


Life after Death

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (again), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartache, Italiano | Italian, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, S6 AU i guess, Slow Burn, but not in the way you'd probably expect, i didn't mean for this to be so sad, so much pining
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: La paura gli si inerpicò in bocca ed era amara sulla lingua. “Chi sei?” Gli ci volle un momento per registrare il suono della sua stessa voce.Lei lo fissò e sbatté le palpebre. “Lance, per favore. Non è il momento per una delle tue battute-”Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e si mise a sedere a fatica per sfuggire alle braccia di lei. “Non sto- non sto…scherzando.”*Dopo essersi sacrificato per salvare Allura, Lance si sveglia in un mondo strano e nuovo dove l’unica cosa che sente è un profondo legame con un ragazzo che non ricorda.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Rinascita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylortot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/gifts).
  * A translation of [life after death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082498) by [taylortot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/pseuds/taylortot). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice** : Di solito non sono una grande appassionata di fanfiction sulla perdita di memoria, ma ho avuto un’epifania sulla sesta stagione – sulla sorvolata morte (o perdita di sensi?) di Lance – e ho dovuto assecondarla.

Quando aprì gli occhi, il mondo era strano e nuovo.

La confusione lo ricopriva spessa come una coperta, calda su di lui, costrittiva, inesorabile. Non era facile dare un senso alle forme che nuotavano nel suo campo visivo annebbiato. Una luce rossa, un pannello nero con degli spilli di luce – _stelle_ , il pensiero affiorò dal nulla – il rumore ovattato di qualcosa di astratto, che non era lui, che gli percorreva la testa, sotto la pelle. Per un momento gli sembrò tutto così terribile che ebbe uno scatto, tremando, ma i suoi movimenti erano impediti da qualcosa.

C’era una donna con un casco rosa sopra di lui, dalla pelle scura e i capelli bianchi. I suoi occhi erano pieni di preoccupazione mentre gli teneva la mano ed era così bella. Era talmente bella che per un momento si dimenticò della sua paura e, anche se la sua confusione era profonda e immensa, si fidò della preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.

Un angelo, pensò, anche mentre il panico gli artigliava la gola come un animale impazzito.

“Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene.” Disse lei piano. Gli sosteneva la spalla con l’altra mano e aveva notato facilmente il suo panico. “Va tutto bene. Sei ferito? Come ti senti?” Poi la sua voce divenne ferma e dura, da battaglia, e i suoi occhi saettarono verso un altro punto. La osservò, guardando le sue ciglia fluttuare e il viola-blu penetrante dei suoi occhi concentrati a scrutare attraverso il pannello nero. Sicuramente stava fissando qualcosa, ma lui aveva paura di distogliere lo sguardo. “Sì, è con me. Sta bene, credo, solo stordito.”

Annuì senza chiedere conferma e riportò lo sguardo su di lui.

“Ritorniamo al castello.” Disse, e la sua voce era di nuovo dolce. Alla parola castello la sua mente evocò una miriade di immagini; nessuna aveva senso in quel contesto. _Quel_ contesto? Non sapeva neanche in che contesto si trovava, tanto per cominciare. La paura gli si inerpicò in bocca, amara sulla lingua. “Chi sei?” Gli ci volle un momento per registrare il suono della sua stessa voce.

Lei lo fissò e sbatté le palpebre. “Lance, per favore. Non è il momento per una delle tue battute-”

 _Lance_. Quello era il suo nome? Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si mise a sedere a fatica per sfuggire alle braccia di lei. “Non sto- non sto…scherzando.” Un brivido lo percorse quando si accorse di avere un casco addosso e di indossare un’armatura lucida che gli pesava sul petto e che cazzo stava succedendo? Dov’era? Chi cazzo era _lui_? “Che cos’è?” Il suo respiro era corto e accelerato e caldo, e appannava il vetro del casco mentre guardava disperato la faccia stupita di lei. “Dove sono? Cosa sta succedendo?”

La donna gli passò una mano dietro la schiena per toccargli la spalla, tenendola stretta; il suo viso era una smorfia di dolore. “Sono la principessa Allura. Non… non ti ricordi di me?”

Scosse la testa e l’elmo era terribile e non lo faceva respirare, quindi se lo strappò di dosso e fece un profondo respiro inalando aria viziata. Era intrappolato in quella che sembrava essere una sorta di sala controllo con qualcosa di accecante che pulsava all’esterno e la cosa non aiutò certo il suo panico. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto come le ali di un colibrì, troppo leggero e veloce perché potesse riuscire a calmarsi. Gli si annebbiò la vista e le orecchie iniziarono a fischiare mentre si aggrappava ai braccioli della sedia dov’era seduto, le nocche bianche per la forza della stretta.

Lei lo guardò e lo afferrò anche per l’altra spalla quando vide che iniziava a boccheggiare. “Lance! Respira!” La sua voce aumentò di un’ottava e poi ebbe la sensazione che non stesse più parlando con lui. “No, non è ferito, Hunk, è- Lo porto subito in infermeria! Coran-”

Riusciva a malapena a dare un senso alle sue parole, non la sentiva più anche se poteva vedere le sue labbra che si muovevano frenetiche, e la sua calma apparente mascherava malamente il suo panico. Era troppo per lui. Veramente troppo. Rovesciò indietro la testa e non vide più nulla. Il suo stomaco divenne di piombo e si sentì boccheggiare da lontano, cercando di respirare aria che non entrava, e poi più nulla.

* * *

La seconda volta che si svegliò non era più confuso. La stanza dove si trovava era bianca e grande e i suoi vestiti erano morbidi, quindi la paura iniziale fu più facile da assopire. Il suo braccio era collegato a una strana macchina il cui schermo mostrava linee e colori e numeri che non avevano alcun significato per lui. Distolse lo sguardo ed esaminò i soffitti bassi, le lenzuola sottili come carta che gli coprivano le gambe e infine, girando la tesa, vide una ragazzina accucciata su una sorta di apparecchio che teneva sulle gambe, le dita che picchiettavano i tasti furiosamente.

Lei alzò lo sguardo quando lo vide muoversi e lui sentì il corpo irrigidirsi quando incontrò i suoi occhi; la sua paura minacciò di crescere nuovamente a dismisura e non sapeva chi lei fosse o perché lo stesse guardando stupita e… perché? Era incerta? Impaurita? Non riusciva a capirlo e la cosa lo stava facendo impazzire.

Si dimenò per mettersi a sedere sul letto, tirando il cavo attaccato al braccio, e lei sembrò riscuotersi dalla sua trance. Mise da parte la cosa che aveva sulle gambe e si alzò per andare da lui.

“Ragazzi,” disse parlando dentro a qualcosa che aveva al polso; la voce le si spezzava dopo tutto il tempo passato in silenzio, “si è svegliato.” Gli prese il braccio con gentilezza, dandogli la sua piena attenzione. Lo sguardo avvilito che gli rivolse quando lui sussultò al suo tocco rese la situazione cento volte peggio di prima. “Lance, va tutto bene, non ti farò del male.”

Lui la guardò per un momento. “Lance? È questo il mio nome?” Chiese, stupito ancora una volta dal suono della sua stessa voce. Lo riportò indietro all’unico ricordo che aveva, quando si era svegliato tra le braccia di quella donna meravigliosa che l’aveva guardato con profonda preoccupazione. Si concentrò sulla ragazza che era di fronte a lui, però, perché il panico di quel ricordo minacciava di sconvolgerlo.

“Sì.” Disse con una specie di sorriso accarezzandogli il braccio, e si sedette sul lato del letto. “Sei Lance. Ti ricordi di me?”

Il fluire calmo della sua voce e il fatto che in quel luogo non ci fosse una sensazione di pericolo o qualcosa di sbagliato che lo comprimesse da ogni lato gli permisero di mantenere il controllo di sé. La guardò per un momento. Osservò il profilo affilato del suo naso, gli occhiali rotondi, il taglio di capelli arruffato, il color miele dei suoi occhi onesti. Non gli era per niente familiare.

“No.” Disse con tono brusco. Alto. Rimbombò per quella stanza quasi vuota dal bianco straziante, incapace di nasconderlo sotto quelle luci accecanti.

Lei esalò un sospiro tremulo e annuì lentamente. “Okay. Capisco.”

Lui sentì gli occhi caldi e la gola bruciare. C’era qualcosa di intrinsecamente sbagliato lì; qualcosa non andava ed era colpa sua, ne era sicuro. “Mi dispiace.”

Lei, però, sorrise di nuovo. “No, non importa! Non dispiacerti, Lance, andrà… andrà tutto bene. Risolveremo la cosa. Ecco- mi chiamo Katie, ma tutti mi chiamate Pidge. Gli altri stanno arrivando; eravamo davvero preoccupati.” Le sue parole suonavano artificiali, un po’ imbarazzate, come se non avesse saputo cosa fare o cosa dire.

Il nodo di emozioni che aveva in gola gli rese difficile parlare. “Gli altri?”

Lei annuì. “Sì. Ricordi Allura? Lei… era lì quando ti sei svegliato.”

Giusto, gli aveva detto il suo nome. Annuì a sua volta con esitazione. “Sì…”

“Sta venendo qui. E… davvero non ti ricordi nessuno?”

Lui sbatté le palpebre e cercò di ripercorrere a ritroso il muro nero che era la sua mente, ma non trovò nulla. Era vuoto, senza fondo, niente. “No.” Quasi sussurrò, e il calore nei suoi occhi bruciò perché avrebbe dovuto ricordare, no? La donna che aveva visto per prima – Allura – era così preoccupata per lui, l’aveva tenuto vicino a sé con disperazione quando il panico lo aveva assalito. Perché non si ricordava di lei?

E la ragazza di fronte a lui, Pidge, lo scrutava con apprensione e la sua mano sul braccio era gentile, anche se imbarazzata, e sentì il peso schiacciante della depressione perché lei era importante, entrambe lo erano, ed entrambe tenevano a lui. Eppure, non se le ricordava affatto. E ora sapeva che c’erano altre persone e tutto quello che si ricordava era il suo risveglio e una luce rossa e l’impossibilità di respirare.

“Aww, Lance. Dai, non piangere.” Disse Pidge, nervosa. “Va tutto bene, amico. Su…”

Non va tutto bene, pensò lui mentre si sfregava furiosamente con le mani le lacrime che gli si stavano formando agli angoli degli occhi; si ritrasse al suo tocco. Non andava tutto bene per niente.

“Sono… sono così confuso.” Mormorò con la testa tra le mani. Respirare gli raschiava la gola.

“Beh, ti spiegherò tutto, ma aspettiamo gli altri prima.” Disse gentilmente, e lui notò che non aveva cercato di toccarlo di nuovo.

La stanza cadde in uno strano e teso silenzio, e nel momento in cui riprese il controllo delle sue emozioni abbandonò le mani sulle cosce e se le osservò. C’era una lentiggine a forma di stella sulla nocca del suo pollice destro, una piccola cicatrice bianca che correva parallela lungo il lato esterno del suo indice. Si domandò come e quando fosse successo. C’era un ematoma sulla sua mano destra che stava scomparendo, quasi guarito e un po’ giallognolo. Un ricordo recente di un passato di cui non aveva memoria. Si mordicchiò il labbro.

La porta si aprì e un ragazzone con una fascia arancione in testa sfrecciò dentro, gli occhi spalancati che fissavano Lance.

“Oddio… Lance, amico?” Ehi, come stai?” Il ragazzo si affrettò al suo fianco, senza fiato. I suoi occhi erano rossi, come se avesse pianto o dormito troppo poco. I suoi capelli neri erano un cespuglio disastrato.

“Sto bene.” Mormorò Lance, distogliendo lo sguardo prima che il bisogno di piangere sgorgasse in lui di nuovo. Anche quel ragazzo teneva a lui, pensò, e non lo riconosceva per niente. Si chiese quanto avrebbe dovuto sopportare ancora quell’estenuante delusione prima di cadere a pezzi.

“Non ricorda.” Disse Pidge, rompendo il silenzio.

Lance fece una smorfia e abbassò la testa per la vergogna.

“Niente?”

Pidge dovette aver scosso la testa, perché non la sentì rispondere.

Il peso di una mano sulla spalla fece tendere i suoi muscoli. Era calma, però, e rassicurante. Il suo improvviso scatto di insicurezza, di paura, si sciolse immediatamente nella pozzanghera di disprezzo per sé stesso in cui stava sguazzando. “Amico, va… va tutto bene.” Disse il ragazzo, e la sua voce era un brontolio gentile anche se sembrava anche lui sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Sono Hunk. Eravamo compagni di stanza al Galaxy Garrison. Gli inseparabili. Sei il mio migliore amico.”

 _Migliore amico_. Lance rabbrividì e un’ondata di colpevolezza si sollevò nel suo stomaco. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere Hunk che gli rivolgeva uno sguardo rassicurante, come se davvero credesse che fosse tutto okay. Lance gli fece un sorriso slavato. “Ehi.”

Altre tre persone entrarono nella stanza e si avvicinarono velocemente al suo letto. Uno era un uomo alto con dei baffi arancioni e le rughe attorno agli occhi per la preoccupazione. C’era un altro uomo, grande e dall’aspetto forte, con una cicatrice sul volto e un braccio robotico. Il suo sguardo sembrava più controllato e Lance si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo per incontrare quello della donna che aveva visto quando si era svegliato. Sembrava stanca, i suoi capelli erano spettinati e occhiaie viola le segnavano il volto, visibili anche sulla sua pelle scura.

“Allura,” Ricordò ad alta voce.

Lei gli sorrise e si sedette ai piedi del letto. “Sono io, Lance.”

“Ma ciao, Lance,” Lo salutò l’uomo dai capelli arancioni con voce cadenzata. “Come ti senti, ragazzo mio?”

“Sono stato meglio.” Rispose Lance scrollando una spalla e notando i tatuaggi blu sotto gli occhi dell’uomo. “Credo.”

Pidge sorrise e un certo sollievo le ammorbidì i tratti del volto mentre gesticolava. “Lui è Coran. Sia lui che Allura vengono dal pianeta Altea, ecco perché hanno le orecchie strane.”

Allura sospirò, ma sembrava di buonumore. “Molto divertente, Pidge.”

Shiro – quello con la cicatrice – salutò Lance con il suo braccio meccanico. “Ehi, Lance, è bello vederti sveglio.”

Hunk si schiarì la voce. “Qualcuno è riuscito a mettersi in contatto con Keith?”

A quel punto, accaddero due cose strane. Primo, il modo in cui tutti coloro che si erano affannati intorno al letto di Lance si zittirono per un momento. Un disagio fuori luogo che richiedeva un certo contesto, che a Lance mancava. Il fatto che fosse quasi un tabù la menzione di questo ragazzo di nome Keith, il che lo mise sull’attenti. Sentiva la bocca secca e la gola dolorante, immobile, con emozioni scollegate.

Secondo, il fatto che al suono della parola Keith lo stomaco di Lance affondò diventando di piombo e sentì una _fitta_ al petto. Dovette mordersi il labbro di nuovo per la sorpresa.

Voleva fare delle domande, ma si sentiva così piccolo e ancora troppo confuso e tutti lo stavano guardando con così tanta _speranza_ … non gli si formavano le parole in bocca.

“Non è raggiungibile.” Rispose Shiro, rompendo quella strana tensione. “La Spada dice che gli passeranno il messaggio per noi appena ritornerà dalla sua attuale missione, ma è via da parecchio e non hanno avuto contatti con lui di recente.”

Hunk corrugò la fronte. “È…”

Shiro sospirò e annuì. “Già.”

Lasciarono cadere la conversazione quasi con sollievo e Lance, turbato, rimase bloccato su quella parola. _Keith_. Non sapeva a chi apparteneva quel nome ed era paralizzato da come aveva reagito. Voleva inseguire quel sentimento, chiedere spiegazioni, ma un’ondata di paura irrazionale lo investì.

Si schiarì la voce. “Qualcuno… qualcuno può spiegarmi cos’è successo?” La sua voce era un po’ rauca e si cinse le spalle, forse sentendosi troppo esposto nonostante la consapevolezza che tutti in quella stanza tenevano a lui. O, per lo meno, a chi era stato. Chiunque lui fosse.

Allura fu la prima a parlare interrompendo quella pausa imbarazzante. “Eravamo in missione per salvare una base Galra da un raggio di radiazioni. Stavo per essere colpita da un’ondata di corrente quando mi hai spinta via.” Spiegò a scatti, come se le fosse difficile far uscire quelle parole. “Quando sono entrata nel tuo leone, eri…”

Lui la fissò. La maggior parte delle cose che diceva erano prive di senso per lui, ma… “Ero cosa?”

“Morto.” Disse Pidge in tono piatto. “Eri morto.”

Lance si ritrovò a respirare a fatica di nuovo. Strabuzzò gli occhi e si strinse nelle braccia così forte da lasciare dei lividi sulla sua pelle, sentendo il sangue lasciargli il volto. L’oscurità. Quel nulla. Ecco perché non riusciva a ricordare; perché non c’era niente a cui attingere. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere lì. Tremò violentemente e si morse il labbro a sangue.

Allura lo afferrò per la caviglia come per tenerlo ancorato, ma il suo respiro bruciava e si liberò dalla sua presa con uno scatto per raccogliere le ginocchia al petto, rannicchiandosi su sé stesso. Lei sussultò e si fece indietro, mentre Hunk emise un verso di incredulità. Il resto delle facce intorno a lui erano sformate dalla preoccupazione e dalla pietà e forse anche da qualcos’altro. “Pidge, woah, potevi essere più delicata!” Disse Hunk, la voce tremula.

Lei lo guardò corrucciata, ma la sua espressione era fragile. “Cosa vuoi che faccia, che gli imbocchi gentilmente la verità? Doveva sapere! È importante!”

Shiro intervenne con voce ferma e ragionevole. “Non dobbiamo indorargli la pillola, ma Hunk ha ragione. Dimenticare non è facile e dovremmo tenerlo a mente finché Lance si abitua.”

Ci fu un mormorio di assenso come se Shiro sapesse di cosa stava parlando, ma Lance era unicamente concentrato a riprendere fiato o a non disperdersi nell’aria. Si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli, sentendo di essere sull’orlo di una fottuta crisi di nervi.

“Q-quindi… perché sono vivo?” Chiese in un soffio, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra secche. La sua voce si spezzò come vetro.

“Ti ho salvato.” Rispose Allura, ma anche la sua voce era piena di emozione. “Conosco l’alchimia di Altea, che si occupa di quintessenza. Quando sei stato colpito, io… non so come ho fatto a ritrovare la tua quintessenza, ma sono riuscita a riportarla indietro e poi ti sei svegliato.”

Inspirò. Espirò. Annuì. C’erano così tante parole che gli erano sconosciute. Abbracciò le sue ginocchia strette. “Dove sono?”

Coran si intromise, alzando un dito al cielo. “Sei nel Castello dei Leoni, che è il nostro quartier generale per la nostra battaglia per l’universo – anche se le cose sono relativamente pacifiche ora. Sei un paladino di Voltron e-” Si interruppe, notando l’espressione spiazzata di Lance. “Oh… Temo che siano molte informazioni in una volta sola, vero?”

Lance gli rivolse un sorriso che non era forzato, ma che non gli sembrava giusto comunque. “Sì, uh… forse… forse mi bastano le basi? Sono…” Era stanco. Così tanto stanco. Non voleva più pensare.

Shiro sembrò capire. “Ti lasciamo un po’ di spazio. Hunk, dato che conosci Lance da più tempo, ti dispiace?”

“Per niente.” Rispose subito quello/l’altro.

Il resto di loro lo salutò. Allura indugiò un momento e sembrava che anche Pidge avrebbe preferito restare, ma si morse il labbro e seguì gli altri fuori dalla stanza.

Così, Hunk spostò la sedia dove si era seduta Pidge poco fa vicino al letto e si sedette. “Okay, Lance, che cosa vuoi sapere? Non voglio scaricarti tutto addosso e sembri abbastanza stanco.”

Lance appoggiò il mento sulle braccia, guardando Hunk con fare cauto. Voleva chiedergli cosa intendeva Coran con la cosa del salvare l’universo, o che cosa significasse la parola Altea, o forse perfino che cosa fosse un castello dei leoni. Forse voleva chiedergli come mai tutti loro fossero finiti lì insieme, dovunque si trovasse questo “lì”, ma Lance si ritrovò ben altre parole sulla lingua che gli sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che potesse fermarle.

“Chi è Keith?”

Hunk sembrò sorpreso dalla domanda, come se fosse l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire. “ _Keith_?” Ripeté come per assicurarsene, e Lance esitò prima di annuire. Hunk si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e studiò Lance con attenzione. “Lui fa, uh, ha fatto parte del nostro team per un bel po’ di tempo, ma si è unito a un gruppo chiamato La Spada di Marmora circa un anno fa. Sono nostri alleati.”

Lance sbirciò il materasso su cui era seduto, arricciando le dita dei piedi sotto le coperte e abbracciando le ginocchia ancora più strette.

“Tu e Keith litigavate un sacco, ma penso che steste imparando a lavorare insieme quando se n’è andato.” Dopo un momento, aggiunse con voce lenta e bassa. “Per caso… ti ricordi di lui?”

La parola Keith gli era del tutto sconosciuta. Del tutto. Quando Hunk l’aveva pronunciata la prima volta, era stato come sentire quel nome per la prima volta, pronunciarlo in quella sua nuova esistenza dove niente aveva un senso. Per un attimo, Lance ci pensò, ma non trovò neanche un’ombra, nemmeno il più piccolo indizio. Non riusciva a immaginarsi che aspetto avesse Keith o che suono avesse la sua voce o quello su cui a quanto pare litigavano spesso. Non c’era niente prima di quell’improvviso lampo di luce rossa che l’aveva accolto al suo risveglio.

Eppure, a sentirlo in quel momento, quel nome gli aveva fatto sentire un peso nello stomaco che prima non c’era. Pesante, denso e in qualche modo vuoto al tempo stesso, come se il vuoto stesso stesse cercando di schiacciarlo. Qualcosa a cui non riusciva a dare un nome, che gli faceva male, gli ostruiva la gola e gli faceva bruciare gli occhi. Sarebbe stato allarmante se non si fosse trattato dell’unico legame con la persona che lui era dall’altra parte di quel buio, buissimo muro che c’era nella sua mente.

“No.” Mormorò Lance, fissando intensamente le lenzuola bianche e domandandosi se avesse mai mentito su Keith prima. Si domandò perché stava mentendo in quel momento. “No, per niente. È solo che voi… sembravate preoccupati per lui.”

Hunk annuì. “Sì, non volevamo che se ne andasse, ma Keith fa quello che vuole e non siamo riusciti a fermarlo.” Ridacchiò, ma non era un suono felice.

Lance aggrottò la fronte. Voleva chiedergli di più su Keith, rincorrere l’unica pista che aveva su una vita che non ricordava, ma c’erano così tante cose più importanti che non sapeva, quindi mise quel sentimento senza nome da parte e si impose di non piangere. _Keith_. Si tenne quel nome vicino.

“Hunk?” Lance saggiò quel nome sulla lingua.

“Sì, amico?”

“Puoi raccontarmi di me?”

Lance apprese che veniva da una famiglia numerosa: aveva dei genitori affettuosi, due fratelli maggiori, una sorellina e due nipoti. Che veniva da un’isola di nome Cuba sul pianeta Terra e che l’oceano era stato il suo primo amore. Hunk gli raccontò tutte le storie divertenti che si ricordava sulla sua famiglia e Lance lo ascoltò rapito, quasi sollevato di sentire che veniva da una famiglia così piena di amore, ma anche nauseato perché si era dimenticato tutto.

Non riusciva a ricordare che aspetto avesse sua madre né come suo padre sorrideva, e faceva male. Non ricordava che cosa aveva provato quando aveva tenuto la sua nipotina tra le braccia per la prima volta o che suono avesse la risata della sua sorellina o quanto fosse bello essere lo zio preferito del suo nipotino. Fece del suo meglio per trattenersi mentre Hunk gli raccontava tutto – perché per quanto fosse brutto non ricordare, il non sapere era peggio –, e finalmente il discorso scemò verso argomenti meno delicati.

Hunk prese a parargli del Garrison mentre si concedevano uno spuntino e poi gli fece fare un breve tour delle stanze più importanti del castello (che Lance comprese essere una nave spaziale – ah già, era nel bel mezzo del fottuto _spazio_ ). Dopo un ulteriore incontro imbarazzante con il resto del gruppo (Coran e Allura erano alieni, a quanto pareva; Lance non capì perché si fosse stupito), Hunk lo condusse verso i dormitori, che si trovavano in un lungo e freddo corridoio.

“…ed ecco perché sono conosciuto come Hunk.” Hunk sorrise, fermandosi. “Okay, amico, questa è la tua fermata.” Diede un colpetto alle porte e gli indicò un pannello da toccare. “Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, sono due porte più in là.”

Lance appoggiò la mano sul pannello e la porta si aprì. “Di chi è quella stanza?” Chiese, indicando la stanza di fianco alla sua. Non era una domanda così importante, ma gli sfuggì senza pensarci. Era comunque bene sapere vicino a chi avrebbe dormito.

“Oh, è la vecchia stanza di Keith, quindi è vuota.”

 _Keith_. Quel nome gli si attaccò addosso nuovamente. Doloroso. Insistente.

Annuì lentamente riprendendosi da quell’improvvisa imboscata da parte dei suoi sentimenti perché _ma che cazzo_ e rivolse a Hunk un sorriso esitante. “Grazie per tutto.”

Hunk sogghignò e poi sospirò. “Di niente! Uh… So che non mi conosci davvero, o meglio, che non ti ricordi più di me, credo, ma non è che… posso abbracciarti?”

“Ci abbracciavamo spesso prima?”

Hunk sembrava imbarazzato. “Circa? Immagino di sì.”

Lance non era ancora sicuro di niente, ma Hunk era stato così gentile e disponibile da quando si era risvegliato che si trovava quasi a suo agio con lui. Esitò solo per un attimo prima di allargare a malapena le braccia. Le labbra di Hunk si allargarono in un sorriso e il ragazzo fece un passo avanti, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio che sapeva di familiarità. Lance cacciò un urletto di sorpresa, irrigidito.

“Oh amico, Lance, mi hai davvero fatto preoccupare ieri.” La voce di Hunk era morbida e bassa, quasi incrinata. “Sono così felice che tu stia bene. Non so cos’avrei fatto senza di te.”

Lance ricambiò l’abbraccio lentamente avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Hunk e appoggiò il viso sulla sua spalla. E non si sentiva bene, per niente, ma era decisamente meglio che non sentire niente. “Già… mi dispiace.”

Hunk si ritrasse, ridacchiando. “No, non ti scusare. Va tutto bene. Sei qui ora e ti aiuteremo tutti.” Lance sorrise di nuovo ma non se lo sentiva; incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò di sottecchi la stanza buia che doveva essere la sua. Hunk dovette notarlo perché fece un paio di passi indietro e lo salutò con la mano. “Ti lascio riposare ora. Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa.”

Lance si prese del tempo per acclimatarsi alla sua stanza. Spulciò tra i vestiti appesi nell’armadio e si mise qualcosa di più comodo per dormire. C’erano delle foto alle pareti, foto di paesaggi che gli erano, prevedibilmente, per nulla familiari. Dall’altra parte della stanza c’erano uno specchio, un paio di bottigliette di lozione e qualcosa di cremoso che emanò un profumo dolce quando lo aprì.

Oltre a quello, non c’era molto che potesse fornirgli indizi su chi era e… era deludente oltre ogni dire. Era come se Lance non fosse mai vissuto lì per davvero. Accigliato, iniziò ad aprire i cassetti della madia appoggiata al muro più lontano cercando qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che avrebbe potuto fornirgli un indizio e trattenne il fiato quando trovò nell’ultimo cassetto un quaderno e una manciata di penne ficcate malamente sopra a delle lenzuola pulite.

A un primo sguardo, il quaderno sembrava vuoto. Il che era una buona cosa perché Lance avrebbe potuto usarlo per scrivere quello che aveva imparato. Per categorizzare le informazioni e assicurarsi che non avrebbe perso più niente. Ma mentre sfogliava velocemente le pagine una seconda volta – non si poteva mai sapere – trovò una pagina vicino alla fine del quaderno che era stata strappata e ripiegata, come se non dovesse essere trovata.

Il suo cuore batteva velocemente quando lasciò cadere il quaderno nel letto dietro di lui e aprì la carta spiegazzata. Il respiro gli si fermò per una seconda volta in quei pochi minuti quando capì di cosa si trattava.

Era una lettera.

O meglio, avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Era completamente bianca, fatta eccezione per…

Nell’angolo in alto del foglio c’era un nome con una piccola virgola dopo, indice del fatto che c’era altro da aggiungere, al tempo. Però non c’era niente se non una distesa di bianca, pulita e intonsa carta. Un silenzio scritto. Lance sentì la stessa fitta di prima agitarsi dentro di lui, appesantendo il suo cuore e il suo respiro e perfino le sue ossa, sprofondando sempre più. Le sue mani tremarono mentre accarezzava teneramente con il pollice le curve precise di quel nome, e non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Le lacrime che aveva trattenuto tutto il giorno tornarono prepotentemente tutte in una volta sola e Lance strinse le dita sulla carta e scoppiò a piangere. Era un pianto orribile, pesante, gutturale anche se cercava di soffocarlo contro il palmo della mano. Gli grattava la gola e i suoi occhi erano doloranti e pieni di sale e acqua. Pianse per la sua famiglia, che lo amava così tanto e che non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare. Si sentiva così in colpa per averla dimenticata perché che razza di persona era? Dimenticarsi della propria famiglia così facilmente…

Pianse per il gruppo di persone su quella nave, che si erano preoccupate così tanto per lui e che non riusciva neanche a guardare da quanta era la vergogna che lo tormentava per la sua memoria vuota. Pianse per Allura, che sembrava sentirsi colpevole tanto quanto lui, per Hunk, che era stato così buono e gentile anche se non doveva essere stato facile parlare con un migliore amico che non si ricorda più d te.

Pianse per sé stesso, perché non era forte abbastanza per ricordare. Pianse perché non sarebbe più stato lo stesso e perché non sapeva che tipo di persona era e pianse perché quella era la parte peggiore di tutte: non sapere neanche che cosa stesse piangendo.

Pianse per quella lettera mai scritta, che diceva troppo e niente allo stesso tempo.

Pianse e pianse fino a quando non gli rimase più niente, fino a quando fu sicuro che non avrebbe più pianto per quello. Una volta che il suo respiro fu tornato regolare e che il sale sulle sue guance si fu seccato andò in bagno e si lavò le lacrime dal viso con uno dei saponi che erano nella sua madia. C’era qualcosa che lo calmava in quel profumo; non era certo la memoria, per niente, ma forse era quello il punto.

Dopodiché, si accoccolò nel letto e passò circa un’ora a scrivere nel quaderno tutto quello che Hunk gli aveva detto. Quando non riuscì più a scrivere, esausto, spense la luce. Non sapeva perché avesse piegato nuovamente quella lettera bianca né perché la stesse lisciando tra il pollice e l’indice. Pensò che forse era strano che ci si aggrappasse nel buio prima di andare a dormire. Ma era l’unica prova tangibile del suo passato. Era rassicurante in qualche modo dopo quella marea di lacrime.

Mentre era steso a letto e il sonno lo stava per prendere, pensò a come non si era ricordato il suo nome quando si era svegliato, nemmeno la sua stessa _voce_. E in quel momento stava guardando il soffitto della sua stanza buia con gli occhi stanchi e una lettera piegata tra le mani, pensando alla parola che era scritta così meticolosamente all’inizio del foglio.

Una parola. _Keith_.

Doveva significare qualcosa. Per lui, sentirsi così quando tutto il resto non gli faceva sentire niente, doveva significare _qualcosa_.

* * *

Il mattino seguente, Pidge attirò l’attenzione di Lance dopo la colazione; la ragazza sembrava molto più in forma del giorno prima. “Ho un’idea.” Disse a mo’ di saluto, trascinandolo in una stanza con divanetti e luci calde. C’erano delle finestre ampie che mostravano il vasto vuoto dello spazio e Lance distolse lo sguardo, nervoso. Stava ancora cercando di abituarsi all’idea del viaggio nello spazio.

“Okay?” Rispose Lance, perché cos’altro avrebbe dovuto dire? Si sentiva ancora vulnerabile dopo aver pianto per quasi un’ora la notte prima, ma il fatto che quasi tutti gli avessero parlato, cercando di farlo rilassare e senza metterlo sotto pressione, aveva aiutato.

Pidge si spaparanzò sul divano e posò sulle gambe un dispositivo che era sul tavolo. Lance la assecondò con esitazione e diede un’occhiata a Hunk, che era entrato di corsa nella stanza dopo averli seguiti lungo il corridoio. “Okay, so che sei ancora in modalità storia o che altro per capire cosa sta succedendo, ma sono rimasta sveglia tutta la notte pensando a un modo per ripristinare la tua memoria.”

Lance si fece subito sospettoso, ma Hunk rispose entusiasta. “Oh, davvero?”

Pidge annuì. “Sì. Possiamo farlo alla buona vecchia maniera e stimolarla con qualcosa di familiare, per intenderci, ma se non dovesse funzionare penso di poter collegare il mio computer al leone rosso e vedere se i tuoi ricordi sono rimasti bloccati lì.”

“Ohhh, sì, ha senso.” Disse Hunk entusiasta. “Con la connessione mentale, gusto?”

Pidge gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso. “Esatto! Se dovesse essere così, se la sua memoria fosse lì dentro, potremmo estrarla e creare un ologramma come quello di Re Alfor. In questo modo avrebbe almeno accesso a pensieri a ricordi che nessun’altro potrebbe raccontargli.”

Lance non riuscì a trovare un solo motivo per cui non avrebbero dovuto provarci… Ecco, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi emozionato al pensiero di riottenere la sua memoria, no? Non si sarebbe più sentito confuso e tutto avrebbe avuto un senso di nuovo e avrebbe ricordato la sua famiglia e i suoi amici e avrebbe _saputo_. Li avrebbe voluti indietro i suoi ricordi se ce ne fosse stata la possibilità; ne sarebbe stato felice in un modo quasi ansioso, ma… ma c’era qualcosa di così definitivo in quel muro nella sua mente. Non era qualcosa di elastico, non c’era luce intorno ai bordi e non voleva… non voleva avere troppe aspettative, okay?

Già.

Ma non sapeva come dirglielo. Non voleva spegnere(?) l’entusiasmo che illuminava il volto di Pidge, quindi non disse nulla. Fece un bel respiro. Si concentrò nuovamente.

Lance inarcò un sopracciglio. “Il leone rosso?” L’immagine che aveva nella sua mente non corrispondeva per niente a quello di cui stavano parlando, anche se l’argomento leoni era stato menzionato nelle precedenti 24 ore.

La cosa innescò una conversazione su cosa fosse esattamente quel Voltron che Coran aveva menzionato la notte precedente, soprattutto dopo che Pidge si domandò, incredula, perché Hunk non gliene avesse parlato la notte prima. Quando finirono di spiegargli il minimo indispensabile sui paladini, i leoni e il difendere l’universo – inclusi gli ultimi avvenimenti con il principe Lotor a capo dell’Impero Galra – Lance si sentiva il cervello fritto.

“Vuoi vedere il tuo leone?”

Lance guardò Hunk con degli occhi grandi come piattini da tè e si tirò su a sedere con interesse. “Posso?”

“Uh, ma certo, amico. Abbiamo bisogno di te per formare Voltron, quindi dovrebbe essere una buona idea farti tornare lì dentro per legare con Rosso. Sempre che dobbiate legare di nuovo, immagino.”

Pidge sorrise. “Forse aiuterà a farti ricordare qualcosa? Tu ami volare, Lance.”

Lance decise che gli suonava… giusto. L’idea di sfrecciare per aria, completamente sotto controllo… sì. Fece un piccolo rumore di assenso.

* * *

Okay, dunque… Lance non era _sicuro_ di cosa aspettarsi quando gli avevano raccontato di robot leoni volanti magici nello spazio, ma porca vacca, amico, non si immaginava di certo _quello_. Hunk lo condusse al suo hangar e lo lasciò solo poco dopo avergli spiegato che la connessione con il proprio leone era qualcosa che si faceva da soli.

Lance alzò lo sguardo rapito e ammirò il robot alieno per un bel po’. Lui pilotava quella cosa? Doveva essere bravo a volare; il suo amore per il volo doveva venire dal suo talento. Pidge gli aveva detto che i leoni erano senzienti, in qualche modo, quindi Lance strinse le labbra, sollevato dal fatto di essere solo, e si diresse verso una di quelle zampe giganti per posare la mano su un artiglio.

“Ehi, uh… Rosso? È così che ti chiamano?”

Sentì qualcosa scorrergli sottopelle e riconobbe quella sensazione: l’aveva sentita quando si era svegliato per la prima volta. Una punta di terrore gli fece quasi staccare la mano, ma quella sensazione era rassicurante e si lasciò andare al sollievo di quel qualcosa di così caldo, quasi protettivo.

“Oddio, sei… sei tu?” Si sforzò di guardare più in alto che poteva, allungando il collo. Non riusciva a dare un nome alle emozioni che zampillavano in lui, sapeva solo che lo facevano sentire bene, che era felice di trovarsi lì. Relegava i pensieri della sua perdita di memoria e di cocente delusione lontano dalla sua mente. “Grazie. Io…”

Non sobbalzò quando il leone si mosse, la testa che toccava il suolo mentre le fauci si spalancavano per attirarlo al suo interno. Non c’era esitazione in lui ed entrò con facilità, con fervore, domandandosi se ci fosse qualcosa lì dentro che potesse parlargli del suo passato. Rallentò quando raggiunse la cabina di pilotaggio e la riconobbe immediatamente.

Allura chinata sopra di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate. La luce rossa.

Prima che il panico potesse paralizzarlo, una sensazione di calore lo avvolse di nuovo, come delle fusa. Calmò i suoi nervi a pezzi e rese ferme le mani che gli tremavano. Gli vibrò fin nelle ossa, oltre la superficie della pelle. Lance non si era mai sentito così al sicuro da quando aveva memoria.

Emise una risata tremula. “Grazie di nuovo… ah, immagino che anche tu sia rimasto colpito duramente come me, vero? Mi dispiace, colpa mia. Prometto che mi farò perdonare.” Si fece strada verso la poltrona del pilota e si sedette, appoggiando la testa al poggiatesta e sentendo un’altra ondata di struggente sollievo. Poteva sentire l’ansia scorrere sotto la superfice – pensieri sul non essere forte abbastanza, la sua colpevolezza che ribolliva lenta – ma era completamente eclissata dalla presenza di Rosso.

“E quindi hai scelto me.” Mormorò, ricordando che Hunk gli aveva descritto il processo per diventare un paladino. “Perché?”

Il suo stomaco affondò quando sentì la risposta nella sua testa come un susseguirsi di pensieri e spiegazioni, messe lì dal leone. Lance strinse i braccioli quando il nome di Keith gli attraverso la mente, facendolo sentire elettrico. Non riuscì a concentrarsi su nient’altro e lo sentì di nuovo nelle viscere, l’effetto che quel nome aveva sul di lui. Sussultò per la sorpresa e il dolore, colto alla sprovvista.

“Keith era tuo?” Rispose Lance senza fiato, la voce tinta di dolore.

 _Sì_. Lance pensò un pensiero che non gli apparteneva. Sì, era così. Keith apparteneva a Rosso. C’era tenerezza in quell’affermazione. Nostalgia.

Tirò fuori la lettera dalla tasca dove l’aveva ficcata quando si era svegliato e vestito quella mattina. La aprì. Fissò il nome di Keith scritto con sicurezza nell’angolo del foglio. “Perché hai scelto _me_?” Si domandò Lance con voce fievole. Perfino la presenza rassicurante di Rosso non riuscì a calmare la disperazione che provava nel cercare di capire perché _tutto_ sembrava condurre a Keith.

Rosso gli rispose di nuovo altri pensieri che Lance non aveva pensato. _Io ho scelto Keith_. Sbatté le palpebre guardando la lettera bianca. Era una risposta stupendamente semplice che significava più di quello che poteva comprendere. Rosso aveva scelto lui perché lui aveva scelto Keith. _Come leader_. _L’ho accettato come paladino nero_.

Rosso riversò altri pensieri e idee nella sua testa: come Lance era appartenuto a Blu e come tutto era cambiato quando Shiro era scomparso. Tutto questo in pochi attimi e Lance si ritrovò a lottare per riprendere il respiro, le mani che stringevano la lettera in una presa così salda da doverci impiegare un momento per scioglierla. Era troppo. Non c’era niente della sua vita dietro a quella lavagna bianca che non fosse strana e _grande_ , ed era spaventoso.

“Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò Lance. “Ti manca.” _Keith_.

Sì. Il pensiero era sicuro e pesante. Poteva sentire il legame che Rosso condivideva con Keith, quanto forte fosse, quanto Rosso avesse reagito con violenza quando Keith era in pericolo e quando Keith aveva amato Rosso per quello. Poi si sentì rassicurato, una sorta di blocco a quella nostalgia. Lance sentì l’impeto di voler essere desiderato ed esalò un lungo e lento sospiro. Abbandonò le mani sulle cosce, tenendo ancora stretta la lettera, e chiuse gli occhi con sollievo.

“Grazie.” Disse piano “Grazie.”

Sentì un ronzio fievole sottopelle in risposta. Rimise via la lettera con cura e si sistemò per prendere i controlli pilota. Li sentiva caldi sotto i palmi delle mani, quasi vibranti di energia, e si sentiva bene.

“Ci proviamo di nuovo?”

Questa volta Rosso ringhiò di felicità, facendolo scoppiare a ridere dalla sorpresa.

Pidge aveva ragione. Lance amava volare.

* * *

Passò i giorni successivi ad adattarsi.

Era così che lo definiva Shiro. _Adattarsi_. Forse valeva per il resto del team, ma per Lance era tutto nuovo. Per quanto gli altri fossero stati gentili e accoglienti, non si sentiva ancora a suo agio dopo che la confusione iniziale lo aveva abbandonato e preferiva rimanere solo. C’era una certa distanza tra lui e il gruppo, e sapeva che lui non era la stessa persona di prima, anche se nessuno gliel’aveva detto. Pensò che forse avrebbe _potuto_ esserlo, con il tempo, e questo lo fece sentire ancora più distante. Si sentiva solo.

Hunk era la persona con cui si sentiva più a suo agio, con quella sua aura di gentilezza e il modo in cui non lo forzava. Invece, riusciva a malapena a parlare con Shiro senza sentirsi a disagio. Shiro la prendeva bene, ma questo non rendeva certo la situazione meno strana.

Pidge e Allura non si facevano vedere spesso per svariati motivi. Pidge stava cercando di estrarre le memorie di Lance da Rosso, il che la teneva occupata nei momenti liberi in cui non saltava da un aggeggio tecnologico all’altro.

Allura stava lavorando con il principe Lotor a un progetto che Lance non aveva ben capito, ma aveva la sensazione che lo stesse anche evitando. Si chiese se avesse fatto qualcosa che l’aveva offesa prima di morire o se avesse visto qualcosa nella sua morte di cui non voleva parlare. Aveva paura di scoprirlo, quindi non si mise certo a correrle dietro.

Lance se la filava ogni volta che Coran entrava in una stanza dove si trovava anche lui, ma solo perché non capiva una singola fottuta parola di quello che usciva dalla bocca di quell’uomo. Lo rendeva irritabile. Hunk menzionò _en passant_ che in realtà nessuno sapeva quello che Coran diceva, il che fece sentire Lance un pochino meglio, ma solo un po’. Almeno gli altri riuscivano a decifrare quello che diceva aiutandosi con quello che sapevano e Lance non sapeva _niente_.

I momenti in cui Lance si sentiva meglio, però, erano quando poteva muoversi e non essere bloccato in qualche strana conversazione. Passava molto tempo a volare con Rosso, il che gli veniva naturale, quindi la parte più difficile veniva nella stanza di allenamento. La sua arma cambiava forma, il che gli dava il doppio delle distrazioni per affinare le sue tecniche di tiro e per praticare il combattimento corpo a corpo con i droni. La memoria del corpo faceva meraviglie: era veloce e flessibile e il suo tempo di reazione era così impressionante che non capiva cos’aveva fatto se non quando l’allenamento era terminato.

Una settimana più tardi, Shiro e La Spada di Marmora organizzarono una breve chiamata per scambiarsi i progressi fatti da entrambe le parti, e tutto cambiò. Lance e il resto dei paladini si erano riuniti per ascoltare il rapporto e Lance aveva la mano infilata in tasca per tenere stretta quella stupida lettera come se avesse potuto estrarne qualcosa.

In tutta onestà, c’erano solo due cose che lo confortavano: la lettera e Rosso. Iniziava a pensare che non fosse una coincidenza il fatto che erano entrambi legati a Keith. Non sapeva niente della Spada o di quello che Keith faceva con loro, ma quando venne a sapere di quella chiamata sentì una speranza feroce bruciare in lui. La sola intensità del suo desiderio di vedere Keith lo spiazzava, lo terrorizzava. Era troppo impegnato a pensare a quell’intensità per prestare attenzione allo scambio di informazioni.

“Novità su Keith?” Chiese Shiro quasi alla fine della chiamata, richiamando violentemente l’attenzione di Lance. La stanza si fece silenziosa e tutti trattennero il fiato. Lance si aggrappò alla lettera così forte da sentirla accartocciarsi sotto le dita.

L’espressione di Kolivan non cambiò. “Nessuna. Abbiamo perso tutti i contatti.”

Lance sbatté le palpebre perché… che cosa?

Un fragore scoppiò nella stanza quando i membri del team iniziarono a chiedere risposte, ma non riusciva a sentirli, nascosti dal suono del suo stesso cuore. Riusciva a malapena a respirare. _Abbiamo perso tutti i contatti_. Quelle parole erano grevi di inappellabilità, come se Kolivan non si aspettasse di ricevere notizie di Keith. Mai più.

Quel peso lo opprimeva.

Era schiacciante.

E Lance non riusciva a respirare.

Gli si annebbiò la mente e sentì calore pizzicargli gli occhi, ed era un’agonia. Nessuno lo notò quando alzò i tacchi e se ne andò a testa alta, come se scappare avesse potuto distanziarlo fisicamente da quello che stava provando. I suoi passi rimbombavano e la sua camminata si trasformò in corsa. Non stava funzionando. Non riusciva ancora a respirare. L’idea che Keith fosse disperso, la possibilità che fosse morto da qualche parte, gli lacerò il cuore come un coltello. Non poteva sopportarlo.

Ritrovò la lucidità nel dolore con rapidità e gli fece male; riuscì a raggiungere il corridoio dove si trovavano le loro stanze e si accasciò contro il muro, le lacrime che gli sgorgavano dagli occhi, per poi sedersi a terra. Affondò la faccia nelle mani, facendo dei respiri strozzati, il freddo del pavimento e della parete che lo comprimevano senza pietà. Sentiva la gola bruciare.

Come… Com’era possibile sentire la mancanza di qualcuno che non conosceva? Com’era _fottutamente_ possibile?

Chi era Keith per essere così presente dentro di lui da poterne sentire l’eco anche dopo la morte? E, se erano così vicini, perché l’aveva lasciato solo? Chiunque fosse Keith, Lance voleva odiarlo. Desiderò di poterlo fare. Non voleva sentirsi così senza saperne il _perché_. Lance si morse il labbro e si asciugò le lacrime che gli correvano lungo le guance, cercando di cancellarle, ma altre lacrime presero il loro posto.

“Lance?”

Fece una smorfia e guardò in fondo al corridoio. Vide Allura in piedi, scossa dallo stato in cui l’aveva trovato, se poteva dedurne i sentimenti dal tono della voce di lei. Sentì l’imbarazzo arroventargli il corpo e la disperazione con cui voleva nascondere le lacrime aumentò, ma non poteva scappare da nessuna parte e, in ogni caso, le sue gambe erano troppo molli per sostenerlo.

“S-scusami.” Disse. La sua voce era spezzata; singhiozzò e si voltò, nascondendo il volto. “Scusami. I-io sarei dovuto rimanere, è stato scortese. Lo so. Lo so, mi dispiace. È solo che… è _solo_ che i-io-”

Allura gli si avvicinò lentamente. “Stai bene?”

Un singhiozzo minacciò di farsi strada a forza, e Lance si morse forte il labbro scuotendo la testa. La vulnerabilità lo spaventava, ma lei era lì quando si era svegliato e, nonostante non sapesse perché Allura non gli avesse rivolto che brevi occhiate durante quella settimana, non era forte abbastanza per nasconderlo. Una parte di lui continuò a sperare di aver potuto raggiungere la sua camera prima di collassare al suolo, però.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” Mormorò lei in piedi di fronte a lui, accucciandosi.

Lance rise, ma era una risata dura e sarcastica. “Da dove comincio?” Tirò su col naso ed espirò tremante, cercando di riprendere il controllo. Si passò una mano pregna di sale tra i capelli.

Lei corrugò la fronte, ma era difficile leggere la sua espressione con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Si tratta di Keith? È un guerriero. Tornerà. Non è la prima volta che rimane in silenzio radio.”

Non gli importava di quello che era successo prima, il punto era che lo stesso leader della Spada credeva che Keith non fosse vivo. L’ultima persona con cui Keith aveva parlato _non credeva che fosse vivo_. Allura l’aveva seguito per consolarlo o cosa? Non le rispose. Non voleva che _sapesse_.

Lei lo prese come un no. “Allora… è a proposito della tua memoria?” Chiese gentilmente, posando una mano sul suo ginocchio. “Vuoi parlarne con qualcuno? Potrei chiamare Hunk.”

“Non voglio parlarne con Hunk.” Disse Lance, tagliente. La vide fare una smorfia e allontanarsi da lui, e sentì subito la colpevolezza colpirlo. “Scusami,” disse frettolosamente “È solo che… sono spossato ora.”

Lei annuì, ritraendo la mano, e si sedette. “Non c’è problema.” Fece un respiro profondo. “Lo capisco se non vuoi parlarne con me. So che è colpa mia se sei così ora.”

La confusione che lo assalì fu abbastanza da annullare il dolore. “Di che stai parlando?” Le chiese, guardandola direttamente. C’erano ancora lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi, ma scorrevano molto più lentamente.

Il volto di lei si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore e… e stava forse per mettersi a piangere? “Sono riuscita a salvarti la vita, ma non i tuoi ricordi.” Articolò e, a dispetto del suo volto, la sua voce era ferma. “Dovresti dare la colpa a me.”

Fu come ricevere uno schiaffo. “No, Allura. Io non- io non ti sto dando la colpa; mi hai salvato la vita. _Tu mi hai salvato la vita_. Non potrei mai fartene una colpa.”

“Davvero?” Chiese lei piano.

Scosse la testa e sfregò via un’altra lacrima. “Per niente al mondo.”

Le spalle di lei si rilassarono per il sollievo e quasi sorrise. “Sei così gentile, Lance. Quella parte di te non è cambiata affatto.”

Lance si pulì il naso con il collo della sua maglia, grato per quel complimento. “Grazie.” Mormorò. “Ma non ne voglio proprio parare.” Indicò la sua faccia incrostata di sale e le rivolse un sorriso fievole. “Scusami.”

Lei annuì dopo un attimo. “Non ti preoccupare, finché sai che ne puoi parlare con noi va bene. Io… mi dispiace che tu stia soffrendo. Odio doverti chiedere così tanto in circostanze come queste, ma dobbiamo pensare a Voltron. Abbiamo bisogno che tu sia forte.”

Nonostante le sue parole fossero quasi dure, fu l’unica cosa che lo fece stare meglio in quella settimana. Era quello di cui aveva bisogno: una spinta per andare avanti. “Non vi deluderò.” Promise.

Lei sorrise. “So che non lo farai.” Fece una pausa. “È quasi ora di cena. Vuoi venire con me?”

Il pensiero di mangiare lo repelleva così tanto che il suo stomaco si aggrovigliò. “Non ho fame. Penso che rimarrò qui per un po’.”

Allura passò i due minuti successivi a cercare di convincerlo ad andare con lei, ma Lance aveva solo bisogno di stare da solo e alla fine lei cedette. Aspettò che se ne fosse andata, si riprese, e si rimise lentamente in piedi per ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Quando la porta si richiuse dietro di lui, aveva terminato le lacrime. Si raggomitolò in un angolo del letto, la schiena poggiata alla parete, e prese a scrivere nel suo quaderno.

Perlomeno pensava di aver smesso di piangere. Sentì i suoi occhi bruciare al ricordo di quello che La Spada aveva detto su Keith, ogni parola tagliente e dolorosa. Pensò che Allura aveva fiducia nel fatto che Keith fosse ancora lì fuori da qualche parte e ci si aggrappò con tutto sé stesso. Scrisse tutto; anche di quando aveva pianto.

Quando ebbe finito posò la penna e accarezzò col dito l’ultima frase. C’era di più, pensò, c’era molto di più dietro a quello che era successo quel giorno e lui non voleva dimenticarsene.

Fece un respiro profondo, inspirò ed espirò; riprese in mano la penna e, con mano ferma, premette la punta sul foglio.

 _Penso di aver amato Keith_ , scrisse lentamente.

 _Penso di amarlo ancora_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note della traduttrice** : Eccoci qui con un capitolo fresco fresco di betatura. Ringrazio moltissimo CrispyGarden, senza la quale questo progetto di traduzione non sarebbe andato avanti.
> 
> Non mi resta che augurarvi una buona lettura! Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate della traduzione e della fic nei commenti <3


	2. Riavvolgimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** :  
> Eccoci tornate con un altro capitolo! Ringrazio la mia super beta [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203) per l'impegno con cui tiene a bada i miei orrori nelle traduzioni <3
> 
> Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo nei commenti, oppure lasciate un kudos o un bookmark!
> 
> Buona lettura!

Fece fatica ad addormentarsi quella notte, dopo aver nascosto il quaderno e aver infilato la lettera sotto il cuscino. Lo colpiva il fatto che nessuno sapesse. Il che, in tutta onestà, aveva dell’incredibile.

Lance non capiva come non potessero sapere. Come aveva fatto ad essere così bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni quando erano così piene e avvolgenti? Conoscevano il suo vero io oppure Lance era stato un ottimo bugiardo? Cominciava a pensare di non essere stato così aperto come tutti lo dipingevano. Anche Lance aveva dei segreti e non sapeva più come recuperarli. Forse Keith era l’unico dei suoi segreti.

In ogni caso, il punto era che, se lo avessero saputo, gliel’avrebbero detto. Ne era sicuro al 100%. Gli sembrava un ricordo di importanza vitale, per cui si sarebbero sicuramente premurati di spiegargli tutto subito visto come si preoccupavano per lui e la sua memoria perduta. Pidge si sarebbe messa a saltare dalla gioia davanti a una possibilità di stimolare i suoi ricordi; era ossessionata dal ripristinare la memoria di Lance a, come l’aveva definito lei, il suo pieno potenziale.

Quindi, non lo sapevano, ma…

Keith, invece?

Pensò che Keith non poteva saperlo perché se n’era andato e quella lettera era rimasta bianca. Se si fosse trovato in una relazione che avrebbe portato a una confessione (accettata o rifiutata che fosse), avrebbe scritto e consegnato quella lettera. Quindi non era possibile – _non lo era_ – che Keith conoscesse la profondità dei sentimenti di Lance.

Fissò il soffitto della sua stanza, la gola secca, e tentò di immaginare l’aspetto di Keith, le dita attorcigliate attorno alle coperte. Era alto? Basso? Gli sembrava una persona alta; o meglio, gli sembrava alto nel modo in cui si chinava su tutto quello che Lance sapeva. Lo percepiva come alto e grande e _vicino_. Come teneva i suoi capelli? Forse corti; era una sorta di soldato. Sarebbe stato giusto tenere i capelli corti, no?

Lance pensò che doveva avere gli occhi scuri. Non sapeva perché, gli sembrava giusto e basta. Forse gli si formavano delle rughette intorno agli occhi quando sorrideva. Forse sorrideva sempre. O forse no, ma Lance pensava che lo facesse. Oh, lo sperava davvero. Sperò che Keith avesse un motivo per sorridere, anche se disperso nello spazio o dovunque diavolo fosse.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. Voleva fare domande su Keith, ma il pensiero che gli altri capissero che si ricordava qualcosa di quel ragazzo che tutti pensavano non gli piacesse – e niente del resto di loro – gli sembrava terribile. Lance non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di guardare Hunk – il suo _migliore amico_ Hunk – e dirgli che la loro amicizia di una vita non era sopravvissuta alla morte, mentre i sentimenti per un rivale apparente gli avevano impresso un segno a fuoco nell’anima. Gli sembrava crudele.

E lo era.

Il modo in cui amava Keith non era certo privo di agonia.

Si ritrovò a pensare se si fosse sentito a quel modo prima di morire. Se l’assenza di Keith fosse stata così dolorosa o se perdere memoria di come era Keith, come rideva o come pronunciava il nome di Lance avesse reso peggiore la sua solitudine. Dio, Keith avrebbe fatto meglio a essere al sicuro. Se non fosse più tornato… se non fosse _più_ tornato…

Lance deglutì. Si rigirò su un fianco fronteggiando il muro e si tirò le lenzuola fin sopra il mento; sentiva il cuore costretto nel petto. Non poteva pensarci.

Non sarebbe successo.

_Non_ sarebbe successo.

* * *

Lance passò due giorni buoni a evitare gli altri e a cercare di riprendersi dopo la notizia della scomparsa di Keith – con conseguente epifania sui suoi sentimenti. Forse non si sentiva così in colpa come avrebbe dovuto, ma quella di Rosso era la compagnia migliore perché gli non serbava alcuna aspettativa. Condividevano solo il desiderio di volare. Gli veniva perfino più facile parlare con i robot da allenamento. Questo non impedì di certo a Hunk di portargli i pasti o a Pidge di tenerlo aggiornato sui suoi progressi nel cercare di recuperare la sua memoria ricavandola dal nulla. Perfino Allura, per quanto fosse impegnata in quei giorni, si premurò di vedere come stava.

Alla seconda notte, dopo aver finito di scrivere nel suo quaderno, Lance si impegnò a dormire con le coperte tirate fin sopra la testa, come se avessero potuto soffocare il rumore dei suoi stessi pensieri. Continuò a ricordare a se stesso – inutilmente – che la vecchia stanza di Keith era accanto alla sua. Una stupida parte ficcanaso del suo cervello non gli dava pace con il pensiero di potervisi intrufolare e guardarsi intorno.

Quindi, cercò di dormire, davvero, ma la sua mente era rumorosa e il suo cuore ancora di più.

Gettò da parte le lenzuola e si mise a sedere con un grugnito di frustrazione, appoggiando i piedi sul pavimento. Sentiva il suo respiro grattare, il che era ridicolo. Cioè. Era strano, no? Irrompere nella stanza di una persona che forse neanche ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Curiosare tra le sue cose, stanare indizi. Si era davvero ridotto a quel modo? Ridicolo. Patetico. Strinse le lenzuola tra i pugni e arricciò il naso, deluso.

Il che non lo fermò dal farlo. Nell’arco di quello stesso minuto, si ritrovò a entrare nella stanza di Keith, la porta che si apriva scorrendo piano, e ad accendere la luce. Sentiva la sua stupida gola stringersi dall’emozione e fu quello il momento in cui capì di essere davvero fottuto. Un conto era andare in crisi per una brutta notizia riguardante l’oggetto del tuo amore. Un altro era farsi venire una crisi solo per il fatto di trovarsi in uno spazio che era stato – _era_ – suo.

Lance si strofinò gli occhi e ricacciò indietro le sue emozioni alla bell’e meglio. Se voleva piangere ancora non avrebbe dovuto lasciare la sua stanza. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere sepolto sotto le sue coperte. Arrivato a quel punto, si trattava di saziare la sua curiosità.

Si guardò intorno e la sua fronte si aggrottò ancora di più quando vide che l’unica cosa appesa alla parete era una giacca rossa. C’era una piccola pila di vestiti piegati ai piedi del letto, ma anche una breve ricognizione nell’armadio di Keith rivelò che o il ragazzo si era portato via la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti quando se n’era andato o non possedeva più di un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta nera.

Lance frugò per tutta la stanza con cura, la delusione che cresceva dentro di lui. Non c’era nessuna risposta lì: nessun quaderno ficcato sotto il letto o fotografie attaccate alle pareti. Nessuno scheletro – letteralmente o meno – nell’armadio. Sembrava che Keith non avesse mai passato del tempo lì dentro se non per dormire. Ogni centimetro di quella stanza era freddo e impersonale e distante. Era solo una tra le mille stanze inutilizzate del castello, coperta di polvere e dimenticata da tempo.

Ma apparteneva comunque a Keith. Proprio come Rosso.

Così, Lance passò i minuti successivi a ripulire la stanza, cambiare le lenzuola ammuffite del letto e sbattere i vestiti prima di ripiegarli di nuovo. Non aveva niente con sé per spazzare via la polvere, quindi si tolse la maglietta e pulì le superfici senza pensarci due volte. Era strano che non si sentisse stupido o imbarazzato per quel suo desiderio di rassettare quel posto. Anzi, si sentì incredibilmente in pace con se stesso mentre appallottolava la sua maglietta sporca e si infilava quella nera rimasta sul materasso nudo.

Gli stava leggermente stretta sulle spalle e se la sentiva strana sui fianchi, ma era anche morbida sulla sua pelle, come se fosse stata lisciata dal tempo. Sentì il cuore balzargli in gola a un’improvvisa consapevolezza mentre passava le mani sulla stoffa che gli copriva i fianchi con lentezza voluta.

Keith era più basso di lui.

Si lasciò cadere goffamente all’indietro sul letto e passò una mano sul collo della maglietta ripetendosi quella scoperta come una preghiera, un’ancora di salvezza. _Keith era più basso di lui_. Non di tanto, poi, ma abbastanza da rendersene conto. Era la cosa più stupida alla quale si potesse aggrappare, ma era concreta e reale. Era la prova che Keith non era un semplice fantasma che esisteva solo nella sua testa o nel suo cuore. Era reale. Keith era _reale_. Lance rise e si mosse un braccio sugli occhi, anche se non c’era nessuno lì per vedere le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo le guance e sui capelli.

“Oddio.” Sussurrò piano, con tono riverente, come se Keith avesse potuto sentirlo in quel momento. “Non vedo l’ora di incontrarti.”

Rimase sdraiato lì per un bel po’, stordito, cercando di decidere se Keith avesse i capelli chiari o scuri. Alla fine, gli occhi gli si fecero pesanti e sentì l’ora tarda che gli pesava addosso. Raccattò la pila di lenzuola sporche e la sua maglietta impolverata, ma esitò davanti alla porta; fissò la giacca appesa a un gancio. Non aveva motivo per prenderla, ma questo non lo fermò di certo dall’allungare il braccio e gettarsela su una spalla.

Spense la luce e ritornò nella sua stanza, gettando il suo carico nella pila del bucato nell’angolo. Fece scorrere le dita sulle cuciture morbide della giacca di pelle e la appese nel suo armadio; frugò nelle tasche, curioso, per vedere se c’era rimasto dentro qualcosa. Qualcosa c’era. Un paio di guanti neri senza dita.

Lance li rimise apposto per non perderli e richiuse le ante dell’armadio. Gli venne in mente che avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi la maglietta, ma fece finta di dimenticarsi di averlo pensato. Spense le luci e si arrampicò sul letto. Il sonno lo prese facilmente tra le sue braccia.

* * *

A dirla tutta, il mattino dopo Lance quasi si dimenticò di cambiarsi la maglietta e lottò contro una leggera sensazione di panico mentre ritornava di corsa nella sua camera per cambiarsi. Non sapeva perché non voleva che gli altri lo sapessero, ma aveva questo desiderio viscerale di tenerli completamente all’oscuro. Quelli erano i _suoi_ sentimenti; appartenevano solo a lui e a Keith, e se c’era qualcuno che doveva esserne messo al corrente per primo, quello era Keith. Venire beccato mentre girava per i corridoi con addosso una maglia che palesemente non faceva parte del suo guardaroba li avrebbe resi tanto ovvi quanto scriverseli sulla fronte a lettere neon.

Quando andò a fare colazione, l’aria che tirava era _terribilmente_ strana. Era chiaro che gli altri avessero notato il suo strano comportamento in quegli ultimi giorni e gli stavano intorno come se Lance fosse dei pezzi di vetro sul pavimento e loro fossero a piedi nudi. Lance si sentì almeno tre paia di occhi addosso mentre sgusciava nella stanza per prendere la sua porzione di gelatina per poi sedersi di fianco a Hunk. Era chiaro e palese dai loro sguardi che avevano smesso di mangiare e parlare non appena era entrato nella stanza. Era troppo tardi per tornarsene a letto?

“Ehi, amico.” Disse Hunk, rompendo il silenzio. “Ti senti meglio?”

A dirla tutta, Lance era al settimo cielo perché aveva deciso di provare gioia per la scoperta della scorsa notte invece del dolore per Keith, disperso in azione. _Keith era più basso di lui_. “Sì.”

L’aria nella stanza sembrò farsi più leggera e si sentirono dei mormorii di sollievo; Lance li sentiva ancora distanti, ma pensò che fosse comunque normale. Almeno per lui. Sorrise a Pidge, che si stava sporgendo sul tavolo verso di lui.

“Voglio provare una cosa con i dati che sono riuscita a estrarre ieri da Rosso.” disse entusiasta. “Avresti voglia di darmi una mano?”

Lance era sospettoso, ma accidenti, l’idea di ricordare qualunque cosa gli suonava terribilmente giusta al momento. “Certo che voglio. Cosa devo fare?”

Lei indicò la sua tazza. “Intanto concentrati sul cibo; lo saprai presto.”

La conversazione morì poco dopo e Lance rise a una battuta di Coran che riuscì stranamente a capire; si domandò se era così che si sentiva in passato. Si domandò come sarebbe stato avere Keith lì con loro. Avrebbe riso anche lui alle battute di Coran? Chiuse gli occhi per un momento cercando di immaginarselo, ma non aveva abbastanza informazioni per figurarsi un’immagine chiara.

Coran seguì Allura quando questa si alzò dal tavolo, dicendo che aveva del lavoro da sbrigare con Lotor in uno degli hangar. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla piena di affetto mentre se ne andava e lui le sorrise; poi i due alteani si allontanarono dal chiacchiericcio della sala. Shiro finì di mangiare e disse qualcosa a proposito del leone nero prima di imitarli. Lance, confuso, guardò Hunk e Pidge che avevano iniziato a sghignazzare nel momento in cui erano rimasti soli.

“Che c’è?” Chiese.

“Tu avevi una grossissima cotta per Allura,” Gli disse Pidge, sporgendosi sul tavolo e appoggiando il mento sulle mani. “È strano non vederti dare di matto per una pacca sulla spalla.”

Lance inspirò così forte dalla sorpresa che si strozzò perché _che cosa_? Tossì violentemente con la gelatina che gli strisciava dolorosamente lenta giù per la gola e si batté la mano sul petto, le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli occhi per la forza del gesto.

Hunk si mise a ridere e gli diede dei colpi sulla schiena. “Woah, amico, vacci piano.”

Lance annaspò. “Stai-” Tossì di nuovo e incontrò lo sguardo divertito di Pidge. “Mi state prendendo in giro?”

“Per niente.” Dichiarò lei sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, e Hunk rise di nuovo. “Non la smettevi mai di palare di lei. Ti piaceva in un modo così fastidioso.”

Lance la fissò a bocca aperta mentre la sua mente vuota cercava di dare un senso a quello che stava dicendo. “No? Non… non è vero?” Non era possibile. Non poteva essere.

Pidge rise. “È vero, Lance. Flirtavi con lei in continuazione.”

Lance sentì il viso in fiamme e Hunk ritirò la mano. “Esatto, amico, non avevi paura di dimostrare i tuoi sentimenti. Ammirabile, davvero.”

Lance abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. “Non… non è vero.” Disse di nuovo, ma più piano. I suoi pensieri non erano ben organizzati, ma tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che non era possibile.

Pidge fece una mezza risata di scherno. “Penso che sappiamo bene quello facevi e non facevi meglio di te, Lance.”

Lance si irrigidì a quelle parole e gli altri lo notarono. Era un colpo basso, ma comunque si fosse comportato con Allura in passato non era stato veritiero da parte sua. Non quando poteva sentire Keith in ogni battito del suo cuore senza ricordare nulla di lui. “Non mi piaceva Allura.” Disse guardandola negli occhi, la sua voce tagliente e acuminata come una lama. “Non è possibile.”

Lei alzò le mani in segno di resa, gli occhi spalancati. “Cavoli, Lance, calmati.”

Hunk si alzò di colpo con la sua ciotola vuota in mano; la sua sedia strisciò contro il pavimento nella fretta. “Okay… Penso che sia ora di cambiare argomento, che ne dite? Sistemiamo tutto e poi vediamo qualunque cosa Pidge abbia estrapolato da Rosso e dimentichiamoci di questa conversazione spiacevole.”

Lance concordò in silenzio e si fece strada verso la cucina senza degnare Pidge di un solo sguardo. Hunk lo seguì e gli prese di mano la tazza, lavandola per lui. Lance si appoggiò al bancone, accigliato e con le braccia incrociate, cercando di scacciare la sua acidità.

“Ehi, non intendeva dirlo davvero.” Mormorò Hunk, sollevando una tazza da cui colava un rivolo di sapone.

“Lo so.” Rispose subito Lance, la voce amara. “Perdo la memoria e tutti diventano esperti su di me.”

Hunk rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Stiamo solo cercando di aiutarti.”

Lance sospirò, ma non rispose. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa, ma sentirsi in colpa per il fatto che lo stessero forzando dentro a una forma che non gli sarebbe mai più appartenuta lo nauseava.

“Se ti può far sentire meglio, non ci hai provato con Allura nell’arco di circa un anno.” Hunk non lo guardò e si limitò a concentrarsi sullo strofinare le ciotole con una spugna. “Dopo che Shiro era scomparso, hai aiutato a tenere la squadra insieme più di chiunque altro. Penso che ti preoccupassi più di essere un buon amico per lei mentre imparava a pilotare il suo leone e così via. E, non saprei, una volta che ci siamo abituati, tu… semplicemente non la guardavi più, immagino.”

Lance annuì dopo un momento, ma rimase in silenzio. Almeno quello gli sembrava più sensato di lui che flirtava apertamente con Allura poche settimane prima. Non poté fare a meno di domandarsi come Keith si incastrava in quel contesto. Il leone rosso gli aveva detto che aveva accettato Keith come suo leader… gli piaceva Keith allora? Dio, sarebbe stato tutto più facile se non avesse paura di fare domande. Una parte di lui iniziava a pensare che non gli avrebbero creduto anche se gli avesse detto che gli piaceva Keith.

“Okay, Lance. Vediamo che si può fare con la tua memoria.” Disse Pidge.

Lance le rivolse una lunga occhiata, incontrando il suo sguardo, e annuì. “Okay.”

Hunk finì di lavare i piatti e si asciugò le mani su un canovaccio lì vicino. “Vado a vedere se Allura e Lotor hanno bisogno di una mano e poi penso che Coran volesse la mia opinione su qualcosa; cercatemi sul trasmettitore se trovate qualcosa, okay?”

Ci mancò poco che Lance lo supplicasse di restare, ma Hunk sventolò la mano, si scambiò un’occhiata con Pidge che forse non avrebbe dovuto notare, e Lance rimase solo con Pidge in cucina. Lei esalò un sospiro che sembrava troppo lungo per i suoi polmoni e puntò con il pollice oltre la sua spalla.

“Okay, ho preparato tutto in un angolo della stanza degli allenamenti.”

La guardò con aria interrogativa mentre la seguiva fuori dalla cucina. “La stanza degli allenamenti?”

“Sì, ci sono degli apparecchi per il collegamento mentale lì che posso collegare al mio computer e Coran, per chissà quale ragione, non mi lascia portarli fuori dalla stanza.” Rispose lei con una punta di divertimento. “Insiste che devono rimanere lì perché sono importanti per l’allenamento, ma credo che pensi che li perderei o altro.”

La rabbia di Lance sbolliva a ogni passo e il ragazzo si ricordò che Pidge lo stava facendo per lui perché ci teneva. “Perdi spesso le cose?”

Lei lo guardò dall’angolo degli occhi e le sue labbra ebbero un fremito. “Mi piace studiare le cose per capire come funzionano; non le perdo, le tengo e basta.”

Lance ridacchiò a quella risposta e Pidge si mise a blaterare della scienza che stava alla base di quella roba dei collegamenti mentali e del leone rosso e di come avesse deciso di unire i dati insieme e poteva anche star parlando in un’altra lingua per quel che il ragazzo ne capiva. Annuì per cortesia ed emise dei “hmm” e “ahh” nei momenti opportuni. Sembrò che il solo fatto che volesse ascoltarla fosse sufficiente per lei; quando raggiunsero la stanza, Lance si sentiva molto più a suo agio e il volto di Pidge splendeva di emozione.

Lo condusse in un angolo e quasi fremeva mentre si sedeva per terra a fissare lo schermo del suo computer. Lanciò un oggetto a forma di corona nella sua direzione. “Mettiti questo in testa. Connetterò la frequenza e ci aggiungerò i dati che ho estratto da Rosso. Se funzionerà – _quando_ funzionerà – si aprirà un piccolo schermo davanti ai tuoi occhi con sopra i tuoi ricordi, okay?”

Lance fece come gli era stato detto e si sedette sul pavimento a gambe incrociate con la schiena contro il muro. Mentre le dita di lei volavano sulla tastiera, lui inclinò la testa all’indietro e osservò il soffitto alto, cercando di reprimere con forza la sua speranza di vedere qualcosa, di stimolare i suoi ricordi. Infilò la mano nella tasca della sua giacca verde e sfiorò la lettera; il conforto che gli diede quel gesto lo rilassò subito. Gli sembrava quasi una cosa buona il fatto che il Lance del passato fosse stato così codardo; non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza quel pezzo di carta a tenerlo ancorato in tutte le situazioni che minacciavano di farlo scoppiare in un disordine emotivo.

“Okay, sono pronta. Sei pronto?”

Alzò lo sguardo e vide Pidge che lo fissava, i suoi occhi che brillavano mentre il suo dito torreggiava sopra un tasto.

Inspirò a fondo, strinse la lettera nella mano di nascosto, e annuì. “Sì. Pronto.”

Lei premette il tasto. Lance aspettò che succedesse qualcosa, sentendo i suoi battiti accelerare; qualunque cosa. Ma la corona continuava a vibrare contro la sua testa trasmettendogli una minima e vuota brutta copia dell’energia prorompente del leone rosso. Chiuse gli occhi, accettandola. Non apparì nessuno schermo e sentì il suo stomaco farsi di piombo nonostante si fosse ripetuto con disperazione di non aspettarsi niente. Certo, di tutti i motivi per cui aveva pianto di recente, quello non gli sembrava sufficiente. Aveva già perso i suoi ricordi; non era che li stesse perdendo di nuovo.

Aprì gli occhi e vide Pidge aggrottare la fronte. “Non sta funzionando?” Chiese.

“Credo che tu abbia solo decriptato la traccia energetica del leone rosso.” Le rispose. “È come sentissi Rosso attraverso un muro o qualcosa del genere.”

Lei richiuse il laptop con uno scatto, sbuffando. “Maledizione, pensavo di avercela fatta.”

Lance si tolse la corona e la appoggiò per terra. “Ehi, non c’è problema-”

“E invece c’è un problema, Lance. Ci ho lavorato per una settimana e questo è il risultato.” Il suo volto si iscurì. “Ho perfino chiesto consiglio a Matt e non ho ottenuto _niente_.”

“Non è che si tratti di una questione di vita o di morte.” Disse. “Non ha niente a che fare con il difendere l’universo o cose simili. Non è un problema.”

“Devo continuare a provare.” Borbottò lei frustrata, distogliendo lo sguardo e fissandolo su una macchia sul pavimento. “Rielaborerò i codici o qualcosa di simile. Forse c’è un indicatore nella tecnologia di Rosso che mi sono persa.”

La sua voce riecheggiava nella stanza e le sue parole rimanevano sospese tra loro; Lance, calmo, pensò che era stanco. Non voleva sperarci. Non si sarebbe lasciato trascinare così.

“No.” Disse.

Lei lo guardò stupita. “No?”

“No.”

“E perché diavolo no?” Lo stupore cedette il passo all’irritazione che l’aveva preceduta. “Posso farcela, Lance. Posso-”

“No,.” Disse, cercando di non far tremare la voce mentre si alzava. “Forse a te sta bene perché è una sorta di sfida, ma a me no. Non voglio essere ottimista. Fa male.”

Si mise in piedi anche lei, il volume della sua voce che si alzava. “Allora sei un idiota! Posso farti ritornare la memoria; puoi essere di nuovo te stesso. Ho solo bisogno di tempo!”

“Ugh, basta, smettila!” Urlò Lance seccato, passandosi le mani sul volto con frustrazione.

Pidge lo guardò in cagnesco. “Sto solo cercando di aiutarti! Perché non vuoi che ti aiuti?!”

“Perché ti comporti come se fossi rotto.” Sibilò. “Tutti voi. Non sono chi ero e mi dispiace non poter più essere quella persona. E sì, non sapere un cazzo fa schifo, ma questo non significa che chi sono ora è una situazione temporaria. Sono comunque _io_ anche se non sono l’io che volete che io sia. Non puoi forzarmi a farmi tornare come prima, Pidge! Non puoi cancellare il fatto che sono morto e che ho perso tutto perché di me è tornato indietro solo un pezzo!”

“Non sto cercando di cancellarlo-”

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli e distogliendo lo sguardo. “E invece sì, è quello che stai facendo! Cazzo, solo perché non flirto con Allura o non faccio battute stupide a colazione non significa che io sia _sbagliato_. L’hai appena detto anche tu. ‘ _Puoi essere di nuovo te stesso_.’” Alzò gli occhi al cielo e la sua voce si fece più amara. “ _Ora_ sono me stesso.”

Lei lo fissò con rabbia e incredulità. “Non _vuoi_ ricordarti di noi? E che mi dici della tua famiglia? Della Terra? Non te ne importa niente?”

A quelle parole ringhiò, sentendosi insultato profondamente, e sentiva le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi dall’esasperazione. “Certo che me ne importa! Ma sono morto! C’è questo muro nero nella mia testa che non si muove; non ricordi niente di quello che è successo prima di svegliarmi dentro Rosso con Allura chinata sopra di me. I miei ricordi sono persi. Sono _fottutamente_ scomparsi. Non farmi sperare in qualcosa che so non esserci più.”

“Lance-”

La interruppe e si staccò dal muro, marciando verso la porta. “Me ne vado. Ora come ora non ci riesco. Grazie per averci provato, davvero, ma preferirei solo- Dimenticare.” Inspirò a fondo. “Lasciatemi dimenticare e basta.”

Pidge emise un verso di profonda frustrazione dietro di lui, ma Lance non si voltò. Uscì di fretta dalla stanza e si diresse immediatamente verso la sua stanza.

Dopo essersi assicurato che la porta fosse chiusa, calciò via le scarpe e si arrampicò sul letto per collassare di faccia sul cuscino. Si sentiva troppo scosso per piangere, ma emise comunque un gemito drammatico e si calcò il cappuccio della giacca in testa. Con un po’ di pazienza riuscì a controllare il suo respiro affannato e si rigirò su un fianco per fissare il muro.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare che Pidge mettesse quella stupida cosa sulla sua testa, tanto per cominciare. Dentro di lui, sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato. Lo sapeva, eppure si era permesso di sperarci. Anche solo quel poco di speranza lo aveva ferito dolorosamente e aveva peggiorato il suo senso di colpa per non riuscire a ricordare nulla. Non riuscì a provare rimorso per quello che aveva detto a Pidge, nonostante glielo avesse detto con cattiveria. Un po’ sperava che lo avessero potuto sentire anche gli altri.

Che schifo. Dio, faceva proprio schifo. E pensare che quella mattina era stato proprio di buonumore. Si tirò ancora di più il cappuccio sulla testa fissando con intensità un punto sul suo cuscino, un braccio piegato a cingergli la testa. Si sentiva il cuore pesante, sconvolto dal fatto che la soluzione di Pidge non aveva funzionato per niente, che non era riuscito a ricordare la sua famiglia o… o Keith. Un sospiro gli si accoccolò sul petto, denso come una nebbia.

Si sentiva ancora gli occhi bruciare. In quei giorni era sempre sull’orlo delle lacrime e lo odiava, ma non poteva fare niente per impedirlo. Si domandò quanto sarebbe stato diverso perdere la memoria se Keith fosse stato lì al suo risveglio. Desiderò che fosse andata a quel modo, aprire gli occhi e vedere Keith, il suo cuore che lo riconosceva all’istante. La confusione e la paura sarebbero state più facili da digerire? Si rispose di sì. Tutto sarebbe stato più semplice.

Lance si strofinò il viso con la manica della giacca, il respiro che gli si spezzava in gola come un singhiozzo.

Dio, se solo potesse- se solo avesse potuto sapere che aspetto aveva Keith, gli sarebbe bastato.

* * *

Gli ci vollero due settimane dopo il fallito esperimento per chiederlo. Keith era ancora disperso e Pidge non gli parlava ancora, e Lance stava cercando di non compatirsi, ma senza successo. Non vedeva Allura da giorni – preoccupata com’era per quella nave che stava costruendo con Lotor – e Shiro era distante come suo solito. Ebbe una conversazione piacevole con Coran a proposito di alcuni pianeti di galassie lontane, ma non lo aiutò a cancellare quanto il resto avesse fatto schifo. Perfino la missione improvvisata che avevano fatto con Voltron – che era stata relativamente pacifica; Lance era riuscito a seguire tutti gli ordini con facilità – non gli fece sentire niente.

Era seduto sul ponte di osservazione; Hunk era dietro di lui e parlava in dettaglio di mille cose della Terra. Lance stava facendo del suo meglio per restare concentrato, ma i suoi pensieri erano catalizzati da Keith come una falena verso una fiamma e la sua mano si chiuse attorno alla lettera che teneva in tasca.

“Che aspetto ha Keith?” Chiese, fissando quella vasta e nera distesa di spazio. In quei giorni nessuno aveva neanche nominato il suo nome e Lance si sentiva fragile perché la presenza di Keith nelle vite degli altri non era grande come nella sua. Pensò che era stato scortese a interrompere Hunk, che gli stava parlando della Terra solo per lui, ma aveva bisogno di sapere. Necessitava di sentire Hunk parlare di Keith come se anche per lui significasse qualcosa.

Hunk si fermò a metà frase e si girò per guardare Lance con un’espressione di pura sorpresa. “Cosa?”

Lance mantenne lo sguardo sulle stelle. “Keith. Che aspetto ha?” Si domandò se la sua voce suonava così vulnerabile o se si trattava solo della sensazione nuda e cruda di aver esposto qualcosa che aveva tenuto in silenziosa cattività per così tanto tempo.

Sembrava che Hunk stesse ancora cercando di capirci qualcosa, come se la domanda di Lance gli avesse tirato una scudisciata. “Keith? _Perché_?”

Lance fece spallucce mentre lo sguardo di Hunk gli bruciava il lato del volto, curioso. “Perché no?” Si meritava un qualche premio per la nonchalance che fu capace di tirare fuori. Gli stava sfarfallando lo stomaco e il cuore gli si stava arrampicando in gola. “Mi hai raccontato tutto sugli altri che sono su questa nave. Perché non mi dici anche di Keith?”

“È solo… strano.” Ammise Hunk dopo un breve silenzio tra loro. “Vogio dire, Keith se n’è andato e a te non interessava. Lo dicevi sempre ad alta voce quanto non ti interessasse.”

_Mi importava_ , pensò Lance con dolore. “Beh, me ne sono dimenticato.” Disse, invece, e Hunk fece una smorfia. Infine, distolse lo sguardo dal vetro e lo guardò con un’espressione inamovibile. “Non sono più quella persona. Ora voglio sapere.”

Hunk aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia, ma annuì lentamente e appoggiò il peso indietro sulle mani. “Sì… okay. Bene, uh, vuoi sapere nello specifico che aspetto ha?”

Lance faticò per non arrossire e riportò lo sguardo sul vetro. “Sì.”  
  
“Okay.” Hunk si schiarì la voce, ancora visibilmente confuso, ma dato che non aveva mai vietato a Lance un’occasione di sapere qualcosa sul suo passato non esitò neppure in quel momento. “Keith è per metà Galra, ma ha comunque un aspetto umano, sai, quindi per un bel pezzo nessuno di noi sapeva che fosse un vero e proprio alieno. A dirla tutta, sono stati i tipi della Spada di Marmora che lo hanno aiutato a capirlo, ma questa è un’altra storia che posso raccontarti più tardi, se ti va.”

_Era per metà Galra?_ Porca merda. Lance rabbrividì a quell’eccesso di informazioni improvviso e la sua mente si svuotò cercando di assorbire tutto come una spugna. Avrebbe trascritto meticolosamente ogni singola parola nel suo quaderno il prima possibile.

Hunk continuò. “Uhm… è un po’ basso, immagino? Sicuramente più basso di noi due. Ha i capelli scuri e li tiene un po’ lunghi sulla nuca. L’hai sempre preso in giro per quello chiamandolo mullet, il che non gli piaceva molto. Non sorride molto; è un po’ intenso come persona, credo? Quindi, non molto abituato a sorridere. È più tipo da sorrisini sarcastici e mi ricordo che la cosa ti irritava parecchio. Credo che il suo colore preferito sia il nero perché, tipo, è l’unico colore che indossa.”

Lance sentì che le sue emozioni stavano avendo la meglio su di lui e non voleva che Hunk se ne accorgesse. Si abbracciò le ginocchia contro il petto e affondò il viso nelle braccia, sopraffatto dall’immagine di Keith che era riuscito a comporre nella sua mente. Formata a metà e comunque sfocata, ma ora aveva un’idea di base ed era decisamente troppo da elaborare. Si costrinse a contare i battiti del suo cuore per cercare di regolarizzare il suo respiro.

“Uh… Lance? Stai bane, amico?” Gli chiese Hunk; la sua voce suonava confusa.

“Sto bene,” Borbottò Lance.

“Ti sto stancando?” Era una domanda premurosa, tipica della gentilezza di Hunk. Capiva sempre quando doveva smettere di parlare del passato, quando diventava troppo da sopportare per Lance, e Lance non era mai riuscito a dirgli quanto lo apprezzasse.

Sollevò di poco la testa in modo che la sua voce non suonasse ovattata. “No… scusami, ti ho interrotto. Puoi descrivermi di nuovo la pioggia?”

* * *

Passò più giorni brutti che belli, ma una sera a cena Shiro riuscì a raccontare una storia su Keith di quando erano al Garrison che fece ridere tutti. Lance ci pensò per una settimana intera e riusciva sempre a farlo sorridere, una sorta di cura temporanea per la sua tristezza.

A volte, per capriccio, indossava la giacca di Keith quando era da solo nella sua stanza. A volte, la indossa e sgattaiola nell’hangar del leone rosso nel bel mezzo della notte per addormentarsi nella cabina di pilotaggio con le gambe appoggiate sul bracciolo. A volte, passava notti intere insonni perché la sua vita era un dannato casino e si trovava in un posto strano dove nessuno lo guardava come se fosse normale e Keith era _ancora disperso_.

La lettera bianca era sul punto di sbriciolarsi per le pieghe; era molto rovinata e stropicciata, ma non poteva buttarla e quindi questa continuava a deteriorarsi lentamente sul fondo della tasca della sua giacca verde per colpa della sua mano ansiosa. Gli faceva venire voglia di piangere, cosa che a volte faceva.

Col tempo, divenne un esperto a rifare il letto di Keith e a risistemare i suoi vestiti piegati e freschi di bucato nell’armadio. Lance si addormentò in quella stanza in più di un’occasione fino a quando non ammise a se stesso che non succedeva per caso. Non è che quella stanza fosse diversa; l’unica cosa che aveva un valore personale lì dentro erano i vestiti. Ma si trattava della stanza di Keith e Lance aveva ormai superato il punto in cui si preoccupava di ciò che era inquietante o meno.

Gli mancava e basta.

Keith gli mancava così tanto che ogni respiro che gli riempiva i polmoni e ogni battito del suo cuore gli parevano una lama incandescente nel petto. Non poteva neanche desiderare di non aver ricordato Keith a quel modo perché avrebbe significato non ricordarselo affatto, e solo quel pensiero era agonia per lui. Conoscere Keith era più una necessità che un desiderio, una parte integrante di Lance, a dispetto di chi era stato o di chi era o di chi sarebbe stato in futuro.

Dunque, indossava la giacca di Keith di nascosto e visitava Rosso alle 3 di mattina per chiacchierare e continuava a riversare i suoi pensieri nel quaderno.

Lance voleva davvero stare bene, ma gli era impossibile guarire in quel nero vuoto che era l’assenza di Keith.

* * *

Allura e Lotor finirono di costruire la navicella spaziale due mesi dopo la morte di Lance. Lui e Pidge avevano ripreso a parlare e il suo rapporto con Shiro era diventato meno strano in qualche modo e ora riusciva a capire quello che Coran stava dicendo il 72% delle volte. Quindi, non stava bene, ma almeno c’erano stati dei progressi in alcune parti della sua vita.

Hunk gli aveva praticamente detto tutto quello che c’era da sapere sulla Terra e sulla sua famiglia, e il quaderno di Lance era quasi finito. Aveva preso a rileggerlo quando non riusciva a dormire. Era quasi imbarazzante quante volte vi comparisse il nome di Keith; o, perlomeno, lo sarebbe stato se Lance avesse provato una qualche forma di imbarazzo. E non la provava, non quando si trattava di Keith.

Indossavano tutti la loro armatura quando si trovarono sul ponte di volo per guardare Allura e Lotor svanire in una spaccatura sulla loro nuova astronave. Nessuno aveva un buon presentimento su quella missione, ma la nave era stata costruita per quello. Qualcosa a proposito della quintessenza e dell’equilibrio universale e altri paroloni sullo spazio che Lance non capì bene.

Doveva essere più concentrato, ma gli riusciva difficile seguire la discussione che si stava svolgendo sul ponte tra i membri del team. Non aveva dormito molto la notte prima e si sentiva stupido per lo stress che provava nel non avere la lettera con sé; la sua tuta spaziale non aveva tasche. Nonostante il foglio si fosse separato in tre parti, averlo lo rassicurava, e la sua assenza lo faceva diventare scattoso e ansiotico.

“Perché sei così sconvolto?” Lance si guardò intorno e notò Pidge che lo fissava con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Andrà tutto bene.”

Lance si passò una mano sull’armatura che gli proteggeva il petto e le rivolse un sorriso sbieco e insicuro. “Mi fido dei tuoi calcoli, ma si tratta della cosa più rischiosa che abbiamo mai fatto da quando ho memoria.” Avrebbe dovuto mettersi la giacca sopra l’armatura. Era troppo tardi per andare a prenderla? Non è che stessero facendo molto se non aspettare, dopotutto.

Si alzò e si rivolse a Shiro. “Io… Io devo andare a prendere una cosa. Va bene?”

Shiro gli rivolse uno sguardo strano e poi annuì. “Va bene, ma sbrigati.”

Lance si allontanò di corsa e afferrò al volo la sua giacca appesa a un gancio dietro la porta della sua stanza per poi alzare i tacchi e tornare indietro. Ficcò la mano nella tasca per sentire la carta sotto i polpastrelli della sua mano guantata e si sentì immediatamente più calmo.

Se aggrapparsi a una lettera in pezzi era tutto quello che gli serviva per ridargli forza e coraggio per andare avanti, cosa c’era di male nel farlo? Si tirò il cappuccio in testa e si accorse di sentirsi subito meglio.

La porta che conduceva al ponte di volo si aprì con un whoosh e Lance si ritrovò l’intero team di spalle che esultava, la loro attenzione catalizzata da uno schermo. Sbirciò cercando di vedere che cosa stava succedendo e-

Lance si fermò e prese fiato. Spalancò gli occhi per bere avidamente il contenuto del video che li sovrastava dallo schermo del castello. Capelli scuri, occhi scuri, espressione seria. La voce profonda e tinteggiata da qualcosa di pericoloso, le parole che schioccavano per la stanza come dei lampi. Lance lo _sentì_. Non aveva mai sentito niente di così forte in tutta la sua vita, non come sentiva quella voce nel petto risuonare profonda dentro di lui.

Strinse la lettera nella tasca così forte da sgretolarla nel pugno e il suo stomaco sprofondò, la gola che gli si chiudeva dall’emozione. Anche se Hunk non gli avesse detto com’era Keith, Lance l’avrebbe riconosciuto a vista. Ora riusciva a sentirlo, come il mondo si inclinava, come si illuminava, come gli era molto più facile respirare come mai prima.

Le lacrime si formarono veloci e gli scorsero lungo le guance, ma quello che gli riempiva la bocca era sollievo e gli riempiva anche gli occhi e strabordava. Si accasciò lentamente sulle ginocchia mentre fissava il ragazzo che stava parlando con Shiro.

Era Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Questo capitolo è più corto del precedente, ma dato che tratta principalmente di Lance e delle sue memorie su Keith non c’era molto che potessi fare senza Keith dopo che Lance aveva finito di ficcanasare nella sua stanza. DUNQUE. Le voilà, Keith è tornato e probabilmente sverrò nello scrivere il prossimo capitolo LOL. Mi sento come se dovessi dire qualcos’altro, ma non ricordo cosa quindi, ops, sarà per la prossima volta!


	3. Ripresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice** : Nota veloce: Ho deciso di non includere Romelle nella storia, il che cambia una quantità considerevole di cose che Keith e Krolia hanno vissuto e scoperto. Spero che non sia troppo confusionario; ho lasciato tutto il resto praticamente uguale! Mi dispiace che Lance pianga così tanto; fa male anche a me :(  
> 
> 
> **Note della traduttrice** : Eccoci tornate con un nuovo capitolo! La prossima settimana riprenderanno le lezioni, dunque non potremo assicurarvi un capitolo ogni due settimane, ma ce la metteremo tutta per rispettare i tempi che ci siamo auto-imposte...!
> 
> Vi auguriamo una buona lettura, fateci sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti! <3

“Sono io, Keith.”

Rispose Shiro; la sua voce era squillante e sovrastava quelle degli altri. “Keith, dove sei stato? La Spada aveva detto-”

“Non importa.”

Lance non riusciva a muoversi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il rumore del sangue che gli pompava rumoroso nelle orecchie e il sollievo che continuava a lasciargli un dolce sapore sulla lingua.

_Keith è vivo. È vivo._

“Cosa succede?” Chiese Shiro intercettando con facilità l’agitazione di Keith, preoccupazione insita nella sua voce.

Keith guardava a malapena lo schermo, le mani che stringevano i comandi di qualunque tipo di navicella spaziale stesse pilotando. Indossava una tutta nera e le luci del pannello di controllo si riflettevano dolci sulla linea dura della sua mascella e lungo il collo. Il suo colorito indicava che era in buona salute. Lance lo fissava e divorava tutti quei piccoli dettagli come un uomo morente di fronte al suo ultimo pasto. “Vi spiegherò tutto quando sarò lì,” Disse Keith sbrigativo. “Coran-”

“L’hangar è già aperto,” Intervenne subito Coran con la voce più seria che Lance gli avesse mai udito fare.

Keith annuì secco e il video si interruppe. Lance si sentiva come reduce da un brutto colpo di frusta e si sbrigò ad asciugare le lacrime dal volto prima che il resto del team si voltasse verso di lui. Le loro espressioni si fecero confuse quando notarono che era inginocchiato a terra.

“Lance?” Disse Hunk preoccupato. “Stai bene?”

_Keith è vivo._

Gli occhi di Pidge erano spalancati e tutti si avvicinarono a passo svelto. “Oddio, devi essere _proprio_ nervoso. Calmati, amico, va tutto bene.”

_È vivo._

Perfino Shiro sembrava preoccupato quando si fermò di fronte a lui. “Lance?”

_È vivo._

_Sta tornando._

Fu solo grazie alla sua forza di volontà che riuscì a rialzarsi da terra. Hunk gli offrì il suo aiuto per rimettersi in piedi e gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa, ma Lance si scostò dalla sua presa.

“Lui dov’è?” Chiese. La sua voce era profonda e dura, ed era così diversa da qualunque altro suono che gli fosse uscito dalla bocca che per poco non capì che quelle parole appartenevano proprio a lui. Si sentiva la pelle calda e tirata, quasi troppo fina, come se fosse rimasto troppo vicino al fuoco.

La fronte di Shiro si corrugò in mezzo alle sopracciglia. “Keith? È in una navetta alteana diretta qui.”

“No- In quale hangar?” Chiese Lance mentre si toglieva il cappuccio della giacca dalla testa, mezzo rivolto verso la porta dietro di lui. La sua voce era ancora strana e tutti – compreso Coran – lo stavano fissando come se non lo avessero mai visto prima. Come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa e avesse iniziato a parlare in una lingua aliena.

“ _In quale hangar?_ ” Domandò Lance con più forza quando nessuno rispose, la frustrazione che debordava dalla sua voce. Le forze gli erano tornate decuplicate.

“Atterrerà in quello grande,” Rispose Coran infine, sbattendo le palpebre per la sorpresa. “Dove teniamo i nostri-”

Lance si mosse ancora prima che Coran finisse di parlare. Non ci pensò due volte. Non stava pensando a niente, solo che doveva essere in quell’hangar _in quell’esatto istante_.

“Lan- Lance?” Disse Hunk, la voce che lasciava trasparire confusione. Lance sentì il rumore dei loro passi quando si misero a corrergli dietro. Coran disse qualcosa sull’essere rimasto indietro, ma ogni cosa si perdeva nella nebbia della sua mente che aveva un solo obiettivo. “Amico-”

“Qualcuno deve essere lì,” Disse Lance senza voltarsi. _Ci dovrei essere io. Devo essere lì._

“Che cosa ti ha messo il pepe al culo?” Chiese Pidge col suo solito fare sarcastico, ma Lance era così preso dal momento che non lo irritò come avrebbe fatto di solito. “Si tratta solo di Keith. Lance?” Lui la ignorò completamente, le sue falcate ampie e decise, e si fece strada verso l’ascensore, seminando gli altri.

Lance poteva sentirsi la loro confusione addosso come una nebbia sottile e i loro occhi perforagli la schiena brucianti, ma li ignorò. In quel momento non gli importava di essere così palese. Non gli importava di aver mostrato all’improvviso tutte le sue carte, quando finora le aveva tenute ben nascoste. Non gli importava di essersi squarciato il petto per mettere il suo cuore a nudo.

Keith era vivo. Era l’unica cosa che importava in quel momento.

“Lance… sei sicuro di star bene?” La voce di Pidge fu l’unica a levarsi quando si strinsero tutti nell’ascensore. Lance non la guardò. Non gli importava. Era scombussolato e fin troppo sconvolto per sforzarsi di non rendere strana quella situazione. Si picchiettò la coscia con le dita, impaziente; l’ascensore era sempre stato così lento?

“Mai stato meglio,” Rispose con voce spezzata – ed era la sacrosanta verità –, le mani che non trovavano pace e il suo battito che lo assordava. Si sentiva una luce in mezzo al petto, come se ci fosse nato un sole, ed era così calda.

Il silenzio che accolse le sue parole fu opprimente. Forse nessuno ne era convinto o riusciva a capirne il perché. Il comportamento di Lance era imprevedibile perché non lo conoscevano più e in parte era colpa sua, ma-

A Lance non importava. Forse ci aveva fatto il callo, ma semplicemente non gli importava. Per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliato non si sentiva perso o insicuro. Non si era reso conto di quanti dubbi avesse avuto né aveva compreso quanto aveva ricamato di dubbi quel tessuto che era il suo nuovo mondo. Non si era accorto di quanto il suo isolamento e la sua solitudine fossero dovuti alla certezza che si era imposto che non avrebbe mai incontrato Keith, a dispetto di quanto lo volesse.

Oltre ad aver dimenticato tutto quello che aveva definito Lance come persona, si era scontrato con la realtà che l’unica persona che aveva tenuto nel cuore era morta. La sua miseria era motivata, ora che ci ripensava. Era rimasto inamovibile sul fatto che la sua ancora di salvezza era andata alla deriva. Non era mai stato così felice di essersi sbagliato in modo così clamoroso e inspiegabile.

Anche se Keith fosse stato solo un amico o un compagno di squadra, anche solo un _rivale_ , gli andava bene. Gli andava bene perché era lì ed era vivo ed era tutto quello che Lance avrebbe potuto desiderare. I suoi sentimenti non erano condizionati da quello che Keith provava nei suoi confronti. Neanche lontanamente. A Lance non cambiava niente; non avrebbe _mai_ fatto la differenza per lui.

L’ascensore sembrò impiegarci un’eternità per raggiungere il piano più alto e, quando si fermò, Lance si fece strada verso l’uscita a spallate, anche se le porte non si erano ancora completamente aperte. Poteva sentire i passi degli altri dietro di lui mentre percorreva a passo svelto il corridoio. Si sentiva il cuore stretto nel petto che minacciava di farsi crescere le ali per fuggire molto, molto lontano. Per un momento desiderò che accadesse solo per non dover soffocare a ogni passo che faceva.

Dopo qualche minuto, raggiunse l’hangar e la sua mano tremò quando la appoggiò sul sensore per aprire la porta. Dietro di lui, Hunk disse qualcosa a Shiro e Lance udì il suo nome, ma li ignorò. La porta dell’hangar si aprì con un whoosh e i suoi occhi furono subito attirati dal movimento che c’era in fondo alla stanza.

L’intero team si affrettò per raggiungere la navetta alteana, appena atterrata su un parcheggio all’aperto. Lance stentava a credere che stesse per succedere; si sentiva la lingua grossa e goffa, come annodata, e le sue emozioni lo stringevano da ogni parte, spietate come un pugno. Nonostante le forze che gli erano tornate ora che aveva uno scopo, le sue ginocchia stavano diventando della stessa consistenza della gelatina che mangiava.

Il portellone sul lato della navetta scorse di lato e si aprì, e Lance si fermò di colpo mentre gli altri lo superavano. Aveva gli occhi spalancati, non li sbatteva nemmeno, e il mondo svanì, il suo cuore si calmò, il suo respiro si fece profondo alla vista del ragazzo che stava scendendo dalla cabina di pilotaggio della navetta.

Era Keith.

Il sangue di Lance si trasformò in vino, caldo e denso e lento nelle sue vene, e si sentì la bocca asciutta come un deserto. Le sue guance si fecero sempre più calde, un fuoco così intenso, così caldo, che gli fece dimenticare quanto freddo potesse essere lo spazio. Anche se erano ancora distanti, Lance poteva sentire la presenza di Keith come una cosa tangibile, fisica, che gli premeva sulla pelle ed era pericolosa, in qualche modo, nonostante gli strati della sua armatura. Il torrente di sollievo, ampio e calmo nel suo stomaco, evaporò e Lance strinse il bordo della sua giacca in un misto di sorpresa e di una dolce esplosione di euforia.

Prese fiato, così, inspirando in modo controllato. Il suo battito accelerato, la gioia che gli rendeva la testa leggera, il desiderio disperato anche solo di vederlo erano come se li era immaginati. Quella sensazione lenta e semplice? Quell’irrequietezza nel cuore? Quanto tutto fosse giusto, come lo avvolgesse completamente? Era così tenero e inaspettato, ma lo accolse senza riserve. Anche se lì non c’era niente che potesse minacciare quei sentimenti, si sentiva inspiegabilmente al sicuro in un modo che nemmeno credeva possibile.

Era a milioni di miliardi di miglia lontano da casa, la sua testa era stata svuotata da tutte le esperienze che aveva vissuto. Eppure, vedere Keith lo aveva fatto subito sentire al sicuro. Sentì le ginocchia farsi deboli di nuovo.

Keith salutò Shiro, Pidge e Hunk, la sua espressione dura, anche se gli angoli della bocca non sembravano tesi. Lance fissò la loro veloce riunione a qualche passo di distanza, incapace di muoversi. Non si era mai soffermato a chiedersi se Keith fosse attraente o meno – non gli importava granché –, dunque non si era certo aspettato che fosse così bello da far _male_. Lance strinse i lembi della giacca con più forza e si ricordò di dover respirare.

Keith alzò lo sguardo e si soffermò su Lance, lontano dagli altri. Fu così improvviso, successe tutto troppo in fretta, ma i loro occhi si incontrarono. Non dovette durare più di un secondo, ma lo sguardo di Keith esitò e Lance non voleva distogliere lo sguardo. L’elettricità di quel contatto colpì Lance dritta all’imboccatura dello stomaco; le sue orecchie andarono a fuoco per l’intensità del momento. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, ma neanche lo _conosceva_ Keith, e quel momento era finito troppo in fretta.

“È bello vedervi di nuovo, ma dobbiamo parlare con Allura,” Disse Keith, e il modo in cui riportò la sua attenzione su Shiro fu faticoso. Lance notò quella riluttanza con interesse e la schedò nella memoria per poterla trascrivere più tardi nel suo quaderno. Fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi al resto del team e, lentamente, con cautela, infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca per sfiorare con il palmo la lettera, ridotta a una palla stropicciata. I suoi occhi erano ancora fissi su Keith, intensi. “Abbiamo trovato qualcosa.”

“Abbiamo?” Chiese Shiro.

Keith indicò la figura dietro di lui e Lance, riluttante, distolse lo sguardo per osservare la persona alle spalle del ragazzo e- era forse un lupo quello? “Lei è Krolia. È mia… mia madre.” Era alta e galra, con un’espressione levigata e attenta. Lance riconobbe subito la loro somiglianza negli occhi. Ebbe abbastanza presenza di spirito per essere grato del fatto che non fosse l’unico a vederla per la prima volta.

“Tua _madre_?” Chiese Pidge incredula, la sua voce più alta di un’ottava.

“Salve,” Disse Krolia con una voce sorprendentemente dolce, in netto contrasto con l’intensità dei suoi occhi.

“Piacere di conoscerti,” Disse Shiro, anche se la sua voce tradiva la sorpresa che tutti loro provavano. “Io sono Shiro.”

Krolia gli strinse la mano e lo ringraziò per essersi preso cura di Keith; poi, il suo sguardo si spostò sui vari membri del gruppo man mano che questi dicevano il proprio nome, presentandosi brevemente.

“E io sono Lance,” Disse Lance frettoloso. La sua voce suonava debole. Non si era accorto che la gelatina nelle sue ginocchia si era fatta strada per arrivare fino alla sua gola. Non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così imbarazzato, non nelle sue memorie recenti, e il suo volto andò a fuoco fino alla punta delle orecchie. Tenne tutto a bada con un sorriso.

“Allura?” Chiese Keith, e Lance sentì il suo sguardo calamitato dalla sua presenza, così facilmente persuaso.

“È nel campo di quintessenza con Lotor. Non possiamo contattarla finché è lì.” Gli disse Shiro. L’aria di gioia per quella riunione si era dissolta davanti all’atteggiamento pratico di Keith.

“E Coran?”

Il cuore di Lance gli batté forte nel petto per la seconda volta quando Keith volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui per poi distoglierlo.

“Si trova nel ponte di comando in caso Allura ci volesse contattare,” Disse Pidge.

“Andiamo. Dovrebbe sentire anche lui.”

Si mossero tutti con passo rapido verso il corridoio e gli ascensori. Lance probabilmente si stava spostando molto più lentamente, troppo stordito, fin troppo preso nell’entusiasmo di qualunque cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa, ma ne era così grato. Era così _dannatamente_ grato di essere un idiota disfunzionale perché mentre tutti lo superavano, Keith rallentò e si affiancò a lui per squadrarlo con quei suoi occhi scuri.

“C’è qualche problema?” Gli chiese, e il timbro della sua voce rimbombò nel petto di _Lance_.

“C-che cosa?” Balbettò Lance in modo indistinto, lo stomaco che gli si annodava.

“Continui a fissarmi.”

Lance stringeva le mani nelle tasche così forte che le nocche gli erano probabilmente diventate bianche. Il petto gli fece sorprendentemente male per quella loro vicinanza e non riusciva proprio a smettere di fissarlo. “N-no. È solo che- Non ho-”

L’espressione tesa di Keith era illeggibile, ma c’era un che di inquisitorio nel suo sguardo e Lance non poté fare a meno di domandarsi che cosa stesse cercando. “Sputa il rospo. Non ho tempo per queste cose, Lance.”

Oddio, aveva detto il suo _nome_ – Lance inciampò e quasi ruzzolò a terra con un urletto, ma Keith lo afferrò per il braccio. Se fosse stato più attento a ciò che lo circondava, avrebbe notato Hunk e Pidge guardarlo da sopra la spalla, ma era troppo occupato a morire per la seconda volta. La stretta salda sul suo bicipite non aveva niente a che invidiare a una maledetta esperienza mistica, e quel pensiero fu l’unica cosa che lo tenne in piedi mentre Keith se lo trascinava dietro.

“Si può sapere che hai?” Chiese Keith, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lance non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo neanche quella volta. Si sentiva il sangue scorrere denso e dolce nelle vene e aveva il cuore in gola. “Io…”

Voleva che Keith continuasse a guardarlo con quella familiarità. Nessuno l’aveva mai guardato così prima, non da quando aveva perso la memoria. Si ricordò che Keith non lo sapeva. Non sapeva che Lance aveva dimenticato tutto. Lance non voleva che lo scoprisse.

Erano vicini, così vicini, molto più di vicini di quanto Lance potesse sopportare. Si accorse così di avere bisogno di almeno un paio di metri di distanza da quel ragazzo perché il suo cervello potesse funzionare al suo pieno potenziale. Osservò le ciglia scure di Keith, la curva ammaliante delle sue sopracciglia folte, il modo in cui i suoi capelli gli ricadevano sulla fonte, la linea dritta del suo naso e lo _amò_.

“È solo che-” La sua voce era leggera come una piuma, le parole impigliate alla fine del suo respiro. “Tu sei _qui_.”

Keith gli lasciò andare il braccio lentamente. L’espressione che aveva in volto era di puro stupore, ma contenuto, le sopracciglia corrugate. Lance osservò ammirato la confusione che si espandeva sul viso del ragazzo con occhi spalancati, gustandosela. “E quindi…?” Quella risposta gli uscì goffa e innaturale, svuotata interamente da quella sicurezza ferrea che caratterizzava tutto quello che Keith diceva. Lance se la incise nella memoria, nitida.

“P-pensavo che fossi… che tu fossi…” La sua voce si spezzò e si spense. Il suo cuore andò in panico a quel suono così vulnerabile e desiderò disperatamente di potersi girare e nascondere la faccia da qualche parte, ma non poteva fare a meno di fissare Keith. Per quanto non volesse farlo, gli era fisicamente impossibile.

Keith studiò attentamente la sua espressione e gli stava così vicino ed era insostenibile. Oddio, era decisamente troppo da sopportare. Lance poteva sentire le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.

“S-scusami,” Mormorò, corrugando le sopracciglia. Non sapeva perché si stesse scusando. Forse perché i sentimenti che provava erano così intensi e rumorosi che non riusciva a esprimerli a parole. Forse perché Keith, che era quasi stato dato per morto, era finalmente a casa e tutto quello che Lance riusciva a fare era balbettare e fissarlo mettendolo a disagio. Qualunque cosa fosse, faceva schifo.

Gli occhi di Keith si soffermarono su di lui per un momento di troppo prima di guardare altrove. “No… sono io che mi scuso. Non ho neanche- Vi spiegherò tutto sul ponte di comando.” Si scurì in volto e, senza alcun preavviso, accelerò il passo e scattò in avanti, lasciandosi Lance alle spalle.

Per quanto strano, Lance non si offese per niente. Quel calore nel petto continuava a crescere sempre più caldo e luminoso e allungò una mano per strofinarsi gli occhi prima che qualcuno potesse leggergli i suoi sentimenti in faccia. Guardò Keith affiancarsi a Shiro mentre si stipavano tutti nell’ascensore e… era forse un cane quello? O qualcosa del genere. Si era schiacciato contro la sua gamba quando si erano chiuse le porte e Lance abbassò lo sguardo per osservarlo. L’animale lo fissò di rimando con occhi scaltri.

Sembrò quasi che Hunk gli avesse letto nel pensiero quando domandò, “E quindi, dov’è che avreste trovato un gigantesco lupo spaziale blu?”

“Si è schiantato sulla schiena di una balena spaziale nell’abisso quantistico e si è affezionato a Keith.” Rispose Krolia.

Hunk rimase in silenzio per un attimo. “ _Però_.”

“È la cosa più figa che abbia mai sentito.” Concordò Pidge.

L’ascensore sembrò impiegarci meno tempo quel giro e Lance si ritrovò a fissare Keith di nuovo, cercando di memorizzare scrupolosamente la sua figura da ogni angolazione. Si stava rifacendo di quello che aveva perduto, in un certo senso. Keith incontrò il suo sguardo una volta sola ma lo distolse subito, e dopo quella volta evitò di guardarlo. E anche se avrebbe dovuto rendere tutto più imbarazzante, Lance pensava che ci fosse dietro qualcosa di più dell’imbarazzo. Nasceva dalla familiarità che Keith aveva con lui.

Sperò di poter trovare un modo per tenere Keith all’oscuro della sua perdita di memoria.

* * *

Allura e Lotor erano tornati senza intoppi nel bel mezzo della lunga spiegazione di Keith sulla sua missione e di come aveva trovato su una luna nascosta una struttura piena di alteani, prosciugati della loro quintessenza. Alla fine del racconto, Lotor si era assentato – qualcosa a proposito di alcuni impegni che doveva sbrigare – ed era sparito frettolosamente.

Poi, la chiamata che fecero con La Spada sembrò durare ore. Keith e Krolia riportarono ogni dettaglio della loro missione. Dava l’impressione di essere stata lunga e pericolosa, e Lance non era riuscito a metabolizzarla; proprio come stava ancora cercando di capire quanto grande fosse quella cosa del robot salvatore dell’universo in cui era capitato. Gli erano estranee la metà delle parole che avevano pronunciato e aveva cercato di unirle all’interno di frasi, ma era comunque distratto e la cosa non aiutava.

Riusciva solo a pensare che aveva bisogno di parlare con Keith.

Aveva così tante domande e… e sapeva che Keith era la risposta a tutto.

Kolivan ringraziò Keith per le informazioni e fissò un orario entro i varga successivi per pensare a un piano con Shiro e Allura. Dopodiché, l’atmosfera si fece stranamente banale; troppo tranquilla. La cena fu imbarazzante e Lance non era ancora riuscito a smettere di fissare Keith; dal canto suo, il ragazzo aveva passato il tempo a conversare con Shiro e Krolia.

Lance si ritrovò in piedi davanti alla camera di Keith nel cuore della notte dopo essersi assicurato che tutti gli altri si fossero addormentati. Fissò la fessura tra le due porte, la mano a mezzaria come per bussare, ma nonostante non fosse riuscito a pensare ad altro per tutta la notte si rese conto all’improvviso di non sapere cosa dire.

“ _Ehi, sono morto un paio di mesi fa e Allura è riuscita a resuscitarmi, ma ho perso la memoria e l’unica cosa che ricordo è che ti amo_ ” era decisamente un po’ troppo. Soprattutto considerato il comportamento distaccato di Keith e la confusione che aveva mostrato di fronte al panico evidente di Lance. Anche solo pensare di dire una cosa simile era troppo da metabolizzare e lui non era neanche il destinatario di quella specie di confessione.

Il cuore gli fece male al pensiero improvviso che Keith fosse dall’altra parte di quella porta. Poteva essersi addormentato, ma Lance non riusciva a spiegarsi perché pensasse che invece fosse sveglio. Sciolse il pugno e appoggiò il palmo e la fronte sulla giuntura delle porte; il freddo del metallo era una goduria per il suo viso in fiamme. Chiuse gli occhi, il respiro era rovente, e infilò l’altra mano nella tasca per afferrare la lettera stropicciata.

Keith avrebbe… davvero avrebbe voluto parlare con lui? Per davvero? Se ne era andato dalla squadra molto tempo fa, e da quello che dicevano Hunk e Pidge, non sembrava che lui e Keith fossero stati così amici. Sentiva che lo sguardo di Keith poteva aver nascosto qualcosa prima; e se invece Lance avesse frainteso perché ci aveva visto quello che voleva? Gli sembrava la spiegazione più realistica e fece male. Quello che sentiva nel cuore minacciava di squarciarlo in due – duro, frastagliato e doloroso – e si appoggiò ancora di più alla porta, il calore che gli bloccava la gola.

Non fu così sorpreso quando le lacrime gli offuscarono la vista mentre stringeva con forza la lettera. Il suo desiderio di vedere Keith e di parlargli e di _conoscerlo_ era stato brutalmente stravolto dalla sua stessa spaventosa vulnerabilità. Si ricordava fin troppo bene di come non fosse stato capace di nascondersi da quello sguardo scuro poco prima, e che era stata un’emozione troppo forte dopo che era riuscito a nascondere i suoi sentimenti con facilità per settimane. Decisamente, decisamente troppo.

“Lance?”

Ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo si congelò per lo shock, un inverno crudele che esplose in un’estate bollente. Si allontanò dalla porta con uno scatto e si girò con foga per vedere Keith in piedi nella penombra del corridoio, i capelli incollati alla fronte e le punte arricciate attorno al collo; indossava i vestiti che Lance aveva lavato e piegato settimane prima. Il cuore gli martellava furiosamente nel petto e sentì la calda scia di una lacrima scivolargli lungo la guancia.

L’atteggiamento cauto di Keith mutò subito in preoccupazione. Fece qualche passo in avanti, le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra serrate in una smorfia. “Ehi, stai bene? Lance? Cosa c’è che non va?”

Lance non decise consciamente di muoversi e non si rese conto di quello che stava facendo fino a quando non l’aveva già fatto. Poteva vedere l’espressione di Keith sfuocata e annacquata dalle lacrime e sentì il suono delle sue scarpe contro il pavimento mentre gli andava incontro, la testa china, per stringergli le braccia attorno alle spalle con forza.

Keith si irrigidì al contatto e si lasciò sfuggire un suono di sorpresa mentre Lance nascondeva il volto contro il suo collo, tenendolo stretto. Le spalle gli tremarono quando cercò di trattenere un singhiozzo con la sola forza di volontà, cercando disperatamente di non spaventare Keith nonostante il bisogno travolgente di stargli vicino che provava. Gli faceva male il cuore e strinse il pugno attorno alla lettera con una stretta mortale; il calore che si sprigionava dal contatto tra i loro corpi lo avvolgeva completamente.

Non riusciva a credere che fosse vero. Gli sembrava un sogno, che Keith fosse lì. Non poteva essere vero.

“Lance?” Keith pronunciò piano il suo nome anche se erano le uniche due persone in piedi a quell’ora. Il suo respiro gli solleticò l’orecchio e Lance si sentì come se non esistesse nessun’altro nell’universo. Perché _era_ tutto vero. Keith era caldo al tatto e aveva una voce che colpiva Lance nell’intimo a ogni parola, e poteva sentirlo. Lance poteva finalmente sentirlo.

Premette la fronte contro la sua pelle. “Pensavo che fossi morto.” Sussurrò, la gola che gli si stringeva per il sollievo, la solitudine che aveva provato, la paura.

Dopo un po’, Keith si rilassò e Lance poté sentire il cuore balzargli in gola quando un paio di mani calde gli si appoggiarono sui fianchi. Era un tocco leggero, ma abbastanza da farlo cadere in ginocchio. “Io… Mi dispiace davvero.” Disse Keith dopo una lunga pausa. “Non mi ero reso conto che- Mi dispiace.” Concluse brusco e imbarazzato, a corto di parole.

_Non importa. Dispiace anche a me. Mi sei mancato. Ho aspettato tutta la vita di incontrarti_. Lance avrebbe voluto dirglielo senza paura, ma non voleva che Keith sapesse della sua perdita di memoria. Premette il naso contro la gola di Keith e poté sentire l’odore di sudore sulla sua pelle, il pulsare irregolare del sangue. Le lacrime scorsero copiose e non riuscì a soffocare i singhiozzi.

Keith sembrava essere andato in panico. “Lance…” Lentamente, molto lentamente, le mani che cingevano i fianchi di Lance si spostarono e le punte delle dita carezzarono gentilmente la curva della parte bassa della schiena di Lance. “Ehi. Parlami.”

“Scusami.” Borbottò Lance, la voce così distorta da non sembrare la sua, inceppata, rotta e fievole. “Scusami, scusami, scusami.”

La gentilezza con cui gli rispose, il modo in cui la mano di lui tracciò la sua scapola per poi riposizionarsi sulla parte bassa della schiena, riuscì a quietare quasi del tutto il terremoto che lo sconquassava sotto la pelle. “Va tutto bene, è solo che non so come aiutarti. Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?”

Lance scosse la testa e strofinò il volto sul collo di Keith. “No.” Strinse i denti, chiedendosi che razza di stronzo doveva essere stato perché Keith pensasse di non essere abbastanza per lui, anche nel bel mezzo di una sagra del singhiozzo. “Non- non voglio nessun’altro.”

Poté sentire un breve respiro secco vicino all’orecchio. Aveva forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non riusciva a preoccuparsene – quello che aveva detto era la verità.

“Okay.” Espirò Keith, mezzo istupidito.

Lance sospirò per poi annuire, e la tensione che sentiva nelle spalle si allentò un poco. Le lacrime scorrevano più lente, ma le sentiva comunque pesanti negli occhi.

“Parlami, per favore.” Disse Keith dopo un lungo momento. La sua mano si mosse insicura dalla sua spina dorsale alla scapola per poi ripetere lo stesso percorso a ritroso. Quel movimento tranquillizzò Lance così tanto che si ritrovò accasciato addosso a Keith, desideroso di sentirlo più vicino. La tristezza che gli aveva intriso le ossa mutò da opprimente a sopportabile e si domandò se Keith avesse idea – la più pallida idea – di quanto importante fosse per lui.

Forse avrebbero dovuto parlare, ma non sapeva che cosa dire. Non ricordava il loro passato insieme e non avrebbe dovuto mentire a Keith, ma quella familiarità era forte e inebriante e Lance la bramava. “Io- io non posso.” Biascicò, prendendo un respiro tremulo.

Lance un po’ si aspettava che Keith sciogliesse l’abbraccio quando calò il silenzio, ma le mani di lui si strinsero attorno alla sua vita e lo guidarono verso la porta della camera del ragazzo. Sentì il suono della porta che si apriva e Keith lo guidò facendolo camminare all’indietro fino a quando non furono nascosti da ombre ancora più scure, talmente tanto che Lance scorgeva a malapena il tessuto della maglietta dell’altro, che era vicina al suo volto. Si premette contro di lui e sospirò.

La porta si richiuse piano alle loro spalle, ma il suono riecheggiò nell’immobilità della stanza. Anche se era deserta e vuota come il corridoio, era comunque più delimitata, più intima. Quell’intimità lo fece rabbrividire.

“Devo preoccuparmi?” Chiese Keith piano, carezzandogli la schiena con movimenti lenti e teneri. “Non ti ho mai visto così.”

“Pensavo che fossi morto.” Ripeté Lance, questa volta usando quelle parole come una spiegazione e non una risposta. La sua voce suonava ancora ridicolmente tesa – rovinata e butterata dall’emozione –, ma almeno le parole gli venivano fuori senza che un violento singhiozzo minacciasse di spezzarle. “Tutti dicevano che non avresti avuto problemi, ma io-” Si interruppe e prese un lungo respiro.

Keith gli diede un colpetto sul fianco. “Non sono morto.”

“Lo so. Scusami.” Lance si sistemò, passando le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Keith e stringendo forte la sua maglia umida di sudore. Stava ancora stringendo in mano quella stupida lettera e non ne sapeva il perché.

Keith, immobile, emise un suono roco e disorientato e Lance memorizzò il modo in cui fremette lungo la sua pelle. “Smettila di scusarti. Non hai fatto niente di male.”

“Mi dispiace.”

Keith sospirò e rimase in silenzio per un attimo, riprendendo a carezzare la schiena di Lance senza fretta, un movimento leggero. “Va tutto bene.” Disse lentamente, e Lance poté sentire una nota di confusione che aleggiava ancora nella sua voce. Quindi… non era qualcosa che avrebbe detto prima, a quanto pare. Se lo annotò. “Ti stai comportando in maniera così strana.”

“Di questi giorni, è normale.” Borbottò Lance, godendosi la vicinanza del suo volto al collo di Keith. Prese un lungo respiro, il suo cuore si calmò e una domanda gli uscì senza averci riflettuto e senza preavviso. “D-da quanto sei andato via?”

Keith si irrigidì leggermente. “Cosa?”

Lance strinse con decisione la lettera e la sua voce si fece più roca, fragile, man mano che continuava. “Da quanto?”

Keith rimase in silenzio, cauto, come se stesse ponderando le sue parole. “Ecco… come facevi a saperlo?”

“Sapere cosa?” Lui voleva solo una linea temporale e si sentiva più tranquillo a chiedere quelle cose a Keith piuttosto che agli altri, nonostante il ragazzo non sapesse della sua memoria. Dovrebbe… forse dovrebbe dirglielo.

Keith rispose lentamente. “Della discrepanza temporale nell’abisso quantistico. Non credo di averlo menzionato prima.”

Lance si sentì gelare nonostante il peso caldo della mano di Keith. Il suo stomaco si annodò per l’ansia. Non parlò e attese una spiegazione perché che cavolo significava? Discrepanza temporale?

Keith aggiunse, “Immagino che siano passati poco più di due anni per me. È… abbastanza strano essere tornato, ecco.”

Il dolore nel cuore di Lance si espanse e lo inghiottì completamente; dovette tenersi a lui con forza per non cadere mentre veniva schiacciato dal terrore. Ecco perché Keith era così impacciato. Forse nemmeno lui si ricordava di Lance. Il respiro gli pizzicava la gola, il cuore batteva impazzito e gli faceva male e le lacrime tornarono con tutta la forza di un uragano.

“È un sacco di tempo.” Disse piano, le labbra tremanti.

La voce di Keith era tranquilla quando gli rispose poco dopo. “Sì, ma sono stato fortunato ad avere Krolia con me.”

C’era un piccolo tremolio nella sua voce, quasi impercettibile per il tono basso, ma trafisse Lance come una freccia. Si rese conto che forse non era l’unico ad avere delle difficoltà in quel momento e tutt’a d’un tratto si sentì egoista per non essere stato più percettivo, anche se non avrebbe potuto saperlo. “Sai che non devi fingere che sia andato tutto bene.” Disse con la gola stretta, accoccolandosi a lui ancora di più. Il suo desiderio di sapere tutto su Keith si riversò in lui più potente che mai. “Non va bene.”

“Dovrà andarmi bene, invece.” La mano di Keith si fermò sulla sua schiena. “Probabilmente Kolivan mi chiederà di guidare un’altra spedizione su quella luna, dato che ci sono già stato.”

Lance si irrigidì. “N-non ci stai tornando _davvero_ , no?”

Keith dovette percepire il gelo nella sua voce perché la sua divenne difensiva. “Certo, se è il posto dove sono richiesto. Finché la nostra navetta non si schianta come l’ultima volta, dovrebbe essere abbastanza semplice. Non c’erano neanche droidi né galra stazionati lì.”

“Ti sei schiantato l’ultima volta. Potresti- potresti perdere ancora più tempo.” Disse Lance, sentendo il panico che gli si alzava nel petto come uno tsunami. Pensò a Keith che se ne andava di nuovo e per poco non gli venne la nausea.

“Questa è una guerra, Lance, la missione è più importante di me.”

Lance si sciolse dall’abbraccio con lentezza e scosse la testa con foga, la voce che si faceva dura di nuovo per la rabbia, le lacrime che scorrevano calde lungo le guance. Chiunque lui fosse stato prima, doveva aver accettato una vita come quella, dove ci si aspettava che ragazzi della loro età combattessero in una guerra. Ma Lance non era più quella persona e sarebbe stato egoista se fosse servito a vivere una vita dove Keith non se ne sarebbe mai andato. “Fanculo la missione.”

“Che cosa?” Sembrava che Keith non riuscisse a decidere se essere irritato o esterrefatto.

“Mi hai sentito.” Disse Lance, la voce incrinata.

Keith rimase senza parole. I suoi occhi scuri studiarono meticolosamente l’espressione di Lance, cercando qualcosa. Lance non poteva permettersi di provare terrore per la sua vulnerabilità, non sotto la spinta di quella disperazione per tenere Keith _lì_. Sostenne il suo sguardo con sicurezza, rifiutandosi di cedere anche quando un’ondata di paura senza fine minacciò di rovesciarsi su di lui e trascinarlo a fondo.

Keith riuscì a ritrovare la voce, anche se la sua confusione era ancora palese. “Il tuo posto è qui con Voltron-”

Lance fu intransigente. Irremovibile. Quello che aveva minacciato di mandarlo in pezzi si era saldato di fronte alla possibilità concreta di perdere Keith di nuovo e non poteva permetterlo. Non poteva. Non l’avrebbe permesso. Avrebbe preferito morire. “Il mio cazzo di posto è dove io voglio che sia.”

Keith si irritò e qualcosa nella sua voce si fece brusca e difensiva, ringhiante e _cattiva_. “E quindi? Vuoi che quel posto sia con me?”

Lance non rispose – la sorpresa gli uscì come se l’avessero colpito con un pugno, sotto forma di un breve suono brusco che sembrò fare più rumore che delle vere parole. La ferocia di Keith si acquietò e i suoi occhi si fecero più concentrati che mai, penetranti, e inchiodarono Lance sul posto. Il modo in cui il suo cuore si strinse fu quasi violento. Si ritrovò ad annaspare, senza fiato.

“I-io credo che dovrei- dovrei andare ora.” Disse all’improvviso, e la sua voce si spezzò di nuovo.

L’espressione di Keith era intensa, bruciante e illeggibile.

Lance fece qualche passo svelto all’indietro e odiò il fatto che non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo da Keith perfino in quel momento, sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso. Ogni parte di lui gli urlava di dire al ragazzo la verità, di rovesciare il contenuto del suo cuore e di spiegargli che non si ricordava chi era e che non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a quel modo, anche se repelleva Keith. Le lacrime gli annebbiarono la vista di nuovo, e Lance strinse i denti.

“Lance.”

La sua schiena premette contro la porta e trafficò con la mano sul sensore per farla aprire, disperato. “Mi dispiace. Disse, la voce distorta dall’emozione.

Keith teneva le mani chiuse a pungo lungo i fianchi, ma Lance non riusciva a vedere altro oltre a quello. “ _Lance_.”

La porta si aprì alle sue spalle e lui inciampò all’indietro. Si fece sfuggire un sospiro tremulo quando si richiuse, separandolo completamente da Keith. Era così fottutamente stupido che si sentisse perso ora che Keith non era lì di fronte a lui con quella sua espressione pungente che non era riuscito a capire. Si ritrovò con la schiena al muro di fronte alla porta e il suo cuore rallentò quando la vide aprirsi. Keith era lì, in piedi, con lo stesso sguardo che aveva prima e Lance non ce la fece. Si accasciò al suolo, nascondendo il volto nelle mani.

“Mi dispiace. Singhiozzò, tremando e tremando e tremando.

“Lance, non so che cosa ti stia succedendo, ma io- mi stai facendo preoccupare, okay?” Keith gli fu subito accanto, la sua voce fine e tesa, e Lance sobbalzò quando sentì una mano sulla spalla stringerlo con più forza e sicurezza di quanto avesse fatto prima. “Non so- non so come aiutarti e non so che cosa sta succedendo e tu non mi parli. Cosa posso fare?”

“Non so come dirtelo.” Ammise Lance a singhiozzi, strofinandosi il volto e facendo del suo meglio per ritornare in sé.

“E allora _dimmelo_ e basta.” Pretese Keith, la voce che sconfinava nella durezza.

“Non posso!” Lance voleva gettarsi tra le braccia di Keith, ma riusciva a malapena a distinguere il sopra e il sotto in quel casino che era la sua testa. Non c’erano certezze se non le sue lacrime e il suo dolore e lo odiava. Non era giusto nei suoi confronti e soprattutto non in quelli di Keith, il che lo fece sentire anche peggio. Era messo così male anche prima di dimenticarsi tutto?

“ _Perché?_ ”

La porta accanto alla camera di Keith si aprì all’improvviso e ne uscì Hunk con il sonno ancora negli occhi. Lance si congelò sul posto e la stretta di Keith si fece più morbida.

“Tutto bene qui fuori?” Chiese Hunk come se sapesse già che la risposta sarebbe stata un palese e sonoro _no_.

Keith rimase in silenzio e Lance ne approfittò per scappare. Si scrollò la mano dalla spalla e si alzò sostenendosi alla parete. Non rivolse a Hunk nemmeno uno sguardo e si lanciò per il corridoio correndo veloce abbastanza perché nessuno potesse seguirlo.

Si rese conto di essersi fermato quando si ritrovò nella cabina di pilotaggio di Rosso, le ginocchia al petto e i capelli scompigliati da dita ansiose. La luce rossa che un tempo trovava terrificante lo aiutava ora a calmarsi, come pure il ronzio distante della presenza di Rosso che gli aleggiava sulla pelle. Affondò il viso – asciutto, svuotato dalle lacrime – nelle braccia incrociate, la lettera accartocciata nel palmo della mano, e cercò con tutto se stesso di non pensare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** : Lance passa tipo 3 pagine intere ad abbracciare Keith, è stupendo. Scrivere Keith come qualcuno di goffo in questo tipo di situazioni e più sicuro di sé allo stesso tempo è strano LOL Spero che non sembri OOC.
> 
> Finalmente mi sono sistemata dopo il trasloco e sono riuscita a lavorare molto su questo capitolo negli ultimi giorni!!! È stato stranamente difficile da scrivere considerato il fatto che non vedevo l’ora di mettermici su. Ho cambiato un po’ di cose e intrapreso strade diverse, quindi non ho ancora idea di dove portare questa storia, ma ovunque sarà, ci arriveremo. Spero che vi sia piaciuto!!! Tutti i commenti che ho ricevuto finora mi hanno dato vita; vi voglio un sacco di bene!


	4. Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** : In questo momento di quarantena forzata per tutta Italia, spero che questo nuovo capitolo possa tenervi un po' di compagnia in questa giornata.
> 
> Buona lettura e un grandissimo abbraccio a distanza a tutti voi <3

Il collo di Lance scrocchiò quando si sveglio in una strana posizione il mattino seguente, con le gambe e le braccia a penzoloni dalla sedia del pilota. Rimase disorientato per un momento con la bocca all’ingiù mentre si strofinava un punto dolente vicino al collo e all’improvviso mise a fuoco tutto con precisione millimetrica.

Keith.

Emise un grugnito e girò la testa per nascondere il volto contro lo schienale del sedile.

Keith. Dio, era tornato. Era sano e salvo ed era _tornato_ …

E come avrebbe potuto guardarlo in faccia dopo la scorsa notte? Gli aveva pianto sulla maglietta e gli aveva nascosto la sua situazione anche se c’erano state così tante occasioni per menzionarla. Che fosse un idiota fatto e finito? Più si trascinava dietro questa cosa e peggio era, quindi perché? Perché voleva farsi questo? Perché a Keith? Non era giusto. _Non_ era giusto. Lo sapeva.

Ma…

Ripensò al modo in cui Keith lo aveva guardato. Come se lo conoscesse, come se avessero avuto una storia, lunga e costellata di prove, ma che era comunque lì. Anche se per Keith erano passato due anni da quando se n’era andato, il suo sguardo era ancora pieno di consapevolezza. Dopo mesi in cui aveva sperato che il resto del team non si comportasse come se Lance fosse stato il diverso, che non sarebbe più stato lo stesso dopo la sua morte, eccolo lì. Aggrappato disperatamente al fantasma di se stesso solo per mantenere quella familiarità con Keith. Era ipocrita ed era sbagliato.

Gemette di nuovo, questa volta con più forza, e premette ancora di più il viso contro lo schienale. La parte peggiore della scorsa notte era che aveva imparato così tanto della persona che era stata solo dal modo in cui Keith reagiva.

Quel Lance era stato follemente innamorato di Keith, ma non ne aveva mai fatto parola. Nemmeno una volta. Nemmeno _una volta_. Aveva nascosto i suoi sentimenti a tal punto da tenere Keith a distanza, come se stargli vicino fosse una prospettiva terrificante. Quel Lance aveva costruito dei muri e lasciava intravedere uno spiraglio di sé solo con una penna in mano, incapace di scrivere più del nome di Keith prima che il tutto diventasse insopportabile. Ora Lance poteva comprendere quella reazione in modo più intimo; la paura di perdere Keith superava di gran lunga il desiderio di dischiudergli i suoi sentimenti.

Eppure, dopo quella sua patetica scenata della sera prima, iniziava a pensare che la sua unica opzione fosse di parlarne con Keith. Una volta messo a conoscenza del fatto che Lance non si ricordava di lui, avrebbe voluto sapere perché si era aggrappato a lui come a un salvagente. Non nutriva alcuna speranza che Keith potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti – era probabile che l’averlo tagliato fuori unito a una sparizione di due anni fossero stati sufficienti a cancellare gran parte dei ricordi di Lance dalla sua memoria. Ma era la cosa giusta da fare. Lo era.

Il suo stupido cuore perse un battito al ricordo di come si era sentito quando aveva visto il volto di Keith per la prima volta, e poi alla sensazione che aveva provato quando lo aveva tenuto vicino a sé. Era stato come tornare a casa; in poche parole, quando Keith se n’era andato, era stato lo stesso anche per Lance. Era stato così bello. Come se tutto nella sua vita lo avesse guidato fino al momento in cui Keith sarebbe tornato, e il fatto che avesse avuto una seconda possibilità nella vita ebbe immediatamente un senso.

Nonostante il modo in cui le cose erano andate la scorsa notte, sentiva un desiderio così bruciante di rivedere Keith da provare quasi dolore. Si guardò le cosce e aprì la lettera spiegazzata, gli occhi che vagavano sul nome di Keith nell’angolo del foglio.

Probabilmente Hunk aveva detto a Keith della sua perdita di memoria. Era inevitabile. Aveva beccato Lance nel bel mezzo di una crisi – cosa che aveva cercato disperatamente di nascondere a tutti su quella nave per mesi – con Keith piegato sopra di lui con un’espressione impenetrabile che riusciva a stento a nascondere il panico, che era evidente nella sua voce. Sicuramente Keith aveva parecchie domande e Hunk aveva la maggior parte delle risposte. Lance gemette di nuovo. Per l’ultima volta, per buona misura. Non poteva nasconderlo per sempre, a prescindere da qualunque conseguenza che avrebbe potuto avere la scorsa notte, perché non era realistico e perché poi… perché voleva tanto vedere Keith di nuovo. Non sapeva di avere un che di masochista, ma quel ragazzo aveva una certa abilità di riportare alla luce tutte le abitudini di Lance che erano rimaste seppellite da tempo. Non ne era poi così sorpreso.

E con quello, ripiegò con cura la lettera e se la rimise in tasca per poi scendere dalla poltrona, riluttante. La presenza di Rosso gli canticchiava sulla pelle, confortante, consapevole dei suoi pensieri e delle sue incertezze, e Lance lasciò che lo investisse completamente. Prese un respiro profondo, ficcando tutte le sue emozioni sparpagliate della scorsa notte in una piccola capsula nel suo cuore, e uscì dal leone.

Non incontrò nessuno mentre si dirigeva verso la sua stanza per farsi una doccia e ne fu davvero grato. Il suo stomaco sembrava aver preso vita per il nervoso e il conforto delle fusa di Rosso si era perso lungo gli angoli appuntiti del castello alteano. I suoi passi rimbombavano rumorosi, ma camminava solo veloce, senza correre, per non attirare su di sé l’attenzione di qualcuno che poteva essere nelle stanze.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sarebbe stato così facile.

Hunk era seduto sul suo letto quando entrò nella stanza. Il suo amico alzò lo sguardo da una qualche sorta di manuale che teneva sulle ginocchia e Lance si congelò sulla porta, gli occhi spalancati e il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, scomodo. La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle con un suono ovattato e Lance sentì il bisogno di scappare perché sapeva di non avere più difese. Era stato tutto così scuro, più facile, la scorsa notte nonostante le sue lacrime, quando il corridoio era illuminato solo da quelle fioche luci di energia alteane.

In quel momento, invece, era tutto più netto. Non c’era modo di fingere che non c’era niente che non andava. Hunk poteva vedere tutto.

“Speravo che tornassi.” Disse Hunk gentilmente e fece un orecchio all’angolo della pagina per poi mettere il libro da parte. Il suo volto era calmo, e Lance poté sentire figurativamente il pelo rizzarsi a mo’ di difesa, pronto a schivare qualunque tipo di accusa che Hunk gli avrebbe rivolto, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. “Dove sei stato?”

Lance non voleva certo svelare il suo nascondiglio dato che nessuno l’aveva mai trovato, ma… “Rosso.” Disse semplicemente, e la sua maledetta voce si spezzò. Dio.

Hunk annuì e poi, dopo una pausa, diede un colpetto sul letto di Lance, nello spazio di fianco a lui. “Parliamone, ti va?”

Non che avesse una scelta, no? Lance esitò solo un momento per poi sospirare in modo tremulo e insicuro, e quella orribile vulnerabilità si fece più grande dentro di lui e la odiava. Ma non poteva scappare; si era ripromesso di non farlo. Perciò si sedette.

“Che succede?” Chiese Lance fingendo indifferenza, come se non lo sapesse. Fu probabilmente la cosa più stupida che avesse mai detto a memoria e fece una smorfia, ma ormai l’aveva detto. Buona la prima.

Hunk gli rivolse uno sguardo che sembrava divertito. “Non saprei, vuoi dirmelo tu?”

Lance espirò piano e lentamente, un po’ tremante, ma poté sentire le sue spalle tese che si rilassavano quando si rese conto che Hunk gli stava lasciando il suo spazio anche in una conversazione a cui non poteva sfuggire. Lo stava lasciando procedere con i suoi tempi e, wow, non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché fosse così gentile con lui. Non credeva di meritarlo.

“Che… che cosa vuoi sapere?” Chiese Lance piano, lo sguardo fisso su un angolo della stanza, sconfortato, le mani aperte sulle ginocchia.

“Forse potresti cominciare da quello che ho visto la scorsa notte?” Suggerì Hunk, ma con tatto, senza esigere una risposta. “Perché non so se dovrei essere più o meno confuso di Keith.”

Lance sentì il suo stomaco annodarsi e il respiro raschiargli la gola. Il petto gli faceva male. Ripensò all’espressione di Keith – in un primo momento piena di un qualcosa di oscuro e illeggibile, e poi di quello stupore dissimulato malamente. Ripensò a Keith e alle sue sopracciglia e alla gentilezza nella sua voce, al tenero ed esitante movimento della sua mano sulla sua schiena e, per un momento, sentì di poter piangere di nuovo.

Dio, era… era proprio un disastro.

“Gliel’hai detto?” La sua voce si fece controllata. Intensa. Calma.

Hunk si irrigidì, notando quel cambio improvviso. “Parli della tua memoria?” Specificò, anche se sapeva perfettamente che cosa intendesse Lance.

Lance si costrinse a respirare normalmente. Dentro e fuori. “Sì.”

Il silenzio che calò tra di loro sembrò durare un’eternità e Lance vi ci si aggrappò temendo la risposta, con la consapevolezza che quello che avrebbe detto Hunk avrebbe dato il via a una girandola di emozioni che non era… non era del tutto preparato a gestire. Il cuore gli batteva a mille nel petto, troppo veloce, troppo veloce, e si sentì un po’ la testa girare. Era tutto così stupido. Pensava di averci dormito su la scorsa notte.

“No.” Disse Hunk infine, anche se non poteva averlo detto che qualche momento dopo. Il sollievo, terribile, investì Lance come uno tsunami e non sapeva come, ma stava annegando e respirando di nuovo insieme, stringendosi il petto con una mano, le spalle rilassate. Oddio. _Cazzo_. I suoi pensieri erano così frammentati – così tanto frammentati – ma quel nodo che aveva in gola si era sciolto e al momento si sentiva meglio.

“Io…” La voce di Hunk si spense, ma poi il ragazzo si girò verso Lance e richiamò la sua attenzione fino a quando non fu concentrato su di lui e solo su di lui. “Senti, Lance, se c’è qualcosa che non va me lo puoi dire. Capisco che adesso le cose sono diverse ma, cioè, la scorsa notte non era qualcosa di normale, capisci? Non per il te del passato e sicuramente non per la persona che sei ora. E immagino… di essere preoccupato per te? Stai bene?”

Lance lo guardò e la sincerità spiazzante sul volto di Hunk gli fece sentire il cuore pesante per i sensi di colpa. Li ricacciò indietro, le sopracciglia inarcate. “C-certo.” Borbottò. “Certo. Va… va tutto bene.”

Hunk annuì, ma c’era sollievo nel suo sguardo, accoccolato nei suoi occhi gentili. “Okay, bene. Voglio solo che tu sappia che io ci sono per te. Non ti forzerò mai a parlarne, ma c’è chiaramente qualcosa qui e… ecco, non è che tu ne debba parlare con me, ma penso che tu debba dirlo a Keith. Sai. Dirglielo? Lo hai mandato in palla ieri notte.”

Ecco i sensi di colpa. Che gli premevano dolorosamente contro il petto. Non riusciva a sopportarli. “Perché non gliel’hai detto tu?” Chiese.

Hunk ci pensò su un momento prima di rispondere. “Beh, credo che dovrebbe sentirselo dire da te, penso. Non saprei. Non… non mi sembrava giusto che lo sapesse da me?”

Lance chiuse gli occhi a quelle parole. “Perché?”

“Ha cercato di correrti dietro, sai.”

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e il suo cuore, ancora pesante, fece una capriola nel petto come una piccola cheerleader entusiasta. “Che cosa?”

Hunk registrò la sua reazione con palese interesse e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Già… Gli ho detto di lasciarti andare. Ho fatto male?”

“No.” Disse Lance, ma porca troia. Quella notizia fece impazzire il suo cuore. Continuava a battere e battere e battere. “No, avevo bisogno di stare da solo.”

“Okay, perfetto.” Hunk sembrò sollevato. “Il punto è, hai bisogno di parlargli. Non posso garantirti che non lo verrà a sapere da qualcun altro e penso proprio che debba sentirselo dire da te.” _Soprattutto dopo ieri notte_. Non lo aggiunse, ma Lance lo sentì comunque, non detto e sospeso nell’aria tra loro. “Sei fortunato che non se lo sia ancora lasciato scappare nessuno.”

Lance annuì, “Lo farò. Io…” Riuscì a sorridere. “Grazie, Hunk.”

Hunk sventolò una mano. “Nahhh, ma di che, amico.”

“No, sei… sei stato davvero grande.” Mormorò Lance, unendo le mani sulle cosce. “So che sono stato-” Difficile, pensò, ma quella parola gli lasciò un sapore aspro sulla lingua perché odiava quanto gli calzasse bene. “-distante. E so- so che non dev’essere stato facile guardare il tuo migliore amico e tipo, sapere che non si ricorda di te, ma sei stato davvero grande.” Lance prese un respiro profondo. “Mi dispiace, e-e… e grazie.”

Inaspettatamente, Hunk gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo tirò a sé in un mezzo abbraccio. Lance si irrigidì per un momento, ma si ritrovò a rivolgergli un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro. “Amico, come ti ho già detto non devi ringraziarmi. Ci sarò sempre per te, Lance. Altrimenti che siamo migliori amici a fare?”

Lance si sciolse dall’abbraccio senza fretta e il suo non era un sorriso forzato.

Hunk si alzò, il libro in mano. “Okay, ti lascio solo per ora.” Fece un passo per poi girarsi. “Ricordati che puoi venire a parlarmi se ne hai bisogno.”

Lance annuì. “Certo. Me ne ricorderò.”

“Ottimo.” Hunk fece un altro paio di passi, ed era quasi alla porta, prima di girarsi di nuovo, il dito puntato verso l’alto. “E parlane con Keith.”

Il cuore di Lance batté forte. “Lo farò.”

“Tipo, oggi. Adesso.”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo scherzosamente. “Okay, ho capito, Hunk. Grazie.”

Hunk annuì, soddisfatto, e lo salutò con la mano. “Bene. Ci si vede.”

E così rimase da solo con i suoi pensieri che lo spingevano verso Keith e il fatto che avesse provato a rincorrerlo la notte prima, ma Lance li accantonò.

“Prima la doccia.” Disse ad alta voce, borbottando, e si diede un colpetto alle ginocchia mentre si alzava. “Prima la doccia, prima la doccia, prima la doccia.”

Non era che fosse una decisione impossibile da prendere. Era solo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimandare l’inevitabile, anche se… _Dio_ , anche se Keith gli mancava.

Gli mancava davvero, davvero tanto. L’avevo visto la sera prima, l’aveva tenuto stretto a sé e gli mancava comunque nello stesso modo pungente di quando aveva appreso della sua esistenza e della sua scomparsa subito dopo. Mentre entrava sotto il getto caldo della doccia, si chiese se quella sensazione sarebbe mai scomparsa. Se si sarebbe almeno _acquietata_. Sarebbe stato un toccasana per la sua mente se gli avesse dato un po’ di tregua, ma il suo cuore, nonostante il dolore, la voleva. La bramava.

Rimase in doccia più tempo del necessario, immaginandosi diverse scene nella testa. Pensò a quello che gli avrebbe detto perché non c’era un modo semplice di dirlo, ma non trovò niente di adatto. L’ansia gli si annidò nello stomaco e lo strinse come un nodo, rimbalzandovici dentro come una maledetta pallina da pingpong. E se Keith si fosse arrabbiato? O offeso? O peggio… se lo avesse evitato?

Quello, beh… Lance non voleva che ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, ma davvero, quello lo avrebbe ucciso.

Rimase sotto la doccia fino a quando l’acqua non divenne fredda e poi ne uscì con riluttanza, asciugandosi e infilandosi dei vestiti. Fissò per un po’ la giacca di Keith, appesa nell’armadio dove l’aveva nascosta, e ne toccò con gentilezza la manica, domandandosi se doveva restituirgliela. Beh, sicuramente gliel’avrebbe dovuta ridare, ma forse non… ora. Richiuse l’armadio con le guance in fiamme. Sì. Più tardi.

Lance si sorprese a pettinarsi i capelli nello specchio attaccato al muro, sistemandosi i vestiti perché gli cadessero alla perfezione, e si sentì un po’ stupido. Ma la sera prima avrà avuto un aspetto orribile; era forse un crimine voler essere presentabili dopo quello che era successo? Anche se era inevitabile che la sua faccia sarebbe stata un disastro di nuovo, voleva… Si guardò allo specchio, il volto in fiamme, gli occhi luminosi anche se oscurati dalle sopracciglia corrugate. Okay, si sentiva _davvero_ stupido. Cioè. Che cosa mai ne poteva sapere Keith, poi?

Era tutto così stupido. Stava temporeggiando e lo sapeva.

Il che non lo fermò di certo dal sistemarsi il cappuccio della giacca un milione di volte o dal passarsi le dita tra i capelli fino a quando non gli sembrarono scompigliati nel modo giusto. Alla fine fu soddisfatto di quello che vide nello specchio, anche se non riuscì a liberarsi del tutto dell’ansia che gli tirava lo sguardo. Non c’era niente che ci potesse fare.

Il suo respiro si era fatto leggermente più pesante quando lasciò la stanza e si mise alla ricerca di Keith. Il sollievo fece a botte con il disappunto mentre controllava tutti luoghi comuni per non trovarlo da nessuna parte. Si imbatté in Shiro, però, che si stava prendendo una delle sue rare pause con Coran nella lounge.

“Lance?” Disse Shiro, notandolo prima che potesse filarsela senza farsi notare. “Cerchi qualcosa?”

Lance esitò sulla porta. “Uh…”

“Allura e Hunk sono in cucina e penso che Pidge abbia detto qualcosa a proposito del leone verde.” Gli spiegò.

“Uh… Keith?” Disse con un suono strozzato. Dio.

Shiro sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, che quasi gli toccarono l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Keith?”

“Credo che sia nella stanza degli allenamenti.” Intonò Coran. “L’avevo visto quando ci sono passato davanti non molto tempo fa.”

Lance gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e fece per andarsene. “Grazie, Coran.”

Shiro si drizzò a sedere, notando con facilità il suo desiderio di fuga. “Stai bene?”

“Benissimo!” Disse Lance, forse con troppa foga. “Io- uh, non conosco Keith, immagino? Q-quindi ho pensato di presentarmi… sapete… di nuovo…” La sua voce si spense, chiedendosi se suonava stupido. Ma il volto di Shiro si illuminò quando collegò i pezzi.

“Oh, giusto. Non lo sa ancora, vero?”

Era ovvio che si stesse riferendo alla memoria di Lance. Alla sua morte. Lance scosse la testa. “Ah, no…”

“Buona idea, Lance.” Disse Coran. Niente di quello che gli dissero aiutò Lance a capire che tipo di reazione avrebbe potuto avere Keith.

Annuì e sollevò due dita a mo’ di saluto per poi sgusciare via, vergognandosi da morire. Che cavolo, non aveva ancora la più pallia idea di come interagire con Shiro. Cos’aveva Shiro da metterlo così a disagio? Scosse la testa, scosse i suoi pensieri e si diresse verso la stanza degli allenamenti. Shiro non era importante in quel momento; doveva trovare Keith prima che lui scoprisse della sua memoria. O prima che Hunk scoprisse che Lance non gli aveva ancora parlato.

Quando raggiunse la stanza degli allenamenti, la porta era chiusa. La sua mano tremava quando la passò di fronte al sensore, preparandosi a quello a cui sarebbe andato incontro. Pensò che forse Keith stava rivedendo delle strategie o qualcosa del genere. Che stesse osservando qualcosa. Magari usando quel collegamento mentale che Lance aveva cercato di evitare nel modo più assoluto nelle settimane precedenti.

Quello che non si aspettava certo di vedere era Keith che scivolava lontano con fare languido dalla veloce punta di un bastone impugnato da Krolia, che era scattato nella sua direzione con precisione letale. Lance rischiò di fare un fottuto infarto, il suo cuore ebbe un singulto e si avvitò su se stesso mentre un fuoco ruggiva dentro di lui, rendendogli la faccia bollente, come ustionata, e il petto alla stregua di una fornace. Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi per cercare di calmare il tremore e pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto passare più tardi, ma lo sguardo di Krolia fu subito su di lui e interruppe il combattimento.

Fu quello il momento in cui Keith seguì lo sguardo di sua madre e Lance, lui- merda, credeva di essere preparato al modo in cui Keith lo avrebbe guardato, ma non fu così. Non lo era per niente. Il suo cuore continuò a tremare. Tentò di estinguere quel fuoco, di evitare il fumo che erano le parole incastrate in gola, ma era tutto inutile.

“Ehi.” Disse Keith, e la sua voce era guardinga e senza fiato, ma c’era qualcos’altro sul suo volto che Lance non riuscì a cogliere. Seppe solo che lo metteva un po’ più a suo agio, anche se Krolia lo stava fissando dalla testa ai piedi senza battere le palpebre, con espressione neutra. Keith era così… era così bello. _Ommioddio_ , “Posso… aiutarti in qualche modo?”

Lance si convinse di non sentire il fremito che gli percorse la spina dorsale. Del fatto che non gli si era appiccicato nel petto come un’ostinata gomma da masticare. “Io…”

Keith corrugò le sopracciglia, ma fu Krolia a parlare. “Credo che accetterò il pranzo che mi voleva offrire Hunk.” Disse, appoggiando il bastone al muro.

“Krolia-” Disse Keith, e anche lì ci fu un qualcosa che Lance non riuscì a decifrare.

“Ho fame.” Disse lei. Riservò un’altra lunga occhiata a Lance per poi dirigersi verso l’uscita, la porta che si richiudeva alle sue spalle. Era da solo con Keith ora. Lance riuscì subito a sentirla, la solitudine, ed era davvero spaventosa. Terrificante. Si morse il labbro nervosamente, fremendo per stringere la lettera nella sua tasca per trovare un po’ di conforto, ma non si mosse di un millimetro.

Il respiro di Keith stava tornando regolare e la spada che impugnava mutò in un pugnale, che il ragazzo rinfoderò in un qualche posto dietro la schiena. Lance dovette costringersi a battere gli occhi e a fissarlo con meno intensità quando Keith si asciugò il volto con il bordo della maglietta per poi avvicinarsi alla panchina doveva aveva lasciato la sua bottiglietta d’acqua. E il suo enorme lupo spaziale.

Dopo aver mandato giù un sorso, Keith sollevò un sopracciglio e appoggiò la mano su un fianco. “…Lance?”

Sentire il suono del suo nome gli fece lo stesso effetto che venire risucchiato fuori da una camera stagna. Sentì il suo respiro che gli trafiggeva il petto, improvvisamente conscio dell’aria che inspirava come mai prima. “Ciao.” Riuscì a dire. In un modo così stupido. Era a corto di fiato, perfino più di un ragazzo che si stava allenando con un’avversaria molto più grande di lui da chissà quanto. Come, _come_ aveva fatto a nascondere i suoi sentimenti quando invece li sentiva _a quel modo_?

Nonostante quel saluto così corto e fuori luogo, le labbra di Keith ebbero un fremito e Lance riuscì a vederlo chiaramente in quella luce intensa, che non lasciava spazio al dubbio. Non si era ingannato. “Ciao.” Rispose Keith, ma non aggiunse altro. Suonava altrettanto fuori luogo. Completamente perso.

Lance inghiottì la sua trepidazione e fece un passo avanti, scoprendo che più tempo passava con Keith più si sentiva meglio e gli riusciva più facile rimanere in quel posto. Si fermò a qualche passo di distanza, resistendo all’impulso travolgente di lanciarsi tra le sue braccia e di non lasciarlo più andare. “Io volevo solo- Io, uh, volevo chiederti scusa.” Disse a scatti. “Per ieri notte.”

L’espressione quasi divertita di Keith si intenerì, e Lance notò un lampo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. “Mi dispiace non essere riuscito ad aiutarti. Non sono… bravo in quel tipo di cose, lo sai.”

No. Lance non lo sapeva, ma prese nota per trascriverlo nel suo quaderno più tardi. “No, no, no, no, no.” Disse, e dovette interrompersi per impedirsi di ripetere quella parola all’infinito. “No. Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Io- è colpa _mia_.”

E Lance si domandò se Keith si ricordava di quelle parole così bene come se le ricordava lui.

_Il mio cazzo di posto è dove io voglio che sia.  
E quindi? Vuoi che quel posto sia con me?_

Lance ebbe un fremito e si ripromise di non piangere.

L’espressione di Keith si fece più rilassata. “Non avrei dovuto prendermela con te. È solo che-” Si passò una mano tra i capelli e, oh, Lance voleva che lo rifacesse ancora. “Ti stavi comportando in maniera così strana.”

Ora o mai più. La sua occasione di spiegarsi. Di ravvedersi. Di ricominciare. Lo odiava. Si mise in lutto per la perdita di quella loro familiarità ancora prima di perderla. I pugni che teneva stretti ai fianchi erano l’unico elemento che lo teneva ancorato al suolo e che trattenevano il pizzicore che sentiva negli occhi o la voce che gli tremava. Oddio, quanto lo odiava.

“Sono morto.” Disse Lance. Pragmatico. Il suo cuore si spezzò.

Keith divenne immobile e lasciò cadere il braccio lungo il fianco; l’espressione di gelo che aveva in volto era indecifrabile. Ci fu un momento pregno di silenzio e Lance guardò Keith con occhi miracolosamente privi di lacrime, la tensione così palpabile da potersi spezzare a metà su un ginocchio. Le sue unghie gli scavavano i palmi delle mani, le nocche doloranti.

“Che cosa?” Chiese Keith, la voce incredibilmente calma, anche se Lance vi percepì qualcosa. Suonava pericolosa da far rizzare i peli, come il terribile momento che precedeva lo schianto di un tuono.

Sbatté le palpebre e prese un respiro tremante. “Io… io sono morto.”

Lo sguardo di Keith si indurì e la linea delle sue labbra rimase inamovibile. “Non capisco.”

Lance annuì, desiderando di poter distogliere lo sguardo per non doversi ritrovare a decifrare quello che Keith stava pensando, ma non ci riuscì. “Stavamo riparando una base galra e ho- ho dato una spinta ad Allura perché non venisse colpita e sono- sono stato colpito io al suo posto.” Continuarono a sostenere l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro. Le mani di Lance presero a tremare violentemente ai suoi fianchi. “Sono morto.”

Keith lo osservò deciso e fece un passo verso di lui. “Ma tu sei qui.”

Il cuore di Lance fece una capriola per la vicinanza. Era troppo vicino. “Più o meno.” Mormorò.

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto e il suo volto già iscurito si accigliò. “Che cosa vuoi dire?”

Lance si schiarì la voce. “Allura- A-Allura mi ha salvato. Ha trattenuto la mia quintessenza o qualcosa del genere dopo che mi hanno colpito ed è riuscita a rimetterla nel mio corpo, ma-” Poteva sentire il panico che gli montava nel petto, ma non sarebbe scappato, non di nuovo.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith pronunciò il suo nome bruscamente, a voce troppo alta.

Ora o mai più.

“Ho perso i miei ricordi.” Si lasciò sfuggire.

Il suo cuore si _spezzò_.

Poté vedere Keith chiudersi in se stesso. “Hai perso i tuoi ricordi.” Quelle parole erano pesanti, gravi, sulla lingua di lui. Le stava testando, forse addirittura cercava di crederci.

“S-sì.” Borbottò Lance e finalmente, finalmente, riuscì a trascinare il suo sguardo lontano da lui per fissare il suolo. I suoi occhi rimasero comunque asciutti, anche se gli pizzicavano. Non voleva rialzare lo sguardo perché se lo avesse fatto avrebbe visto che Keith non lo guardava più come la scorsa notte e gli avrebbe fatto male. Se non lo avesse visto forse non sarebbe diventato realtà.

La voce di Lance tremò. “Non mi ricordavo il mio nome quando mi sono svegliato.” Disse. “Non riconoscevo nessuno del team.” Prese un respiro profondo e desiderò così tanto di poter mentire, ma non doveva. Non doveva. Non era giusto e non poteva. Non quando Keith gli aveva parlato a _quel_ modo. “Ma ho sentito il tuo nome e mi sei mancato.” Lance si passò una mano sul petto, sopra il cuore, lentamente, ricordando la prima volta che gli si era annodato lo stomaco, quella sensazione come di caduta nel vuoto, e poi il dolore. “Mi sei mancato così tanto.”

Ci fu un altro lungo, lunghissimo silenzio prima che Keith parlasse di nuovo.

“Ti sono mancato?”

“Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò Lance. “È- è strano, okay? Sono morto e quando mi sono svegliato non sapevo niente – non sapevo neanche che aspetto avessi o chi tu fossi – ma io- io-” Si morse la lingua e scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, va bene?”

“Avrei dovuto essere lì.”

Quelle parole furono pronunciate piano e così, in un modo del tutto inaspettato, Lance si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo a malincuore.

“Cosa?”

Keith aveva distolto lo sguardo, il volto distorto in un’espressione scura che gli era del tutto nuova. “Avrei dovuto essere lì.”

Lance era… ancora confuso. “Lì dove?”

Keith si strinse ancora di più nelle spalle, la voce più alta e piena di disprezzo per sé. “Se non avessi lasciato il team- se solo fossi- se solo ci fossi stato, allora-”

Un momento.

“No.”

“Avrei potuto-”

“ _No_.” La voce di Lance era dura e ferma. Non aveva mai pronunciato una parola con altrettanta convinzione.

Keith si zittì, ma non lo guardò comunque; gran parte del suo volto era nascosto dai suoi capelli neri.

“Spero bene che tu non ti stia dando la colpa.” Disse Lance, e la rabbia che aveva provato la notte prima ritornò con forza.

La voce di Keith era un ringhio quando gli rispose e i suoi occhi scuri – Lance non era ancora riuscito a capire di che colore fossero, ma erano vibranti a dispetto della loro intensità e lo inchiodavano sul posto – furono di nuovo concentrati su di lui con violenza. “Tu sei morto. Sei fottutamente- sei morto e io non ero- io- io non c’ero! Lance- _cazzo_!” Si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli con dita tese.

Quello che colpì Lance fu il fatto che si era stranamente fissato sulla parte della morte perché non era che importasse così tanto in quel momento. Erano le sue memorie quelle che aveva perduto, tutto quello che era stato, tutto quello che Keith sapeva di lui, non esisteva più niente… e quello che gli stava facendo ribollire il sangue era la breve e per niente problematica questione della sua morte?

“Ora non sono morto.” Stranamente, Lance si ritrovò a ripetere alcune delle esatte parole di Keith della notte prima. Una parte della sua rabbia se n’era andata in modo inspiegabile, com’era venuta. Non… non era certo questa la situazione che si era preparato ad affrontare. Era- era terribilmente confuso e aveva bisogno di fare un bel passo indietro per rivalutare tutto quello che pensava di sapere perché che _cazzo_ stava succedendo e perché, tra tutti, era Keith, che non era neanche stato lì, _ma che cazzo_ \- perché era _Keith_ che si stava addossando la colpa?

Keith si sedette di peso sulla panca e appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia sostenendo la testa con le mani. “Merda.” Sussurrò, e le sue spalle tremarono per il respiro profondo che prese.

“Ehi, amico.” Mormorò Lance dopo un lungo momento, insicuro su cosa fare, mentre si sedeva sull’altro lato della panca. Era così che si era sentito Keith la scorsa notte? Certo che la situazione si era evoluta in un modo strano. “Mi… mi dispiace.”

Keith fece una risata amara e arrabbiata, e a Lance fece male al cuore. “Ma perché cazzo dovrebbe dispiacerti? Perché sei morto?”

“Per tutto.” Disse Lance. “È solo che- che non volevo che tu non lo sapessi.” Si morse il labbro, la preoccupazione serrata tra i denti. “Pensavo che ti saresti arrabbiato perché non riesco più a ricordare niente. Non perché sono morto.”

La voce di Keith era più calma ora. “Perché mi sarei dovuto arrabbiare per quello?”

“Perché…?” Ma che cazzo stava succedendo? “Perché non mi ricordo di te? E ieri notte-”

Le spalle di Keith si sollevarono a un nuovo respiro; il ragazzo raddrizzò la schiena e i suoi occhi furono di nuovo su Lance, e gli fu difficile respirare. “Lance, non me ne frega un cazzo se ti ricordi o meno di me.”

Lance indietreggiò e si alzò in piedi. Sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male, ma non così tanto. Il colpo che incassò fu più duro di quello che si aspettava e sentì gli occhi pizzicare e la gola stringersi per le troppe emozioni. Si sentiva come un’unica grande ferita aperta coperta di sale. “Okay, bene, quindi immagino che-”

Ma Keith gli afferrò il polso, il volto leggermente schiarito. “No, merda, no, Lance non è- non è quello che intendevo.”

Lance lo fissò dall’alto, sentendosi fragile. “E allora che cosa intendevi?”

Keith lasciò la presa come se fosse diventato rovente, ma era Lance quello che si sentiva in fiamme. “È solo che- morire è molto peggio.” Girò la testa per evitare il suo sguardo. “È decisamente peggio. Avrei dovuto essere lì.”

Lance si ficcò le mani in tasca. “Sì? Beh, io sono contento che tu non ci fossi.” Disse, ed era in parte la verità. Perché certo, sarebbe stato bello risvegliarsi e vedere Keith ma dio, se Keith avesse provato a- se fosse capitato a _lui_ -

“Senti.” Si schiarì la voce. “Non devi sentirti in colpa o robe simili, e sicuramente non devi compatirmi perché sto bene. È successo e basta ed è finita e ha fatto schifo, ma sto bene. Smettila di rimuginarci sopra e non- non fartene una colpa. Perché è la cosa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito.”

Keith esalò un lungo, lento sospiro dopo essere rimasto in silenzio per un po’ e lanciò un’occhiata furtiva a Lance. Qualcosa di caldo sbocciò nel petto di Lance quando notò quel piccolo sorriso, nascosto nell’angolo della bella bocca di Keith. “Non ci sarei mai arrivato che avevi perso la memoria.” Disse.

“Non ci credo.” Lance non sapeva perché l’avesse detto. Forse perché non aveva senso dopo che aveva passato mesi a guardare le persone che gli erano state più vicine guardarlo storto quando faceva cose che il vecchio Lance non avrebbe fatto. Gli sembrava così improbabile che Keith fosse un’eccezione e non ci credeva. Non ci avrebbe creduto perché, in tutta onestà… quella roba era pericolosa.

Keith distolse lo sguardo e allungò una mano per accarezzare il lupo, che era rimasto seduto e calmo dietro la panca per tutto il tempo. “È la verità. ‘Sto bene’… Lance, non sono un idiota. Ero lì ieri notte.”

Ci mancò poco che Lance gli rispondesse piccato che non aveva nulla a che fare con i suoi ricordi. Che si era trattato esclusivamente di Keith. Riuscì a mantenere il controllo abbastanza da frenare quelle parole prima che gli sfuggissero, ma si sentì comunque ribollire il sangue.

_Il mio cazzo di posto è dove io voglio che sia.  
E quindi? Vuoi che quel posto sia con me?_

Che Keith avesse… bloccato gran parte della loro conversazione? Ogni parte di quel dialogo gli sembrava così incriminante ora che ci ripensava, ma forse non era stato così romantico come se l’era sentito nel petto. Il che era un sollievo immenso e… una delusione, in parte. Wow. Era vero che non poteva avere entrambe le cose, eppure…

“Sì, beh. Ci sto lavorando.” Si decise a dire, stringendo la lettera nella tasca. E per la prima volta, non si sentì preda delle sue emozioni. Non rimase senza parole né insopportabilmente vulnerabile. Non provava quella paura folle che Keith rifiutasse ogni singola parte di lui. Riusciva a respirare e Keith era ancora lì dopo aver appreso la verità, e non c’era bisogno che Lance gli rivelasse quanto forti fossero i suoi sentimenti perché era troppo presto e andava bene così. Lance non lo conosceva e Keith era sparito per due anni…

Ora era tutto allo scoperto. I fatti. Quanto fossero veri. Ed erano entrambi lì ed erano vivi e potevano ricominciare. Lance vi avvertì una certa speranza e pace che lo avvolse come l’acqua di un bagno caldo. Vi si crogiolò, lasciando che la tensione del suo corpo si sciogliesse per essere rimpiazzata da quella leggera e reale vicinanza che aveva con Keith, che non lo rendeva più così nervoso da non riuscire ad agire. Gli piaceva. Lo faceva sentire bene.

Per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliato mesi prima, Lance si sentì felice. Una felicità vera e incandescente.

“Grazie per avermi ascoltato.” Disse, e la sua voce era diversa e lo notò pure lui. Poteva sentire l’amore sulle sue labbra. Dio, era così palese. Così dannatamente squillante. Perché non se n’era mai accorto nessuno? Com’era possibile che non fossero riusciti a udirlo o vederlo o sentirlo quando era imponente come un’esondazione?

Keith alzò lo sguardo a quelle parole e studiò il volto di Lance prima di rispondere. Piano. Sommesso. C’era ancora una traccia di rabbia nel modo in cui piegava le labbra, ma non era rivolta a Lance. “Beh. Certo che ti avrei ascoltato.”

“Vuoi che ti rimandi qui Krolia?” Chiese Lance.

“Nah.” Keith scosse la testa e fece un’altra carezza al lupo per poi alzarsi a sua volta in piedi. “Ma grazie.”

“Di niente.”

Fu un po’ strano. Ma solo un po’.

“Allora… io vado in cucina.” Disse Lance, sollevando una mano per grattarsi la nuca. “Ho fame. Vuoi unirti?”

Keith si fermò a guardarlo. Tutta la sua persona era così scura e difficile da capire, ma faceva battere il cuore di Lance all’impazzata comunque. Si scolpì nell’anima il modo in cui lo stava fissando in quel momento. Se fosse morto e resuscitato di nuovo, se lo sarebbe ricordato. Era impossibile dimenticarlo.

“Ti sono mancato.” Disse Keith, la sua voce un po’ roca.

Merda. Sperava che si fosse dimenticato di quel piccolo particolare. Sentì il volto in fiamme, ma mantenne lo sguardo su di lui. “Uh… già.”

Keith gli sorrise, ed era un piccolo sorriso, non del tutto felice, ma era il sorriso più grande che gli avesse mai visto fare e gli bastava. “Immagino di poter mangiare qualcosa.”

Lance gli sorrise a sua volta e gli si annodò lo stomaco. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. “Fantastico perché Hunk è un cuoco fenomenale e Shiro mi ha detto che è in cucina con Allura e credo… che forse già lo sapevi di Hunk, uh?”

Keith raccolse l’asciugamano e la bottiglietta d’acqua. Mandò giù un lungo sorso e scrollò le spalle. “Me ne sono andato da un sacco. O meglio, per me è passato un sacco di tempo. Ucciderei per uno dei manicaretti di Hunk.”

Lance fece una smorfia mentre si incamminavano verso la porta. “Oh giusto… che cibo trovi sulla schiena di una- di una balena spaziale?”

L’espressione di Keith si trasformò in una sorta di ghigno. “Non lo vuoi sapere.”

Lance ammirò quello sguardo – lo amava e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di rivederlo – e pensò che _sì_. Certo che lo voleva sapere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice** : Ho praticamente scritto questo capitolo in una sola tirata, quindi spero che non sia orribile. Grazie a tutti per come avete accolto il capitolo precedente; sono stupita e ammirata da quanti di voi apprezzino questa fic! In ogni caso, penso che ci sia ancora molto da raccontare, quindi questa non è la fine.  
> Vi mando tanti abbracci e bacini e un milione e mezzo di grazie per tutto il vostro amore!!! <3


	5. Ricognizione

Quella speranza infantile che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio si infranse fin troppo velocemente.

Quella sera, Kolivan li chiamò durante la cena.

Si era sentito come una bomba a orologeria per tutto il giorno, in attesa che li contattasse, ma Lance non era comunque pronto. La paura lo schiacciava come metallo fuso, incandescente e pesante e fin troppo malleabile. Poteva essere forgiato con facilità in dolore o rabbia. Fece finta di non sentirlo, e lo sconcertò il fatto che gli risultasse così facile fingere. Ma era quello che aveva sempre fatto, no? Fingere.

L’intero team dovette abbandonare la sala da pranzo per riunirsi sul ponte di comando; Lance si sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra. Gli sembrava di affondare nelle sabbie mobili a ogni passo. Non voleva sentire quello che Kolivan avrebbe detto. Ne aveva paura. Era stanco di fingere che non ne avesse.

Dopo aver confidato a Keith dei suoi ricordi il giorno prima nella stanza degli allenamenti, erano andati a pranzare insieme. Non si erano detti granché. Keith probabilmente stava rimuginando sulla confidenza che gli aveva fatto e Lance si sentiva troppo nervoso per parlare, temendo di lasciarsi sfuggire l’intensità dei suoi sentimenti. Ce li aveva sempre sulla punta della lingua dopo quello che era successo ed era troppo, troppo presto per quello.

Hunk gli si era avvicinato quando Keith si era alzato per parlare con Shiro.

“Allora?” Disse Hunk con un sopracciglio inarcato mentre lavava un piatto nel lavandino.

“Ora lo sa.” Rispose Lance con semplicità, asciugando una ciotola con un canovaccio.

Lance aveva trascorso il pomeriggio con Hunk e Pidge, il che significava che aveva perlopiù ascoltato la conversazione invece che parteciparvi, ma gli andava bene. Aveva un sacco di cose per la testa e aveva passato metà del tempo a desiderare di trovarsi da un’altra parte, non sapendo se essere da quell’altra parte fosse okay.

Dopo quel pomeriggio, rivide Keith per la prima volta solo a cena ed era così stupido come gli sembrasse di vederlo per la prima volta. Era entrato nella sala da pranzo tutto vestito di nero con Krolia al suo fianco e quasi sorrise quando Pidge gli disse che era davvero felice che fosse tornato anche solo per un po’; Lance si sentì come se gli avessero tirato un pugno nello stomaco. Si ricordò di come la prima volta che aveva visto Keith era caduto in ginocchio, e pensò che non era stata affatto una reazione esagerata.

Ora che stavano entrando nel ponte di comando cercò disperatamente di non sentire l’ansia che gli si rivoltava nello stomaco, ma il suo sguardo, come sempre, aveva trovato Keith e non smetteva di seguirlo. Voleva stare al suo fianco, chiudere quella distanza, ma la vicinanza non avrebbe mai colmato il fatto che Keith se ne sarebbe andato. Se lo sentiva dentro che se ne sarebbe andato. Hunk non gli aveva dato molte informazioni sul suo comportamento, ma Keith, pensò, aveva il vizio di andarsene. Poteva sentire la verità di quella sensazione come un marchio rovente nel petto.

Era per questo che Keith gli era mancato così tanto quando si era svegliato e non capiva ancora nulla. Perché Keith non era lì; se n’era andato.

_Probabilmente Kolivan mi chiederà di guidare un’altra spedizione su quella luna, dato che ci sono già stato. Questa è una guerra, Lance, la missione è più importante di me._

Prese un respiro profondo ed espirò lentamente, tremando. Il rischio di non rivedere più Keith era fin troppo concreto e non lo voleva accettare. Sapeva di non poterlo sopportare. Non di nuovo. L’unica cosa che gli rimaneva, l’unica cosa che contava per lui, era Keith. Gli era legato in modo viscerale. Non ricambiato, forse, ma si trattava comunque di un legame a livello dell’anima. Non voleva neanche smettere di _guardarlo_ ; come poteva anche solo sperare di lasciarlo andare quando la probabilità che non tornasse mai più era così alta?

_Merda_ , non ce la poteva fare.

“Salve, Kolivan,” Lo salutò Shiro, stando davanti al gruppo. Allura era al suo fianco e Keith e Krolia all’altro, mentre Pidge e Hunk erano rimasti insieme a Coran un paio di passi avanti a Lance. Lance si sforzò di guardare lo schermo, ben sapendo che Kolivan non avrebbe di certo guardato lui, nella speranza di mantenere un atteggiamento _concentrato e attento_ senza lasciar trapelare il fatto che gli veniva da vomitare. Teneva le sopracciglia inamovibili, le labbra tirate in una linea dura. Il cuore gli vibrava costretto in una stretta dolorosa.

“Abbiamo discusso dei prossimi passi da intraprendere dopo la nostra riunione di ieri,” disse Kolivan dopo aver salutato. “Keith, Krolia, dovete fare rapporto alla base il prima possibile. Avremo bisogno di entrambi per questa missione. La vostra familiarità con l’ambiente e la vostra abilità ne assicureranno il successo.”

_Keith_.

Lance chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di mantenere regolare il respiro che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra tremanti.

Merda, non ce la poteva fare.

Anche se sapeva che sarebbe successo, non ce la poteva _fare_.

Riuscì a mantenere il controllo della sua facciata nonostante l’improvvisa e violenta tempesta di disperazione che lo stava lacerando da dentro. Si sostenne comunque alla sedia che aveva di fianco, stringendone lo schienale per ritrovare l’equilibrio. Aprì gli occhi e il suo sguardo fu subito, _subito,_ attirato dalla schiena di Keith come se lo stesse già guardando, cercato inconsciamente .

“Quando partiamo?” Chiese Krolia. La sua voce suonava distante.

“Immediatamente,” le disse Kolivan.

“Possiamo aiutare in qualche modo?” Chiese Allura, perché si trattava di un intero gruppo della sua gente di cui nessuno sapeva nulla, ma Lance non stava più prestando attenzione allo scambio e gli cadde la maschera dal volto. Il panico che pensava di aver respinto tornò come spinto dalla vendetta, e l’ansia si aprì in lui come un enorme abisso. Quel momento di felicità con Keith nella stanza degli allenamenti gli sembrava così lontano, onirico, una bolla di fantasia troppo bella per essere vera, e forse era egoista, ma _non ce la poteva fare_.

“Vengo anch’io.”

La sua voce era roca, lo fece sembrare più grande, ma forte abbastanza perché ogni singolo paio di occhi nella stanza si volgesse verso di lui. Cercò di far passare la sua postura per ostentata noncuranza. Lo sguardo di Keith si fissò su di lui, duro, l’espressione scura e le sopracciglia corrugate, e Lance lo ricambiò per un lungo e cocciuto momento prima che Shiro richiamasse la sua attenzione.

“Lance, dobbiamo pensare a Voltron,” disse con una voce che era al tempo stesso dura e confusa dalla sua reazione improvvisa. “Abbiamo bisogno di te qui nel caso in cui succeda qualcosa.”

Lance si scostò dalla sedia, ritrovando miracolosamente le forze con la sua testardaggine. Gli occhi di Keith erano roventi, tangibili come un tocco, inamovibili. “Il leone rosso è ben armato ed è veloce,” argomentò Lance con fermezza. “Il viaggio sarebbe più sicuro se trasportassi le Spade con Rosso. Nei due mesi dopo la mia morte abbiamo avuto bisogno di Voltron, tipo, una volta sola. Non avete così tanto bisogno di me, Shiro.”

Allura intervenne. “Ora abbiamo a disposizione anche la nave che ho costruito con Lotor e funziona a pieno regime,” disse con calma, ma dal suo viso trapelava la confusione. “L’universo non rimarrebbe senza un difensore.”

“Non abbiamo bisogno di armature o di velocità extra,” si intromise Keith, e tutti si girarono a guardarlo. “Non c’è motivo di mettere Voltron in pericolo, sarebbe imprudente.”

Poteva vedere che Keith si ricordava di quella sera, ed era così chiaro su quel volto che gli era ancora così sconosciuto. Aveva la stessa espressione della notte prima, quel qualcosa di bruciante che non riusciva a comprendere. Quell’intensità era terrificante e bellissima al tempo stesso, e Lance rischiava di reagire allo stesso modo della scorsa volta, con lacrime e una litania di scuse.

_Il mio cazzo di posto è dove io voglio che sia.  
E quindi? Vuoi che quel posto sia con me?_

Lance distolse lo sguardo. Aveva già ammesso che gli era mancato e gli aveva mostrato la sua paura di perderlo. Non voleva essere ancora quel tipo di persona che sapeva solo piangere e _aspettare_. Non più, non ora che sapeva che cosa significava proteggere e difendere. Non quando Keith era finalmente lì ed era vivo e Lance poteva fare qualcosa per assicurarsi che le cose rimanessero a quel modo: _lì_ e _vivo_. Si rifiutava di sentirsi imbarazzato per quello, di sentirsi _in colpa_.

“Io vengo.” Disse in una voce così decisa da far fermare il suo stesso cuore. Lo stavano guardando tutti di nuovo, poteva sentirlo, ma fissò con intensità uno dei pannelli scuri del pavimento e lasciò che fosse la sua espressione a parlare per lui. “Non ho preso una sola decisione di testa mia da quando mi sono svegliato in questo stato. Voglio dare una mano; so di poterlo fare.” Incontrò lo sguardo di Keith. “Rosso è stato progettato per questo tipo di missioni e se non foste così fissati con Voltron ve lo ricordereste anche voi.”

Le sopracciglia di Keith lo distraevano, la loro linea dura sopra i suoi occhi attenti e talmente scuri che Lance temeva di poterci cadere dentro e scomparire per sempre. “Non è mia la decisione da prendere,” disse Keith alla fine, scandendo ogni parola, riconoscendo il suo affondo. Guardò di sfuggita ai sui lati. “Shiro? Allura?”

Allura fu la prima a rispondere. “Non vedo perché no… Lance ha ragione sul leone e so che mi sentirei meglio a sapere che sei al sicuro con lui. Il leone rosso può sostenere più danni di qualunque altra nave spaziale, che verrebbe altrimenti fatta a pezzi nell’abisso quantistico.”

Shiro corrucciò le sopracciglia. “Non credo che sia l’idea migliore, ma se ad Allura va bene, allora mi sta bene. Basta che torni il prima possibile. Non mi sento al sicuro sapendo che Voltron è fuori gioco.”

Krolia riportò la sua attenzione sullo schermo e su Kolivan. “Partiremo nel prossimo varga.”

“Assicuratevene,” rispose Kolivan. “Dobbiamo muoverci il prima possibile nel caso in cui qualcuno sia stato allertato della vostra presenza sulla luna. Discuteremo i dettagli al vostro arrivo; informeremo il paladino dei nostri metodi. Operiamo su una scala diversa da quella a cui è abituato.” Il suo sguardo si posò su Lance, acuto, e poi la chiamata si interruppe lasciando al suo posto uno schermo nero e un silenzio improvviso e pesante nella stanza.

“Bene,” disse Krolia, prendendo la parola, “inizierò a prepararmi per la partenza. Ci sono provviste di cui potete fare a meno?”

Allura fu la prima a rispondere. “Certo, ne dovremmo avere un po’ da parte. Vieni con me.” Mentre usciva passò di fianco a Lance e gli rivolse un sorriso dolce; non c’era traccia di dubbio nei suoi occhi e questo lo fece sentire come se la sua testardaggine fosse stata riconosciuta. Come se le sue ragioni egoistiche e nascoste non fossero l’ _unico_ motivo per cui era perfetto per quel tipo di missione.

Shiro si parò dinanzi/ di fronte a Lance senza alcun preavviso, nascondendo alla sua vista le altre persone nella stanza. Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro mentre sentiva l’apprensione che gli attanagliava la nuca facendogli rizzare i peli delle braccia. Fu una reazione alquanto bizzarra, ma così istintiva che la assecondò.

“Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo, Lance?” Chiese Shiro e, nonostante la sua voce fosse piena di preoccupazione, Lance si sentì comunque inquieto. “Hai pilotato il tuo leone solo un paio di volte e non ti è ancora tornata la memoria.”

_Tornata_. Come se fosse rimasta in attesa lì intorno da qualche parte in una catasta di oggetti smarriti. La sua memoria era andata da tempo ormai; non avrebbero dovuto considerarlo come un oggetto da aggiustare. E probabilmente Shiro non intendeva quello, _probabilmente_ , ma fece male lo stesso. Lo irritò. Gli fece sentire un disperato bisogno di andarsene da quella nave, lontano dalle persone che lo credevano incapace di fare altro se non di aspettare che il suo passato ritornasse da lui.

Lance corrugò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Ce la posso fare.” Disse con calma, sicuro. “Voglio dare una mano. Non ce la faccio più a cincischiare nel castello senza fare niente. Che razza di grande difensore dell’universo sarei se non mi mettessi in gioco quando posso farlo?”

Pidge lo affiancò e si aggiustò gli occhiali, la preoccupazione visibile nei suoi occhi color miele. “Forse dovrebbe andare qualcun altro con lui?” Chiese e Shiro rispose che avere un paladino in meno era già abbastanza. “Però è strano lasciarlo andare via con persone che non conosce. Dici che andrà tutto bene, Lance?” La sua voce era sincera, ma Hunk incrociò lo sguardo di Lance da sopra la testa di lei e il ragazzo voltò subito la testa. Perché Hunk sapeva che sarebbe andato tutto più che bene.

“Andrà tutto bene. Keith era uno di noi, no? N-non sarà poi così strano.”

Nel momento in cui lo diceva, Keith spuntò da dietro Shiro. La sua espressione era indecifrabile come sempre e Lance sentì un brivido corrergli lungo tutta la schiena, anche se per ragioni diverse da quelle di prima. “Dobbiamo parlare,” disse come se non ci fosse nessun’altro lì a parte loro due.

Lance si sentì il cuore in gola, scosso dal tono minaccioso di Keith. “S-sì. Okay.”

“Verremo a salutarvi nell’hangar di Rosso tra un po’,” disse Hunk, mentre Lance lanciava un’occhiata agli altri paladini prima di seguire Keith fuori dalla stanza.

Keith aspettò che percorressero il corridoio fino a una svolta prima di parlare. “Che cazzo era quello?” Chiese, la voce terribilmente calma, e Lance realizzò che era la prima volta che lo sentiva _arrabbiato_.

“Quello cosa?” Lance sapeva che fare il finto tonto non avrebbe funzionato perché si sentiva già fin troppo vulnerabile vicino a Keith, ma valeva la pena provare. “Dove stiamo andando?”

Keith sbuffò. “A prendere la mia armatura. Non farlo.”

Lance cercò nuovamente di calmare il battito del suo cuore facendo dei respiri regolari, ma non funzionava. Optò per mantenere un fare innocente. “Fare cosa?”

“ _Quello_.” Keith si fermò di botto e si girò per guardarlo. “Che _cazzo_ era quello?”

Lance si sentì trafiggere da quello sguardo, come gli succedeva di solito, ma erano anche da soli e Keith era così bello da far male con quella sua pelle pallida in netto contrasto con i suoi occhi e capelli scuri. Lance voleva guardarlo per sempre, anche a quel modo, con le sue folte sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra distorte per lo scontento. L’aria tra loro si era fatta palpabile. “Ero solo- ragionevole,” disse Lance, e odiò il modo in cui le parole gli si impigliavano in gola perché faceva vedere troppo di lui. Cosa c’era in Keith che lo rendeva così nudo? “Allura era perfino d’accordo con me.”

Keith assottigliò lo sguardo, studiando la sua espressione con attenzione. “Non voglio che tu ci venga,” disse diretto. “Dovresti rimanere con il resto del gruppo.”

Lance dovette mordersi la lingua per non dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Le emozioni che lo riempivano fino a scoppiare gli facevano pizzicare gli occhi, e strinse i pugni ai fianchi. “Se si tratta del fatto che potrei essere un peso, non preoccuparti,” borbottò Lance abbassando lo sguardo al suolo per evitare che Keith vedesse i suoi occhi lucidi. Dio, si sentiva così patetico per essere sull’orlo delle lacrime; odiava come le sue emozioni avevano la meglio su di lui. “Sono un buon pilota e me la cavo in battaglia. Non manderò a puttane la missione né niente. Voglio solo dare una mano.”

Keith esalò un sospiro brusco. “Qui non si tratta delle tue abilità, Lance,” disse. “So che sei bravo in quello che fai.”

Il cuore di Lance sussultò a quelle parole. Sentiva il respiro grattargli la gola, ma non lo guardò, anche se le sue labbra si piegarono in un cipiglio confuso. “E allora qual è il tuo problema?”

“Ti ho detto di non farlo,” per poco Keith non scattò. “Sai qual è il mio problema.”

“ _Per niente_.” Lance girò di scatto la testa per guardalo.

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto, i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte oscurandogli parte del suo campo visivo. Il suo sguardo profondo era accusatorio e sospettoso. “Eri un cazzo di disastro ieri notte.”

La scorsa notte.

_Il mio cazzo di posto è dove io voglio che sia.  
E quindi? Vuoi che quel posto sia con me?_

“E quindi?” Chiese Lance, ma in modo tremulo. Invece di raccogliersi negli occhi, sentì il calore fiorirgli sul viso.

“E quindi, pensavi che questa fosse una pessima idea.” Disse Keith, come se non riuscisse a capire perché Lance, che sapeva i rischi di quella missione, volesse mettere a repentaglio la sua incolumità.

Lance lo fissò, e si sentì come se fosse appena riuscito a capire chi era Keith. Un pochino, forse. Nel più infimo dei modi. Abbastanza da sentirsi cadere di nuovo, inciampando nel nulla e sul suo stesso cuore. “Certo che lo penso,” disse.

“E io non voglio che tu ci venga.”

“Beh, e io non voglio che tu ci vada.”

Non intendeva dirlo ad alta voce, non a quel modo, anche se era vero. Sentì il calore raccogliersi rapidamente e dilagare lungo il collo, e Keith si irrigidì, lo sguardo sempre più intenso e attento dopo quella confessione, come se stesse iniziando a capire qualcosa a sua volta. Lance voleva nascondere la sua faccia, ma non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.

“Perché ti sono mancato.” Disse Keith come un dato di fatto e Lance pregò che il pavimento gli si aprisse sotto i piedi per inghiottirlo. Quelle parole lo randellarono per l’imbarazzo e la rivelazione, lasciandolo troppo scoperto. Troppo vulnerabile, soprattutto di fronte a quell’espressione invalicabile.

“G-già,” rispose Lance piano, deglutendo. “Voglio… voglio dire, in gran parte è per quello.”

“Che altro c’è?” Chiese Keith e… c’era quasi gentilezza. Curiosità.

Lance prese un respiro profondo e fissò intensamente un punto del pavimento, distogliendo a forza lo sguardo da Keith per tranquillizzarsi. “Tipo… il fatto che è pericoloso e che hai perso due anni della tua vita per questa missione, ma che a quanto pare non ti interessa anche se è un dettaglio importante? Tipo il fatto che non so niente di te ma vorrei conoscerti, però te ne stai andando prima che riusciamo ad avere una conversazione che non sia interamente un disastro”. Si chiese se anche quello che avesse detto non fosse troppo.

“E se ti prometto di tornare?” Il modo in cui parlò gli ricordò la scorsa notte, come la confusione di Keith aveva ammorbidito quel suo modo di fare intenso e aveva smussato la sua personalità spigolosa nel buio.

Lance strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. “Vengo lo stesso. Non mi farai cambiare idea.”

Keith fece un lungo sospiro.

“Mi dispiace,” disse Lance a bassa voce, percependo il suo disappunto. “So che non mi vuoi intorno.”

“Lance, è solo che non- è _pericoloso_.” Lance alzò lo sguardo su Keith quando si inceppò, aggiustando le parole con fare impacciato. Quando parlava, era sempre molto diretto e le sue parole avevano uno scopo; non balbettava, non era insicuro. Tutto di lui urlava che era sicuro di sé. Dunque, quel tono affrettato, quasi disperato, risvegliò qualcosa in lui e, quando si trovò faccia a faccia con Keith, notò che la sua espressione era neutra per nascondere attentamente quello che la sua voce aveva lasciato trapelare.

“Sei morto,” disse Keith dopo un lungo momento, ancora immobile, aggrappato a qualcosa che era ormai passato. “E avrei dovuto esserci anch’io lì, ma non c’ero. Questo- _questo_ è un rischio inutile e tu sei tornato in vita da poco. Non devi sprecare così questa tua seconda possibilità.”

“E tu sei un maledetto ipocrita. Non eri forse tu quello che diceva che questa è una guerra?” Lance si sorprese di essere lui quello che studiava il volto dell’altro quella volta, alla ricerca di una crepa in quella sua espressione vuota. “Che la missione è più importante di una singola persona?”

“L’ho detto prima di sapere che eri morto.” Keith non sembrava imbarazzato né tantomeno pieno di rimorsi. Era così diretto e onesto, anche quando Lance non aveva idea di quello a cui stesse pensando. Perché doveva essere così? “Mi hai detto che non ti ricordi niente di quello che è successo prima della tua morte, giusto? Non vuoi aumentare le tue possibilità di tornare a casa? Di rivedere la tua famiglia?” Keith lo fissò e fece un passo avanti. “Lance, parlavi sempre della tua famiglia e ti mancavano molto. Tu- _Lance_ -”

Si interruppe di colpo e il suo volto si indurì, stringendo le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi.

C’erano ancora così tante cose da dire. Domande che Lance aveva su qualunque tipo di trascorsi avessero avuto insieme perché anche con quella ovvia distanza tra di loro, anche con la fissazione di Keith per la sua morte – per la sua sicurezza – quel loro passato superava ogni cosa e andava oltre la sua comprensione. Si sentiva come affogare, anche se non capiva e non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di decifrare l’espressione di Keith né l’intento dietro le sue parole.

E faceva male. Male. Tanto quanto l’agonia di quanto gli era mancato, ma diversa a modo suo. Ampia e calda e piena di bisogno. Un desiderio così forte da bruciare dentro di lui come alcol. Lance si strinse tra le braccia per impedirsi di toccarlo, per ancorarsi, e si appoggiò al muro, freddo contro il suo corpo caldo, prendendo respiri che non gli davano abbastanza ossigeno.

“Certo che voglio tornare a casa da loro. Voglio incontrarli di nuovo. Io- io gli voglio bene. Sono- sono sicuro di volergliene. Ma… Pensavo che _tu_ fossi morto.” Gli disse Lance, anche se il cuore gli vibrava nel petto e le ginocchia tremavano sotto il peso dello sguardo di Keith. Scosse la testa e ingoiò un grumo di emozioni sentendo il bruciore delle lacrime aglii occhi. “Non hai- _non_ hai idea di come mi sono sentito.”

A quelle parole, Keith non rispose. Non c’era bisogno che lo facesse. Lance gli aveva appena offerto un’altra piccola cosa che avrebbe dovuto tenersi vicina al cuore, ma non c’era riuscito. Iniziava a pensare che tutto quello che gli apparteneva era anche di Keith. I suoi pensieri, i suoi sentimenti, il filo della sua vita – era tutto suo. E forse Keith avrebbe capito perché Lance non avrebbe sopportato il fatto di lasciarlo andare di nuovo se solo lo avesse detto, ma era difficile ed era troppo.

Keith era scomparso per anni, e il suo rapporto con Lance era stato da compagni di squadra.

A volte, da compagni di squadra che si stavano antipatici. Rivali. Un amore come quello, che ti mozzava il fiato e sfidava la morte, era troppo in quel momento. Anche se era lì sulla sua lingua. Anche se era nella punta delle dita e nel calore nei suoi occhi. Appoggiato sulla curva delle sue labbra. Era troppo.

Lance affondò le dita con forza nel fianco. “Mi dispiace.” La sua voce era densa; tradiva le sue emozioni e gli mandò il cuore in tachicardia, ma cercò di controllarsi al meglio.

Keith scosse la testa lentamente. “E perché diavolo saresti dispiaciuto?”

Deglutì. “Per- per essere _troppo_.”

Ci fu una pausa e poi: “Lance, sei sempre stato troppo.”

Quelle parole lo svegliarono. “Cosa?”

“Sei sempre stato esagerato, rumoroso e _troppo_.” Ripeté Keith con sicurezza, e il modo in cui lo disse lo fece sembrare come una cosa bella. Come se fosse un qualcosa che Keith addirittura apprezzasse di lui. “Non dispiacerti.”

Era così diverso da quello che Pidge e Hunk gli avevano detto sulla persona che era prima. Le loro parole lo spingevano a isolarsi e a sentirsi in colpa e a volte ad arrabbiarsi ma… ma era perché erano tutti discorsi incentrati su quanto lui fosse diverso. Odiava averli delusi e odiava il fatto che si aspettavano che fosse qualcuno che non conosceva, che non poteva conoscere, dopo essere morto.

Ma con Keith… quella era la seconda volta che aveva riconosciuto in Lance delle caratteristiche che gli erano familiari. Familiari, anche se erano rimasti lontani per anni e nonostante tutte le differenze che potesse elencare. Familiari, come se fossero delle radici per _lui_.

Si sentì sciogliere a quella sensazione, le dita rilassate lungo i fianchi, e venne investito da una calda ondata di tenerezza. Il bruciore delle sue lacrime e della vergogna diminuì, e fissò Keith, che era così sicuro di sé e di quello che diceva.

_È così vicino_ , pensò Lance lentamente, guardandolo con la scusa di sbattere le palpebre. Quando gli era venuto così vicino e- e, era sempre stato così alto? Fu quello il momento in cui si accorse che la maglietta nera che indossava era corta per lui, gli stava tesa sulle spalle, calzando molto più stretta di quando Lance l’aveva indossata settimane prima. Poteva- oh, poteva sentire il profumo del suo shampoo. Un aroma di pulito, non aveva niente di esotico, ma il fatto che fossero talmente vicini da poterlo annusare mandò il suo cervello in cortocircuito.

Non poteva far sapere a Keith che era a un soffio dal perdere il controllo. Cercò disperatamente di riprendersi. Baciarlo ora non avrebbe giovato.

“Dovremmo muoverci.” Disse Keith in tono conversazionale, ignaro. “Dovremo partire presto.”

“Noi?” Mormorò Lance, ed era quasi imbarazzante quanto la sua voce fosse bassa in quel momento, ma non si sentiva più così inebriato dalla loro vicinanza. Quelle parole gli schizzarono in faccia come acqua fredda.

Keith sospirò, ma era un suono caldo. “Sì, noi. Non volevo litigare, volevo solo che sapessi che scelte avevi. Ottimizzare le tue possibilità di tornare a casa.”

_Casa_ , pensò Lance distogliendo lo sguardo dalle sue spalle larghe solo per notare che Keith lo stava ancora fissando con i suoi occhi scuri. Per poco non sorrise, un angolo della sua bocca fremette, e il suo sguardo esitò per qualche momento prima che facesse un passo indietro, distanziandosi da lui. Riprese a camminare a passi misurati lungo il corridoio e Lance gli andò dietro, rimpiangendo subito quella bolla di intimità.

“Per la cronaca,” disse Keith dopo un momento, “sei sempre stato così testardo. Nel caso in cui qualcuno non te l’abbia ancora detto.”

Era forse una frecciatina? Sembrava. “ _Per la cronaca_ , non capisco perché pensi che vada bene prendersi dei rischi che non vuoi che si prendano gli altri.” Si difese Lance, anche se le parole di Keith gli aveva dato un senso di soddisfazione, in qualche modo. Il modo in cui Keith gli parlava in modo così chiaro e semplice rispetto all’incertezza a cui era abituato con gli altri. Che la distanza tra i due anni di assenza di Keith e la memoria perduta di Lance rendesse tutto molto più semplice? Era l’unica cosa che avesse senso. “E, _per la cronaca_ , questo fa di te un idiota.”

A quelle parole, Keith gli rivolse un sorriso sbieco, mostrando la punta acuminata di un canino.

E Lance, lui cadde.

Letteralmente.

Inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi e cadde a terra sgraziatamente con un urlo, spiaccicandosi al suolo in una terribile imitazione di una panciata. Sembrò quasi accadere a rallentatore, soprattutto nel modo in cui l’orrore lo avvolse interamente da capo a piedi. Un’ondata di calda umiliazione lo investì in pieno e avrebbe preferito che _fosse_ mortale. Sarebbe dovuto morire all’istante. Il cuore gli si inerpicò in gola, cercando disperato di scappare da quel guscio imbarazzante che era il suo corpo.

Keith emise un verso di sorpresa e si fermò un paio di passi più avanti di lui. “Stai bene? Lance?”

Lance gemette e si coprì il volto con le mani. “ _Nooo_.” Si lamentò con un tocco di melodramma. Merda, gli sarebbe venuto fuori un livido. Era così imbarazzante; non gli aveva neanche sorriso davvero. Aveva visto, tipo, due denti. Ma che cazzo.

C’era divertimento nella risposta di Keith. “Alzati.”

“Non guardarmi.” Lo supplicò Lance, la voce attutita contro i palmi.

Keith sospirò, ma Lance sentì un rumore di passi quando si voltò, spostando il peso.

Mentre si rimetteva in piedi, Lance sperò che il bruciore delle sue guance non fosse ovvio quanto il rosso di un semaforo.

* * *

Grazie al cielo, Keith non aggiunse altro, non fino a quando Lance non si fu infilato la sua armatura da paladino e lui non fu di nuovo vestito con la tuta di Marmora, pronti a dirigersi verso l’hangar del leone rosso. A dispetto del fatto che Lance fosse sicuro delle sue abilità in battaglia grazie alla sua diligenza e all’allenamento con Rosso e nella stanza degli allenamenti, quell’armatura lo faceva sentire come se stesse giocando. Per quanto facesse o per quante volte ripetesse quell’esperienza, gli sembrava una follia essere chiamato soldato. Non era quello che si sentiva.

“Le Spade mettono la missione prima di tutto.” Disse Keith, la voce che rimbombava sulle pareti del corridoio mentre camminavano.

Lance sobbalzò leggermente a quell’inaspettata rottura del silenzio, riscosso dai suoi pensieri, ma quelle parole avevano senso. Era praticamente la stessa cosa che gli aveva detto il giorno prima a proposito di quella missione. Che era più grande di lui. Era quello che aveva imparato dalle Spade di Marmora. Lance si chiese se Keith si comportasse allo stesso modo anche prima, o se fosse il fatto che se n’era andato che l’aveva portato a credere di essere di poco conto nel grande piano di una guerra.

“Morirebbero per la missione.” Aggiunse, quando Lance rimase in silenzio. “Abbandonerebbero i loro stessi compagni.”

“Okay?”

“Quindi non rimanere indietro.”

Oh. “Ricevuto.”

Keith annuì ed entrarono nell’hangar; Lance non si rese conto del fatto che Keith si fosse fermato fino a quando non sbirciò di lato e vide che non c’era nessuno al suo fianco. Rallentò, guardandosi alle spalle, e vide che Keith stava fissando il leone rosso con un’espressione che – sorpresa sorpresa – non riusciva a decifrare del tutto. Ma poteva sentire il ronzio di Rosso nell’aria, risvegliatosi, che aveva individuato non solo la presenza di Lance, ma anche quella di Keith. E venne colpito da un desiderio improvviso che lo riportò indietro a quelle tre di notte quando aveva indossato la giacca di Keith nella cabina di pilotaggio e si era addormentato piangendo.

“Gli sei mancato.” Disse, sentendo le fusa agrodolci solleticargli la pelle perfino lì, al difuori del leone.

“È passato molto tempo.” Mormorò Keith, un po’ a se stesso, posando lo sguardo ora sul leone ora su Lance. E Lance pensò che anche a lui mancava Keith, anche in quel momento, lì in piedi. Lasciò che il desiderio di Rosso divenisse suo e che lo riempisse fino all’orlo, rendendogli quasi impossibile dire o fare altro che non fosse sentire. Se fosse stato più coraggioso, avrebbe attraversato lo spazio che li separava e gli avrebbe chiesto un abbraccio, ma dopo la notte precedente aveva troppa paura di esternare la sua voglia di contatto fisico. Aveva paura di essere, ancora una volta, troppo.

Era ancora più spaventato all’idea che un abbraccio non gli sarebbe bastato. Non quando il suo bruciante desiderio di poco fa gli affiorava ancora sulla pelle.

La porta alle loro spalle si aprì rivelando Krolia con una grossa borsa sulla spalla, Allura alla sua destra e il resto dei paladini dietro di loro. Pidge stava ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto Shiro, ma Allura teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate. C’era anche il lupo di Keith, al fianco di Krolia, e Lance sentì il suo sguardo passare su lui prima di spostarlo su Keith, trotterellando verso di lui.

“Cosa succede?” Chiese Lance ad Allura, quando furono riuniti.

Gli rivolse uno sguardo strano. “Probabilmente nulla, ma non riesco a contattare Lotor.”

“È passato solo un giorno,” disse Shiro, sorridendo e guardando verso di loro, “sono sicuro che ci contatterà quando potrà.”

Allura annuì, ma Lance poteva sentire il suo disagio. Una parte poteva essere dovuta al fatto che stava per partire in missione per recuperare un gran numero della sua gente, che credeva morta da diecimila anni, usata come batterie umane. Voleva trovare qualcosa da dirle, ma non sapeva come consolarla.

“Dovremmo andare.” Disse Krolia, portandosi al fianco di Keith.

Keith diede un buffetto sulla testa al suo lupo e annuì, lanciando una breve occhiata a Lance prima di riportare lo sguardo sui loro compagni di squadra, in piedi di fronte a loro. “Se tutto va bene, non dovremmo assentarci per molto. Un giorno, al massimo.”

Si salutarono. Hunk sollevò Lance tra le braccia come un pupazzo, sorridendo, e apparentemente d’accordo con la sua decisione di partire. Gli diede un’altra carica di sicurezza, lo fece sentire bene. Hunk era un amico grandioso, davvero grandioso. Avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita a cercare di ripagarlo.

Allura fu l’ultima a salutare Lance e lo tenne stretto a sé un po’ più forte del normale. “Torna sano e salvo.” Gli disse nell’orecchio, un sussurro flebile indirizzato solo a lui. Lance annuì nella sua spalla e le diede un colpetto sulla schiena; sapeva che stava pensando al momento in cui l’aveva salvato. Era stato veramente fortunato che lei fosse lì per dargli una seconda possibilità di vita.

“Lo farò.” Mormorò.

Lei fece un passo indietro con un sorriso e guardò Krolia e Keith. “Per favore, fatemi sapere cosa trovate. Se c’è una possibilità che qualcuno di quegli alteani sia ancora vivo, sarà il benvenuto al Castello senza esitazione alcuna. Coran si sta occupando dei preparativi per ogni evenienza.”

“Sarai la prima a saperlo.” La rassicurò Keith.

Ci fu un ultimo giro di saluti, poi il leone rosso inchinò la testa, aprendo la mascella per permettere loro di entrare. Lance entrò per primo con gli altri due alle spalle e si sentì bene. Essere lì in quel momento, partire per quella missione con Keith invece di guardarlo andare via… Lance era proprio dove doveva essere.

Sentì il modo in cui Keith prese un respiro profondo dietro di lui una volta entrati nella cabina di pilotaggio. Si girò giusto in tempo per vederlo passare una mano sui pannelli spenti, le labbra tremanti al ricordo di qualche memoria a lui cara.

Krolia sistemò la borsa delle provviste in un angolo. “Ho le nostre coordinate, paladino.”

Lance si girò verso di lei e vide che lo stava fissando, indice palese del fatto che l’aveva osservato mentre guardava Keith. Si mise l’elmo in tutta fretta, sperando che il visore nascondesse il bruciore delle sue guance. “Uh, va bene anche solo Lance. E perfetto, aspetta solo che-” Si sedette velocemente nel sedile di pilotaggio e afferrò i comandi, l’interno della cabina irrorato di luce rossa.

Rosso gli ronzò sulla pelle, e Lance si fece dire le coordinate da Krolia, inserendole. Il silenzio sarebbe stato opprimente se non fosse stato per quei pensieri tranquilli nella sua testa che non gli appartenevano del tutto, la gioia irrefrenabile per il fatto che Keith fosse lì, che apparteneva sia a lui che a Rosso. Sperò che nessun’altro potesse sentirla, ma sapendo quanto Keith fosse connesso al leone, probabilmente Rosso stava parlando anche con lui. Solo… sperava non di Lance.

Il viaggio verso la base di Marmora fu tranquillo e senza intoppi. Una volta fuori dall’hangar del castello, Krolia e Keith si scambiarono parole sottovoce che Lance non riuscì a comprendere, ma il lupo di Keith gli si sedette proprio di fronte e lo fissò fino a quando Lance non raccolse il coraggio per allungare la mano e accarezzarlo.

Si sorprese a sorridere quando il lupo si appoggiò al suo tocco, e sentì la voce di Keith alle sue spalle. “Gli piaci.”

“Ha un nome?” Chiese Lance, grattandolo dietro l’orecchio. L’animale si sporse in avanti per poi abbandonare la testa sulle sue gambe, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

“Non ancora.” Si contenne Keith.

“Crede che il lupo gli rivelerà il suo nome col tempo.” Disse Krolia dal suo angolo, aggiungendosi alla conversazione con una punta di divertimento nella voce.

Lance sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa e portò lo sguardo su Keith, incapace di contenere un sorriso. Lo fece sentire bene; pensò di non aver mai fatto un sorriso così grande in tutta la sua vita, ma lo fece sentire bene. “Davvero? È così stupido; sai che è un cane, vero? Che non può parlare?”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, captando l’ironia nella sua voce. “Non sai di cosa è capace.”

E continuarono così. Una conversazione leggera, niente di profondo, niente che mettesse in evidenza tutte le cose di cui non avevano ancora parlato, o quelle di cui avevano parlato, ma lo mise a proprio agio. Quando raggiunsero la base, fecero tutti e tre un breve rapporto a Kolivan prima di essere riandati indietro con altre 5 Spade e qualche cassa di provviste in più per le emergenze. Alloggiarono nella pancia del leone mentre Lance li portava verso l’abisso quantico seguendo le indicazioni di Krolia.

L’abisso si rivelò un luogo insidioso, ma Lance aveva ragione a proposito dei tempi di reazione del leone, e riuscirono a superare i punti peggiori con facilità. Keith emise un piccolo verso di approvazione, forse senza volerlo davvero, ma fu sufficiente da riempire il petto di Lance di orgoglio. Era stato la scelta giusta. Superarono la parte che Lance temeva di più e furono tutti in salvo. Erano in salvo.

_Keith_ era in salvo.

Dopo che Lance fece atterrare Rosso sulla luna, sentì una mano afferrargli saldamente il braccio. Alzò lo sguardo su Keith, che lo stava fissando dall’alto con un’espressione seria.

“Se te lo chiedessi, rimarresti qui?” La sua voce era dura. Come se non avesse voluto dirlo davvero.

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “No.”

Keith annuì e il suo cipiglio si iscurì, ma accettò comunque la sua risposta. “Okay. Andiamo, allora.”

Lance si alzò quando Keith lo lasciò andare e controllò due volte di avere con sé la sua bayard prima di rimettersi al passo con Keith. E sembrava giusto.

Già. Era proprio così che dovevano andare le cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice** : Questo capitolo è stato più che difficile da scrivere. Non sono ancora del tutto sicura di esserne soddisfatta, ma l’ho fissato per tipo 3 giorni di fila e mi fa male il cervello. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così profondo, immagino lol. Mi sono chiesta più e più volte se volevo che Lance rimanesse oppure no – se Keith fosse rimasto oppure no – ma penso che questo sia il modo più naturale in cui potevano svolgersi i fatti. Se vi sembra che le azioni e la trama della serie siano affrettate è perché questa fic si concentra su Lance e sui suoi sentimenti per Keith, dunque non volevo passare molto tempo su cose di trama. (Quindi forse è questo il motivo per cui questo capitolo vi potrebbe sembrare strano…)  
> IN OGNI CASO. Spero che vi sia piaciuto, a dispetto di questo casino. Vi ringrazio molto per i kudos e i commenti, mi danno la vita!


	6. Ricollegamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Eccoci tornate con un nuovo capitolo di LaD! Un grandissimo grazie a [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), la mia super beta su cui posso sempre contare!
> 
> Spero che voi e le vostre famiglie stiate bene in questo periodo di quarantena, che per alcuni, purtroppo, è molto sofferto e pesante.  
> Le nostre traduzioni sono una goccia nell'oceano, un piccolo modo di potervi stare vicino e cercare di sollevarvi un po' il morale donandovi un momento di svago. Speriamo di riuscire almeno in parte nel nostro intento.
> 
> Buona lettura e buona Pasquetta <3
> 
> Andate sul mio [Tumblr](https://dancelikeanhippogriff.tumblr.com/) e cercate #taylortot, #LaD o #LifeafterDeath per rimanere aggiornati sullo status di questa traduzione.

“Libero.”

La voce di Keith gli arrivava bassa, metallica, un ronzio nell’orecchio attraverso il trasmettitore che si trovava nel suo casco. Anche se era tranquillo, poteva sentire frustrazione e confusione in ogni sua singola parola quando esploravano l’ennesima stanza di uno stretto corridoio, che era completamente vuota, a eccezione delle file ordinate di droni disattivati.

Lance abbassò impercettibilmente il suo bayard – un taser che sentiva pesante nelle mani, rassicurante – e si voltò per guardare Keith da dietro la spalla; la sua figura non era altro che un’ombra scura e tremolante in quella luce grigia e malata. Ritornò da Lance, che aveva sorvegliato la porta mentre l’altro dava una veloce occhiata in giro. L’apprensione gli si insinuò nello stomaco come nausea, agitandosi convulsamente, portando con sé la persistente promessa di un presagio. Alle sue spalle, però, il lupo di Keith sembrava a suo agio e il suo istinto era probabilmente più acuto del suo.

“Non c’è niente neanche qui.” La voce di Krolia eruppe dal suono statico, la voce resa dura e ruvida dallo sconcerto. “Nessun segno di vita. Solo vecchi droni che sembrano offline.”

“Anche qui.” Aggiunse la voce graffiante di un membro de La Spada.

Keith emise un sospiro profondo e si portò la mano al cappuccio per toccare qualcosa situato dietro l’orecchio; la sua maschera brillò e poi scomparve. Incrociò lo sguardo di Lance con frustrazione, anche se quando parlò quel sentimento non era rivolto a lui. L’oscurità di quelle stanze e corridoi faceva apparire i suoi occhi quasi neri. “Com’è possibile che le cose in questa struttura appaiano e scompaiano a questo modo?”

Lance abbassò il suo bayard lungo il fianco, sentendolo cambiare forma nell’impugnatura che calzava perfetta nella sua mano. Aggrottò le sopracciglia perché le piccole linee sotto gli occhi di Keith erano indice di frustrazione e stanchezza e di stress concentrato. Teneva i muscoli tesi sotto l’armatura, le spalle rigide, in attesa di uno scontro che non arrivava. Lance sperava di poter fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio, ma quella situazione era pessima, e al momento quindi non era possibile.

“Kolivan aveva ragione a essere paranoico.” Disse Krolia tramite il trasmettitore. “Chiunque stesse assorbendo energia alteana ha saputo che siamo stati qui ed è tornato per cancellare le sue tracce. Riuniamoci nella sala comandi. Inizieremo coll’entrare nel loro hard drive e vedere se ci sono delle informazioni archiviate in quei computer.”

A quel punto, Lance pensò che Pidge _sarebbe_ dovuta venire. Non che le sue abilità si sarebbero rivelate necessariamente utili; la possibilità che ci fosse qualcosa in quei database era molto ridotta. Ma erano arrivati fin lì. Sarebbe stato uno spreco tornare a mani vuote; Lance non poté fare a meno di sperare che avrebbero trovato _qualcosa_. Chissà perché, ma l’assenza di pericolo gli faceva percepire il tutto come più pericoloso e lo teneva sul chi vive.

Keith emise un altro verso – più rumoroso quella volta, e un po’ più indistinto – e scattò oltre Lance, che lo seguì senza esitare. Il lupo li tallonò, una presenza rassicurante alle sue spalle. I loro passi quasi non emettevano rumore, abituati com’erano a muoversi silenziosamente da quando si erano infiltrati in quella base abbandonata, ma Lance poteva quasi sentire l’agitazione di Keith che vibrava nell’aria, facendo abbastanza rumore da coprire il silenzio.

“Ehi… dovresti rilassarti.” Disse Lance con gentilezza, e il suo bayard sparì al solito modo nell’armatura che gli copriva la coscia. Ora che si trovavano fianco a fianco, la linea sotto gli occhi di Keith era molto più marcata e le labbra di Lance si piegarono in una linea cupa.

Keith prese un respiro profondo e per un minuto Lance pensò che si sarebbe iscurito in volto o che sarebbe sbottato, ma quando espirò la sua fronte era rilassata. La linea delle sue labbra rimase dura. “Eravamo qui solo poco tempo fa. Non ha senso.”

Lance si umettò le labbra con fare assente, comprendendo la sua frustrazione tangibile. “Lo so, ma pensarci troppo non serve. Risolveremo il mistero.”

Durante il viaggio di andata, Krolia gli aveva spiegato che il tempo scorreva in modo differente lì. Che anche se lei e Keith erano stati lì solo due giorni prima da una prospettiva esterna, potevano essere passati mesi in quel luogo al centro dell’abisso. Chiunque fosse stato lì per spostare l’intera operazione poteva aver avuto a disposizione settimane contro il loro breve viaggio di due giorni.

Keith annuì, ma assottigliò le labbra, rimuginando su chissà cosa con quel suo volto imperscrutabile. Raggiunsero velocemente la sala comando, e Lance seguì Keith fino al pannello di controllo principale in fondo alla stanza dopo essersi accorto che erano arrivati per primi. Emise un verso di sorpresa quando Keith appoggiò con foga la mano sulla console, sbuffando frustrato quando quella rimase spenta.

Incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, la testa inclinata verso il soffitto, esponendo la lunga linea del collo avvolta dalla stoffa nera della tuta. Doveva proprio mostrargli il collo a quel modo? Lance era in piedi di fianco a lui, cercando di dissimulare il fatto che stesse fissando il punto in cui la parte inferiore della sua mandibola si incontrava con il tessuto, morbida e pallida, praticamente supplicandolo di essere toccata.

“Qualcosa non va?” Gli chiese, odiando il fatto che la sua voce si fosse incrinata leggermente verso la fine, pregando che Keith non l’avesse notato. Keith era frustrato ed erano nel bel mezzo di una missione pericolosa e importante e _quello non era certo il momento_. _Maledizione_. Aveva passato gran parte del suo tempo a fissarlo e imprimerselo nella memoria da quando era tornato; non aveva motivo di esserne così affascinato in quel momento.

“È tutto alteano.” Disse Keith, la voce dura e la cosa non aiutò affatto. Perché era così figo quando era scocciato? Come poteva essere giusto? Come diavolo aveva fatto a _vivere_ prima?

Scollò dolorosamente lo sguardo da quel vulnerabile lembo di pelle, solo per concentrarsi sulle sue spalle forti e ben piazzate. Tracciò con particolare interesse la linea della sua clavicola. “Ed è- è un male?” Disse, sforzandosi di concentrarsi.

“Sì, visto che siamo tutti Galra. Non sappiamo niente di tecnologia alteana; avremmo bisogno di Allura o Coran.”

Aveva senso… il suo sguardo affondò nell’incavo della sua gola. Lance si domandò pigramente se la persona che era prima avesse qualche tipo di conoscenza sulla tecnologia alteana dopo aver vissuto nel castello e aver passato così tanto tempo con Pidge e Hunk. “Strano che sia alteana, no?” Rifletté sovrappensiero, ad alta voce, e stava pensando principalmente ad Allura e a come tutto quel disappunto le avrebbe probabilmente spezzato il cuore, ma stava anche pensando a passare la mano sulla corazza pettorale di Keith, fremendo per quella sensazione di calore sul suo palmo. Keith si irrigidì.

“Cosa?” Gli chiese, girandosi per guardarlo.

“Io- Ho solo-” Lance balbettò per l’improvvisa intensità dell’attenzione di Keith e per il modo in cui bruciava in lui, facendogli raddrizzare le spalle. _Oh wow_. Sentì una vampata di calore, imbarazzato per essere stato colto sul fatto mentre infilava la mano in un immaginario vaso di biscotti, anche se Keith non poteva saperlo. Grazie a Dio aveva il casco. Si schiarì la voce. “Hai detto che gli alteani che erano qui venivano prosciugati della loro quintessenza. Quindi… questo vuol dire che chiunque sia dietro a questa storia o è alteano o ha familiarità con la loro tecnologia, giusto?”

Gli occhi di Keith si spalancarono mentre assorbiva quelle parole. “Giusto.”

Lance annuì e si appoggiò al pannello di controllo con una mano per tenersi stabile. La bocca di Keith iniziò a muoversi, seguendo quel filo di pensieri, ma venne coperto dal rumore improvviso della porta che si chiudeva. A quel movimento, a quel presentimento di finalità, entrambi si fecero tesi e Lance si allontanò dal pannello di controllo con un balzo, tenendo le mani alzate.

“Okay, che cos’ho toccato?”

La voce di Krolia li raggiunse dal trasmettitore. “Cos’è stato?”

“Le porte della sala comandi ci hanno chiuso dentro senza che le attivassimo.” Rispose Keith. Si avvicinò nuovamente alla console e ci passò sopra la mano, ma il suo tocco non produsse alcuna reazione. Il suo sguardò si spostò rapido su Lance, e Lance fu sorpreso dalla sua calma nel trovarsi intrappolato senza una chiara via di fuga. Il suo fare rilassato lo stabilizzò. “Lance, non credo che sia stato tu.” Ebbe la sensazione che Keith stesse per aggiungere qualcosa, per dire altro, ma Krolia si fece di nuovo sentire dall’auricolare.

“Conosciamo altri alteani oltre a Allura e Coran?” Chiese Krolia. Anche lei non sembrava particolarmente preoccupata.

“Non in questa realtà.” Disse Keith, e la sua espressione tagliente e pensierosa mutò. Lance non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse attraente. Le sue sopracciglia non avrebbero dovuto distrarlo a quel modo. Era semplicemente … era ridicolo. “No, aspetta. Non è vero.”

Krolia gli chiese spiegazioni.

“Haggar.” Rispose Keith nello stesso momento in cui Lance disse con voce chiara: “Lotor.”

Keith si girò di scatto. “Che cosa?” La sua voce era quasi perentoria, intensa, e Lance ne fu preso in contropiede, sorpreso da quello scatto improvviso.

“Lotor è… è per metà alteano.” Disse Lance, gli occhi spalancati, e non era venuto a conoscenza di persona di quell’informazione, ma Hunk gli aveva detto tutto quello che c’era da sapere sulla loro missione nello spazio. Il che includeva il loro rapporto con Lotor. E Lance, con la sua abitudine di scriversi le cose, si ricordava ogni singola informazione con una chiarezza impressionante. “È ossessionato dalla cultura alteana. È riuscito a svelare i segreti dell’alchimia alteana insieme ad Allura e a costruire una navicella con cui entrare nel campo di quintessenza con lei.”

Per quanto Keith fosse difficile da leggere, poteva vedere il modo in cui la sorpresa e la comprensione si scambiavano sui suoi lineamenti nella penombra. Per quanto ne sapeva, Krolia poteva aver avuto la stessa epifania dato che era in linea, ma non parlava.

“È Lotor.” Disse Keith, definitivo.

“Se n’è andato.” Disse Lance, concordando con lui, ricordandosi improvvisamente del loro ultimo incontro con Lotor. “Quando è venuto a conoscenza di dove siete stati, di quello che avete visto…” Sentì i capelli sulla nuca farsi elettrici e lo stomaco contrarsi per la preoccupazione. C’era fin troppo in quella rivelazione per pensare a tutte le implicazioni, per pensare a come l’intero team fosse stato usato e preso in giro dall’attuale imperatore Galra, per pensare a quanto Allura ci avrebbe sofferto. Tutti quei pensieri erano dentro di lui.

Quello a cui stava pensano in quel momento, nell’immediato, era quanto la loro missione fosse improvvisamente diventata molto più pericolosa.

A quanto Keith non era più al sicuro.

La voce di Krolia suonava distante anche se era lì nel suo orecchio. “Sapeva che saremmo tornati.”

“Dobbiamo andare.” Disse Keith, la voce scura e urgente, e quando posò lo sguardo su Lance per poi distoglierlo, troppo veloce perché Lance potesse provare a indovinarne il motivo o se ci fosse qualcos’altro che volesse trasmettergli. Una scintilla di quella stessa energia gli percorse la pelle, però, e l’urgenza di Keith divenne anche la sua.

“Ne sei sicuro?” Disse Krolia, e la voce rendeva evidente il fatto che stesse aggrottando la fronte. “Non abbiamo-”

“Potrebbe essere una trappola.” Disse Keith, il che era in linea con quello che stava pensando Lance. Vicino a loro, il lupo di Keith gorgogliò un ringhio basso come se fosse d’accordo con loro, e l’ansia che si agitava sotto la pelle di Lance aumentò un poco. Fece un passo per avvicinarsi a Keith, uno piccolo, quasi involontariamente, i muscoli tesi per _qualcosa_. Sembrò che Keith perlomeno non se ne fosse accorto, perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, e continuò: “Il team potrebbe essere in pericolo. Potrebbero aver bisogno di Lance; dobbiamo andarcene _adesso_.”

Non aspettò una sua risposta. Afferrò Lance per l’avambraccio e lo trascinò a sé. Lance, preso in contropiede, incespicò un poco, sentendo il calore che lo investiva a quel gesto imperioso e alla vicinanza improvvisa, la spalla premuta contro quella di Keith. Krolia stava di nuovo parlando nel trasmettitore, ma non riusciva a sentirla; stava guardando Keith che fissava negli occhi il suo lupo e poi tutto fu immerso in una luce accecante.

Il suo stomaco ebbe un sussulto, sottosopra, disorientato da quell’improvviso cambiamento nell’ambiente circostante. Vide una luce rossa e sentì delle fusa familiari sotto la pelle e non capì com’era finito lì, ma si sentiva rintontito. Fece un passo indietro sovrappensiero, appoggiando male il piede e perdendo l’equilibrio. Rimase in piedi solo grazie a quella mano che ancora lo teneva per l’avambraccio.

“C-che cosa-?” Lance si interruppe, facendo vagare lo sguardo intorno a sé fino a quando non si concentrò su Keith, che lo aveva spinto sul sedile della cabina di pilotaggio di Rosso, sporgendosi sopra di lui con uno sguardo terribilmente serio. Il peso dei suoi occhi lo inchiodò e lo ancorò a quel luogo e a quel momento.

“Il mio lupo può teletrasportarsi.”

 _Scusa, che cosa?_ “Il tuo lupo…?”

“Già. Torno subito.” Disse, la mano ancora stretta attorno al suo avambraccio. Mosse l’altra per premere rapidamente dietro il suo orecchio e ora Lance si ritrovò a fissare la funerea maschera dell’uniforme de La Spada, dagli occhi viola e alieni.

Sentì il panico farsi strada e sapeva che non lo stava nascondendo quando lo guardò con occhi spalancati. Sapeva che Keith poteva vedere ogni sua singola paura e preoccupazione sul suo volto. Il visore del suo casco non poteva nascondere la sua espressione sofferente, la sua voce spezzata. “Aspetta, dove stai andando? Non- Non farmi rimanere qui.”

Keith non si mosse, e parlò con voce più dolce, ma non meno ferma. “Devo recuperare Krolia e le altre Spade per potercene andare, ma ho bisogno di te qui.”

“Non-”

Keith gli strinse di nuovo il braccio, e quando lo lasciò andare ci fu un altro lampo di luce e Lance rimase solo nella cabina di pilotaggio. Non sapeva se doveva sentirsi arrabbiato o terrorizzato oltre ogni dire, quindi optò per una pessima combinazione delle due. Anche se quel contatto era avvenuto con strati di armatura in mezzo, poteva sentire la sensazione della mano di Keith sul suo braccio, pesante, quando si alzò per sporgersi oltre la console, osservando la base dall’alto del suo leone, e lo odiò.

“Dammi una buona ragione per non tornare indietro e prenderti a calci in culo.” Disse Lance, e la sua voce non fu per niente forte, risultando in una minaccia alquanto debole. L’unica cosa che in quel momento lo tratteneva dal frantumarsi in un milione di pezzi era il fatto che Rosso non condivideva il suo panico; non c’era una minaccia immediata, per quanto Lance la pensasse in maniera diversa.

Keith gli rispose subito nell’orecchio, vicino, come sarebbe dovuto essere ma ancora fin troppo lontano. “Perché se lo fai sarò _io_ a prenderti a calci in culo.” Disse, gracchiando nel collegamento. “Sei il nostro pilota e abbiamo bisogno di te per andarcene da qui. Rimani lì, Lance.” Lo disse come se quelle parole bastassero a spiegare tutto, ma lo resero solo più nervoso. Una via di fuga assicurata funzionava quando la mente del pilota non era completamente strapazzata dalla paura.

“Vedi- vedi di fare in fretta e basta,” biascicò, “non mi piace.” _Non mi piace non poterti vedere_.

Keith non aggiunse altro e forse l’avrebbe fatto, ma il suono statico del canale si fece silenzioso e un’ansia divorante e terribile gli crebbe dentro, profonda e immensa. Sapeva che il segnale poteva essere facilmente interrotto da qualunque cosa, ma non… _non gli piaceva e basta_. Prima le porte che avevano cercato di chiuderli dentro la sala comandi e ora la comunicazione che si interrompeva isolandolo dal resto del team da Keith. E tutto questo quando Lotor sapeva che sarebbero tornati?

Non andava bene. Non andava per niente bene… _affatto_ bene.

“Pronto?” Sperò ad alta voce. Niente. Gli si asciugò la bocca, il panico che cresceva costante, soprattutto quando notò che la calma di Rosso si era tramutata in qualcosa di irrequieto. “ _Merda_ … Keith?” Si passò una mano sul casco con fare nervoso, come avrebbe fatto con i suoi capelli, fissando dall’alto il complesso vuoto che si estendeva sulla superfice della luna.

“Che cazzo, io- ugh!” Lance gettò la testa all’indietro per la frustrazione, muovendo le mani in gesti ampi e irritati. Ogni centimetro di lui tremava come una foglia. Alzò la voce, rivolgendosi a Rosso con una punta di rabbia. “È normale che si comporti così? O sono io che sono fortunato?”

Un senso di familiarità lo avvolse come una seconda pelle. Delle fusa basse, piene di consapevolezza, da parte di Rosso. Era normale, quindi. Ma non rendeva più semplice la situazione. A dirla tutta, era anche peggio perché significava che Lance ci aveva già dovuto avere a che fare in passato e che continuava ad averci a che fare. Che avrebbe dovuto continuare ad averci a che fare. Ogni versione di lui avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con la stupida tendenza di Keith di fare tutto da solo. Perché, a quanto pareva, era normale. Ottimo.

La quantità di informazioni che stava raccogliendo durante quella missione era pazzesca.

Si lasciò cadere sul sedile, pestando furiosamente a terra col piede e incrociando le braccia al petto. “Diventerò pazzo.” Borbottò rivolto a se stesso, anche se Rosso lo stava ascoltando. Se fosse stato per lui, avrebbe seguito Keith, ma senza comunicazione non sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo facilmente e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era perdersi e peggiorare le cose. Dopotutto, Keith aveva detto che gli serviva lì. _Lì_. Rimaneva aggrappato al suo autocontrollo per miracolo.

Non meno di un attimo più tardi, si udì uno scoppio, un rombo, fin troppo silenzioso e ovattato dalla protezione del suo leone, ma più che sentirlo con le orecchie, Lance lo sentì a pelle. Il suo cuore gli si fermò nel petto, morto, quando si sporse e vide che da un’ala della base lunare fuoriusciva del fumo; tutta la sua rabbia e paura raggiunsero il loro apice massimo.

Divenne tutta una sensazione angosciante. Era una disperazione calma e furiosa, così potente da soffocarlo, il sangue che gli pompava assordante e veloce e _assordante_ nelle orecchie. Sentiva l’amaro in bocca e per un terribile momento la nausea che gli torceva lo stomaco minacciò di farlo vomitare violentemente. Chissà per quale motivo, ma niente di tutto quello gli importava. Fuori dal terrore incandescente che lo stava consumando, il resto di lui era il nulla. Il nulla.

I suoi occhi seguirono il fumo e si fissarono sul buco che si era aperto in quell’ala lontana della base. Per un secondo, ripensò all’agonia vertiginosa che lo aveva colpito la prima volta che aveva pensato che Keith fosse morto. La poteva vedere e sentire da molto, molto lontano, fuori dal suo corpo. Ed era anche peggio in quel momento perché Keith non era un semplice fantasma che tormentava l’eco di un lontano se stesso. Era peggio perché aveva un nome per quel volto e per quei suoi occhi scuri e le sue sopracciglia folte e quelle labbra che erano dure e morbide. Per i suoi capelli spettinati dal vento e quel suo atteggiamento calmo e sicuro di sé e per quella sua intensità così forte da mozzargli il respiro e il suo…

Lo aveva riavuto solo per due giorni. Solo _due_ giorni.

Non era abbastanza.

Ci fu un altro rombo e quella volta assistette all’esplosione. Era più vicina, e più forte, e Lance strinse i pugni contro le cosce. Ogni parte di lui urlava perché andasse a cercare Keith. E quella forza e desiderio e terrore erano così dolorosi da lacerargli il petto da dentro con zanne e artigli, facendolo respirare a fatica. Voleva muoversi. Doveva. Ogni battito del suo cuore gli stava dicendo la stessa cosa, con la stessa bollente disperazione. Keith poteva morire. Keith poteva _essere_ morto.

Ma Lance stava tremando nel sedile, lottando per respirare, lottando contro il desiderio di entrare in azione e fregarsene della cautela. Keith non gli aveva chiesto di restare perché lo voleva. L’aveva fatto prima che entrassero nella struttura e aveva rispettato la sua decisione di andare con loro. Il fatto che lo avesse riportato nella cabina di pilotaggio era per necessità, perché aveva bisogno di lui lì, in qualità di pilota. Non era una richiesta; era un ordine.

 _La missione è più importante di me_ , gli aveva detto Keith.

Ora pensava di aver capito, anche se non voleva. Anche se ogni singola cellula del suo corpo lo pregava del contrario. Tutti coloro che si trovavano laggiù in quella base contavano su di lui per portarli via di lì vivi. _Keith_ contava su di lui per portarli via di lì vivi.

Il suo respiro era caldo e nauseante dentro il casco, rendendo ogni secondo che passava più insopportabile del precedente. “Keith?” Tentò di nuovo, nel caso in cui si fosse immaginato la perdita di segnale nel loro trasmettitore, la voce dura e tesa. Silenzio. I suoi occhi continuarono a scrutare la base sotto di lui, cercando un movimento di qualunque tipo.

Deglutì a dispetto del nodo di emozioni che aveva in gola; le nocche gli dolevano da quanto stava stringendo le mani a pugno ancora più forte. “Keith.” Non era tanto una domanda quanto più un ordine. Non riusciva a respirare con quel cazzo di casco. “Per favore.” Lo sussurrò come una litania. Come se la sola forza del suo desiderio potesse farlo avverare se solo avesse supplicato abbastanza. “Per favore, per favore, per favore.” _Torna. Torna. Torna_.

Chinò il capo, tremante, costringendosi a prendere dei respiri profondi e cercando di fare del suo meglio per non andare nel panico. Sobbalzò al rumore di un’altra esplosione che sconquassò l’aria. Rosso era incredibilmente calmo, il che lo aiutava ad alimentare la sua decisione di rimanere in sé, nonostante percepisse una strana tensione nell’energia che gli saettava sottopelle. Il legame tra il leone e Keith non era svanito del tutto, ma non era nemmeno così forte da resistere a distanza; Lance, quindi, si faceva forza con quella speranza titubante, ma non vi riponeva la sua più totale fiducia. Aveva la sensazione che nemmeno Rosso ci credesse così tanto.

Estese le braccia e afferrò i comandi con entrambe le mani. Il suo respiro non si era fatto per niente più controllato, ma non poteva sopportare l’idea delle comunicazioni che tornavano online a sua insaputa, dunque si tenne il casco addosso. Era una tortura. Stava soffocando. Non era possibile che aspettasse da ore, ma gli sembrava così mentre stringeva le mani e richiamava una parvenza di controllo.

Cercò di non concentrarsi su quello che avrebbe fatto se Keith non fosse tornato… Se fosse rimasto lì seduto ad aspettare per ore… Ad aspettare in _eterno_.

Scosse la testa, sbarazzandosi di quei pensieri, terrorizzato all’idea di addentrarsi in quel territorio pericoloso. Il panico lo avrebbe mangiato vivo e poi avrebbe fatto qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito…

Ci fu un’altra esplosione e quella volta era molto più vicina, praticamente lì dove si trovava. Rosso ruggì e Lance si raddrizzò, allontanando il leone mentre una crepa si apriva sotto di loro, sgretolando il suolo della luna in una voragine poco profonda che continuava ad allargarsi.

“Merda.” Disse tra i denti con foga, pilotando Rosso vicino alla base e lontano dalla voragine con quanta più cautela possibile. Perfino dove teneva stretti i comandi poteva sentire le mani tremare e, nonostante la sua decisione di poco prima, non sarebbe resistito a lungo… non poteva aspettare ancora, non quando l’intera luna stava cadendo a pezzi. Sarebbe stato costretto a fare qualcosa di stupido. Merda, non riusciva a respirare; faceva così caldo con quell’elmo addosso… non riusciva a _respirare_ …

In quel momento, vide un lampo bianco dietro il sedile del pilota e girò la testa di scatto, ritrovandosi il lupo ricoperto da un groviglio di braccia e due corpi stesi a terra. Il sollievo che provò fu immediato e al tempo stesso così debilitante che il calore nei suoi occhi traboccò.

Si tolse il casco con uno strattone e lo lasciò cadere a terra con un suono sordo e rumoroso, non curandosi del fatto che fosse rotolato via. Il corpo in cima all’altro si mise carponi. Lance sentì una fitta al cuore quando vide l’espressione del volto di Keith, incrociando il suo sguardo. La sua maschera era sparita, aveva una guancia imbrattata di sangue, il volto sporco di cenere. I suoi occhi scuri erano brucianti, anche con quella distanza tra loro, ed erano fuoco e calore. Lance non aveva mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua vita.

“Portaci via di qui, Lance.” Disse con la gola secca.

Senza aggiungere altro, fece ruotare il sedile e mise Rosso in moto, sollevandosi subito in aria e portandoli lontano dalla luna, squassata da un’altra esplosione. “Krolia sta bene?” Chiese Lance, e aveva il volto bagnato ma la sua voce era ferma. Aveva bisogno di vedere Keith, ma era quello il motivo per cui si trovava lì, per essere il loro pilota. Era il motivo per cui era rimasto. Tremava e poteva sentirlo; non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo neanche se ci avesse provato. Non andare da Keith in quello stesso istante era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto nella sua fottuta vita.

“Sta bene.” Rispose Keith, così calmo che Lance gli credette senza indugio. Faceva rumore, rovistava in giro, lasciava cadere a terra pezzi della sua armatura, emettendo suoni metallici. L’energia di Rosso era calda ed elettrica sulla sua pelle e il lupo uggiolava commosso.

Lance fece andare Rosso ancora più veloce finché non furono a distanza di sicurezza, abbastanza lontani perché le esplosioni non potessero ferirli; poi, inserì il pilota automatico e si precipitò dalla sedia, mezzo inciampando, mentre si asciugava le lacrime dal volto. Erano entrambi seduti, Krolia appoggiata con la schiena alla parete e Keith che trafficava con il kit di primo soccorso, che si trovava in uno scompartimento vicino, e sembrava che stessero… che stessero bene. E Keith, lui stava _bene_.

“Cos’è successo?” Chiese Lance, perché non poteva non chiederlo e perché il volto di Keith era più inespressivo del solito, le labbra serrate. Non gli piaceva.

“Mi sono ferita alla spalla quando è crollato il corridoio.” Disse Krolia, la voce roca per il dolore e le palpebre pesanti.

Keith non gli rivolse neanche uno sguardo. “Lance, dammi una mano.”

Lance fu al suo fianco prima ancora che avesse finito di chiederglielo. Tolse l’armatura della spalla e scostò il tessuto della tuta, rivelando una ferita sanguinante da cui sgorgava sangue rosso e denso, ma non sembrava grave. Il respiro di Keith si regolarizzò un poco a quella vista, ma Lance sentiva ancora un qualcosa di caldo e spietato che gli sgorgava nel petto. Non riusciva a darci un nome, ma aveva capito che era connesso direttamente a Keith. Come gran parte della sua vita.

“Stai bene?” Gli chiese piano mentre Krolia chiudeva gli occhi per un momento.

“Sto bene.” Gli rispose, e anche se il suo tono era sbrigativo, aveva un che di simile alla gentilezza. “Abbiamo perso uno dei nostri, ma il mio lupo è riuscito a portare il resto delle Spade al sicuro nella stiva.”

 _Poteva essere Keith_ , pensò Lance mentre Keith iniziava a pulire la ferita. Era un pensiero orribile, sentire sollievo all’idea che se qualcuno era morto, non era Keith. Ma lo provava. Era così forte che se non fosse stato già in ginocchio, sarebbe crollato a terra. Se non avesse già ricacciato indietro le lacrime, avrebbe pianto. _Poteva essere Keith_.

Al momento, sentiva un calore denso raccogliersi negli occhi e fissò con intensità le mani di Keith, ancora guantate, che pulivano il sangue. “Mi dispiace.” Disse Lance, piano.

“No.” Disse Keith, improvvisamente brusco, e Lance fece una smorfia. Aspettò che aggiungesse altro, ma Keith rimase in silenzio, e così si chiese se quella fosse stata la cosa sbagliata da dire. Keith fasciò abilmente la scomoda ferita; Lance poteva vedere che ci era abituato e fu improvvisamente sconvolto dal fatto che fosse abituato a quel tipo di attività.

“Come la senti?” Mormorò Keith, allontanandosi da Krolia e ispezionandola velocemente.

“Bene. Ho avuto di peggio.” Disse, riuscendo a rivolgergli un flebile sorriso. Era un’espressione così fragile e tenera su qualcuno che Lance aveva visto solo fare facce stoiche, e di certo non era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto vedere. Ma gli occhi di lei si posarono su Lance, rivolgendo anche a lui un’occhiata dolce. “Keith si è slogato una caviglia.”

“Krolia!” Keith per poco non sbottò, ed era un’interazione così banale che Lance per poco non si dimenticò della situazione in cui si trovavano. Quasi. Se, forse, Krolia non avesse menzionato che Keith era rimasto ferito.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò; Keith stava guardando storto sua madre. “Sei ferito?” Si sorprese dal controllo che aveva sulle sue stesse parole, considerato quanto era stato vicino a perdere il controllo pochi minuti fa. Il lupo emise un uggiolio e si acciambellò vicino a Krolia, appoggiandole il muso imbrattato sulle cosce, come a voler rispondere alla domanda di Lance.

Keith sospirò pesantemente, rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo. “È solo una storta.”

“Bisognerebbe comunque fasciarla.” Gli disse Lance, e perché diavolo la sua voce doveva tremolare a quel modo? In quel momento? Keith era tornato e stava bene e sì, forse si era fatto un po’ male, ma avrebbe potuto morire e non era successo quindi… quindi _perché_ si sentiva ancora così fragile?

“Sto bene, Lance.”

“Per favore.”

Quelle parole gli fecero guadagnare un’occhiata. Finalmente. Keith spostò lo sguardo su di lui quasi subito dopo quelle sue patetiche parole e Lance si domandò se le chiazze bagnate sulle sue guance erano così evidenti o se erano palesi solo a lui perché gli facevano sentire freddo alla faccia. Fece del suo meglio per mantenere la sua espressione neutrale per bilanciare il tremolio della sua voce, ma era impossibile dire se ci fosse riuscito mentre Keith lo fissava.

Lance incontrò il suo sguardo senza paura perché l’unica cosa che era mai riuscito a fare era guardarlo e quella cosa non era cambiata affatto. “Scusami.” Disse istintivamente. “Forse… Non so se mi sto spingendo troppo oltre e mi dispiace se è così. Se… se non vuoi che ti aiuti, mi sta bene, ma dovresti prenderti cura di te.”

La postura di Keith si rilassò un poco, anche se il suo volto rimase impassibile. “Va bene.”

Lance poté sentire le spalle afflosciarsi e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, sentendo un sorriso farsi strada sul suo volto. “Okay. Okay, bene.”

Keith sospirò di nuovo e afferrò il kit di pronto soccorso, trascinandosi all’indietro fino a quando non poggiò la schiena alla parete opposta della cabina, e poi si tolse lo stivale. Parlò con Krolia di quello che dovevano fare – bisognava tornare subito al Castello e informare tutti su Lotor prima di poter portare le Spade al loro quartier generale – ma Lance era inginocchiato a terra e fissava quel cerchio violaceo che circondava la caviglia di Keith. Era scuro nella luce rossa del leone e sembrava far male, e Lance si domandò, brevemente, se c’era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare per evitare che Keith si fosse fatto male.

E fu in quel momento che accadde.

Ci fu una luce pulsante che tremolò sopra di loro e Lance non si trovava più nel leone. Non capiva dove si trovava ed era successo tutto così in fretta… era così confuso. Stava guardando Keith e Krolia accucciati vicino a un fuoco e il lupo era piccolo e stavano ridendo di qualcosa ed era successo tutto così _in fretta_. Svanì prima che potesse capire che cos’aveva visto ed era di nuovo nel leone, con gli occhi spalancati, ritrovando Keith dove si trovava prima.

“Cosa-”

“È l’abisso quantico.” Rispose Keith prima ancora che glielo chiedesse. “La distorsione temporale mostra pezzi del passato e del futuro.” La sua voce si interruppe di colpo quando si mise a fasciarsi la caviglia, nascondendo l’ematoma dietro a una fasciatura così bianca da risultare quasi brillante. Sollevò lo sguardo su Lance. “Mostra i ricordi.”

Ricordi, pensò Lance ciecamente. _Ricordi_. “Perché… perché non ne abbiamo visti all’andata?”

“Forse le onde ci hanno mancato.” Mormorò Krolia, passando la mano sulla testa del lupo. “Dobbiamo fare attenzione; possono rallentare la nostra avanzata e dobbiamo tornare indietro in fretta.”

Keith finì di sistemare la sua caviglia e si rimise lo stivale con un sussulto. Si poteva intuire la sua stanchezza da quello, nel modo in cui si sedeva a quel modo sul pavimento con la testa reclinata addosso alla parete. “Non appena saremo fuori da questo campo, potremo chiamare il Castello e avvertire Voltron. Il viaggio di ritorno non sarà certo più veloce di quello di andata.”

Lance voleva sedersi di fianco a lui, ma non pensava che fosse giusto. Strinse di nuovo le mani a pugno contro la dura superficie dell’armatura che gli copriva le cosce e poi si alzò per tornare al sedile del pilota con dolorosa riluttanza. Non si aspettava una conversazione né compagnia, quindi sobbalzò quando notò Keith con la coda dell’occhio.

“Che stai facendo? Dovresti rimanere seduto.” Lance gli lanciò una breve occhiata, indifeso davanti a quel magnetismo che richiamava la sua attenzione.

“Sto bene. Non è neanche una brutta storta.”

Lance sentì il cuore perdere un battito perché era più vicino di quello che si aspettava. “Sembrava brutta.”

“Lance, _tu_ stai bene?” La voce di Keith era così calma che lo riportò all’oscurità della stanza di Keith, a quella rassicurante mano sulla sua schiena, anche se imbarazzata. Rabbrividì e alzò lo sguardo e il suo primo istinto fu quello di mentire. Di fingere. Si domandò se fosse semplicemente una parte intrinseca di chi era, nel profondo, se era sempre stato qualcuno che non riusciva ad affrontare la verità senza farne una questione più importante di quella che era.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, e non lo sapeva ancora, se gli avrebbe detto la verità e quello che pensava o se avrebbe mentito, ma non aveva importanza. Perché ci fu un altro lampo di luce e Lance non si trovava più nella cabina di pilotaggio.

_Si trovava nel Castello dei Leoni, in uno dei molti corridoi, con Shiro e Allura che gli facevano strada, e c’era un intenso odore di fumo nell’aria. La scena di fronte a lui era separata dal suo stesso corpo e lo sapeva perché stava guardando se stesso. Il Lance nel suo ricordo era accasciato addosso a Keith, molto più indietro degli altri due, con la testa abbandonata sulla spalla dell’altro e gli occhi semichiusi. Sembrava fin troppo sfinito da una battaglia perché si trattasse di un ricordo felice, e Keith sosteneva il peso di Lance con braccia sicure._

_“Ehi, sei ancora con me, super cecchino?” Disse Keith, e il Lance che stava osservando quello che stava succedendo sobbalzò per la dolcezza che c’era nella sua voce._

_“Non siamo mai stati insieme, mullet.” Arrivò la sua risposta, rauca._

_“Non devi essere ferito troppo gravemente se fai battute stupide.”_

_“No, ti giuro che mi sento ancora morire.”_

_Keith soffocò quella che poteva essere una risata, ma c’era un che di tirato nella sua espressione, un qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui piegava le labbra. “La prossima volta pensaci prima di soddisfare il tuo complesso da eroe.”_

_“Non lo dirai quando sarà il tuo il culo che salverò.” Gemette il Lance tra le braccia di Keith, e questi lo strinse di più a sé per reggerlo meglio._

_“Non ho bisogno che mi salvi.” Disse Keith._

_“Lo vedremo.”_

E la scena cambiò e Lance guardava Keith, lì, nella cabina di pilotaggio di Rosso, di nuovo. Keith lo fissava, il volto contratto, ma teneva occhi spalancati e c’era… c’era qualcosa nella sua espressione che era improvvisamente vulnerabile. La luce rossa si posava sul suo volto dolcemente, smussando gli angoli duri della sua mascella e l’angolo acuto del suo naso, rendendo i suoi occhi più scuri che mai. Scuri abbastanza da poterci cadere dentro e sparire per sempre.

Per la prima volta, Lance vedeva una crepa nella sua armatura e prese un respiro lento, impazzendo dalla voglia di infiltrarsi in quella fessura e allargarla. Voleva metterci dentro le mani, aprirla a forza e capire almeno quello che stava pensando Keith.

“Che cos’era?” Chiese Lance piano, la voce sconnessa, inciampando malamente sull’ultima parola. Poteva ancora sentire quella familiarità che bruciava tra loro in quel ricordo, l’affiatamento, la travolgente bolla di sicurezza che gli aveva fatto provare. Non… non sembrava affatto una _rivalità_ e lo rendeva così confuso perché non era quello che gli era stato detto fin dal principio. Che lui e Keith erano opposti e che non andavano spesso d’accordo e gli era così difficile crederlo in quel momento.

Il fatto che Keith si fosse girato, spostando lo sguardo da un’altra parte, passando i denti sul labbro inferiore, non aiutava affatto. “Un ricordo.” Disse, dopo un lungo momento.

“Era… era normale per noi?” Chiese Lance, quasi con fervore, tenendo a bada le mille domande che quel singolo ricordo era riuscito a evocare.

Keith sorrise a quelle parole, un leggero tic nell’angolo delle labbra, per poi rivolgergli uno sguardo di sbieco. “Non proprio.”

 _Non proprio_. Ma era stato qualcosa. “Mi hanno sempre detto che eri… voglio dire, che non andavamo d’accordo, ma…” La sua voce si affievolì. Quanto poteva considerarsi troppo dopo aver visto quella cosa? “Keith, non è vero, giusto?”

Keith si immobilizzò e Lance sentì un violento strattone al cuore al suono tremolante del suo sospiro improvviso. La crepa nella sua maschera si allargò ancora di più e Lance non capiva che cosa avesse fatto per scatenare quel tipo di reazione, ma Keith si era voltato e lo stava guardando con un’espressione che non gli aveva mai visto prima. Era troppo aliena sul suo volto perché Lance potesse identificarla, ma continuava a spronargli il cuore in un galoppo irregolare.

“Non andavamo d’accordo all’inizio.” Disse Keith infine, e la sua voce era quasi simile a quella del ricordo, ma era più secca. Crepata. Distrutta. Teneva lo sguardo aperto e anche con del sangue in faccia rimaneva così dolorosamente bello anche in quel momento, in quel precisi momento. Lance dovette combattere il bisogno di allungare la mano e scostare i suoi capelli da dove gli ricadevano dolcemente sul ponte del naso. “Le cose sono cambiate quando sono diventato il pilota del leone nero.”

Lance sentiva un calore nel petto, una stretta, un senso di pienezza e riusciva a malapena a respirare. “Quali cose?”

E Keith si appoggiò al sedile, i gomiti attorno allo schienale mentre spostava il peso, guardando in basso verso di lui con un’intensità tale che Lance non capiva come faceva a essere lì seduto ancora tutto d’un pezzo. “Possiamo parlarne più tardi, Lance?”

Voleva dirgli di no. Voleva afferrarlo per il cappuccio della sua tuta e farsi raccontare tutto del loro passato insieme. Gli era venuto in mente che nessuno sapeva chi fossero. Non separati e sicuramente non insieme. Hunk, il suo migliore amico, non sapeva quanto amasse Keith. Non sapeva che lo avesse amato affatto, quindi come… come avrebbe potuto sapere qualcosa del suo rapporto con Keith? Com’era possibile che Lance non avesse capito prima che nessuno capisse com’erano loro due?

Era conscio del fatto che non erano soli e che avevano delle cose decisamente importanti di cui occuparsi fintantoché Rosso si avvicinava alla fine del campo quantico. Erano queste le sole cose che lo bloccavano dall’appiccicarsi a lui e supplicarlo per avere delle risposte.

“Certo.” Gli rispose Lance.

Keith annuì e poi, con una sicurezza ritrovata disse: “...volevo ringraziarti.”

“Per cosa?”

“Per fidarti di me.” Keith lo menzionò con fare disimpegnato, come se non fosse stato importante, ma il calore di entrambe le sue frasi colò sulla pelle di Lance come miele.

“Non mi devi ringraziare per quello. Mi sono sempre fidato di te.” Gli disse Lance con onestà, perché anche senza i suoi ricordi ne era sicuro. Anche quando rimanersene buono nella cabina di pilotaggio aveva messo alla prova la sua stessa pazienza, sapeva che non se ne sarebbe potuto andare.

Keith sbatté le palpebre e girò il volto di lato; il suo respiro si fece nuovamente insicuro, abbastanza forte da poterlo sentire e il cuore di Lance reagì allo stesso modo di prima. Scacciò il calore crescente nel suo corpo, cercò di pensare a qualunque cosa, tipo a cosa avesse fatto Lotor o al tipo di problemi che avrebbe causato. Ma anche quando Keith ritornò a sedersi di fianco a Krolia, poteva ancora vedere nella sua mente il volto di Keith senza quella maschera.

Il suo cuore non smetteva di battere.

Cioè…

Ma che cavolo di rivalità era quella? Maledizione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:**  
>  lmao. Scusate per il ritardo nell’update! Ho dovuto riscrivere questo capitolo più e più volte solo perché non riuscivo a decidermi, maledizione a me, che cosa avrebbe fatto Lance LOL. Ho perfino pensato che forse sarebbe stato Keith a tornare con una ferita più grave. Quindi ci sono stati molti cambi nel mentre. Ma. Sono abbastanza contenta di come è venuto fuori, sinceramente, quindi sono felicissima di poterlo finalmente postare! Spero che vi piaccia; grazie, come sempre, per il vostro sostegno! Mi rendete lo scrivere questa storia molto più divertente!


	7. Riposo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:**  
>  Ringrazio come sempre la mia squisita beta, [CrispyGarden](), che ha corretto questo capitolo a tempo record <3
> 
> Spero che voi e le vostre famiglie stiate bene; vi auguro una buona lettura <3

Grazie alla magia dell’abisso quantico, il loro viaggio risultò di soli tre giorni.

Nonostante non avessero dormito da chissà quanti dannati varga da quando erano partiti, a Lance sembrava che tre giorni fossero una stima abbastanza accurata. La sua adrenalina lo tenne in piedi solo fino all’infermeria dove, con il resto dei paladini, adagiarono Krolia e alcuni degli altri membri de La Spada nelle crio-capsule. Poi, Keith raccontò loro nel dettaglio quello che avevano visto e cosa era successo, e Lance si appoggiò al muro, sentendo il peso della fatica.

Ma non distolse lo sguardo da Keith nemmeno una volta, terrorizzato all’idea irrazionale che si sarebbe ripreso per poi trovarsi solo nella cabina di pilotaggio del leone rosso su quella maledetta luna. Continuò a guardarlo con gli occhi semichiusi, le braccia incrociate con forza al petto, contro il pettorale della sua armatura. Dopo ancora, quando Keith terminò il racconto, Allura si schiarì la voce con espressione dura.

“Immagino che ora abbia senso il fatto che sia stato impossibile contattare Lotor in questi ultimi giorni.” Disse. Nella sua voce c’era un che di tagliente che non intendeva nessuna malizia nei confronti di nessuno di loro, e Lance odiò il fatto che stesse soffrendo. “Contatteremo Kolivan immediatamente per riferirgli quanto è accaduto; dobbiamo-” La sua voce ebbe un lieve fremito, e tutti fecero finta di non averlo sentito. “Dobbiamo capire come agire sulla base di questa nuova informazione.”

Senza aggiungere altro, si voltò e lasciò la stanza con Coran che si affrettò dietro di lei, lasciano alle loro spalle un silenzio pesante e pressante. Shiro fu il primo a riprendersi. Si girò prima verso Keith e poi verso Lance con una gentilezza sul volto che fece sentire Lance un po’ in colpa per sentirsi sempre così nervoso vicino a lui.

“Sembra che un po’ di riposo potrebbe farvi bene. Perché non vi date una ripulita e vi rilassate un po’? Il resto di noi farà a turno per controllare che tutte le persone nelle capsule stiano bene.”

Pidge si iscurì. “E Allura?”

“Dovremmo lasciarle un po’ di spazio.” Disse Shiro. “Non… non dev’essere facile per lei.”

Tutti mormorarono il loro assenso.

“Vado a fare qualcosa da mangiare.” Si offrì Hunk.

“Sembra un’ottima idea.” Rispose Shiro.

Lance era troppo stanco per aggiungere qualcosa e gli altri iniziarono a disperdersi, ma i suoi occhi seguirono Keith che si dirigeva verso la porta, sostenendosi al suo lupo e cercando chiaramente di non sforzare la sua caviglia dolorante. Nessuno lo notò tranne Lance, il che aveva senso dato che Keith non l’aveva menzionato quando Coran aveva chiesto in quanti erano rimasti feriti. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e spostò il peso in avanti per seguirlo.

Le spalle di Keith mentre percorrevano il corridoio erano visibilmente tirate, piene di tensione, tenute dritte come da una molla. Lance voleva… okay, la verità era che voleva solo stare con Keith. Stargli vicino e basta. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato – dopo essersi chiesto per parecchi eterni momenti se avrebbe perso Keith di nuovo – non voleva stargli più distante di quanto non fossero in quel momento. Ripensando a come gli era stato così difficile respirare, a quanto avesse fatto _male_ …

Sapeva che era chiedere troppo. _Decisamente_ troppo. Soprattutto visto che Keith aveva evitato con decisione ogni contatto visivo con lui da quando erano tornati. Bruciava un po’, anche se si era detto che non avrebbe dovuto. Keith non gli doveva niente, davvero. Non… non si conoscevano.

Lance scosse la testa, sentendo le labbra storcersi in una smorfia contrariata. Di qualunque memoria si trattasse, qualunque tipo di informazione gli avesse dato sul tipo di relazione che avevano avuto in passato, aveva destabilizzato Keith. Fin troppo. Quel tipo di destabilizzato che si prova quando ci si ritrova catapultati in un’altra galassia. Perfino Lance, che non riusciva a capirlo, era riuscito a notarlo. Gli aveva dato una scossa talmente potente che le sue difese erano crollate, anche se solo per un momento, lasciandolo scoperto. Lance voleva ancora strisciarci dentro. Persuadere Keith a uscire e capire. La forza del suo desiderio di capirlo era accecante. Gli faceva tremare le ginocchia. Gli stritolava il cuore. Era troppo, troppo.

Si costrinse a prendere un respiro profondo.

Dovette prendersi un momento nel corridoio per portarsi una mano al petto e _respirare_.

La stanchezza avrebbe dovuto rendergli le cose facili; la fame avrebbe dovuto dominare i suoi pensieri. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare a Keith in modo così disperato e impulsivo perfino in quel momento. Non al modo in cui il suo volto aveva espresso così poco, nonostante sentisse molto di più. Quell’aura scura e impenetrabile che aveva intorno si era fatta più insicura quando si era voltato. Terrorizzava anche Lance in un modo che era distintamente _non_ terribile, anche se assomigliava un po’ a quello che si sentiva poco prima che un fulmine si schiantasse. Sul chi vive ed elettrico. Terrificante.

Okay.

 _Okay_.

Doveva respirare. Concentrarsi di nuovo.

Puntò dritto alla doccia. Fece finta di non notare Keith ritirarsi nella sua stanza o Hunk che diceva qualcosa a Pidge mentre entrambi gli lanciavano un’occhiata da dietro la spalla. No, affatto. Si lasciò tutto alle spalle per avere un po’ di raccoglimento. Quando fu solo nella sua stanza, si sfilò l’armatura e sgusciò fuori dalla sua tuta spaziale, lasciando il tutto in una pila disordinata al suolo. La stanchezza gli pesava sul corpo, ma l’acqua della doccia lo aiutò a sentirsi un po’ più umano e più presente.

Diresse nuovamente i suoi pensieri su quel ricordo, questa volta per poterselo godere. Chiuse gli occhi e poté vederlo chiaramente, il modo in cui lui e Keith si sostenevano a vicenda. Pensò che poteva quasi ricordarselo dal suo punto di vista, anche se era un pensiero stupido e impossibile. Il modo in cui la sua fronte premeva contro l’armatura che copriva il collo di Keith, il volto di Keith che accarezzava appena la punta delle sue ciocche ribelli, la forza nelle braccia di Keith mentre lo sosteneva nel corridoio… quando se lo immaginò, gli sembrò quasi più un sogno che qualcosa di effettivamente accaduto nella realtà.

Lo fece sentire caldo. Incredibilmente caldo.

C’era un che di confortante, come se, dopo aver visto quel ricordo, dopo aver visto anche solo un’istantanea di com’era la sua vita prima, Lance avesse potuto capire perché si era innamorato di Keith. Quelle braccia, quella voce… il modo in cui sbottava ma sembrava che ci tenesse comunque. E… non serviva che tenesse Lance così vicino, giusto? Non serviva che lo tenesse a _quel_ modo. Ci aveva visto una forza che non aveva sentito quando Keith l’aveva abbracciato la sera in cui era scoppiato a piangere. Quella volta era stata una stretta gentile e insicura.

Il grande e pauroso vuoto di quei 18 anni sembrava molto meno scoraggiante ora, anche se non conosceva ancora in modo intimo i dettagli della sua vita precedente. A quel tempo conosceva Keith e ora aveva nel suo cuore un posto speciale, e se quello era tutto quello che avrebbe ricavato dal suo passato, gli andava bene.

Che fosse possibile ritornare a quel tipo di intimità? Anche se si era trattato di una circostanza eccezionale, il solo modo in cui si erano parlati in quel ricordo era abbastanza da rendere il suo desiderio ancora più forte e determinato. Lo… voleva così tanto, con Keith. Essere amici, senza quella strana tensione tra loro che sembrava farsi sempre più densa a ogni occhiata che si lanciavano. Amici gli sarebbe andato bene. Anche se avrebbe voluto, tipo, avvolgersi tra le braccia di Keith. E baciarlo. Moltissimo.

Lance gemette per la frustrazione e si sciacquò lo shampoo dai capelli, smettendo di pensare. Perché non lo stava aiutando molto essersi preso lo spazio di cui aveva deciso di avere bisogno, anche se solo per alcuni brevi minuti. Indugiò sotto l’acqua calda e si crogiolò nel pensiero di quanto sarebbe stato morbido il materasso. Era passato molto tempo da quando si era fatto una bella dormita, e anche se aveva l’ansia e un sacco di cose per la testa, non vedeva l’ora di… spegnersi per un po’ e basta.

Ma prima aveva delle cose da fare.

Una volta pulito, uscì dalla doccia e si prese il suo tempo per asciugarsi. Aveva gli occhi pesanti per il sonno, ma il suo stomaco ruggiva per la fame ogni due minuti, e pensò che avrebbe riposato meglio dopo aver mangiato qualcosa. Dopo aver indossato dei vecchi vestiti morbidi e casual, si avviò verso la cucina.

Hunk era lì con Pidge. La ragazza era seduta sul bancone e Hunk aveva qualcosa nel suo piatto dietro di lei; Lance non aveva idea di che cosa fosse, ma sentì una fitta allo stomaco a quel profumo. Quando gli era venuta così tanta fame? Accidenti.

“Ehi, ragazzi.” Li salutò, anche se avevano entrambi smesso di parlare nel momento in cui era entrato. “Hunk, quello è forse-”

Hunk sorrise. “Sì, amico. Fatti sotto. Te ne avrei portato un po’ in camera perché, cioè, sembri un morto. Senza offesa. Non pensavo che saresti uscito dopo esserti chiuso nella tua stanza.”

Lance si appoggiò al bancone e si allungò subito per prendere uno snack. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse, ma poteva anche essere ambrosia visto che aveva un sapore divino. Friabile e secco, con un sapore vagamente dolce. Il fatto che Hunk fosse un vero e proprio dio ai fornelli non era di certo un male. Afferrò una ciotola dalla credenza e se la riempì.

“Avevo mal di testa.” Spiegò – mentì – infine, afferrando un sacchetto con qualcosa di congelato dal freezer e mettendoselo sottobraccio.

Pidge disse: “Dovresti prenderti qualcosa dall’infermeria; Coran ha spartito le nuove dosi, non dobbiamo più andare a caso. E bevi dell’acqua. Potresti essere disidratato.”

Lance annuì, considerandola una buona idea. “Già, lo farò. Grazie.”

Lei annuì a sua volta; Lance raccolse le sue cose, ma si fermò quando vide l’espressione che aveva in volto. Un’espressione che, notò Lance, era riflessa anche nel volto di Hunk. Il sacchetto era talmente freddo da gelarlo attraverso la manica, ma si sentì come colto sul fatto e il suo cuore ebbe un fremito quando Pidge inclinò la testa e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. Strinse forte la presa sulla sacca d’acqua che aveva in mano.

“Quindi, uhm, che succede tra te e Keith?” Gli chiese lei.

Forse, se avesse dissimulato, se non avesse lasciato trapelare niente dalla sua postura, sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela senza soffrire una seconda morte dolorosa. “Che cosa intendi?”

“Lance, eravate terribilmente imbarazzanti quando siete tornati. Non ti ha neanche guardato ed era palese.” Disse lei. “Avete ripreso a litigare?” Lance esalò un inudibile sospiro di sollievo. Il suo cuore rallentò e il calore che minacciava di arrossargli il volto si era fatto più soffuso.

Ripensò a tutto quello che aveva imparato sul suo rapporto con Keith. La strana rivalità che, per quanto ci riflettesse, non combaciava con quello che sentiva. Il ricordo che risaliva a quando Keith era ancora parte della squadra. _Avete ripreso a litigare?_ Non era mai stato così, eppure quella bugia gli scivolò fuori con estrema facilità. “Sì…” Quella parola uscì lenta e bassa, detta con un’espressione neutra. Hunk non sembrava convinto, ma Pidge se la bevve subito. Il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso.

“Proprio come ai vecchi tempi, huh?” Diede una gomitata a Hunk, che rise dandole ragione, anche se chiaramente non ne era convinto. Questo se Lance doveva fidarsi dello scintillio di consapevolezza che gli brillava negli occhi.

“Già.” Lance riuscì chissà come a sorridere. Era strano e lo sentiva terribilmente falso, ma Pidge ridacchiò comunque. Gli venne in mente che forse era proprio per quel motivo che nessuno aveva capito certe cose su di lui prima. Era così facile mentirgli. Fin troppo facile. Avrebbe dovuto smetterla, soprattutto dato che Hunk aveva sicuramente capito qualcosa, ma sentiva che Keith era il primo che avrebbe dovuto sentire la verità. Principalmente perché apparteneva a lui, tanto quanto a Lance.

“Beh, è bello sapere che le cose stanno tornando alla normalità.” Disse lei, ma Hunk rimase in silenzio. “Vai a riposare! Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Lance annuì e indicò imbarazzato la ciotola di snack che si era ficcato sotto l’altro braccio. “G-Già. Grazie ancora, Hunk. Ci vediamo, ragazzi.”

Si voltò e se la filò. Prima di ritornare verso l’ala delle stanze da letto, passò per l’infermeria e prese qualche medicinale come gli aveva suggerito Pidge. Arrivò anche Shiro, che doveva controllare le Spade ancora nelle capsule; ammonì Lance per essere ancora in giro quando invece avrebbe dovuto dormire e Lance gli promise che stava per andare in camera sua. Un’altra bugia, ma almeno quella era abbastanza vicina alla verità. Abbastanza. C’era ancora una cosa che doveva fare.

Ogni passo che lo portava più vicino alla sua camera gli faceva accelerare i battiti sempre più. Il sacchetto ghiacciato gli aveva reso insensibile metà del braccio quindi, anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto strascinarsi, fece abbastanza in fretta. Una volta arrivato, passò oltre la sua camera con decisione, dirigendosi verso la porta accanto, e prese un profondo respiro per riprendersi, rimanendo lì in piedi nella penombra.

Era stupido, pensò, sentirsi così nervosi. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto sentirsi nervoso, in ogni caso? Non sarebbe la prima volta che affrontano una conversazione in privato. Annuì a se stesso e raddrizzò la schiena prima di bussare forte alla porta con pugno sicuro.

Sulle prime, non ci fu risposta, e Lance si chiese se Keith non fosse da qualche altra parte. Non era andato in infermeria a trovare sua madre né gli altri de La Spada mentre Lance si trovava lì, ma il Castello era grande. Avrebbe potuto essere ovunque. Al pensiero di Keith zoppicante sulla sua caviglia malandata, Lance si rabbuiò. Oppure, merda, conoscendolo avrebbe potuto essere nella stanza degli allenamenti, no? Ma non era così stupido, vero? Forse si era semplicemente addormentato nella sua stanza…

Per pura coincidenza, a quel pensiero, la porta si aprì.

Lance sbatté le palpebre. Poco prima aveva giurato a se stesso che si era ripigliato. Che solo perché non aveva visto Keith in 10 o 30 dobosh… non significava che avrebbe dato di matto solo a rivederlo. Come aveva quasi sempre fatto. Sapeva che aspetto avesse ora. Conosceva abbastanza bene quei capelli scompigliati e quegli occhi scuri da poterseli immaginare senza problemi. Non avrebbe avuto senso che il rivederlo in quel momento lo lasciasse di nuovo senza fiato, eppure fu così. Gli tolse…

Gli tolse fottutamente il respiro. Di netto, come una boccata d’aria gli avrebbe portato via la voce in un torrente burrascoso. Come un pugno nello stomaco, lasciandolo boccheggiante e a malapena capace di riprendersi. Keith era lì in piedi dall’altra parte della porta, con i capelli bagnati e arricciati lungo la nuca. Delle gocce d’acqua gli costellavano le clavicole nude. Era appena uscito dalla doccia. Lance poteva sentire il profumo del suo sapone che aleggiava nell’aria piena di vapore – lo stesso sapone che usava anche lui – e, per qualche stupido motivo, pensò che su di lui stava ancora meglio. Era così stupido. Era… era la cosa più stupida del mondo, ma non poteva negare l’evidenza. Ne era schiavo a quel punto.

A una prima occhiata, Keith indossava gli stessi vestiti neri – la maglietta che ora era troppo stretta per il suo corpo, i pantaloni troppo aderenti (come se Lance non stesse soffrendo abbastanza) – ma era a piedi scalzi. Una gamba dei pantaloni era arrotolata, mostrando una cavigliera di lividi, neri e pulsanti sulla sua pelle. Aveva dei graffi vicino al mento, talmente superficiali che non sanguinavano neanche più, ma anche solo il fatto che ci fossero fece agitare Lance. Dall’altra parte della stanza, il lupo si era sdraiato su un letto sfatto, come se fosse stato suo.

Keith sembrò sorpreso dalla presenza di Lance. Sollevò le sopracciglia, rilassando il volto in un modo che lo fece sembrare quasi più giovane. “Lance?”

Keith aveva detto il suo nome un centinaio di volte, davvero, da quando Lance l’aveva incontrato quindi, tipo, era anche terribilmente stupido il fatto che ne sentiva il riverbero nel petto. Ogni. Volta. Le sue ginocchia gli sembravano fin troppo come la gelatina che mangiavano, e non avevano neanche iniziato a parlare. “Uh, ehi- ehi, amico.” Riuscì a dire Lance. Alzò le braccia, imbarazzato. “Ti ho portato un po’ di roba.”

Si beccò un’occhiata sospettosa. “Cosa?”

“Non hai detto a nessuno che ti eri fatto male.” Disse Lance, abbassando lo sguardo per evitare di guardare l’acqua sulle sue clavicole. Per evitare di fare un passo avanti e di premere il volto sulla curva del suo collo e annusare il suo sapone o accoccolarsi sulla sua pelle calda per la doccia. I crampi che sentiva allo stomaco minacciarono di incrinargli la voce. “E pensavo che potessi avere fame anche tu. Posso… entrare?”

“Non dovresti dormire?” Gli chiese Keith, e la sua voce si fece un po’ più dura. Ma, con sorpresa di Lance, non più suscettibile.

Lance scrollò le spalle, ormai dimentico della sua stanchezza. “In qualche modo farò.”

Keith si prese un altro momento per squadrarlo, i suoi occhi nuovamente inquisitori. Ma quello che vide dovette bastargli perché si fece da parte, tenendo il peso sulla caviglia buona, e posò una mano sul fianco. Lance sentì un sorriso curvargli le labbra e la soddisfazione accoccolarsi nel suo petto, ed entrò nella stanza, dirigendosi verso la cassettiera in fondo, dove appoggiò prontamente quello che aveva tra le braccia.

Anche se quella stanza era identica alla sua, non ci entrava dal giorno in cui Keith era tornato. Prima ci andava ogni giorno, cercando di immaginarsi come fosse Keith, cercando di vederlo in posti in cui non c’era. Lance passò in rassegna quella stanza vuota con la porta del bagno aperta e, anche se un po’ gli mancava la stanza per quello che significava per lui, non gli mancava credere che Keith fosse morto o a quanto si sentisse solo e infreddolito quando si rannicchiava in quel letto.

Ma Keith non lo avrebbe _mai_ , e dico, _mai_ scoperto, in ogni caso. Terribile.

Merda, teneva ancora la sua giacca in ostaggio nell’armadio.

Si girò e vide che la porta si era richiusa e Keith lo stava guardando con un altro di quei suoi tipici sguardi indecifrabili, tenendo le braccia incrociate al petto. Non riusciva a capire se fosse confuso o se semplicemente non volesse mostrare i suoi pensieri in alcun modo, forma o maniera. Lance pensò brevemente alla familiarità che c’era tra loro in quel ricordo che gli era stato donato dall’abisso quantico e cercò di incanalarla lì, in quel momento.

“Non so quanto ti faccia male la caviglia, ma mi sembrava messa male quindi ti ho portato degli antidolorifici.” Disse Lance, tenendo le piccole pillole nel palmo della mano. Keith si avvicinò a lui e le prese dopo un attimo di esitazione; il sorriso di Lance si fece nuovamente strada sul suo volto, più raggiante di prima. “E…” Prese la sacca d’acqua mettendogliela in mano, “…acqua.”

Keith gli rivolse un’altra occhiata prima di ingoiare le pillole e prendere una lunga sorsata d’acqua. Poi, si sedette sul bordo del letto e guardò Lance dal basso con una strana espressione sulla stessa linea della confusione. “Grazie, Lance. Non dovevi.”

Il calore sul volto di Lance si fece ancora più rovente e palese. Prese il sacchetto di roba congelata e glielo lanciò. “Lo so ma… pensavo che tu non l’avresti fatto.” Ammise, e andò fiero del fatto che la sua voce non fosse incrinata, anche se gli veniva difficile trovare le parole. “Quindi l’ho fatto io.”

La confusione sul volto di Keith si distese un poco e il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorrisino, e tutta quell’aura da eroe oscuro era fin troppo da sopportare. Lance sentì un tremore sottopelle e fece del suo meglio per domarlo ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche logore dei suoi pantaloni. Il modo in cui i capelli di Keith gli ricadevano sul volto, in modo in cui erano angolate le sue sopracciglia…

“Anche quelle sono per me?” Chiese Keith, appoggiando la schiena al muro e sui cuscini, e sistemò una gamba sul letto, poggiando il sacchetto ghiacciato sulla caviglia. Fece scattare il pollice in direzione della ciotola di snack con interesse.

“Avevo detto che avevo portato anche del cibo, no?” Lance afferrò la ciotola e prese uno snack per sé.

Keith si sporse per carezzare il suo lupo, osandogli una mano gentile sul capo, e questi rispose scodinzolando la grande coda sul materasso due volte. “Mm.” Si rilassò contro il muro, sentendosi un po’ più a suo agio, e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, diede un colpetto al bordo del materasso, un muto invito perché Lance rimanesse per un po’.

Lance sorrise sentendo il cuore balzargli in gola e si sedette con delicatezza, porgendogli la ciotola. “Prendine pure.”

Keith prese uno snack e se lo mise in bocca, emettendo un verso soddisfatto. “Grazie.”

Rimasero seduti in silenzio a mangiare per un po’ e, per una volta, i pensieri di Lance non erano rumorosi o inquieti. Si sentiva in pace lì, con Keith, ed era felice che l’avesse fatto rimanere, anche se solo per qualche minuto. Anche le domande che aveva in testa parevano essersi acquietate, lasciando che Lance esistesse in quel momento senza il bisogno di chiedere ulteriori dettagli. Rise quando il lupo si acquattò e strisciò verso di lui e finì col dargli grossi pezzi di biscotto.

Dopo aver finito gli snack, Lance ruppe il silenzio, guardando Keith che spostava il sacchetto gelato sulla sua caviglia. L’atmosfera si fece più sobria, la stanchezza che sentiva nelle ossa si fece sentire di nuovo. Dopo il voler portare qualcosa a Keith per la sua caviglia, quello era uno dei motivi principali per cui era voluto andare lì. Prese un respiro profondo e lo rilasciò con controllo dal naso.

“Mi dispiace per la missione. Per la perdita.”

Forse Keith aveva scrollato le spalle, ma Lance aveva spostato lo sguardo dalla caviglia al lupo, grattandolo dietro le orecchie morbide. “Siamo consapevoli di quello a cui andiamo incontro ogni volta che usciamo.” Disse Keith.

“Lo conoscevi?”

“Non molto. Quando riporteremo indietro le Spade, Kolivan lo onorerà con un paio di belle parole, ma finirà lì. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo meglio, ora potrei dire qualcosa anch’io.”

Lance annuì, passando le dita tra la pelliccia del lupo. Gli suonò… così da Keith. “È brutto dire che… sono felice che non fossi tu?” Quelle parole furono più semplici da dire di quello che si aspettava. Una confessione che non era così grande o spaventosa dopo la vulnerabilità che aveva comportato il vedere quel ricordo. Lo confortò quasi; era un miglioramento.

Keith rimase in silenzio per un momento. Lance sollevò lentamente lo sguardo e lo vide con le braccia mollemente incrociate al petto, la testa reclinata al muro, lo sguardo fisso su Lance, intenso e diretto. Per un breve momento, Lance si chiese se avrebbe mai scoperto di che colore erano i suoi occhi, e se lo chiese perfino quando ammirò la forte e netta curva della sua gola. “Ti avevo detto che sarei tornato, no?”

Gli aveva fatto quella promessa più di una volta, ma non aveva reso comunque le cose facili.

“Ho avuto davvero paura, Keith.” Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia e sentì quelle parole pesanti come piombo lasciargli la lingua e rimanere sospese nell’aria tra loro. Rimasero lì come una nebbia, densa, impenetrabile allo sguardo, ma Lance non voleva rimangiarsele. Voleva darle a Keith… voleva dargli molto più di quello, ma era un buon inizio.

Keith distolse immediatamente lo sguardo e la sua espressione cambiò di nuovo, simile a quanto successo nella cabina di pilotaggio del leone rosso, troppo velocemente per poterne capire il significato. Ma abbastanza per far fare le capriole al cuore di Lance. “Scusami.” Borbottò Keith.

Lance avrebbe voluto sporgersi e toccarlo. Mettergli una mano sul ginocchio o forse sul dorso della sua mano, ma non sapeva se poteva. Quindi si limitò a passare di nuovo le dita sulla pelliccia del lupo, sorridendo appena quando quello reagì scodinzolando con la coda. “Sei fortunato ad esserne uscito solo con una storta.”

Keith si umettò le labbra e lasciò che il silenzio calasse per un momento; poi, iniziò a parlare con una voce bassa che rombò in Lance come un tuono. Aveva un suono così bello che Lance voleva inseguirlo, anche se non sapeva neanche lui che cosa significasse. “Comunque, avevi ragione sulla missione fin dall’inizio. Sarebbe stato meglio se non ci fossimo mai andati. Avrei dovuto darti ascolto.”

“E-ehi, non è stata del tutto inutile.” Gli ricordò Lance con onestà, mentre il timbro della voce di Keith si infilava sotto la sua pelle e gli si incollava addosso come miele, scuro e caldo. “Abbiamo capito chi è davvero Lotor. Ci starebbe ancora menando per il naso se non fossimo partiti. Almeno ora lo sappiamo, no?” Si schiarì la voce. “Mi dispiace anche per tua madre. Sono felice che stia bene.”

Keith prese un lungo respiro ed espirò, e Lance sentì che un po’ della tensione che si era creata nella conversazione si stava sciogliendo. Keith riportò lo sguardo su Lance. Si tirò su dritto a sedere e si sporse leggermente verso di lui, abbastanza da far tremare il cuore di Lance. Il che era stupido, perché si trovavano su due parti opposte del letto.

“Anch’io. Sarebbe stata la mia spalla se non mi avesse spinto via.”

A Lance non piacque come suonò quella frase e il suo rispetto per Krolia crebbe un poco. “Sapevo che facevo bene a non stare tranquillo.”

Keith ridacchiò, un suono rauco, come se non fosse abituato a farlo, ma calmò l’ansia improvvisa che si era stretta attorno al cuore di Lance. “Sì, Sì, hai sempre ragione. Ho capito.” Sospirò e scostò pigramente alcune ciocche di capelli dagli occhi. “Ma dovresti riposare.”

Quell’improvviso cambio di soggetto arrivò come un colpo di frusta. Si era trattenuto troppo a lungo? Aveva detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire? Come poteva rispondere? “G-giusto. Sì.” Lance diede un’ultima e veloce carezza al lupo e si rimise lentamente in piedi, portando la ciotola con sé. Risvolse un sorriso a Keith e si chiese quanto fosse palese che desiderava di poter restare. “A domani. Assicurati di tenere il piede sollevato.”

Keith gli rivolse un sorrisino e alzò gli occhi al cielo, quasi scherzosamente. “Ma certo, dottore.”

Per qualche orribile motivo, Lance si sentì il volto andare a fuoco, a fuoco, a _fuoco_ per il rossore. Keith lo stava stuzzicando? Davvero? Lance non era addestrato per affrontare quella situazione! “S-se non vuoi che mi preoccupi per te, dovresti imparare a prenderti più cura di te.” Il che non avrebbe aiutato, considerato il fatto che Lance era praticamente destinato a preoccuparsi quando Keith si ficcava in qualcosa di pericoloso. Fece per andarsene, ma qualcosa di caldo e viscerale lo bloccò quando si ritrovò improvvisamente la mano di Keith stretta intorno al suo polso.

“Lance.” Disse, e la sua voce era bassa e sincera e la sua mano era così calda che l’aria stessa nella stanza sembrava tesa. Aveva qualcosa in mente, qualcosa che era riluttante a dire, e Lance non riusciva a guardarlo.

“S-sì?”

Pausa. Stava provando le parole nella sua testa prima di dargli voce, con cautela. “Non ti ricordi davvero di me?”

Lance si sentì ricolmo di pentimento e frustrazione per se stesso, le ginocchia nuovamente di gelatina. Strinse forte la ciotola che aveva tra le mani, come se avesse potuto tenerlo in piedi. “Vorrei”, disse piano, e suonò così fragile, “lo vorrei tanto. M-mi… mi dispiace.”

“No, è solo che-” Keith lo studiò con fare solenne per qualche momento. “Non mi piace che ti scusi per questo. Lo _odio_ , Lance. Smettila. Te l’ho chiesto solo perché sembra che ti ricordi di me.”

Il cuore gli si bloccò di colpo. “Ti ho già detto che mi sei mancato.” Sussurrò, e la sua voce era così bassa che era impossibile capire quanto fosse tremula. Quelle parole erano così incriminanti. Così… ovvie. _Mi sei mancato_. Dicevano tutto quello che c’era da dire. “È tutto quello che so.”

Keith lo osservò per un altro lungo momento, poi lasciò andare lentamente il suo polso. Il modo in cui i suoi polpastrelli sfiorarono appena il dorso della sua mano incendiò la pelle di Lance, e inspirò bruscamente per poi espirare frettolosamente. “Puoi chiedermi qualunque cosa.” Gli disse Keith. “Non ora perché dobbiamo riposare entrambi, ma…” Aggrottò le sopracciglia, attirando l’attenzione di Lance per un momento, e fissò gli occhi in quelli dell’altro. “Ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi sapere.”

“Ho un sacco di domande.” Lo avvertì Lance, ma sentiva il cuore praticamente vibrargli nel petto alla gentilezza di Keith. Assomigliava molto meno a una tempesta con quei capelli quasi asciutti e l’espressione contratta, non così severo come poteva sembrare. Lance avrebbe voluto sedersi nuovamente sul letto e mettersi _subito_ a parlare, chiudere gli occhi e accoccolarsi di fianco a lui, ma era…

“Mi preoccuperei del contrario.” Keith cambiò posizione, facendo una smorfia quando spostò la caviglia, ma il suo volto era gentile e Lance per poco non cadeva in ginocchio ora che sapeva che Keith era disposto a farsi vedere in quello stato da lui. Non era stato per un incidente; non l’aveva colto di sorpresa. Voleva… stava cercando di aprirsi con Lance. “Vai a dormire, Lance. Avremo tempo più tardi, okay?”

“Sì… sì.” Lance annuì e gli rivolse un sorriso, sentendo la mano formicolare ancora per il suo tocco. “Grazie, Keith.”

Keith sventolò una mano, ma sul suo volto c’era qualcosa di simile a un sorriso. Gli sembrò familiare. Non come un ricordo, ma qualcosa di simile. Gli sembrava giusto. Parlare con Keith a quel modo, onestamente e senza temere le conseguenze o la paura di esporsi troppo. Era calmo e rassicuramene. Qualunque tipo di “rivalità” avessero avuto, non era reale. Erano stati amici… erano stati dei veri amici.

Lance gli fece un piccolo cenno di saluto e uscì dalla stanza. Non appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, ci appoggiò pesantemente contro la schiena, un grande sorriso raggiante che gli attraversava il volto, incontenibile. Il cuore gli batteva regolare nel petto. Era la prima conversazione che avesse avuto che non gli era sembrata difficile e che non l’aveva fatto sentire impappinato. Si sentiva bene.

Quando tornò nella sua stanza, ripescò il quaderno e sfogliò le pagine fino a trovare gli ultimi appunti che ci aveva scritto sul ritorno di Keith, sui sentimenti che aveva provato allora, e aggiunse alcune cose. Punti sulle recenti osservazioni che non voleva dimenticare. La missione. L’abisso quantico. Il ricordo. Quella conversazione. Menzionò il fatto che Pidge non sapeva niente e l’intuizione che aveva avuto Hunk. Dedicò qualche melancolico momento ad Allura e si disse che sarebbe andato a trovarla il giorno dopo, ma il sonno lo stava chiamando a sé.

Appoggiò il quaderno, si stese e, con occhi appesantiti dal sonno, sfilò da sotto il cuscino la lettera incompleta e accartocciata. Era morbida al tatto, sgualcita e a lui tanto cara. Si domandò come avrebbe reagito Keith se gliel’avesse mostrata. Se gli avesse consegnato quel pezzo di carta rovinato dalla preoccupazione spiegandogli che cos’era e cosa significava.

Decise che ormai non importava più. La persona che era prima aveva scelto di nascondersi. Di tenersi tutto per sé. Aveva lasciato credere agli altri che avesse sentimenti per Allura. Non aveva scritto la lettera. Come risultato, il suo passato era pieno di buchi e domande a cui nessuno poteva dare una risposta certa e faceva schifo. Doveva rimanere lì seduto a far finta di non essere devoto in tutto e per tutto a un ragazzo con cui non avrebbe dovuto andare d’accordo.

Patetico. Miserabile. Perché si era fatto una cosa simile?

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Keith senza riserve. Senza condizioni.

Gli avrebbe confessato i suoi sentimenti. Si sarebbe fatto vedere dagli altri per quello che era.

Avrebbe scritto la lettera.

Doveva solo assicurarsi che non sarebbe stato troppo, ma poi era fatta. Era deciso. Aveva solo bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:**  
>  okay!!! Okay!!! Mi dispiace che questo capitolo sia più corto, ma mi sembrava più un capitolo di raccordo per poi potermi lanciare in altro. Avrei potuto aggiungere un’altra parte alla fine, ma mi sembrava troppo scollegata, quindi mi metterò a lavorare sul prossimo capitolo per farlo uscire in fretta :)
> 
> Keith si sta finalmente aprendo! Lance continua a innamorarsi sempre di più! Il mio cuore sospira. Vorrei che le cose potessero essere sempre così dolci.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto questo capitolo! Spero che vi sia piaciuto <3


	8. Rassicurazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Piccolo avviso per i lettori: questo sarà l'ultimo capitolo di LaD che pubblicherò fino a fine luglio causa sessione estiva di esami incombente. Lo studio ha la priorità sulle traduzioni che faccio per diletto, quindi metterò in stallo i miei progetti di traduzione fino a quando non avrò dato l'ultimo maledetto esame <3
> 
> Come sempre, un grandissimo grazie alla mia beta, [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), che si è prodigata per correggere questo capitolo con la sessione che le alita sul collo...!
> 
> Vi lascio con l'ottavo capitolo, buona lettura!

Lance dormì come un sasso. Non gli capitava di solito, ma con tutto quello che era successo di recente la stanchezza l’aveva messo al tappeto per un lungo sonno senza sogni. Si risvegliò il mattino seguente con i segni del cuscino sulla guancia, sentendosi caldo e appesantito e a suo agio. Scivolò fuori dal letto con un sospiro e si diresse verso il bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia e lavarsi i denti.

Il suo riflesso nello specchio gli restituì uno sguardo con occhi assonnati e Lance riprese lentamente a pensare. Ripassò nella sua mente tutte le informazioni del giorno precedente, catalogandole nuovamente con stupore, assaporando il modo in cui il dentifricio alla menta stanava le ultime tracce dell’alito mattutino dalla sua bocca.

Era così… normale. Forse per la prima volta da quando era morto non si era svegliato con una sensazione di terrore che incombeva su di lui. Al posto di quella sensazione orrenda che gli rivoltava lo stomaco, al posto di volersi seppellire nuovamente nel letto in un bozzolo di coperte, Lance si guardò nello specchio con il dentifricio agli angoli della bocca e si sentì bene. Perfino con la nuova minaccia di Lotor che pendeva sul Castello, i suoi capelli avevano ancora una piega strana, ma le occhiaie stavano scomparendo e riusciva a respirare senza fatica e le cose andavano bene.

E i motivi erano ovvi.

O meglio, c’era un motivo lampante.

Lance si sentiva delicato. Non fragile, non nel senso che si sarebbe potuto frantumare in mille schegge di vetro al primo tocco sbagliato. Non era così forte come sentimento; non sentiva il dolore dalle punte acuminate, le lame frastagliate delle emozioni. Era qualcosa di più dolce. Qualcosa quasi di esile, qualcosa di caldo. Sentì le farfalle nello stomaco al ricordo della notte precedente. A quel tentativo di vulnerabilità. Al modo in cui la dolcezza aveva assalito Keith come in un sogno nebbioso. A come non si era sentito così nervoso o insicuro, a come Keith gli aveva afferrato il polso, a come avesse bruciato e a quanto fosse salda la sua presa. Un tentativo consapevole di raggiungerlo. Deliberato.

_Non ti ricordi davvero di me?_

_Te l’ho chiesto solo perché sembra che ti ricordi di me._

Lance si aggrappò con forza al lavandino con la mano libera mentre quel ricordo lo riempiva, sentendo la testa leggera, e pensò che fosse ridicolo quanto fosse rimasto destabilizzato dall’incanto di Keith. Quel ragazzo non era neanche lì e lui cadeva ai suoi piedi al suo solo pensiero. Era pazzesco che per sentirsi meglio gli bastasse pensare ai suoi occhi scuri e alla curva gentile delle sue labbra ma…

Ci stava facendo l’abitudine; si stava abituando ad accettare i suoi sentimenti e il fatto che nessuno li avesse capiti. Per quanto fosse frustrante avere due visioni separate di sé e nessun modo di capire quale fosse tutta la verità, era un qualcosa che poteva scoprire man mano che imparava a conoscere Keith, perché in quel modo imparava anche cose su di sé. Era una parte di lui adesso, qualcosa che apparteneva solo a lui, il Lance che esisteva in quel momento… ed era un ricordo che _non_ aveva dimenticato.

Sembrava impossibile che appena una settimana prima non sapesse neanche che aspetto avesse Keith. Poteva figurarsi il suo volto con così tanta chiarezza nella sua mente, ora. Così burrascoso e imprevedibile. Il sonno gli scivolò di dosso e il calore gli pizzicò vagamente la pelle nell’istante in cui un fremito di anticipazione gli elettrizzò la spina dorsale. Il palese desiderio di volerlo rivedere era schiacciante. Ecco, quella era una cosa a cui non era sicuro che si sarebbe mai abituato.

Terminò in fretta la sua routine in bagno e incespicò nuovamente in camera per cambiarsi. Si pettinò i capelli con le dita, si ficcò in tasca la lettera inconclusa con il nome di Keith per abitudine e uscì in tutta fretta. Riservò una lunga occhiata alla porta di Keith… mosse addirittura un paio di passi in quella direzione, ma placò la sua smania con un respiro profondo e si girò sui talloni per dirigersi verso la cucina.

Ci trovò solo Pidge, ingobbita sopra al suo computer e a una tazza, che si ficcava il cibo in bocca scandagliando lo schermo alla ricerca di qualcosa. Lance si fermò brevemente sulla soglia prima che lei lo notasse. Sperò che interagire con lei non gli rovinasse l’umore. Sembrava che non andassero d’accordo su niente, il che poteva rendere la situazione tesa… non aveva per niente voglia di averci a che fare quel giorno.

“Ehi, Pidge.” La salutò con cautela, attirando la sua attenzione.

Lei sollevò la testa di scatto, inghiottendo un boccone della sua colazione. “Lance! Ehi!” Sorrise, dissipando un po’ della diffidenza di Lance. “Stavo per venirti a cercare.”

Mosse qualche passo nella cucina e si diresse dritto verso il frigo. “Cercavi me? Perché?”

Lei si sistemò gli occhiali. “Qualche giorno prima che perdessi i tuoi ricordi, il database del Castello è stato ripulito da un glitch. Fortunatamente, si trattava per lo più di roba inutile; file che contenevano un sacco di filmati di sicurezza e roba simile. Non volevo dirtelo perché… beh, erano scomparsi e non volevo farti preoccupare. Nessuno di noi pensava che cambiasse qualcosa e non ero riuscita a recuperarli.”

Lance si immobilizzò e si voltò per guardarla, dimenticandosi completamente della fame. Filmati di sicurezza? Avevano dei video di quello che succedeva nel Castello? Sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi e una fitta al cuore, scosso da un tremore. Si appoggiò al frigo per sostenersi nel modo più discreto possibile, fissandola con occhi spalancati. “Di… di che stai parlando, Pidge?”

Lei appoggiò un gomito sul bancone e sorrise, appoggiando la guancia nell’incavo della mano e spostando la tazza. “Ieri notte, mentre stavo controllando tutt’altro, ho trovato alcuni dei nostri vecchi vlog in un file nascosto. Ne ho un paio. Vuoi guardarli?”

E si accorse, anche per il modo in cui quella notizia lo lasciò senza fiato e per come la sua mente si fermò con un urlo, che gli stava _chiedendo_ che cosa voleva fare riguardo ai suoi ricordi. Era la prima volta che succedeva con lei e il suo cambio di approccio – anche se probabilmente premeditato – lo spinse a risponderle con onestà, con voce impastata. “Io- wow, davvero?”. Scosse appena la testa, battendo le palpebre per la confusione. “Sì. Certo. Vorrei tanto.”

Pidge gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. “Perfetto! Ti invio i file sul tablet così puoi guardarteli quando ti sentirai pronto.”

Lance annuì e si voltò quando lei si rituffò sul computer, battendo le dita sulla tastiera. Dopo un paio di secondi, sentì nuovamente forza nelle gambe e, anche se non aveva più fame, aprì il frigo e frugò alla ricerca di qualche avanzo per dopo.

La sua mente si era bloccata in modo devastante a quella scoperta, arrivata così a ciel sereno durante una conversazione mattutina, e Lance si chiese se fosse stato un sogno. Anche se aveva deciso di chiuderla con ogni speranza di riottenere i suoi ricordi, non gli era mai passato per la mente che avrebbe potuto guardare una parte della sua vita di cui non si ricordava. Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato di video prima e Lance non aveva mai voluto chiedere, temendo la risposta.

Non era neanche sicuro di doverli guardare. Si era abituato così bene a quel nuovo status quo ma… Ma forse c’era qualcosa sulla sua famiglia. La sua famiglia, che amava e che gli mancava e che voleva disperatamente conoscere di nuovo. Forse per allora la sua colpevolezza non sarebbe stata così forte o bruciante da farlo soffocare. Non sarebbe stato bello? Pensare a una famiglia che non riusciva a ricordare senza sentirsi come se fosse colpa sua l’averli dimenticati?

O…

O… o forse quei video contenevano elementi sulla sua relazione con Keith. Un vlog probabilmente non era così personale – sapeva quasi con certezza che la persona che era stato prima di morire era molto riservata sui suoi veri sentimenti riguardo a molte cose – ma forse poteva ricavarne qualcosa. Una frase noncurante. Un commento fugace. Come poteva lasciarsi sfuggire una simile occasione?

“Dovrebbe essere tutto pronto.” Annunciò Pidge, riscuotendolo dal suo stupore. Lance afferrò la prima cosa che vide su uno scaffale e chiuse il frigo, voltandosi per guardarla di nuovo. Dalla faccia che fece la ragazza, era chiaro che fosse stato colto di sorpresa mentre fissava il vuoto cosmico, ma lei si addolcì quasi subito e cambiò il soggetto. “In ogni caso, è un bene che ti sia alzato. Shiro ha detto qualcosa a proposito di chiamare le Spade e di fare rapporto alla svelta, quindi probabilmente dovremmo andare in plancia di comando.”

Annuì, ancora terribilmente scombussolato. “Grazie e… uh- sì. Forse dovremmo.”

Lei chiuse il suo laptop di scatto e saltò giù dallo sgabello, portando il suo sguardo sulle mani di Lance. “Lo accompagnerei a qualcosa, fossi in te.”

Lance abbassò lo sguardo e vide che stava stringendo un panetto di burro ben avvolto in una cerata; sentì una vampa di imbarazzo risalirgli su per il collo. “Giusto.” Si voltò, impacciato, e rimise il burro nel frigo prendendo al suo posto un frutto rosa alieno. Le rivolse un sorriso stretto e affondò i denti nel frutto, gustando a malapena la sua stucchevole dolcezza.

Lui e Pidge si avviarono insieme alla plancia di comando e Lance sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla mentre parlava di qualcosa… ma era in parte distratto dal pensiero di quei vlog. E chissà perché ma non ci voleva davvero pensare in quel momento, pensarci lo rendeva nervoso. La sua mente minacciò di divagare su Keith, come succedeva di solito, ma sapeva che lasciarla fare voleva dire stuzzicare pensieri irrazionali. Avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido come staccarsi da Pidge e ritornare ai dormitori da lui. Quindi selezionò un altro argomento che non lo rendeva ansioso o impulsivo.

“Hai visto Allura?” Le chiese Lance per avviare il discorso, mangiando.

Pidge sospirò e gli rivolse una mezza alzata di spalle quando svoltarono l’angolo alla fine del corridoio. “No, ma Hunk le ha portato la colazione poco fa e, quando gliel’ho chiesto, mi ha detto che si comportava come al solito. Non so se sia un bene o un male.”

Lance annuì solenne, principalmente a se stesso. Da un lato, quello che aveva fatto Lotor era terribile e non meritava un posto tra i pensieri di Allura. Dall’altro, tutti sulla nave avevano visto quanto fosse felice con lui. Come fosse leggera, quanto sorrideva con facilità. Fingere che non la toccasse doveva significare che stesse soffrendo più di quanto pensassero.

E Lance poteva anche non essere così intimo con la principessa, ma quando aveva perso i suoi ricordi – quando era morto – lei si era addossata tutta la colpa. Pensava che Lance la ritenesse colpevole e che l’avrebbe odiata, perfino. Lo aveva evitato per due intere settimane, sicura che lui non l’avrebbe voluta avere intorno, prima che potessero finalmente parlarne. Quindi sapeva, senza ombra di dubbio, che perfino nel dolore di un tradimento così personale, si sarebbe colpevolizzata per essersi fidata di Lotor. Quel pensiero lo fece incupire; sperava di sapere cosa dirle, ma si ritrovava impotente quanto il resto della loro squadra e il doppio più ignaro perché non la conosceva ancora bene come gli altri.

“Sono sicura che starà bene.” Disse Pidge, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. “Si è risvegliata 10.000 anni dopo la morte della sua gente per guidare una guerra senza neanche battere ciglio. Sono sicura che questo le sembrerà una bazzecola.”

Lance non sapeva cosa fosse una bazzecola, ma si incupì comunque. Anche se Allura aveva passato di peggio che un doppiogioco da parte di Lotor, non significava che avesse accusato meglio il colpo. “Forse… Non penso che la faccia sentire meglio, però.” Tutti contavano sul fatto che fosse forte ma… non gli sembrava giusto.

Perché la capiva. Vedere infranta la propria fiducia e perdere la memoria erano due cose molto diverse, ma se quello che Pidge aveva detto era quello che pensavano tutti su quella nave, allora la _capiva_. Sapeva che Allura non si sentiva granché forte o coraggiosa in quel momento, a dispetto di quanto si comportasse normalmente a detta di Hunk. Sapeva che probabilmente provava rancore e si sentiva spaesata e isolata e, peggio ancora, che si stava addossando tutta la colpa.

Almeno lui aveva Ketih. Qualunque tipo di distanza ci fosse ancora tra loro, Keith era comunque l’unica cosa di cui fosse sicuro. In tutta quell’assurdità e casino che quel “difendere l’universo” comportava, Keith era la risposta a tutto. La ragione e il movente, il _motivo_. L’aveva capito nel momento in cui aveva posato lo sguardo su Keith sullo schermo della plancia di comando.

Il motivo per cui era riuscito a comportarsi con più naturalezza negli ultimi giorni era perché non era sbattuto dai flutti del mare dell’incertezza. Con Keith lì, la disconnessione che sentiva con gli altri membri del gruppo non gli sembrava più così fastidiosa. Al suo solo pensiero sentiva la pelle calda, il cuore gonfio di tenerezza. Con o senza quei ricordi, aveva compreso che stava iniziando a riprendersi da quell’esperienza.

Allura non aveva un Keith e il tradimento era così recente da dover fare un male inimmaginabile. E anche se, da qualche parte nel profondo, sapeva che gli altri erano lì per lei, meritava di avere qualcuno che glielo dicesse forte e chiaro. Meritava di sapere che non doveva essere sempre forte e che poteva prendersi del tempo per riprendersi. Lance… non voleva che si sentisse come si era sentito lui in quegli ultimi due mesi passati a pensare alla morte di Keith. Perché, tecnicamente, era quello che Lotor era per lei, no? Morto.

“Parlo solo seguendo la logica.” Disse Pidge un po’ sulla difensiva, lanciandogli uno sguardo in tralice. “Ci vorrà del tempo, ma siamo qui per lei. Ce la farà.”

“Già.” Quella volta, Lance si trovò d’accordo. “Già.”

* * *

Dopo la riunione con Kolivan e il resto del team, Keith e Krolia vennero incaricati di riportare le Spade di Marmora ormai guarite alla base, il che non fu affatto una sorpresa. Lance si tenne occupato aiutando Hunk a fare un controllo sommario delle navicelle alteane che avrebbero usato per il ritorno e cercò di non abbandonarsi a pensieri negativi e paure.

Voleva disperatamente andare con Keith, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato eccessivo. Era una missione priva di pericoli e Keith doveva tornare al castello perché avrebbe lasciato lì il suo lupo. E poi… gli aveva detto che avrebbero parlato, no? Non aiutò a far sparire la sua ansia perché qualcosa avrebbe sempre potuto andare storto, ma c’era un che di… di meravigliosamente forte nell’essere _sicuri_. Ficcò una mano tremante in tasca e afferrò la lettera, prendendo respiri profondi. Guardò Krolia, Allura e Shiro che parlavano vicino alle navicelle; Keith era di fianco a sua madre in quella sua tuta di Marmora nera che gli stava così bene.

Hunk e Coran li avevano già salutati dato che avevano altri compiti di cui occuparsi e Pidge era attaccata al gomito di Shiro, distratta, ma comunque impegnata in una conversazione con uno dei membri de La Spada. Probabilmente lo stava informando di un upgrade o chissà ché che aveva installato la notte prima nelle navicelle mentre tutti dormivano, e il pensiero che si fosse preoccupata abbastanza da farlo lo fece sentire un po’ meglio.

Il cuore gli sobbalzò nel petto quando lo sguardo di Keith si spostò da Shiro a lui, a molti metri di distanza con il suo lupo al fianco che poggiava metà del suo peso su di lui. Lance passò le dita nella sua pelliccia e rivolse a Keith l’accenno di un sorriso per poi salutarlo piano con la mano.

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi diede un abbraccio sbrigativo a Shiro e una pacca sulla spalla a Pidge, incamminandosi verso di lui. La sua carnagione pallida contrastava meravigliosamente con la sua tuta e Lance sentiva che man mano che si avvicinava gli era più difficile respirare e non era affatto giusto. Avrebbe dovuto essere facile, non… merda. Il solo pensare a Keith nel suo bagno quella mattina lo aveva reso di gelatina, non c’era alcun motivo per cui vederlo nella sua armatura scura con quello sguardo intenso sul volto non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo indifferente.

“Ehi.” Lo salutò quando Keith fu a una distanza ragionevole per parlare. “Come va la caviglia?”

Keith si fermò a qualche passo di distanza e non zoppicava nemmeno. “Acciaccata, ma sopravvivrò. Tu come stai?”

Quel brusco cambio di soggetto lo prese in contropiede. “Cosa? Sto benissimo, amico. Perché?”

Lo sguardo tagliente di Keith gli fece venire un nodo in gola e fece del suo meglio per rimanere indifferente, allungando una mano per carezzare nuovamente il lupo. “Sembravi turbato.” Keith si iscurì.

Oh maledizione. Lance doveva proprio lavorare su, tipo, non riflettere i suoi sentimenti sul volto ogni volta che Keith lo guardava. Distolse veloce lo sguardo per trattenersi. “Sto… sto bene, davvero. Solo… non importa. È stupido.”

“Lance.” Keith si avvicinò di un passo. “Dimmi.”

Lance arrossì e il suo cuore lo abbandonò. “Non è importante.”

“Lo è se sei così sconvolto.”

“Non sono _così_ sconvolto.” Borbottò e fece saettare lo sguardo su Keith, sentendo la bocca asciutta e la pelle riarsa quando vide l’espressione dolce che aveva sul volto. Il suo cuore si mise a battere alacremente, martellando nel petto, e le parole gli uscirono di bocca senza che avesse dato loro il permesso. “Solo che- è difficile vederti andare via.”

La linea delle sopracciglia di Keith si fece meno severa e le sue spalle si fecero più rilassate. “Tornerò.”

“Lo so.” Rispose con il volto in fiamme, sapendo che non poteva più tirarsi indietro. Poteva anche dirglielo a quel punto. “Ma non lo rende certo più facile.”

“Lance” Keith sospirò il suo nome e il modo in cui lo disse… suonò così familiare sulla sua lingua. Lance sentì le ginocchia vacillare, la testa leggera. L’unica cosa che era sicuro fosse reale e solida in quel momento era il suo cuore che batteva, minacciando di cadere ai piedi di Keith per il modo in ci l’altro lo guardava. “Hai affrontato il viaggio alla base l’altro ieri. Sai che è sicuro; non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.”

“Lo so,” disse Lance, “ma non riesco- non riesco-”

“Keith, dobbiamo andare.” Disse Krolia a voce abbastanza alta da far riecheggiare le sue parole nell’hangar.

“Arrivo.” Rispose Keith senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Continuò a guardarlo, senza esitare, studiando la sua espressione con i suoi occhi scuri. Qualcosa nella concentrazione dei suoi occhi lo fece rabbrividire. “Stanotte- quando torno. Parleremo, va bene?”

E, chissà perché, quelle parole lo fecero sentire leggermente meglio. Sapeva che la speranza era palese sul suo volto e, in ogni caso, non era che volesse nasconderla, non quando Keith lo guardava a quel modo. “Davvero? Sarai- non sarai stanco?”

Keith scosse il capo. “Non importa. Anch’io voglio parlarti.”

Lance non era per niente pronto per quelle parole. La sicurezza innegabile nel modo in cui Keith le aveva pronunciate, presente in quasi tutte le interazioni che avevano avuto fino a quel momento, aveva il potere di annullare ogni pensiero razionale da parte del suo cervello. Si sorprese ad appoggiarsi al lupo in cerca di sostegno, sentendosi la pelle calda e tesa, lo stomaco in fiamme che faceva le capriole, pieno di farfalle.

“Keith!” Krolia lo chiamò di nuovo e, coperta dai battiti del cuore di Lance, sembrava leggermente esasperata.

Keith allungò una mano per carezzare il suo lupo, che scodinzolò a quelle attenzioni, e poi arretrò, continuando a guardare Lance. “Ci vediamo stanotte.”

Lance era abbastanza in sé da annuire. “Va bene.” Disse, e la sua voce si spezzò. Se qualcun altro lo avesse sentito sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma ormai aveva perso la sua compostezza di fronte a Keith così tante volte che non gli dava più fastidio. Lo guardò mentre si voltava e si avviava verso la sua navicella, entrando nella cabina di pilotaggio e sedendosi di fianco a Krolia. Era vagamente cosciente del fatto che Shiro stese guidando lui e Pidge fuori dall’hangar, con il lupo dietro di lui, ma gli ci volle un momento per smettere di pensare alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Keith.

“Interessante.” Disse Pidge una volta che furono nel corridoio e che la porta si era richiusa alle loro spalle.

Lance ritornò alla realtà. “Huh?”

“Pensavo che quella strana tensione tra voi fosse dovuta all’ennesimo litigio, ma quello non era affatto, uh, litigare.”

Il rossore incandescente colpì Lance come un’onda. Si irrigidì, punto sul vivo. “Hai mai pensato che forse c’era molto di più tra noi che litigare e basta? È così difficile credere che erravano anche amici?” Le chiese, sapendo di essere fin troppo sulla difensiva, ma incapace di attenuare il tono teatrale della sua voce. “Siamo rimasti chiusi insieme dentro un gigantesco castello fluttuante nello spazio per due anni e pensi che tutto quello che abbiamo fatto sia stato litigare? Hai un cervello, Pidge. Usalo.”

Lei sollevò le sopracciglia e Shiro, dopo un momento pregno di silenzio, scoppiò inaspettatamente a ridere. Il rumore distese la tensione che era calata nella stanza e Lance sentì scemare il suo imbarazzo, placando la sua irritazione nonostante non si sentisse mai molto a suo agio vicino a Shiro. Pidge continuò a fissare Lance e si riprese solo quando Shiro poggiò le mani sulle loro spalle con un: “Andiamo, su, abbiamo cose da fare.”

“Non posso credere che tu abbia appena insultato la mia logica e che non mi senta offesa.” Disse. “Non ti ricordi neanche di lui.”

Lance sbuffò col naso. “Non serve che mi ricordi di te per essere tuo amico.”

Lei tacque e Lance sapeva che era perché odiava non avere ragione.

* * *

Trascorse la giornata a svolgere le più svariate mansioni con il lupo di Keith che lo tallonava. Non pulivano il castello da tempo, quindi Coran aveva organizzato una lista di cose che sarebbero riusciti a terminare prima di cena se tutti si mettevano di impegno. Allura rimase solenne e in silenzio quando si divisero in gruppi per le faccende, ma prima di lasciare la stanza, Lance la sentì lamentarsi con Shiro del fatto di rimanere con le mani in mano con Lotor lì fuori che sperimentava su centinaia di alteani.

Smise di pensarci quasi subito; con Keith nello spazio in quel momento, pensare alla minaccia che rappresentava Lotor era l’ultima cosa di cui voleva preoccuparsi. Quindi scacciò quella conversazione dalla mente e si diresse verso l’infermeria per pulire le criocapsule, accompagnato dal lupo di Keith.

Un paio di ore più tardi, dopo pranzo, il lupo lo guardava seduto da un angolo della cucina mentre lui e Hunk lavoravano. Hunk ruppe il silenzio con un sospiro pesante, come se l’avesse colpito un improvviso attacco di frustrazione.

“Senti, ho una domanda da farti: perché Keith non ha ancora dato un nome al suo cane?” Gli chiese tutto d’un fiato.

Lance sussultò un poco alla domanda improvvisa, ma continuò a strofinare con una pezza una macchia sul bancone. “Aspetta che sia il lupo a dirglielo.” Rise un pochino. “Strano, no?”

“Già!” Concordò Hunk. “Ha bisogno di un nome! Non posso chiamarlo sempre ‘Lupo’ o che so io.”

Lance ridacchiò a quelle parole. Sapeva che Keith non gli aveva ancora dato un nome di proposito, ma lo faceva ridere il fatto che non fosse lì per difendere la sua scelta. Passò a una macchia sul lavandino ed emise un verso pensieroso. “Avevi qualche nome in mente?”

Continuarono a quel modo per un po’, lasciando passare il tempo, con Hunk che proponeva nomi via via più stupidi e diversi da quelli che Keith avrebbe probabilmente scelto per il suo lupo. Lance non aveva mai riso così tanto dacché avesse memoria e, quando la cucina fu immacolata ed entrambi si misero a coccolare amorevolmente il lupo per dimostrargli il loro affetto, si sentiva un calore e una leggerezza nel petto che non si aspettava di poter sentire con Hunk.

Era quello che provava in passato? Stando con un Hunk e facendo cose da migliori amici e roba simile? Era bello. Hunk era gentile. Lance sentì un’ondata di gratitudine per quel ragazzo che quasi lo travolse.

“Okay, impossibile! Questo è orribile.” Lance rise, la schiena al muro, e carezzò con le dita la testa del lupo, posata sulle sue cosce. Non l’avrebbe detto, ma era molto orgoglioso del fatto che l’animale gli voleva bene e che non lo aveva lasciato per tutto il giorno. Non avrebbe neanche detto che gli sembrava quasi che Keith fosse ancora lì con lui, che la sua presenza lo aveva aiutato molto a calmare la sua ansia. “Che- che mi dici di quello che avevi detto prima, Kosmo? Quello un po’ mi piaceva.”

Hunk sorrise. “Anche a me. Che ne dici, amico?” Chiocciò rivolgendosi al lupo, e gli diede un grattino sulla schiena. “Ti piace Kosmo?”

A voler essere onesti, probabilmente il lupo scodinzolò felice solo perché aveva sentito la sua voce, ma quella reazione convinse entrambi.

“E Kosmo sia.” Annunciò Hunk, carezzandolo.

E Kosmo fu.

* * *

Lance cercò di non perdersi nei suoi pensieri mentre il resto della giornata scivolava via con lentezza. Quella notte, dopo cena e una doccia, per non pensare a Keith si mise in testa di guardare quei video che Pidge gli aveva inviato sul tablet quella mattina ma, una volta seduto sul letto, esitò.

Non sapeva il perché. Probabilmente perché in parte non aveva idea di cosa si sarebbe trovato davanti e si si era abituato a come stavano le cose. E se uno di quegli stupidi vlog avesse cambiato tutto quello che pensava di sapere? Dopo mesi passati a cercare un equilibrio – dopo quella settimana, finalmente si reggeva in piedi – era terrorizzato all’idea che potesse stravolgersi tutto. Lui… merda, era stato così difficile arrivare dove si trovava in quel momento, ma finalmente aveva iniziato a sentirsi meglio riguardo alla situazione in cui si trovava e a chi era in quel momento. Perfino con l’occasionale dose di colpevolezza.

Dunque, dopo aver passato dieci minuti di fronte allo schermo vuoto del tablet, se lo mise in tasca e vagò fuori dalla sua stanza con Kosmo che lo seguiva da vicino. Pensò che avrebbe potuto andare da Rosso perché il leone era sempre fonte di conforto per lui. Forse nella cabina di pilotaggio avrebbe trovato il coraggio di guardare quei video; era un piano come un altro. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di tenere la sua mente occupata.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l’hangar del suo leone, passò per il corridoio che portava alla sala degli allenamenti e si fermò quando sentì provenire dall’altro lato della porta un suono di droni fatto a pezzi. Lo prese la curiosità perché sapeva che di solito nessuno usava quella stanza a quell’ora. Rivolse un’occhiata a Kosmo, e il lupo ricambiò lo sguardo, poi guardò nuovamente la porta. Tutti i pensieri sul tablet svanirono e premette una mano sul sensore della porta.

La porta si aprì silenziosa, rivelando Allura, ansante per lo sforzo, in piedi sopra un drone mentre gli perforava il collo con un bastone. Lance si sentì subito di troppo nonostante quello fosse un luogo pubblico. La ragazza dava le spalle alla porta e Lance poteva vedere quanto fossero tese le sue spalle e, anche se probabilmente voleva essere lasciata sola, non riuscì a non pensare a quanto stesse soffrendo e a quanto la capiva.

“Allura?” Si assicurò di parlare piano per non spaventarla.

Lei sobbalzò lo stesso e si voltò di scatto con uno sguardo destabilizzato, ma poi riconobbe Lance con Kosmo sullo stipite.

“Oh, ciao, Lance.” Rispose dopo un momento. “Posso aiutarti?”

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e mise le mani in tasca, attraversando lentamente la stanza per avvicinarsi a lei. “No… Stavo solo andando a vedere Rosso. Stai… stai bene?”

Lei scacciò la domanda sventolando la mano e si voltò per estrarre il bastone dal collo del drone. “Sto bene. Vai pure da Rosso. L’importanza della connessione con il tuo leone è-”

“Puoi dirmi la verità.” Disse, interrompendola.

Lei non si voltò, tenendo stretta l’arma in pugno. “Non so di cosa parli.”

Lui si fermò solo quando le fu abbastanza vicino da toglierle il bastone dalla mano. Da lì, poteva vedere come le tremavano le mani, anche se si sforzava di domarle stringendole forte a pugno. “Non devi fingere con noi. Siamo qui per te.”

La sua voce era priva di emozioni quando gli rispose. “Come puoi guardarmi, sapendo quello che ho fatto? Quello che gli ho lasciato fare?”

Lui poggiò il bastone a terra e aggrottò le sopracciglia, turbato che lei si stesse addossando la colpa come lui aveva precedentemente predetto. “Non è colpa tua. Ci ha ingannati tutti. Se vuoi prenderti questa responsabilità, allora siamo tutti colpevoli.”

Lei proruppe in una risata amara. “Non tu.” Disse con un’amarezza che comprese non essere diretta a lui. “Non ti è mai piaciuto.”

Lance non sapeva cosa fare. Forse la persona che era in passato era più brava a confortare le persone, ma lui non aveva idea di cosa fare né di cosa dire. Seguendo il suo istinto, allungò una mano per toccarle appena la spalla, con gentilezza, per paura di spaventarla. “Non mi fidavo di nessuno.” Le disse. “A volte, non mi fidavo neanche di voi.”

Lei non si mosse.

“Allura, non posso dire con certezza di sapere che cosa stai passando, ma so che ti senti arrabbiata e in colpa. Mi sono sentito spesso così da quando sono morto, ma diventa più facile se hai qualcosa a cui appoggiarti. Lascia che ti aiutiamo.”

Sentì un brivido scuoterla con il palmo della mano. “È solo che non so cosa fare.” Finalmente lo guardò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e Lance sentì male al cuore alla vista dell’emozione straziante che aveva sul volto. “Non posso credere di essere stata un burattino nelle sue mani. La tecnologia di cui è entrato in possesso grazie a me…”

Lance la tirò a sé in un abbraccio e la sentì rilassarsi addosso a lui. Oltre alla notte in cui aveva pianto addosso a Keith, quello era il maggior contatto fisico che avesse avuto da quando era morto. Non era male, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto che non fosse accaduto in quelle circostanze. “Troveremo un modo. Va tutto bene.”

Lei annuì contro la sua spalla.

“Ci hai fatto preoccupare tutti, sai?” Mormorò, posando gentilmente una mano sulla sua schiena.

“Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò lei, piano, la voce leggermente incrinata alla fine di ogni parola.

Lo tenne stretto a sé per un po’ e Lance si augurò che si sentisse un po’ meglio quando sciolse l’abbraccio, asciugandosi veloce le lacrime con i polsi, come se non volesse che lui la vedesse piangere. Lui le rivolse un sorriso pieno di comprensione, sciogliendo le mani dalla vita di lei. “Grazie per essere stata onesta con me.” Disse.

“Temo di essere io a doverti ringraziare.” Rispose lei sommessamente, gli occhi grandi e lucidi. “Non accettavo di essere perdonata per ciò che avevo fatto, ma immagino che sia l’unico modo di superare questo ginepraio.”

Lui annuì. “Sì, mi sembra la cosa giusta da fare.”

“Cosa ti ha aiutato?” Gli domandò, e Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Hai detto che è più facile se si ha qualcosa a cui appoggiarsi.” Spiegò lei. “Cosa ti ha aiutato?”

Sapeva che probabilmente glielo stava chiedendo per sé, per confrontare i mezzi che poteva usare per alleviare il peso della colpevolezza che non era interamente sua, ma era una domanda così personale che non sapeva ancora come condividere con gli altri quella parte di lui – quella che amava Keith. Non voleva; almeno, non fino a quando non l’avesse saputo Keith.

“Beh… uh, sai, la nostra squadra.” Disse vago, palesemente imbarazzato e colto alla sprovvista.

Lei lo guardò con i suoi occhi azzurri e cristallini, le lacrime in procinto di asciugarsi, i capelli dal chiarore di luna che le incorniciavano graziosi il volto. Lance si ricordò che la prima volta che l’aveva vista al suo risveglio nel leone rosso era rimasto colpito da quanto fosse bella, e lo era anche in quel momento, nonostante tenesse la fronte aggrottata dopo aver capito la sua palese bugia.

“Capisco.” Disse lentamente, a voce bassa.

Lui le rivolse un sorriso tirato. “Già, è- è tutto, davvero.”

Sapeva che lei voleva aggiungere qualcosa, ma la porta della stanza si aprì e Kosmo, che era rimasto fermo e silenzioso da quando Lance era entrato, emise un breve latrato. Lance si girò sui talloni, sentendosi improvvisamente frastornato dalla speranza, giusto in tempo per vedere Kosmo teletrasportarsi da dove si trovava vicino a lui a Keith, che stava di fronte alla porta.

Sembrava scompigliato dal vento e stanco, e così dannatamente bello in quella sua armatura, scuro e affascinante come un mistero, ma il suo volto si rilassò in un’espressione più neutra e si abbassò per dare un po’ di attenzioni a Kosmo per poi spostare il peso della borsa che aveva sulle spalle. Il cuore di Lance sospirò come di sollievo, e riuscì finalmente a ritrovare la voce quando Keith mise piede nella stanza.

“Sei tornato.” Disse con la gioia che gli scoppiettava nella voce, e resistette all’impulso di fare come il lupo e lanciarsi dall’altra parte della stanza per stargli vicino. La reazione che ebbe quando lo rivide fu più intensa di quello che si era aspettato e si sentì le farfalle nello stomaco, ricordandosi di quello che Keith gli aveva detto prima di partire.

“Volevo solo restituire le armi in più che avevamo preso.” Spiegò lui. “Scusate se ho interrotto qualcosa.”

Allura sorrise. “No, credo che abbiamo finito, non è vero, Lance?” Gli toccò la spalla per un momento. “Ti ringrazio. Ora devo riordinare la stanza e poi andrò a dormire.”

Lance annuì, riservandole una breve occhiata e un cenno di assenso, ancora distratto da Keith, che si stava dirigendo verso il ripostiglio dove tenevano le armi di ricambio, evitando palesemente di guardarlo di proposito a ogni falcata che faceva. Allura si voltò e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose, terminando la sessione di allenamento con un comando vocale, e poi si diresse verso la porta, sparendo poco dopo.

Kosmo seguiva Keith tutto contento, scodinzolando, e Lance si permise un sorriso quando lasciò il suo posto al centro della stanza per avvicinarsi a loro.

“Com’è andato il viaggio?” Gli chiese tanto per parlare, mettendo le mani in tasca. Sentì il cuore balzargli nel petto senza motivo quando toccò la lettera, la carta liscia e usurata contro le sue dita.

Keith non lo guardò mentre svuotava il borsone e iniziò a sistemare le armi al loro posto. “Bene.” Disse, conciso.

C’era qualcosa che non andava e Lance non capiva cosa. Che fosse andata male la missione? Era nei guai per qualcosa o, forse… si trattava del membro de La Spada che era morto? L’emozione che gli scorreva nelle vene si acquietò e si sentì arrabbiato con se stesso per il solo motivo di non riuscire a capire che cosa rendesse Keith così distaccato. “Stai bene?” Gli domandò. “È successo qualcosa?”

Keith non gli rispose subito. Anzi, non rispose se non dopo aver finito di sistemare tutto per poi girarsi e guardare Lance, che era lì in piedi, imbarazzato, sentendosi sempre più fuori posto a ogni secondo che passava.

“No.” Disse Keith, e fece un lungo sospiro pesante. “No, scusami.” Lo guardò attraverso le sue ciocche nere, uno sguardo quasi di scuse. “Va tutto bene.”

Incapace di controllarsi, Lance allungò la mano e gli toccò il polso, studiando quell’espressione illeggibile, e lasciando che le parole fluissero dalle sue labbra insieme alla sua trepidazione crescente. “Ne sei sicuro? Hai bisogno di riposare? Si tratta forse della tua caviglia? Keith, se sei stanco o- Non voglio che tu ti senta in dovere di- Voglio dire, possiamo anche parlare un’altra volta se-”

“Lance.” Lance si zittì, trattenendo il respiro, quando Keith gli sorrise, e la sua espressione torva si sciolse immediatamente, sostituita da uno sguardo affettuoso che ebbe uno strano effetto sul cuore di Lance. “Voglio parlare. Va tutto bene. Dammi solo il tempo di cambiarmi e darmi una ripulita prima, okay?”

Lance annuì con foga e lasciò scivolare via la mano dal tessuto ruvido che ricopriva il polso di Keith. “Va bene.” Rispose piano. “Non voglio- davvero non hai cambiato idea? Sai-”

“Lance.” La voce di Keith si fece insopportabilmente dolce. “Non ho cambiato idea.”

“Okay.” Lance annuì di nuovo. “Okay… va bene.”

“Ci troviamo nella tua stanza?” Keith si incamminò verso la porta e Lance gli andò dietro, smanioso di tenere il passo.

“Stavo… beh, volevo vedere Rosso stanotte.” Disse Lance, guardando il pavimento. “Io… in verità, ho passato più tempo dentro Rosso che nella mia stanza da quando…” Deglutì, ricordando la reazione di Keith alla sua morte, e decise di sorvolare su quella parola. “Ti andrebbe bene?”

Lasciarono la stanza insieme e la porta si richiuse silenziosa dietro di loro. “Mi sembra ottimo, Lance.” Disse Keith, ed era come se man mano che parlavano Keith diventasse sempre più genuino, aprendosi e mostrando sé stesso. Lance non sapeva se sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella chiacchierata se Keith fosse stato tutto gentile con lui. “Ti raggiungerò presto.”

Lance rimase nel corridoio mentre Keith si voltava con un piccolo sorriso, diretto verso la sua stanza per cambiarsi. Per quanto fosse ridicolo e sdolcinato, Lance rimase incollato sul posto fino a quando le ampie spalle di Keith scomparvero dietro l’angolo alla fine del corridoio, e Kosmo dietro di lui.

Allora, e solo allora, riuscì a respirare un po’ meglio con le ginocchia di gelatina che tremavano. Sfiorò con le dita la lettera che teneva in tasca e diede un colpetto alla forma quadrata del tablet nell’altra. Poi, si voltò e si incamminò lentamente verso l’hangar di Rosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** : Grazie a tutti per la vostra pazienza, sono rimasta su questo capitolo per un mese lol. Immagino che trasferirmi in una nuova casa, aver trovato lavoro e i ritrovi con la mia famiglia nelle ultime settimane siano stati abbastanza da ammazzarmi la voglia di scrivere, ma sono tornata giusto in tempo per l’inizio dell’ottava stagione di venerdì! Ero nervosa perché pensavo che non sarei riuscita a pubblicare prima questo capitolo e sono felice perché non credo che sarò capace di funzionare bene dopo che trasmetteranno la serie ahah.
> 
> Comunque! Questo capitolo mi piace davvero davvero tanto e spero moltissimo che piaccia anche a voi :) Grazie per averlo letto!!!


	9. Riaccensione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice [DanceLikeAnHippogriff]:** eccoci tornate dopo DUE mesi di assenza con un altro capitolo! Ringrazio immensamente la mia super beta [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203) per il suo impegno e dedizione nel correggere le traduzioni con cui la sommergo <3
> 
> E, ovviamente, un enorme grazie va a voi lettori che avete aspettato con (in)pazienza questo aggiornamento! L'intento è quello di non lasciarvi a secco troppo a lungo, promesso <3 Piccola nota: l'autrice ha deciso di allungare la storia di LaD aggiungendo un 14esimo capitolo, in fase di scrittura. Quindi, LaD prosegue a tutta birra fino al 14esimo capitolo!
> 
> Buona lettura!

Lance stava per vomitare.

Il che… suonava terribilmente drammatico, ma porca merda. Lo sapeva… sapeva che non c’era motivo di essere così in ansia, ma il saperlo non lo rendeva più sopportabile. Era seduto nelle fauci spalancate del leone rosso e dondolava le gambe senza posa, lasciandole a penzoloni, picchiettandosi nervosamente le dita sulla coscia, il volto incendiato da un rossore che si rifiutava di smettere di tormentarlo.

Non sapere quando Keith avrebbe varcato quella porta gli annodava lo stomaco e gli era difficile concentrarsi sulle parole che doveva trovare per rendere quella conversazione il più proficua possibile. Perché quello che sapeva era che Keith si sarebbe presentato con quella sua maglietta nera fin troppo attillata. Avrebbe avuto i capelli scompigliati, come suo solito, e i suoi occhi sarebbero stati un fuoco scuro e liquido, come sempre. Probabilmente gli avrebbe sorriso come la prima volta che l’aveva visto sorridere – una curva sghemba sulle sue labbra, un lampo accecante di quei suoi denti bianchi – e il cuore gli sarebbe balzato dritto in gola e sarebbe morto soffocato. Probabilmente.

Si carezzò il labbro inferiore con i denti e guardò la porta con il cuore che già gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto per quel senso di attesa. Era proprio una di quelle cose che gli rendeva così difficile parlare quando c’era Keith, quindi prese un bel respiro e chiuse gli occhi.

L’ansia diminuì subito di intensità. Gli ronzava comunque nelle vene come una vibrazione, ma in un modo sempre più gestibile man mano che cercava di calmare i battiti del suo cuore con respiri profondi e regolari.

Okay. Per quanto gli facesse paura – per quanto gli mozzasse il fiato e gli facesse fremere il cuore come già stava succedendo – si trattava solo di Keith. Stava ingigantendo la situazione. Era solo Keith. Lo stesso Keith a cui si era già rivolto in diverse occasioni; quello che aveva lasciato che lo abbracciasse per piangere, che lo aveva confortato, che si era addossato la colpa della sua morte, che gli aveva affidato la sua stessa vita.

Quel pensiero lo aiutò. Il battito del suo cuore si fece meno irregolare, il suo respiro gli riempì con facilità i polmoni. Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, pensò a cosa poteva dire per rompere il ghiaccio. Che cosa voleva sapere più di ogni altra cosa? Keith gli aveva detto che avrebbe risposto a qualunque sua domanda. Si sorprese a sorridere a quel pensiero e per poco non ridacchiò divertito quando se ne accorse. Se c’era una cosa che era certo di voler sapere era come gli altri si fossero fatti quell’idea di “rivalità” tra loro due.

Bene, gli sembrava un buon punto di partenza, no? Innocuo, semplice, velato. Da lì poteva collegarsi ai suoi sentimenti complicati e a tutta la sua confusione. Piano piano, già sapendo che sarebbe stato fin troppo facile lasciarsi sfuggire la verità se Keith lo avesse guardato con quelle sue sopracciglia folte e ben definite, corrugate per l’attenzione che avrebbe dedicato solo a lui.

Era spaventato all’idea di dirgli la verità, o perlomeno la versione inedita, anche se voleva farlo. Ma forse, dato che si trattava di Keith…

Il suono della porta scorrevole rimbombò cavernoso nell’hangar e il cuore gli si congelò nel petto. Spalancò gli occhi, cercandolo.

Keith era lì. Era _lì_. Indossava quella sua stupida maglia, il passo cadenzato con intento e sicurezza, e quando gli sorrise lo poté vedere da dove si trovava, una perfetta lama di bianco che riusciva a farlo sentire debole anche se era seduto.

All’improvviso, non si capacitò del perché si fosse sentito così nervoso.

“Ehi.” Disse Keith, avvicinandosi, il volto e le spalle rilassati. La sua voce era dolce e si accoccolò nel petto di Lance come se fosse sempre vissuta lì.

Lance lo guardò dall’alto del suo trespolo e si sedette a gambe incrociate, il calore che gli sbocciava in volto. “Ehi.” Si mordicchiò il labbro per un momento quando Keith si fermò di fronte a lui. “Grazie.”

A quelle parole, Keith aggrottò subito le sopracciglia e qualcosa di inafferrabile gli balenò sul volto. Lance sentì una stretta allo stomaco. “Pensavi che non sarei venuto?”

“No, no! Speravo che tu- _volevo_ che venissi. Non ho mai dubitato di te né niente, è solo che…” Distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi penetranti di Keith. “Stai togliendo del tempo dalla tua giornata o roba simile ed è… è importante per me. Quindi… quindi grazie.” Spostò lo sguardo sulle sue mani tenute in grembo, le dita che si contorcevano come se la tensione di poco prima fosse tornata strisciando. Quel senso di vulnerabilità gli fece sentire un po’ di freddo, nonostante il rossore sul volto. “Ho- ho aspettato a lungo questo momento.”

Keith non rispose, ma Lance lo vide con la coda dell’occhio mentre poggiava le mani sulla mascella del leone per issarsi, i muscoli delle braccia tesi per lo sforzo sotto la stoffa già attillata della maglia. Il rossore che sentiva in volto si fece più acceso e la stanza gli sembrò improvvisamente incandescente, quindi spostò subito la sua attenzione sul filo che spuntava dal bordo della sua maglia. Lo fissò intensamente, giochicchiandoci un poco, aspettando che Keith si mettesse a sedere di fianco a lui, abbastanza lontano da non confondergli la mente con la sua presenza.

“Mi hai aspettato.” Mormorò Keith dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, come se avesse ragionato sulle parole di Lance con una dedizione attenta, portando alla luce ciò che non era stato detto.

Lance ebbe un fremito e sperò che non fosse stato troppo ovvio. “Sì.”

Un’altra pausa. Il silenzio tra le risposte era snervante e lasciava a Lance troppo tempo per domandarsi se aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma si sentiva ancora troppo fragile per guardare di nuovo Keith – le sue emozioni erano troppo vicine alla superficie. “Perché? Nessuno ha risposto alle tue domande?”

“No, al contrario.” Lance sorrise, quasi a sé stesso. “Hunk è stato un grande, davvero. Grazie a lui conosco la mia famiglia e quello che mi piaceva sulla Terra. Pidge era… determinata a raccontarmi quello che facevo e non facevo, quindi immagino che forse ora io ne sappia più del dovuto, in un certo senso. Penso che stia ancora cercando un modo di restituirmi la memoria.”

Keith aspettò in silenzio, percependo il modo in cui la voce di Lance rimase appesa nell’aria, frammentata. Lance sentì la sua ansia vibrare ancora e percepì Rosso che cercava di calmarlo mentre tentava disperatamente di farsi coraggio.

Strinse le mani a pugno sulle cosce e prese un respiro profondo. “L’unico su cui non sono riusciti a dirmi niente,” disse infine, “sei tu.”

La voce di Keith si fece più chiara a quelle parole dopo solo il tempo di un battito. “Beh, non puoi fargliene una colpa.” Disse, e qualcosa nel suo tono di voce indusse Lance a distogliere l’attenzione dalla sua paura abbastanza a lungo da spingerlo a guardare Keith, che fissava dritto davanti a sé. “Non parlo molto di me.”

Lance annuì, ripensando a tutti i suoi segreti. Non era esattamente quello che intendeva, ma aveva senso. “Ti capisco.”

Le labbra di Keith ebbero un fremito, poi il ragazzo girò la testa per fissare Lance con il suo sguardo scuro. “Farò un’eccezione per te.”

Dio mio. Lance sentì l’aria nei polmoni farsi calda e pesante, il respiro gli raschiava la gola e quasi faceva male quando respirava. Non c’era proprio niente nel modo in cui Keith lo guardava che avrebbe dovuto fargli venire la bocca secca né fargli sentire la pelle così tirata e calda. Resistette all’impulso di leccarsi le labbra e indietreggiò un poco, allontanandosi dal bordo.

“G-grazie.” Riuscì a dire, anche se smozzicato. Distolse di nuovo lo sguardo. “Vuoi che andiamo dentro per parlare? Fa- fa un po’ più caldo. E ho preso degli snack dalla cucina. Non sapevo se avevi mangiato, ma mi sono detto che per sicurezza… Ritorni da una missione importante e tutto, ahah! Non so se- ma voglio dire, se preferisci rimanere seduto qui fuori, possiamo-”

Keith lo interruppe e il cuore di Lance andò in visibilio quando sentì un sorriso nella sua voce. “Certo, possiamo andare dentro.”

“Fantastico!” Era fin troppo entusiasta, oddio, doveva dissimulare un poco, altroché! _Datti una calmata!_

Si mise in piedi e sparì dentro il leone, sentendo gli occhi di Keith su di lui nel mentre. Quando ebbe raggiunto la cabina di pilotaggio, si fermò e fissò la coperta e i cuscini sparpagliati dietro il sedile del pilota, sentendo una morsa allo stomaco e avendo un ripensamento. Era troppo? Voleva solo che Keith stesse comodo e c’era solo un sedile… Non li aveva mica sgraffignati da uno sgabuzzino del castello, erano semplicemente gli oggetti di emergenza che erano nella stiva di Rosso. Un pensiero dell’ultimo minuto, per niente premeditato.

Si girò sui talloni per ritrovarsi Keith di fronte alla porta della cabina di pilotaggio, lo sguardo che scivolava sull’interno della stanza proprio come la prima volta che era entrato in Rosso. Dovette sentire lo sguardo di Lance su di lui perché i suoi occhi si spostarono lentamente sul ragazzo, fermandosi su di lui. La luce rossa ravvivava la sua pelle pallida e rendeva più intenso il colore dei suoi capelli, rendendo i suoi occhi quasi neri.

“Sei mancato a Rosso.” Disse Lance, scoppiando la bolla di silenzio che aleggiava nell’aria. Si lasciò cadere sulla pila di coperte e cuscini senza tante cerimonie e portò le ginocchia al petto, poggiando la schiena contro il sedile del pilota.

Keith chiuse appena gli occhi, come se stesse comunicando con il leone, per poi entrare, infine, e dirigersi verso Lance. “Già. Lo stesso vale per me.”

“Ho scoperto che ci siamo scambiati il leone grazie a Rosso.” Continuò Lance, mentre Keith si sedeva vicino a lui a gambe incrociate, poggiandosi anche lui contro il sedile, fin troppo vicino. Davvero, era fin troppo vicino. Se Lance si fosse poggiato anche solo qualche centimetro più di lato l’avrebbe sfiorato con la spalla, e gli era già difficile seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri così com’era. Si fissò le ginocchia. “Questo è stato uno dei primi posti in cui sono venuto dopo che Hunk e Pidge mi hanno raccontato di Voltron. Fino a quel momento, avevo sentito nominare il tuo nome solo una volta, ma quando sono venuto qui e ho parlato con Rosso, sei spuntato fuori di nuovo.”

Si voltò per guardare Keith, che lo studiava con un’espressione ferma, le sopracciglia leggermente incurvate. Lance non poté fare a meno di pensare che era bellissimo, illuminato dalla luce rossa e calda del leone, così vicino e reale che avrebbe potuto poggiarsi su di lui se solo ne avesse avuto il coraggio.

“Ero così confuso perché- p-perché nessuno parlava di te, ma ogni cosa nuova che imparavo su di me sembrava in qualche modo anche connessa a te. E tu non c’eri. Pensavo- pensavo che fossi un fantasma.” La sua voce tremò leggermente per la verità che aveva detto e per come si sentiva esposto. Non aveva mai parlato ad alta voce dei suoi sentimenti o della sua esperienza nell’accettare la sua perdita di memoria, e ora eccolo lì, con Keith e con le parole che gli uscivano come acqua impotente contro la gravità.

“E quando mi sono finalmente deciso a chiedere di te, ho scoperto poco dopo che eri dato per disperso. Non sapevo-” Sentì la voce pizzicare in gola al ricordo di quella desolazione, e venne scosso da un brivido quando quei sentimenti devastanti lo riempirono, un eco del dolore del passato, reale e pesante al tempo stesso. “Pensavo che fossi morto ed ero spaventato all’idea che non avrei mai avuto delle risposte.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi per il dolore. Si voltò per non guardarlo, le mani che stringevano le ginocchia. Lance sentì il nodo che aveva in gola stringersi a quel silenzio, ma aspettò perché non sapeva cos’altro dire. Non capiva il significato di quella reazione. Poi, all’improvviso, pensò che forse gli stava addossando delle colpe a sproposito e il suo cuore vacillò, il panico che lo riempiva, denso e vischioso.

“Aspetta, non- non te ne sto facendo una colpa! Non- n-non pensare che-”

“Non sarebbe sbagliato se lo facessi.” Disse Keith, con una voce bassa e regolare, e fece male. Fece così tanto male che Lance riusciva a malapena a respirare. Distese le gambe e resistette a fatica al bisogno di toccarlo perché non sapeva se Keith l’avrebbe voluto o meno.

“Keith.”

Non ricevette risposta, solo il sollevarsi regolare del suo petto a ogni respiro. Lance sentì gli occhi pizzicare, caldi.

“Keith, per favore, guardami.”

Keith irrigidì le spalle, ma inclinò lentamente il volto verso di lui, come se non avesse altra scelta, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Il resto di lui appariva abbastanza stoico; Lance non voleva più che si ritirasse così tanto in se stesso.

“Non te ne faccio una colpa.” Lance riuscì a controllarsi abbastanza a lungo da pronunciare quelle parole con sicurezza quando incontrò gli occhi scuri di Keith. “Non mi sono mai arrabbiato con te per il fatto che non ci fossi. Volevo delle risposte, ma tu- Dio, sapere che eri in salvo era l’unica cosa di cui avevo bisogno. Keith-” A quel punto, la sua voce si inceppò e Lance giunse le mani sulle cosce per ancorarsi a qualcosa, il petto alla mercé della natura travolgente delle sue emozioni. “Keith, mi sei solo mancato.”

Sentì il calore delle lacrime traboccare dagli occhi e si portò subito le mani al viso per asciugarle, girandosi in modo che Keith non potesse vederlo. “Scusami. Scusami, sono- sono sempre qui che ti piango addosso. Penserai di sicuro che sono un piagnone. Forse lo sono. Ero così anche prima?” Si interruppe su un singhiozzo. “Merda, mi _dispiace_ -”

Keith lo prese delicatamente per il polso, scostandolo dal suo viso, e si spostò accanto a lui. Rosso gorgogliava in modo rassicurante sotto la sua pelle. “Non hai idea di quanto avrei voluto esserci.” Mormorò Keith, e la sua presa si fece più sicura sulla pelle di Lance, poggiando le loro mani sul suo ginocchio. Gli carezzò delicatamente col pollice la parte venosa del polso. “Posso?”

Lance annuì perché non si fidava della sua voce, e prese un respiro tremante.

Keith passò di nuovo il pollice sul suo polso. “Quando eravamo sulla balena spaziale nell’abisso quantico, io e Krolia vedevamo regolarmente quelle visioni del passato. Quando si trattava di ricordi con tutta la squadra, sembrava quasi che fossi ancora lì e mi era più facile andare avanti. Il viaggio era lungo, ma sopportabile, immagino, grazie a loro e al fatto che ci fosse anche mia madre.” Si fermò per un momento. “Ma, Lance, a volte vedevo dei ricordi su di te. Solo su di te.”

Lance si immobilizzò, il calore della mano di Keith onnipresente e il suo pollice che carezzava gentilmente il suo polso. La voce di Keith si fece più dolce e tranquilla, e quel timbro basso si squagliava dentro Lance come miele.

“Quando vedevo te, odiavo tutto della mia missione. Odiavo tutto delle mie scelte. Dimenticavo all’improvviso perché mi trovavo lì o perché me ne ero andato.” Quell’ammissione era così semplice eppure così importante che minacciava di inghiottire Lance tutto intero. “Sei il mio _migliore_ amico, Lance. Dopo che Shiro è scomparso, non mi sono mai sentito così solo in tutta la mia maledetta vita, ma tu eri lì, perfino quando non sapevo di volerti.” Prese un respiro lungo, misurato. “Sei- Lance, sei l’unica persona che non mi ha mai abbandonato. E poi torno e scopro che tu- che tu- _merda_ -”

Premette il pollice con forza sul polso di Lance, ma il ragazzo non si mosse. Anzi, si girò nuovamente verso di lui, le guance umide, gli occhi ancora caldi di lacrime. Gli occhi di Keith stavano andando a fuoco, accesi e vivi e intensi quando incontrarono quelli di Lance senza esitazione. Tutto di lui era aperto, dal fuoco nel suo sguardo alla curva delle sue spalle all’angolo dei suoi fianchi. Non si era mai mostrato così vulnerabile e Lance non era mai stato così innamorato di lui come in quel momento.

“Quindi me ne do la colpa.” Disse Keith, quasi con rabbia. “Niente di quello che dirai o farai potrà farmi cambiare idea. Avrei dovuto esserci per te, come tu ci sei stato per me. Sono- sono un disastro in queste cose, Lance. _Merda_ , io-”

“Sei qui adesso.” Disse Lance piano, la voce tremula e fragile. Gli tremò il labbro inferiore e guardò Keith con occhi grandi e vitrei, ammirando con reverenza e sollievo lo sguardo duro che gli rivolgeva l’altro. _Migliori amici_. Forse non era stato così ovvio per quel Lance che non era riuscito a trovare il coraggio di finire di scrivere quella lettera, ma era reale. La connessione tra loro era sempre esistita e Lance ora la poteva sentire, più forte che mai.

“Non ti lascerò _mai_ più.” Promise Keith con foga.

A quelle parole, le lacrime ripresero a scorrere più di prima e Lance si poggiò su Keith senza chiederglielo, nascondendo il volto contro il collo dell’altro. Keith gli lasciò il polso e lo avvolse in un abbraccio, tenendolo stretto a sé, molto stretto, come se ne avesse avuto bisogno anche lui. Era così diverso dall’abbraccio che si erano scambiati fuori dalla stanza di Keith nel bel mezzo della notte. Lance si avvinghiò alla vita di Keith, poggiandosi a lui di peso.

Quella posizione era un po’ strana, ma non voleva muoversi; voleva rimanere lì per sempre. Sentì che Keith aveva premuto il volto contro i suoi capelli, senza mai allentare la presa, solo stringendola, come se dovesse ricordare a se stesso che Lance era lì e che era reale. Il respiro di Lance era irregolare mentre cercava di calmare i singhiozzi che gli squassavano il petto, ma le sue lacrime bagnavano il collo di Keith e per la prima volta sentiva che non doveva chiedere scusa.

Afferrò la maglia di Keith, le nocche premute contro la curva sicura della sua schiena, e un qualcosa in quel gesto lo fece sentire leggermente più ancorato. Non gli importava di non ricordarsi niente. Non gli importava. “Risponderai a ogni mia domanda?”

“Certo.” Promise subito Keith.

“Perché hai lasciato la squadra?” Domandò Lance, la voce attutita contro il collo di Keith. Non era la domanda a cui aveva pensato quando lo stava aspettando poco prima, bensì quella che gli ronzava nella mente da quando avevano iniziato quella conversazione.

Keith strofinò la fronte sui capelli di Lance, e Lance sentì il cuore boccheggiare nel suo petto a quella chiara dimostrazione di affetto. Il peso e la stretta delle mani di Keith sulle sue spalle era tangibile e bellissimo al tempo stesso. “Quando Shiro è tornato, eravamo in sei con solo cinque leoni.” La sua risposta era dolorosamente schietta e vicina al suo orecchio. “Eri disposto a farti indietro e a lasciarmi pilotare di nuovo Rosso, così me ne sono andato.”

Lance strinse più forte la maglia di Keith e sentì un nodo in gola a quella rivelazione. “Te ne sei andato a causa mia?” E Keith era quello che si stava addossando la colpa di non esserci stato quando era stata tutta colpa di Lance fin dall’inizio?

La voce di Keith era calma. “Ero già stato accettato tra i membri de La Spada di Marmora e con loro avevo modo di aiutare nella lotta contro i Galra. Ho pensato che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma non avrei dovuto essere così impulsivo.” La sua voce era piena di rammarico. “Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Lance.”

Si impigliò su un singhiozzo e strofinò il volto sul collo di Keith. “Tra’quillo, tra’quillo.”

Keith emise un verso frustrato, ma il suo tocco rimase gentile. “No, invece.”

Lance non sarebbe riuscito a reggere oltre senza avere una crisi se la conversazione fosse continuata in quella direzione (soprattutto con il calore della voce di Keith, così sincera e avvolgente nella sua ferocia), quindi cambiò marcia e si mise in una posizione leggermente più comoda. La sua presa su Keith si fece solo più stretta e ricacciò di nuovo indietro le dense emozioni che aveva in gola. Rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento per ricomporsi.

Keith si limitò a tenerlo abbracciato contro il suo petto. “Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò nell’orecchio di Lance, ancora e ancora, come una litania, come se non riuscisse a fermarsi ora che si era aperto.

“Tra’quillo.” Mormorò Lance, quando fu sicuro che la sua voce non si sarebbe spezzata. “Non potevi saperlo. Non ha più importanza.” Poi, si strinse a Keith un po’ di più, cercando di trasmettergli la calma che sentiva nelle profondità del suo cuore a dispetto delle sue lacrime. Sembrò funzionare.

I momenti diventarono minuti e non si mossero, se non per respirare. Infine, Lance riuscì a cancellare dalla mente il vecchio ricordo del suo dolore e della sua tristezza, riuscendo a godersi il fatto che fosse seduto nella cabina di pilotaggio del leone rosso con Keith, da soli.

Si schiarì la voce e la stretta di Keith si fece impercettibilmente più morbida, abbastanza da permettergli di voltarsi in modo che la sua fronte premesse contro il collo di Keith, che il ponte del suo naso riposasse sulla sua gola. “Ho un’altra domanda.” Disse piano.

“Chiedi pure.” Disse Keith, e suonava anche lui più in controllo di sé.

“Perché tutti pensano che ci odiamo?” Tirò su col naso. Gli era sempre sembrato divertente e strano che Hunk e Pidge parlassero del suo rapporto con Keith come burrascoso, ma questo era prima che Keith lo chiamasse migliore amico. In quel momento, il sapere che la maggior parte della squadra pensava davvero che non andassero d’accordo era ridicolo. Di sicuro la cosa più fuorviate che gli avessero mai detto da quando aveva perso la memoria. Non riusciva quasi a credere quanto fossero fuori strada. Lo spingeva a domandarsi quando erano stati amichevoli l’un l’altro e quanto spesso fossero rimasti da soli loro due insieme.

Anche Keith sembrava leggermente divertito. “Mi hai fatto diventare il tuo rivale per chissà quale motivo. Al Garrison ero abbastanza chiuso in me stesso, quindi probabilmente sono stato un stronzo con te o che so io. Non mi hai mai dato un vero motivo, però.” Fece una pausa per ridacchiare e Lance sentì lo stomaco fare un salto a quel suono adorabile così vicino al suo orecchio. “Eri sempre pronto a sfidarmi a qualcosa di stupido e io ero l’idiota che si faceva sempre prendere all’amo.”

“Sempre?”

Keith sospirò. “Sempre.”

Anche se questo li rendeva due idioti, a Lance la cosa piaceva moltissimo. “È vero che litigavamo spesso?”

“Bisticciavamo, ma… era divertente, per la maggior parte.” Keith sospirò di nuovo e premette la guancia contro la testa di Lance. Rimasero in quella posizione per un lungo momento e Lance permise alla sua mente di catalogare tutte quelle nuove informazioni e di aggiornarsi con quanto di nuovo era successo. Si sentiva ancora gli occhi provati dalle lacrime, gonfi e arrossati, ma si erano fermate e la pelle del collo di Keith era appiccicaticcia per quel che rimaneva del suo pianto.

Keith sciolse di poco la sua stretta, quel poco che bastava per passare la mano sulla schiena di Lance, seguendone la spina dorsale. Era un gesto molto più sicuro di quella volta nel corridoio… _Keith_ era più sicuro. Quella certezza era potente, una sicurezza in quello che faceva e diceva che sgorgava così tanto da lui che perfino Lance si scoprì sicuro di quello che sapeva.

“C’è altro che vuoi sapere?” Gli domandò Keith.

Lance esitò per un momento, ma si disse che Keith gli aveva promesso di rispondere a qualunque sua domanda. Non avrebbe insistito se non avesse voluto rispondere, ma valeva la pena tentare, e pensava che fosse giunto il momento di conoscere qualcosa del ragazzo che, senza volerlo, teneva in scacco il suo cuore. “Davvero ti sembro… lo stesso? Non ti dà fastidio il fatto che io non riesca- che non ricordi niente?”

Keith si immobilizzò e rimase in silenzio, la mano ferma sulla sua schiena abbastanza a lungo da farlo staccare da lui, scostandosi fino a quando non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi. Keith lo guardava con uno sguardo tenero e l’oscurità della stanza sembrava addolcire ancora di più i suoi tratti definiti. Per un lungo momento, sembrava che non stesse neanche pensando; sembrava che lo stesso guardando semplicemente per guardarlo. Lance, imbarazzato, si asciugò le righe umide sulle guance, pensando che sicuramente era un completo disastro.

“Dici quello che pensi molto più di prima.” Si decise a dire Keith. “Ma sei anche leggermente più silenzioso. Devi tenere a mente che sono passati due anni per me, Lance. Da quanto ne so, potrebbe anche essere cambiato tutto. Per me, tu sei lo stesso. Stessi capelli, stessi vestiti.” Allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua guancia, esitando solo un poco, e il suo tocco era così dolce e delicato da sembrare irreale. Keith passò il pollice sulla linea del suo zigomo con una tenerezza sorprendente. “Stessi occhi.”

Lance sentì il calore espandersi sul volto, probabilmente scottava dove Keith lo stava toccando. “E-e… i miei ricordi?”

Keith si scostò, lasciando cadere la mano, e Lance si rimise dritto a sedere, un po’ riluttante, sentendo l’ansia che si faceva nuovamente strada nelle sue vene a quella distanza tra loro.

“I tuoi ricordi sono tuoi.” Disse Keith piano, come se stesse scegliendo con cura le parole. “Non erano miei. Non sta a me rimpiangerli e non è giusto che mi turbi il fatto che non ci siano più quando sei tu che li hai persi. Non-” Si interruppe e aggrottò le sopracciglia, portando lo sguardo su Lance, intenso. “Non mi importa se non ricordi. Costruirò dei nuovi ricordi con te.”

Lance pensò che avrebbe dovuto baciarlo. Pensò che, se ci sarebbe mai stato un momento giusto bello e perfetto, era quello, proprio lì.

Invece si mise una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori la lettera, solo per capriccio. Forse perché voleva che Keith la vedesse, che capisse. Keith lo guardò con curiosità e inclinò leggermente la testa di lato quando Lance gli mise il foglio in mano. “L’ho trovata quando mi sono svegliato.”

Keith aprì con cautela il foglio spiegazzato. “Che cos’è?”

Lance deglutì. Era strano che non si fosse mai sentito così vulnerabile come in quel momento? Le lacrime e le sue confessioni non erano niente in confronto a quello… a quel relitto, a quel simbolo dei suoi sentimenti passati. Quella lettera era fragile e sacra come il suo stesso cuore e si morse il labbro, il petto stretto in una morsa, osservando Keith che lisciava il foglio per guardarlo, la sua espressione immutata.

“Credo di averti voluto scrivere una lettera.” Mormorò Lance, guardando intensamente il volto di Keith, con timidezza, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo anche se avesse voluto. “Non so a quanto tempo fa risalga, ma quando l’ho trovata ho capito subito che dovevi essere stato importante per me. Ti… ti rendeva reale.”

Keith poggiò la lettera di fianco a lui con cautela e lo guardò da dietro le ciocche scure dei suoi capelli. “C’è scritto solo il mio nome.” Disse, e la sua voce rimbombava come un tuono.

Lance annuì, preso dal calore di quello sguardo, spazzato via dalle avvisaglie di una tempesta nella sua voce. “Già.” Esalò.

Keith si sporse in avanti e Lance… il mondo intero si bloccò con un rumore sferragliante quando la fronte di Keith si poggiò sulla sua e i loro nasi si scontrarono. Lance chiuse gli occhi, respirare diventò pesante e difficoltoso e il cuore prese a battergli all’impazzata. L’aria tra loro era densa e Lance riconobbe subito quella tensione, la stessa che permeava ogni loro interazione da quando avevano incrociato gli sguardi la prima volta. Il suo sangue si mutò in vino, scuro e dolce e divino.

“Keith.” Sussurrò Lance, la voce tremante per il desiderio. Non riusciva a credere che stesse succedendo per davvero, che Keith fosse lì e che fosse così vicino, che fosse stato lui a volere quella vicinanza e che non si stesse spostando. Da un momento all’altro si sarebbe risvegliato nel suo letto, freddo e solo, e il calore bruciante di quel momento intenso sarebbe stato solo il ricordo di un sogno sbiadito. Doveva essere così. Per forza. Non era possibile che tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto, tutto quello che pensava che non avrebbe mai avuto, stesse per avverarsi.

Keith posò con cautela la mano sul lato del suo collo, passandogli le dita tra i corti capelli della nuca. “C’è altro che mi vorresti chiedere?” Chiese piano e, chissà come, anche con voce ruvida, ghiaiosa, un sussurro nel buio.

Lance rabbrividì, non abbastanza coraggioso da chiedergli l’unica cosa che voleva davvero. “Pidge ha trovato dei miei vecchi vlog… Li guarderesti con me?”

Keith annuì, e le loro fronti strusciarono l’una contro l’altra a quel movimento. “Certo. Vuoi guardarli adesso?”

Lance riusciva a malapena a pensare con Keith così vicino, con il suo respiro sulle sue labbra quando parlava, quindi rispose: “No… domani- domani, forse.”

“Va bene.” Disse Keith.

“M-ma… magari, se ti va, potresti parlami di te?”

A quelle parole, Keith mosse il capo, scivolando verso l’alto in modo da premere le sue labbra contro la fronte di Lance. “Certo.” Mormorò sulla sua pelle. “Ci- ci proverò. Voglio parlartene. Cosa vuoi sapere?”

Lance sospirò a quel minimo contatto intimo, al modo in cui i battiti del suo cuore si propagavano all’impazzata sulla sua pelle, marchiandolo a fuoco come un tatuaggio. Forse il rantolo che emise quando inspirò si sentì, ma ormai non gli interessava più quanto potesse sembrare appiccicoso quando era Keith che gli stava offrendo tutto quell’affetto fisico, come se lo avesse voluto anche lui da morire.

“Tutto.” Mormorò Lance. “Niente.”

* * *

La prima cosa di cui Lance si accorse quando si risvegliò lentamente fu il calore premuto contro ogni curva della sua schiena alla nuca fino a dietro le ginocchia. Per un attimo non capì dove si trovava, fino a quando non sentì la scomodità di aver dormito su un pavimento e, anche nell’oscurità quasi totale, si ricordò di essersi addormentato nella cabina di pilotaggio del leone rosso.

Il calore dietro di lui… era Keith.

Il suo cuore fece una piccola capriola nel petto, ma Lance non si mosse, anche se gli faceva male il fianco a causa del duro pavimento. Aveva un braccio attorno alla vita, la mano che riposava sul suo petto, una fronte premuta contro la sua nuca, che aderiva in modo così perfetto che avrebbe dovuto essere la normalità. Come se si dovesse svegliare indolenzito su un pavimento ogni mattina con Keith che lo teneva il più stretto possibile a sé.

Chissà perché, ma il pensiero gli provocò una fitta al cuore – gli fece sentire la mancanza di Keith. gli mancavano i suoi occhi e la sua voce e il modo in cui i suoi capelli gli ricadevano dolcemente sul volto. Gli mancava così tanto che non capiva come avesse fatto a sopravvivere in quegli ultimi due mesi, senza contare l’anno precedente, e forse era leggermente assurdo, ma era contento di non ricordare niente.

Passò lentamente le dita sulle nocche della mano di Keith, ripensando alla notte precedente. Si erano addormentati parlando delle loro prime missioni e della loro stupidissima rivalità, ridendo piano, stendendosi sul pavimento. Lance si domandò se si sentiva come si era sentito ogni mattina prima della sua morte. Risvegliandosi a quel modo, consapevole. Anche se i suoi ricordi gli erano stati restituiti e raccontati da un punto di vista diverso, riusciva a vedere il quadro completo.

Non aveva neanche più voglia di guardare quei vlog. Che senso avrebbe avuto dopo la serata che avevano trascorso? Cosa avrebbe dovuto sapere che non gli era già stato raccontato?

Il braccio attorno a lui si scostò appena, le dita che si trascinavano sulla stoffa sottile della sua maglia, e Lance le sentì una a una, separatamente. Cinque punti di contatto diretto che bruciavano attraverso i vestiti. Si sorprese a cercare di controllare il respiro quando un paio di labbra premettero contro la sua nuca facendogli sentire caldo, caldo, caldo sotto la pelle.

“Sei sveglio stavolta?” Borbottò Keith, le labbra che lo sfioravano mentre parlava.

Lance arrossì a quel contatto e non sapeva se per quella voce strascicata e sexy a causa del sonno o per l’imbarazzo di aver potenzialmente detto o fatto qualcosa nel sonno. “Uh… sì. Spero di non aver fatto niente di imbarazzante la prima volta?”

C’era una dolcezza nella risposta di Keith che Lance si stava abituando sempre più a sentire. “Mi hai chiesto di abbracciarti, ma-”

“Merda.” Gemette Lance, girando la testa e seppellendola nel cuscino. “Oh mio Dio, scusami.”

Keith mormorò. “Tranquillo.”

Il rossore che gli divampava sul volto sembrò crescere di intensità, espandendosi lungo il collo. “Beh, forse-”

A quel punto, Keith cambiò posizione, tirandosi su a sedere. Lance scostò coraggiosamente il volto dal cuscino per guardarlo. Aveva lo stampo rosso delle grinze del cuscino sulla guancia destra e i capelli arruffati che gli incorniciavano il volto rendendolo comunque bello da far male nella penombra della cabina, illuminatasi nuovamente di rosso quando Rosso registrò i loro movimenti. I suoi occhi erano ancora scuri, ma quel mattino erano gentili.

“Perché mi guardi così?” Domandò Keith, divertito dal fatto che Lance non avesse finito la frase.

“È solo che sei- qui.” Concluse Lance, in modo penoso. I suoi pensieri erano troppo grandi per essere messi a parole e si sentiva ancora fin troppo imbarazzato per ammettere quanto fosse attratto da lui.

Eppure, sembrò che Keith avesse capito. “Già.”

Lance si mosse fino a quando non si fu tirato su a sedere anche lui e stiracchiò le spalle, roteando il collo per dare un po’ di sollievo al dolore per aver dormito sul pavimento. “Immagino che dovremo tornare al mondo reale, huh?”

“Probabilmente.” Rispose Keith, ma si allungò per afferrare la borsa di snack che avevano piluccato la notte prima mentre parlavano. “Prima la colazione.”

Lance concordò prontamente e, mentre mangiavano, pensò che era un buon momento per guardare i vlog. Giusto per farla finita. Dopotutto, con Lotor lì fuori da qualche parte, dovevano essere cauti e, nonostante non gli interessasse più il contenuto di quei video, preferiva guardarli ora quando ne aveva il tempo.

Era davvero strano che non sentisse niente alla prospettiva di guardarli. Assolutamente niente.

Keith si sedette vicino a lui e Lance tirò fuori il tablet, aprendo il file; le loro spalle quasi si sfioravano. Lo distrasse abbastanza da fargli perdere il primo vlog quasi del tutto, un breve video per la sua famiglia. Non era niente di sconvolgente, non gli disse niente di nuovo. Era leggermente strano dato che Lance non si ricordava di averlo registrato, ma la sua faccia era la stessa e la sua voce non era cambiata, quindi… era un buon modo di iniziare.

Il secondo e terzo file furono leggermente strani. Il Lance sullo schermo aveva una personalità chiassosa che fece sbuffare o ridacchiare Keith un paio di volte mentre blaterava di dettagli fighi di certe missioni di cui il Lance del presente aveva solo sentito parlare. In uno dei vlog, menzionò che gli piaceva Allura, il che mandò Lance in cortocircuito – perché, ma che _cazzo_ –, sconvolgendolo a tal punto da non notare che Keith si era irrigidito appena al suo fianco.

“Va bene…” Borbottò, sbattendo le palpebre davanti allo schermo nero quando il video terminò. Si sentiva leggermente imbarazzato e… tipo, forse avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con Keith? Primo, per averlo sottoposto a tutto quello e, secondo, per… per cosa? Anche se avesse avuto una cotta per Allura – ed era un grande se -, non significava niente per lui ora. Non era che- che avesse tradito il suo amore per Keith se avesse pensato che lei era carina. E lo era.

“Ti hanno mai raccontato della tua cotta per Allura?” Gli domandò Keith, la voce neutra.

“Pidge e Hunk potrebbero averla menzionata.” Borbottò Lance, il volto di nuovo in fiamme per il rossore. “Ma non gli ho creduto.”

Imbarazzato, Lance selezionò l’ultimo file, volendo cambiare discorso il prima possibile. Si aspettava che sarebbe stato simile agli altri tre; un po’ impacciato, un po’ sincero e pieno di frasi lunghe e sconclusionate, ma non fu così.

Lo schermo mostrò il castello nella fase notturna e Lance seduto sul pavimento della plancia di comando, quasi nervoso. L’espressione sul suo volto, contrita e seria, attirò subito l’attenzione di Lance.

“ _Non so con chi parlarne perché mi sembra di essere paranoico_.” Disse il Lance nel video, sbirciando da dietro la spalla per poi riportare lo sguardo sull’obiettivo. “ _Ma penso di avere bisogno di dirlo comunque, nel caso in cui potesse aiutare in un futuro o che so io_. _Coscienza pulita e compagnia bella. Non che sia colpevole di qualcosa_.”

Dietro Lance, Keith sbuffò, e si chiese per un breve momento se avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso.

Sullo schermo, Lance scosse il capo. “ _In ogni caso, dritti al punto: Shiro mi ha detto che a volte non si sente in sé. Ci ho dato poco peso pensando che fosse una sua cosa da paladino ma… L’altro giorno sono entrato nella lounge e lui era lì in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza. Che fissava qualcosa. Roba da super mega film horror, capite?_

_E a volte a cena ha un’espressione spenta sul volto, come se non ci fosse. Ogni volta che gli chiedo se si sente bene mi ignora, ma non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che si stia nascondendo per non doverne parlare.”_

All’improvviso, l’atmosfera intorno a Keith si fece molto tesa e Lance scollò lo sguardo dal video per capire che cosa stesse succedendo, ritrovandosi Keith con la mascella serrata e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Lance riportò lo sguardo sul video.

“ _Non so. Credo di pensare che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in lui._ ”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** OKAY! FINALMENTE!!! HO GLI OCCHI CHE MI BRUCIANO! E vi lascio con un cliffhanger :D
> 
> Ho amato scrivere questo capitolo. Mi sono comunque sentita come se stessi camminando su una linea sottile tra quello che sarebbe stato naturale per Keith e quello che sarebbe stato naturale per la storia, ma ho deciso che Keith sarebbe solo stato molto determinato a dare a Lance tutte le risposte che voleva perché si sentiva in colpa e perché tiene davvero molto a lui. Potrei dover tornare a controllare il capitolo per qualche errore dato che è tardi, ma penso di essere soddisfatta da come si è svolta la loro conversazione.
> 
> Keith non sa ancora del nome di Kosmo, il che mi fa ridere. Non preoccupatevi, verrà fuori anche quello.
> 
> Spero che 11 pagine di dialogo klance possano aiutare ad alleviare il dolore che ci ha lasciato l’ottava stagione. Mille grazie a tutti per i vostri bei commenti e soprattutto grazie a tutti coloro che hanno detto a altri di leggere questa fic! Non sapete quanto mi renda felice sapere che vi piace leggere questa storia così tanto! Vi voglio bene!


	10. Ricordo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Eccoci tornate con il decimo capitolo! Purtroppo, per quanto io che la mia Beta [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203) teniamo a questo progetto, questi mesi estivi si sono rivelati pieni di impegni per entrambe e non siamo riuscite a concentrarci molto sulle traduzioni.
> 
> Cercheremo comunque di non lasciarvi a bocca asciutta per troppo tempo, promesso...!  
> Detto questo, buona lettura a tutt* <3

“ _Non so. Penso che ci sia qualcosa che non va in lui_.” Il Lance sullo schermo si mosse un poco e la sua espressione cambiò, l’inquadratura ondeggiante. “N _on so cosa fare, però. Non posso chiederglielo e basta. Se Keith fosse qui-_ ” Si interruppe, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Alle sue spalle, Keith era teso come una corda di violino, la gentilezza di poco prima sparita. Rimanevano solo cocci taglienti e un’aura che ti faceva sentire come nel momento prolungato che precede un’esplosione; gonfia e tesa e orribile. Gli fece annodare lo stomaco.

“ _Non importa_.” Disse il Lance nello schermo con voce leggermente sconnessa, l’espressione spigliata dopo essersi ripreso in fretta. “ _Non importa. Fa lo stesso. Mi limiterò a tenere la situazione sotto controllo e se dovesse peggiorare cercherò di parlarne con Allura o qualcosa del genere. Sembra che lei sappia sempre cosa fare._ ” Sobbalzò per un rumore improvviso alle sue spalle, l’inquadratura tremò e il video divenne nero.

Lance fissò lo schermo del suo tablet per un altro momento, assorbendo quella nuova informazione; poi, lo riappoggiò sulle ginocchia. Si voltò verso Keith, che non si era mosso di un centimetro e aveva un’espressione chiusa. Sbarrata. Le sopracciglia aggrottate, le spalle ingobbite, la bocca storta in un modo spiacevole. Quel poco che Lance poteva intravedere dei suoi occhi era annebbiato e distante perché stava interiorizzando quanto appena visto.

Lance sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi un poco e, prima di riuscire a fermarsi, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. Sentì un’ondata di colpevolezza gonfiarsi dentro di lui a cui non riusciva a dare un motivo preciso, ma sapeva – come sempre – che era collegata al fatto che non riusciva a ricordare. “Keith?”

Keith non rispose, immobile come una statua sotto alla sua mano.

La crepa nel cuore di Lance si allargò di colpo. E sapeva – _sapeva_ – che non aveva alcuna colpa, ma gli faceva male lo stesso, l’essere stato così vicino a qualcosa di personale e che questa fosse svanita completamente dalla sua memoria come fumo. Che non ce ne fosse alcuna prova nel passato o nel presente; l’aveva semplicemente perduta, come tutto il resto. Il silenzio di Keith affondò dentro di lui, spingendo la sua colpevolezza sempre più a fondo, e cercò di non sentirla, affilata e appuntita come un giavellotto nel suo cuore, eppure non ci riuscì. “Keith, mi dispiace.”

Per un momento, gli sembrò che Keith si stesse per ritrarre. Che stesse per scrollarsi la sua mano di dosso allontanandosi da lui, dando fuoco a tutta la familiarità che avevano condiviso la notte prima. Il solo pensiero che potesse succede gli fece _male_ e lo marchiò a fuoco in modo così viscerale che riuscì a malapena a respirare. Keith si voltò verso di lui. Lance ritirò la mano per la sorpresa, preparandosi, il palmo già freddo per l’assenza del calore dell’altro…

Ma si sentì afferrare il polso. Tenuto stretto da una presa salda, come a volergli impedire di allontanarsi.

“No, Lance.” Disse Keith, tagliente. Ogni parte di lui era diretta e tagliente e reclamava tutta la sua attenzione.

Il cuore di Lance ebbe un fremito. “Io-”

Sentì la stretta farsi più forte, gli occhi di Keith illuminati da un lampo. Era rimasto talmente scosso da quel video che il mostrare le sue emozioni lo rendeva quasi selvaggio. “Non puoi più farlo, quindi stai zitto.”

Nonostante la sua voce fosse tutt’altro che gentile, lo calmò e si permise di respirare. “Parlami, allora. So che è difficile per te, ma dopo… Ho bisogno di sapere cosa stai pensando.” Con sua sorpresa, la sua voce tremò a malapena.

Keith voltò il capo, la sua espressione era neutra quando si espresse: “Non so cosa pensare.” Carezzò il polso di Lance con fare assente con il pollice, come aveva fatto la notte prima, e ogni carezza gentile brillava di sensazioni, facendogli sentire caldo.

Cercò di pensare ad altro che fosse più appropriato a quella situazione che non fosse poggiarsi su Keith, chiedendo ulteriore attenzione da parte sua. Ripensò a quello che Keith gli aveva raccontato la notte prima su Shiro… Non aveva capito quanto loro due fossero legati. Aveva ascoltato storie su storie della sua vita sotto l’ala protettiva di Shiro al Garrison, storie che gli sfuggivano con sempre più facilità dalla lingua man mano che si abituava a condividere quelle parti di sé con Lance, che le assorbiva come una spugna asciutta. Gli era parso evidente dopo poco che Shiro era forse la persona più importante nella vita di Keith.

Si sentì quasi arrabbiato con se stesso per non aver cercato di legare di più con Shiro da quando era ritornato in vita, ma…

Successe tutto di colpo.

“Credo di aver avuto ragione.” Disse ad alta voce, più a se stesso come una sorta di rivelazione, ma attirò comunque l’attenzione di Keith.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Domandò Keith, la mano ancora calda e pesante sul polso di Lance.

Il disagio che gli appesantiva lo stomaco come un macigno. La sensazione leggermente folle che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato quando si trovava da solo con Shiro. Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia e incontrò lo sguardo scuro di Keith, desiderando di avere qualcosa di più concreto su cui basarsi di sensazioni a metà e istinto. “So di essermi dimenticato tutto, ma a volte ho una strana sensazione su Shiro. Non-” Si interruppe per scegliere le parole con cura. “Non mi piace stargli vicino.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non sembrava più sconvolto di quanto fosse già. “Perché?”

Lance si fissò le gambe, dove teneva il tablet, e passò un dito sullo schermo nero. “È difficile da spiegare. Non ha fatto né detto niente di sbagliato, solo che- a volte è fin troppo concentrato su quello che fa, nel più strano dei modi. Lo Shiro di cui mi hai raccontato non corrisponde per niente allo Shiro che conosco.” Poi si rese conto di quanto suonasse male – come se stesse implicando che Shiro non era quello che Keith pensava che fosse – e ritirò subito tutto. “Non in quel senso! Cosa ne posso sapere io, poi? Quasi niente, no? Cioè, forse sono solo paranoico perché non so per niente come parlarci, il che avrebbe senso perché mi viene difficile anche solo-”

“Lance.”

“-parlare con chiunque in generale. La metà del tempo non so neanche cosa dire a Hunk, tra tutti. Dopo tutto quello che hai detto ieri notte, sono sicuro che Shiro sia una persona stupenda e probabilmente è solo che non lo conosco abbastanza. Sicuramente mi sto solo comportando da stupido o che so io; è possibile che non abbia più tutte le rotelle al posto giusto da quando sono morto, no? Quindi-”

Keith gemette per la frustrazione e strinse la presa sul polso di Lance talmente tanto da lasciargli un livido. “Lance, stai _zitto_.”

Si zittì. Immediatamente. Mezzo imbarazzato per aver blaterato e mezzo aspettandosi una smentita.

Keith sospirò, ma non mollò la presa. “Hai un istinto affidabile e hai sempre osservato le cose in un modo che il resto della squadra non faceva. Se dici che qualcosa non ti torna, allora ti credo.”

Lance lo fissò, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la sorpresa. “Così?”

L’angolo della bocca di Keith ebbe uno spasmo e la sua presa si allentò. “Così e basta.”

L’affetto si fece strada lentamente in lui, scacciando i dubbi ancora esistenti e la paura di aver detto troppo o di aver tirato troppo la corda. Quel calore sbocciò e spiegò le ali come una tavolozza di acquerelli, riaccendendogli il petto di colori tenui come il barlume di una candela, per poi spandersi nel suo stomaco.

Keith interruppe il contatto visivo e si poggiò contro il sedile, ma la sua espressione era più tranquilla di poco prima. “Dovrei andare a cercarlo e parlargli. Vedere se riesco a farmi dire qualcosa. Se qualcosa non va, devo rimediare.”

“Lascia che ti accompagni.” Disse subito Lance, risollevando lo sguardo, quasi interrompendolo nella foga di pronunciare quelle parole.

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non lo guardò. Fissava ancora il soffitto. “Se non ti piace stargli vicino-”

“Voglio esserci per te.” Il suo cuore tremò leggermente all’onestà nella sua voce, ma non ne aveva più paura. Sentiva ancora il calore sulla nuca, lì dove Keith aveva premuto le labbra quella mattina, sovrappensiero, forse ancora mezzo addormentato; poteva ancora sentire il suo braccio attorno alla vita, la mano premuta sul suo cuore. Poteva ancora sentirlo su di lui in quel momento, lì, e questo gli aveva dato il coraggio di osare. Gli aveva iniettato colore e vitalità dritto nelle vene.

Sapeva che Keith si era reso vulnerabile di sua volontà, che aveva squarciato la barriera che lo faceva sentire sicuro, così che Lance si potesse sentire meglio. Ogni attimo, non importa quanto sfuggente o prolungato, Keith si era aperto a lui con precisione e gli aveva permesso di abituarsi a quella parte esposta di sé. Sapeva che Keith non era stato costretto a farlo, che non era obbligato a rispondere alle sue domande o a essere lì in quel modo in cui si era sistemato di fianco a lui come una presenza salda. Era cosciente del fatto che Keith non sapeva come restare, ma l’aveva _fatto_.

Lance ritrasse con dolcezza il polso, le guance accese. Al diavolo l’equità, voleva solo restituire a Keith tutto quello che lui gli aveva dato. Aveva oltrepassato il limite di preoccuparsi di quanto risultasse palese; ora voleva solo prendersi cura di lui. “Non è un problema, vero?”

Keith chiuse le palpebre per un breve momento, il silenzio tra loro a significare qualcosa di fragile che Lance non riusciva ancora a decifrare del tutto. Ne conosceva solo il calore, come anche senza dire niente Keith si chinasse sulla risposta e accettasse il sostegno disinteressato di Lance senza esitare. “No.” Disse, e la sua voce si inceppò appena, incastrata in gola. “Non è un problema.”

“Sicuro?” Domandò Lance, inquisitore, non volendo assolutamente costringerlo dopo tutto quello che Keith aveva fatto per lui. “Perché puoi dirmi di starne fuori. Non mi offendo né niente, giuro. Solo che- voglio dire, probabilmente è un qualcosa di molto personale per te e io mi sto immischiando, ma… se me lo permetti, vorrei esserci per te, Keith.”

A quel punto, Keith aveva già abbassato il capo e rivolto il suo sguardo su Lance, che stava pasticciando con le parole, i suoi occhi scuri e liquidi nella calda luce rossa, tremuli nel seguire i gesti e le movenze di Lance. “Mi farebbe piacere.”

Il cuore di Lance incespicò sul suo stesso battito e premette contro il petto in modo leggiadro e inebriante. Sarebbe stato strano se l’avesse ringraziato? Per averlo fatto restare vicino a lui? Forse. Probabilmente. Decise di permettere alla tensione di scemare dalle sue spalle e gli rivolse un sorriso. “Ottimo.”

* * *

Decisero di fare una pausa nelle rispettive camere per cambiarsi e rinfrescarsi velocemente prima di cercare del vero cibo nella cucina e andare a cercare Shiro. Lance rimase sotto il getto caldo della doccia, frizionando con forza i capelli, il volto, lavando via ogni traccia delle lacrime della notte precedente. Gli piaceva pensare di aver ormai smesso di piangere, per ora.

Cercò di metterci poco con la sua routine per la pelle e la lozione, nello scegliere i vestiti giusti, ma era fin troppo cosciente del fatto che Keith lo avrebbe visto e che non importava poi più di tanto. Però voleva comunque essere presentabile. Voleva che Keith si fermasse e si prendesse del tempo e lo considerasse e lo _guardasse_. Sentì un calore nello stomaco a quel pensiero. C’era il ricordo di un calore anche sulla sua nuca. Gli annebbiava i pensieri e lo rendeva goffo mentre cercava di finire di prepararsi in fretta.

Alla fine si decise per una maglietta che gli stava ben tirata sulle spalle, ricadendo bene sui fianchi. Si infilò la giacca e pensò per un momento che forse si era dimenticato la lettera dentro Rosso dato che non riusciva a sentirla nella tasca. Prima di chiudere l’anta dell’armadio, notò la giacca di Keith, appesa come se fosse sua, i guanti che sporgevano da una delle tasche rigonfie. Venne scosso da un brivido al ricordo della notte in cui l’aveva indossata dentro Rosso, alzando il bavero e stringendo forte i guanti tra le mani, domandandosi che aspetto avesse Keith. A come si era infilato le maniche per poi stendersi sul letto di Keith, fissando il soffitto, cercando inutilmente di non pensare a lui.

Gli doleva il cuore, straziato dall’eco di quella solitudine, e all’improvviso Keith gli mancò così tanto che era come se fosse ancora disperso. Sentì il proprio volto contrarsi quando toccò la pelle morbida della giacca e fu con quel brulichio di nodi nello stomaco, con quella stretta al cuore, che ritirò la mano e richiuse l’anta. Non era pronto a restituirla. Non ancora.

Quando uscì, vide Keith poggiato al muro del corridoio, in attesa, scuro e bello come non mai. Non era giusto che sembrasse così bello anche sotto quelle impietose luci fluorescenti, non si doveva neanche sforzare. Teneva le braccia meravigliosamente tornite incrociate al petto, il capo chino mentre scrollava lo schermo del tablet con quel cipiglio aggrottato che Lance riconobbe subito come la sua normale espressione pensierosa. Al solo vederlo, sentì la solitudine farsi più lieve e si diede dello stupido perché nonostante Keith fosse lì gli mancava comunque come un tempo.

Kosmo era seduto di fianco a lui, vivace, menando la coda contro il pavimento con la lingua a penzoloni di lato, gli occhi fissi e attenti su Lance, che gli rivolse un sorriso e si premurò di inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui per dargli attenzione.

“Buongiorno, bellissimo.” Chiocciò Lance, sentendo lo sguardo di Keith su di lui mentre faceva i grattini al lupo dietro le orecchie. “Mi sono tenuto Keith tutto per me ieri notte? Sì, l’ho fatto. Spero che non ti sia sentito solo.”

“Era con Krolia. Sta bene.” Disse Keith, con un verso di scherno.

“Avresti potuto portarlo. Siamo diventati amici ieri.” Gli disse Lance, ridacchiando quando Kosmo gli puntò il naso umido nella guancia con un piccolo e divertente sbuffo. “Lo siamo, vero? Sei un bravo cucciolone. Ci siamo divertiti, huh?”

Kosmo scodinzolò leggermente più forte e Lance si decise a guardare Keith per dirgli qualcosa, ma venne prese in contropiede quando vide che lui lo stava già guardando. L’espressione che aveva in volto era intrinsecamente affettuosa. Così calda e scura da potercisi sciogliere dentro, così indifesa che Lance sentì lo stomaco fare una capriola. Gli ricordò di qualcosa che non ricordava neanche più: dense gocce di miele, umide notti di mezza estate, fredda acqua di mare attorno alle caviglie. Le parole gli si impigliarono in gola così a lungo che si dimenticò cosa stava per dire. Il calore gli spuntò sulle guance e distolse lo sguardo per riportarlo su Kosmo, poggiato con il capo sulla sua mano.

“Sono contento di sapere che non vi ha creato problemi.”

Lance scosse la testa e un piccolo sorriso gli arricciò gli angoli della bocca mentre il calore del rossore si spandeva in lui, lento e dolce. “Certo che no. È di ottima compagnia.”

“Vero.” Concordò Keith, e Lance si chiese se stesse pensando al tempo che avevano trascorso nell’abisso quantico. “Hai ancora fame? Ho mandato un messaggio a Shiro, ma non mi ha ancora risposto, quindi potrebbe essere ancora a letto o che so io. È ancora presto.”

Kosmo gli toccò di nuovo la guancia col naso e Lance gli scoccò un bacio sul muso per poi alzarsi in piedi, rivolgendo un’espressione quasi timida in direzione di Keith. “Mangerei volentieri.”

Keith annuì e si scostò dal muro, avviandosi verso la cucina con Kosmo alle calcagna. Lance si mise al passo dietro di lui, vicino ma non troppo, dondolando le braccia, domandandosi quanta distanza c’era tra le loro mani. Mentre percorrevano i corridoi verso la zona comune, accarezzò il pericoloso pensiero di sfiorare il palmo di Keith con la punta delle dita. Addirittura di intrecciare le loro dita insieme, perfette le une nelle altre come tessere di un puzzle, o qualcosa di altrettanto sdolcinato. Keith l’aveva toccato tante volte la scorsa notte e ormai conosceva quella sensazione ma, adesso che ci ripensava, ogni ultimo punto di contatto sembrava così labile.

Tenere Keith per mano avrebbe significato esporsi più a lungo e mantenere la stretta sarebbe stata una decisione consapevole da parte di entrambi. Era un fatto inebriante e terrificante al tempo stesso. Una parte di lui pensava che non sarebbe riuscito a gestire la cosa, che il suo cuore sarebbe esploso dopo neanche due minuti, ma un’altra parte di lui pestava i piedi e gli chiedeva di provarci, almeno.

Titubante, si fece leggermente più vicino e fece in modo che il braccio dondolasse un poco di più. Sussultò quando le nocche di Keith gli sfiorarono la pelle.

“Scusa.” Mormorò Keith, notando il modo in cui Lance aveva sussultato, del tutto ignaro. Fece un passo di lato, distanziandosi ancora una volta da lui, e Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia, i nervi in subbuglio sottopelle, emettendo un suono di disappunto.

Al che, Keith rallentò e si voltò per fissare i suoi occhi su di lui. Lance poteva sentire l’imbarazzo bruciare sulla punta delle orecchie. Si era davvero lamentato? Che cos’era, una specie di bambino petulante? “Cosa?” Domandò Keith, le sopracciglia increspate per la confusione.

Lance si ficcò con forza le mani in tasca e distolse lo sguardo. “Niente.”

Keith non rispose, ma quando Lance lo sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio un momento dopo sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri ed era carino. A dirla tutta, era davvero accattivante. Lance sentì il cuore stringersi forte nel petto e prese un breve respiro tremante, riportando lo sguardo sul pavimento, guardando le scarpe mentre si dirigevano verso la cucina.

“Keith.” Disse Lance piano e con onestà, ancora incendiato dall’imbarazzo ma riscaldato da quella tenerezza.

“Hmm?”

“Non ti ho neanche ringraziato per ieri notte.” Disse Lance, un po’ come pensiero personale, rivolgendo un sorriso al pavimento, le mani strette a pugno nelle tasche. “Sono felice di sapere che adesso tra noi è tutto com’era prima, dopo quanto è successo.”

Keith rispose con qualcosa di simile a una risata. “A dire il vero, ne sai molto di più adesso che prima.”

Il cuore di Lance perse un battito. “Aspetta, come?” Girò la testa verso di lui, ritrovandosi Keith che lo occhieggiava con un’espressione quasi soddisfatta.

“Ieri notte ti ho raccontato cose che non sapevi su di me.” Spiegò Keith, le labbra piegate in un piccolo sorriso affettato, come se ne fosse compiaciuto. Nonostante le sue barriere, forse gli piaceva l’idea che Lance lo conoscesse. Forse il suo disagio era stato sempre causato più dal non sapere come rendersi vulnerabile che il non volerlo essere affatto.

C’era un che di brutalmente meraviglioso nell’idea di avere tra le mani delle parti di Keith che prima non possedeva. Non pensava che sarebbe stato possibile avere qualcosa che il suo io passato non aveva. Era… non aveva parole per descrivere quanto fosse bello o quanto fosse immensa la sua sorpresa perché non se l’aspettava. Quelle parole lo avevano colpito come un potente gancio destro, come un uppercut allo stomaco. Sentiva le emozioni accumularsi dentro di lui e si strofinò il volto prima che il pizzicore nei suoi occhi straripasse.

Alla faccia del niente più pianti. Forse era davvero un bambino.

“Perché raccontarmele ora?” Domandò Lance, costringendo la voce a rimanere neutra, ma fallì miseramente perché gli raschiò contro la gola.

Keith scrollò le spalle e addolcì leggermente la voce. “Perché me l’hai chiesto.”

“E non te l’avevo mai chiesto prima?”

Keith emise un verso, come di paziente comprensione. “No. Non che fosse importante. Sono… la mia vita è cambiata da quando abbiamo lasciato la Terra. Io sono diverso.”

“È importante.” Gli disse Lance, ancora senza guardarlo, lasciando cadere la mano lungo il fianco. Prese un respiro profondo, dentro e fuori, e cercò di calmarsi lungo la strada per la cucina. Ripensò alla lettera incompleta: sapeva con certezza che il suo io del passato voleva sapere quelle cose di Keith, anche se non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergliele. “Era importante, Keith. Sai, prima che- sai, prima che io-” Si interruppe, in difficoltà, senza sapere come trasmettere quello che intendeva senza confessare ogni singolo segreto nascosto nel suo cuore.

Keith gli prese la mano all’improvviso, con facilità, e i palmi slittarono insieme, unendosi. Si fermarono nel mezzo del corridoio. Quel gesto era ridicolmente normale, come se Keith l’avesse già fatto un centinaio di volte. Lance si interruppe di botto per spostare lo sguardo su di lui, sentendo il cuore arrampicarsi su per la gola, e vide che Keith aveva distolto lo sguardo, le sopracciglia corrugate sopra i suoi occhi di mezzanotte.

La mano di Keith era calda sulla sua, ruvida per i calli, e quell’improvviso e prolungato contatto di pelle su pelle gli fece diventare il cervello di gelatina e la bocca riarsa come un deserto. Sotto di lui sentiva le proprie ginocchia tremare e fu grato che non stessero più camminando perché altrimenti sarebbe finito sul pavimento. Quel tocco era così _bello_ , abbastanza diretto da suggerire una somiglianza nei loro sentimenti, da chiarire alcuni dei concetti più discreti che erano scivolati nel buio della notte precedente. Riusciva a malapena a pensare al significato di quel gesto senza sentirsi stordito, senza sentirsi come se stesse fluttuando fuori dal suo corpo.

“Era questo che volevi, giusto?” Mormorò Keith, stringendo leggermente la mano attorno a quella di Lance, che stava lentamente avvolgendo le dita attorno al polso di Keith. Era simile a elettricità, quella sensazione che si era insinuata nel suo sangue e che scoppiettava sottopelle, nel modo in cui lo bruciava dentro, risvegliando ogni centimetro di lui come una calda alba estiva.

Annuì, portandosi l’altra mano alla bocca per coprirla, sentendo il calore sul volto farsi rovente, scottandolo dalla punta delle orecchie fino alla base del collo. Stava ancora sognando? Quanto era probabile che stesse ancora dormendo nella cabina di pilotaggio del leone rosso? Si sarebbe risvegliato tra le braccia di Keith anche quella volta? Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, il fiato caldo contro la mano, e prese un altro respiro per calmarsi.

“Basta chiedere, Lance.” Gli disse Keith, senza un briciolo di vergogna. Come se la gente avesse sempre detto cose simili a quel modo.

Lance rispose stringendogli la mano. Si tolse l’altra mano dalla bocca, arricciando le dita tra la pelliccia di Kosmo e sbatté le palpebre guardando il pavimento. “Non voglio chiederti troppo.” Non poteva sopportare il pensiero di approfittarsi di Keith senza rendersene conto, di prendere e prendere e di imparare a pretendere di più. Non era giusto nei suoi confronti e non- non voleva essere _troppo_ per lui.

“Ehi.” Keith lo tirò gentilmente per la mano, costringendolo a guardarlo. Aveva un’espressione serie in volto ed era così bello che faceva male; Lance lo guardò, innamorato e istupidito. “Io voglio che tu me lo chieda.”

Lance sbatté le palpebre, colpito dalla sincerità nella sua voce. Colpito, ancora una volta, da quanto Keith fosse generoso. Era entrato nella sua vita da tanti giorni quanti ne poteva contare sulle dita, ma gli sembravano di più. Anche se non ricordava nulla, pensava che ci fosse un fantasma di Keith in un angolo della sua mente, un tatuaggio inaspettato, dorato e indelebile. “Keith, perché sei così gentile con me?” Sussurrò, ammirato e imbarazzato.

Sulle prime, Keith non rispose e si limitò a fissarlo con uno sguardo passionale che accese qualcosa di caldo e fuso nel suo stomaco. Un calore quasi alcolico gli impregnò il sangue, rendendolo denso e dolce nelle sue vene, facendolo quasi ubriacare per la vicinanza con Keith. Sentì un improvviso desiderio di chiedergli qualcosa di più pericoloso, qualcosa di stupido e selvaggio e irrevocabile.

“Penso che tu sappia perché, Lance.” Disse Keith, la voce ruvida alla fine delle parole, del tutto cruda nella sua vulnerabilità.

Lance ebbe un fremito, diviso tra il colmare la distanza che li separava o allontanarsi, e non sapeva cos’avrebbe deciso di fare, ma risultò irrilevante perché Kosmo emise un piccolo latrato. Ritrasse la mano di scatto, sussultando, e proprio in quel momento Hunk apparve da dietro l’angolo, ancora in pigiama.

“Oh, ehi ragazzi.” Disse, leggermente assonnato. “Felice di vedere che sei tornato sano e salvo, Keith.”

Keith non si scompose di fronte al cambio improvviso di situazione e Lance pensò che non era giusto che riuscisse a essere così tranquillo, non quando lui si sentiva in bocca la lingua pesante e inetta e secca e la testa piena di cotone.

“Grazie, Hunk.” Disse Keith, sorridendo. Lanciò una breve occhiata a Lance, come a voler misurare la sua reazione, una leggera ruga in mezzo alle sopracciglia, ma sembrò lasciar perdere mentalmente la cosa abbastanza in fretta. Forse aveva archiviato la loro conversazione per riprenderla più tardi.

Kosmo trotterellò al fianco di Hunk, scodinzolando, e si spalmò di fronte a lui, bloccandogli il passo e reclamando le coccole prima di lasciarlo andare. “Buongiorno anche a te, Kosmo.” Disse Hunk con affetto, grattandolo dietro l’orecchio.

Keith inclinò la testa di lato. “Come l’hai chiamato?”

Lance se n’era quasi dimenticato. Il calore imbarazzato che sentiva dentro si dissipò di colpo, come se fosse stato scaricato giù per un lavandino, e si sorprese a ghignare quando Hunk lanciò un’occhiata a Keith, la cui espressione confusa era adorabile. “Oh, giusto. Lance non te l’ha detto? L’abbiamo chiamato Kosmo ieri, quando non c’eri. Non potevo continuare a chiamarlo ‘lupo di Keith’, amico.”

Keith si iscurì in volto. “Stavo-”

“Aspettando che ti dicesse il suo nome?” Suggerì Lance, ancora con la traccia di quel calore sul volto.

Keith lo guardò con un piccolo broncio bonario. “E allora?”

Il ghigno di Lance si allargò. “È gentile da parte tua rispettare Kosmo in quanto terribile bestia spaziale con una sua coscienza, ma è letteralmente un cucciolone. Guardalo.” Indicò Kosmo, accoccolato sulla mano di Hunk, godendosi appieno le attenzioni.

Fu in quel momento che Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma con qualcosa di simile a un sorriso agli angoli della bocca – della _sua bocca_ , notò Lance con fin troppa intensità, decisamente troppa. L’immagine dell’espressione corrucciata di Keith, del calore pigro e vagabondo e della sicurezza di quello sguardo, galleggiò nella sua mente e sentì lo stomaco andare di nuovo a fuoco.

Quando ci pensava, poteva ancora sentire i punti esatti sulla nuca dove Keith aveva premuto le sue labbra quella mattina. Si chiese se Keith lo avrebbe baciato leggero come la pioggia, con la stessa dolcezza che aveva dimostrato la scorsa notte nel buio del leone quando aveva inclinato il mento per toccare la sua fronte. Si chiese se Keith lo avrebbe baciato con foga e passione, sentendo le sue mani premere dove potevano raggiungere. Il suo sangue sarebbe andato interamente a fuoco, alimentato da un desiderio che eguagliava quello di Lance fiamma per fiamma? Avrebbe sussurrato il suo nome sulle sue labbra come se fosse morto se non l’avesse fatto?

Il solo pensiero gli scatenò un attacco di stordimento e Lance si liberò come poteva dall’immagine delle labbra di Keith dalla mente. Era inopportuno, pensò, indugiare su qualcosa che lo rendeva febbricitante proprio di fronte a Hunk. Proprio in quel momento, quando sapeva che Keith era preoccupato per Shiro. Proprio in quel momento, quando il suo stomaco reclamava sostentamento immediato e Kosmo scodinzolava nella sua benedetta ignoranza.

Avrebbe dovuto provare vergogna. O imbarazzo, perlomeno.

Eppure.

_Penso che tu sappia perché._

Non lo sapeva.

* * *

Più tardi, nel pomeriggio, mentre Lance si stava rilassando con Kosmo nella sua stanza, sonnecchiando e risvegliandosi, ricevette un messaggio sul suo tablet da parte di Keith, che diceva che Shiro li avrebbe incontrati sul ponte di volo tra un varga circa se Lance era ancora interessato a unirsi. Gli rispose con forse un po’ troppo entusiasmo; il sonno gli scivolò di dosso con facilità, e scese subito dal letto. Kosmo lo fissò con la testa piegata di lato, le orecchie dritte.

“Vieni anche tu?” Gli domandò Lance infilandosi la giacca, incapace di contenere le bollicine di gioia dallo scoppiare alla prospettiva di rivedere Keith. Erano passate solo poche ore dal pranzo, ma Lance l’aveva lasciato per fargli passare del tempo con Krolia, sorpreso dal trovare Kosmo con sé quando era arrivato alla sua stanza. Il lupo lo aveva seguito fin lì.

Kosmo batté la coda sul materasso una volta e poi balzò giù dal letto. Lance gli carezzò la testa, pronto per dirigersi verso la porta, ma venne investito da una luce accecante, un basso sfrigolio, e sentì la pelle pizzicare e rabbrividire per la magia. Quando sbatté le palpebre, gli rimase quella sensazione strana, ma stava guardando Keith, che aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda, una borraccia poggiata al suo labbro inferiore e la maglia pregna di sudore.

Avrebbe dovuto fargli schifo. Davvero schifo, così lucido e arrossato in viso per lo sforzo e con i capelli incollati alla faccia. Una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo la tempia fino al mento e… sul serio, perché non gli faceva schifo? Lance avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da lui di almeno tre metri, ma i suoi occhi stavano impazzendo per il modo in cui le braccia di Keith rilucevano sotto la luce intensa della stanza e, all’improvviso, gli sembrò di essere lui quello che si era allenato per due ore: senza fiato e disidratato.

Keith fece cadere lo sguardo su Kosmo per poi riportarlo su Lance e allontanò la borraccia dalla bocca con un sorriso. “Ehi.”

“Uhhh…” Lance sbatté le palpebre, mezzo intontito da quel suo arrivo improvviso e dalla vista di un Keith madido di sudore, e la sua voce si spezzò. “…Ehi?”

Keith lo fissò per un altro momento, poi un fremito all’angolo della sua bocca diede vita a uno scoppio di risa. Quel suono prese Lance in contropiede nel miglior senso possibile. Sentì un calore diffondersi nel petto che presto lo avvolse completamente; non riusciva a fare a meno di guardarlo, soprattutto perché gli unici lati di Keith che aveva mai visto fino a quel momento erano stati intensi o seri. C’era stato un sorriso qui e lì, una risatina forse, ma mai una risata, non come quella.

La risata di Keith era un po’ ruvida, quasi roca forse, e quel suono rimase incollato al petto di Lance, accomodandosi lì come se fosse stato casa sua. Vedere Keith così rilassato con lui, soprattutto con quella storia di Shiro da risolvere, era sufficiente a risvegliare le profondità del suo affetto. Il mondo gli sembrava più dolce e sereno e, per un momento, si dimenticò che si trovavano nel mezzo di una guerra intergalattica nello spazio. All’improvviso, pensò che se l’unica cosa che sarebbe riuscito a fare nella sua vita fosse stata far ridere Keith, avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta. Sarebbe stato contento anche così.

Non riusciva neanche a vergognarsi di quanto suonasse stupido. Mentre si godeva quel momento, le sue labbra si stirarono in un grande sorriso idiota e si sentì rilassato, le mani nascoste nelle tasche e le spalle morbide, guardando Keith che finiva il suo attacco di risa.

“Ciao.” Ridacchiò Keith, dopo aver acquietato il suo iniziale divertimento.

“Ciao.” Rispose Lance, leggermente più in sé quella volta, con un tono di voce imperniato di stupore e sogno. “Dov’è tua madre?”

“È già andata a lavarsi.” Gli disse Keith, ancora sorridente. “Dormito bene?”

La dolcezza dietro a quella domanda lo fece arrossire, le guance calde. “Non male.” Disse, ed era abbastanza vero, anche se non si era mai addormentato profondamente. Era perlopiù rimasto steso con le gambe avvolte attorno a un Kosmo accoccolato ai piedi del suo letto, pensando senza posa e con fare assonnato a quanto fosse stato felice quel giorno più che in tutti gli altri giorni della sua nuova vita. A chiedersi se il resto dei suoi giorni sarebbe stato bello come quello.

Keith annuì. “Bene. Uh, ti dispiace aspettare che mi faccia una doccia veloce?”

Lance scosse il capo. “Nah, vai pure. Fai con calma.”

Keith rimise il tappo alla borraccia e gli sorrise di nuovo. Sparì solo per 10 minuti; Lance passò il tempo a scambiarsi messaggi con Pidge, che doveva essere proprio annoiata per arrivare a chiedergli di trovarsi più tardi. Quando Keith tornò nella stanza degli allenamenti con i capelli umidi e una maglia pulita, il cuore innamorato di Lance perse un battito.

Arrivarono alla plancia di comando prima di Shiro e Lance era quasi tentato dal cercare di prendere di nuovo la mano di Keith mentre erano lì in piedi, sapendo che l’altro l’avrebbe presa bene ma sentendosi comunque incredibilmente timido al solo pensiero.

“Tutto bene?” Gli domandò, invece.

Keith lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e distolse lo sguardo da Kosmo, poggiato contro la sua gamba. “Perché?”

“Parleremo con Shiro.”

“Non sono ancora preoccupato.”

Lance annuì, felice di sentirglielo dire. A dispetto di cosa fosse tutta quella storia, se Keith si sentiva tranquillo non poteva essere poi così grave, no? Confusionaria, forse, leggermente preoccupante, ma alla fin fine Shiro era lì e stava bene ed era quella la cosa più importante, giusto? Avrebbero risolto il resto, a qualunque costo.

Keith sospirò dopo un momento di silenzio e cambiò argomento. “Lance, il fatto che tu sia qui significa molto.”

Lance sentì il cuore cercare di saltargli fuori dalla sua maledetta bocca, ma fece finta di niente con nonchalance. “Potrei dire lo stesso per te.”

Senza alcun preavviso, Keith gli prese il polso, attirando tutta la sua attenzione verso di lui. Il calore di quel tocco si dissipò veloce sulla sua pelle, come se stesse seguendo il corso di un liquido più leggero, e arrivò dal polso fino alle guance in pochi secondi. “Dico sul serio.” Disse Keith.

Lance incontrò il suo sguardo con sicurezza. “Anch’io.”

C’era una leggera frustrazione sul suo volto, come se Lance non avesse capito bene cosa voleva dire. “No, voglio dire che- Lance, è perché tu sei qui che non sono preoccupato. Se avessi dovuto affrontare tutto questo da solo-”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non saresti mai stato solo, Keith.”

Keith annuì con impazienza. “Lo so.”

“E allora fine.”

“È più facile con te.” Disse Keith, quasi interrompendolo prima che Lance potesse finire la frase. “Non… ricordi com’erano le cose prima – e non mi interessa, davvero, te lo giuro –, ma perfino Shiro non poteva sempre esserci per me. Tu- tu sì.” Inciampò sulle sue parole, affannato e affettato, come se avesse aspettato di dirle per tutto il giorno, rafforzando quanto aveva già condiviso con lui la notte prima. “Lance, non ti ricordi neanche di me eppure sei _qui_.” La sua mano scivolò nel palmo di Lance per la seconda volta in quel giorno e Lance fece subito un po’ più fatica a respirare. Il suono della voce di Keith era leggermente ammirata, come se non ci credesse neanche lui.

Lance lo fissò, i battiti a mille alla fragilità della sua voce, così inaspettatamente emotiva da demolire tutte le sue inibizioni come una palla da demolizione.

“Keith.” Disse, tenendo forte la sua mano, la gola secca per l’emozione. “Mi ricordo di te in tutti i modi che contano di più. Non- Non riusciresti a liberarti di me neanche se ci provassi.” Rise a quel pensiero. “Sono morto e… e anche così-”

Keith strinse la presa per un lungo secondo prima di ammorbidirla di nuovo. “Non vorrei mai liberarmi di te.” Disse con dolcezza, con sicurezza. Non lo stava prendendo in giro; era un’affermazione seria al 100% e Lance perse la parola da quanto lo travolse con potenza. “E ti ho detto che non ti abbandonerò più. Sono serio.”

Lance rabbrividì alla sincerità di quelle parole e ripensò a poco prima, a quello che Keith aveva detto quella mattina. E sentì il rossore arrivare fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Si umettò le labbra. “So… so che Shiro arriverà presto e tutto m-ma… posso… uh…”

L’espressione di Keith si rilassò in qualcosa che sembrava divertimento, ma incredibilmente gentile. Passò il pollice sulle valli e colline delle nocche di Lance. “Puoi cosa?”

Il rossore di Lance si fece più inteso. “P-posso abbracciarti?”

Keith non rispose. I suoi occhi rimasero fissi per un momento, come se stessero processando la sua richiesta, e Lance non capiva ancora di che colore fossero, ma erano bellissimi, un nero di mezzanotte illuminato di stelle anche sotto quelle luci fluorescenti. Keith lo tirò a sé con la mano ancora nella sua e gli avvolse il braccio libero attorno alle spalle, premendo il volto contro l’incavo tra il suo collo e la spalla.

Lance si sciolse in lui, sentendo i loro petti premuti assieme come due fogli di carta. Sistemò il naso e la bocca contro la spalla di Keith, arrendevole, e si poggiò a lui, volendo silenziosamente di più di quell’intimità mediata. La mano di Keith scivolò via dal suo palmo per passare un altro braccio forte attorno alla sua schiena e quella, pensò Lance mentre si stringeva alla vita di Keith, era l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno nella sua vita.

Keith profumava di shampoo, inebriante e pulito e semplice, il suo corpo caldo contro il suo. Lance chiuse gli occhi a quelle sensazioni, facendosi strada tra quelle emozioni condivise solo grazie al tatto. C’era definitivamente qualcosa di diverso in quell’abbraccio, anche se si erano già abbracciati qualche volta, e non capiva cosa potesse essere. Sapeva solo che non voleva scioglierlo e lasciarlo andare.

“Oddio, mi sei mancato davvero tanto, Lance.” Mormorò Keith contro il suo collo. Le sue labbra gli sfiorarono la pelle quando parlò e Lance ne fu elettrizzato, sentendo le dita di Keith che gli carezzavano le ciocche corte sulla nuca. “Non ne hai idea.”

Lance si voltò per premere la fronte contro il lato del collo di Keith, cercando un contatto più diretto tra loro. _Neanche tu_ , pensò disperato, stringendo la maglia di Keith, facendosi più vicino, le loro ginocchia che si scontravano. Voleva così tanto che non fossero in piedi nel bel mezzo della plancia di comando ad aspettare Shiro, solo perché voleva che quel momento durasse ancora e ancora.

Keith si spostò per primo, scostandosi leggermente, sfiorando la guancia di Lance con la sua. Lance fu tentato dall’abbandonarsi ancora contro di lui, ma sentì le sue labbra premere contro la tempia, esitanti per un paio di secondi più del necessario, più calde di quanto fosse giusto, e quel tocco era così semplice e diretto da mostrare in modo cristallino il suo affetto per Lance. Gli passò di nuovo la mano tra i capelli, piano, come se quel gesto fosse qualcosa da custodire.

“Ci sono cose che non devi neanche chiedere.” Mormorò, il respiro che baciava la punta delle orecchie di Lance.

“Volevo esserne sicuro.” Borbottò Lance di rimando, sciogliendo la presa sulla vita di Keith, riluttante. Fece scorrere lentamente le mani per posarle sui suoi fianchi, leggere come una piuma ma presenti, il volto ancora premuto contro la gola dell’altro.

“Non è ovvio?” Sussurrò Keith, dolce come non lo era mai stato prima.

Lance strinse la stoffa della maglia di Keith, che gli cadeva morbida sui fianchi, se sentì il cuore singiozzargli nel petto. “Non lo so.” Sussurrò in risposta. “A volte penso di star ancora sognando e che tu sia ancora disperso. A volte penso che sia tutto uno scherzo della mia mente o che io stia ingigantendo la cosa.” La sua voce si spezzò quando Keith gli passò di nuovo le dita tra i capelli. “Perché come- Keith, _come_ -”

Alla fine, si separarono di scatto, sorpresi dal suono della porta della plancia di comando che si apriva. Lance scostò la testa di colpo dal posto sicuro dove l’aveva appoggiata e Keith fece un passo indietro, ritraendo le mani, togliendo con gentilezza quelle di Lance ancora impigliate nella sua maglia. Gli rivolse un sorriso, così incredibilmente gentile che Lance pensò che quello era il vero Keith, sotto tutti quegli strati che usava per proteggersi. Lance gli sorrise di rimando, sentendo la gola bruciare un poco per le parole che non aveva detto.

Si girarono entrambi e videro entrare Shiro che, grazie al cielo, era ignaro di cosa aveva interrotto. “Ehi, voi due. Scusate, mi ci è voluto un sacco per sfuggirgli; Coran continuava a trovare scuse per farmi rimanere con lui e aiutarlo.”

“Tranquillo.” Gli disse Keith. “Non abbiamo aspettato molto.”

Quando Shiro si fermò di fronte a loro, i suoi occhi si soffermarono su Lance, che dovette reprimere il brivido immediato che ne seguì. Sul momento, si sentiva come se gli si fossero rizzati i capelli sulla nuca. “Non avevo capito che anche tu volevi parlarmi. Di cosa si tratta?”

Lance non sapeva cosa rispondere. Era ancora scosso da quanto era stato vicino a spandere le sue emozioni sul pavimento perché Keith potesse vederle. “Uh…”

Fortunatamente, intervenne Keith. “Niente, è solo che non ci vediamo da un po’.” Disse con un sorriso. Shiro gli rispose con un sorriso e si misero a palare degli ultimi mesi. Lance si limitò per la maggior parte ad ascoltare, guardando Keith che sembrava così contento di essere lì, dandosi uno stupido per sentirsi teso vicino a Shiro.

Si vedeva che erano molto legati e Lance iniziò a rilassarsi un poco vedendoli interagire. Forse la sua versione del passato non sapeva di cosa stava parlando. Forse c’era stato un momento in cui Shiro si era sentito male per una settimana o qualcosa del genere ed era finita lì. Non c’era motivo di credere che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, soprattutto quando Keith sembrava così a suo agio vicino alla persona che conosceva meglio nell’intero universo.

Un’ora dopo circa, erano tutti e tre seduti sul pavimento e la conversazione stava lentamente giungendo al termine, quando suonò l’allarme.

Allura e gli altri paladini si precipitarono nella plancia di comando pochi attimi più tardi. Lance notò subito quanto lei sembrasse stanca e desiderò che potesse essere ovunque tranne che lì.

“Che succede?” Allura guardò Shiro. “Una richiesta di aiuto?”

Lui scosse il capo, l’espressione concentrata. “No… è un videomessaggio.”

“E quindi?” Domandò lei.

“Non l’abbiamo aperto.” Le disse Lance, portando l’attenzione su di sé. Il nodo che sentiva nello stomaco gli rendeva difficile parlare.

“Perché no?”

Keith si mise di fianco a lui, attirando a sua volta l’attenzione di lei. “Perché,” disse, “non sapevamo se avresti voluto vederlo.”

“Possiamo cancellarlo.” Disse Lance, con fin troppa onestà. Forse fu quello che le fece capire tutto.

Il suo volto si indurì. “Chi l’ha inviato?”

Alle sue spalle, Coran entrò nella plancia, e Hunk e Pidge si scambiarono occhiate tese. Quando nessuno prese la parola, rispose Keith, la voce pragmatica e ferma. Lance fece una smorfia e vide il volto di Allura congelarsi come un ghiacciaio.

“Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** Scusate se sono passati tre mesi dall’ultimo update! Per chi non lo sapesse, ho frequentato un corso per assistente di volo e ho iniziato il mio nuovo lavoro con una compagnia aerea, quindi sono stata molto impegnata e non ho mai avuto tempo per lavorare su questo capitolo.
> 
> Spero che il fatto che sia molto lungo vi faccia perdonare un poco per l’attesa. Ci potrebbero essere un paio di errori qui e lì, ma lo rileggerò meglio tra un paio di giorni per vedere se ci sono cose da sistemare. Ora come ora ci ho lavorato per troppo, troppo tempo e voglio solo metterlo al mondo.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia!!! Grazie a tutti per come avete accolto l’ultimo capitolo e per aver aspettato questo con pazienza <3


	11. Riavvio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Sorpresa! Siamo riuscite a tradurre e betare il capitolo in tempo record, quindi abbiamo pensato di postarlo subito per farci perdonare della lunga assenza in questi mesi estivi!
> 
> Buona lettura <3

“Credi che Lotor possa giustificarsi così?”

Lance si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore mentre si lavava le mani nel lavandino della cucina per pulirle da un succo che puzzava come di cipolla. Aveva captato con facilità la domanda che Hunk aveva fatto ad alta voce.

“Non lo so.” Ammise Lance, sbirciando da dietro la spalla giusto in tempo per vederlo infornare la loro cena con uno dei suoi sguardi preoccupati. “Ma Allura è arrabbiata. È un tipo intelligente, Hunk, e i tipi intelligenti non tornano strisciando dalle ragazze che hanno lasciato se non per una buona ragione.”

Stava anche pensando alla faccia che lei aveva fatto quando avevano guardato il videomessaggio quel pomeriggio. Allura _era_ arrabbiata, sicuro, ma c’era anche un che di selvaggio nel suo volto, un qualcosa nascosto da quel muro freddo e insensibile che usava come facciata. Quel qualcosa aveva colpito Lance nel profondo del cuore e si era sentito investire da un’ondata di familiarità che portava il riflesso della sua stessa disperazione di alcuni giorni prima, quando Keith era entrato nella sua vita, vivo e perfetto e reale.

Lotor aveva detto: “Comprendo quello che pensate di me, ma datemi la possibilità di spiegarvi cos’ha visto il vostro paladino rosso, ve ne prego.” Il suo volto era supplichevole, la voce sincera, grondante di una promessa di completa onestà, e sembrava che quelle parole fossero indirizzate ad Allura, solo ad Allura. Lance era straziato per lei. Sapeva che non doveva essere facile; Lotor l’aveva tradita e l’aveva amata, e non c’era posto per la facilità tra quegli estremi, non quando erano intrecciati così saldamente.

Hunk sospirò e Lance gli fece spazio, asciugandosi le mani con un canovaccio, in modo che anche l’amico potesse lavarsi le mani. “Già, nemmeno io. Cosa pensi che farà?”

Lance lo sapeva già; faceva paura quanto poteva comprenderla in modo così intimo, ma fece comunque spallucce. Le circostanze potevano anche essere del tutto diverse, ma l’amore, alla fine, aveva alcuni tratti universali condivisi da tutti. L’amore rendeva stupidi e forti e coraggiosi e Allura avrebbe dovuto essere tutte e tre le cose per permettere a Lotor di mettere di nuovo piede nel castello. “Vedremo. Parlare con Lotor sarebbe sicuramente meglio di risolvere le cose alla Voltron con un combattimento.”

Pidge sbuffò col naso da dove si era appollaiata sul ripiano della cucina, con il computer accoccolato in grembo sulle gambe incrociate. “Come no. Prova a dirlo a Keith.”

Lance strinse le labbra e non rispose. Non era rimasto sorpreso dal rifiuto categorico di Keith alla proposta “Facciamo tornare Lotor nel castello?”. Non che Lance si fidasse di lui, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che era successo su quella luna nell’abisso quantico, ma non voleva neanche che tutto quel casino si ripetesse.

Era solo che… meno dovevano combattere e meglio era. E più sicuro. In quanto difensori dell’universo, combattere era parte delle loro mansioni, ma più riusciva a tenere lontano un Keith spericolato e altruista dal campo di battaglia, meno stretto era il nodo d’ansia che gli comprimeva il petto. Combattere per mantenere la sicurezza di interi pianeti era totalmente diverso dal combattere con l’imperatore di un impero di cui la coalizione ancora si fidava poco.

Hunk sospirò di nuovo, questa volta più grave, e si concentrò sulla preparazione di una nuova portata mentre la cena si cucinava nel forno, giusto per tenersi impegnato. Lance si era accorto che cucinava quando era stressato e, nonostante il caos che scuoteva il castello – con la storia di Lotor e perfino con quella di Shiro, anche se nessuno a parte lui e Keith stava investigando la cosa –, era confortante notare qualcosa dei suoi amici senza che nessuno glielo dicesse.

Lance si propose per dare una mano, anche se una parte di lui voleva andare a cercare Keith. Dopo quella storia di Lotor, Shiro e Keith avevano avuto una sorta di scontro verbale perché avevano opinioni diverse su cosa fare. Poi era intervenuta Allura, che aveva suggerito con freddezza di prendersi più tempo per pensare alla questione. Shiro se n’era andato sbuffando e Keith aveva preso la direzione opposta dopo poco. Lance stava per seguirlo, ma Keith gli mandò un messaggio dicendo che aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare.

_Ho bisogno di stare da solo per un po’_ , aveva scritto, telegrafico e diretto.

Lance avrebbe rispettato la sua richiesta. Era preoccupato, ma dopo giorni in cui Keith si era aperto a lui, il minimo che poteva chiedere era del tempo per sé. _Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa_.

_Va bene. Grazie._ E poi, dopo: _Dopo voglio vederti._

_Quello_ lo aveva fatto andare a sbattere contro un muro come un idiota. Dieci minuti più tardi, _Okay_ era stata l’unica e banale risposta che era riuscito a pensare, ma almeno _aveva_ risposto, miracolosamente, a dispetto dello scoppiettio di felicità che aveva riempito la sua testa di un chiacchiericcio allegro.

Anche se odiava ammetterlo, anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po’ di tempo da solo.

Sentiva ancora lo stomaco bruciare per la conversazione di poco prima; era stato lì lì per dichiararsi e, anche se si era sentito imbarazzato, anche se la realtà di quel gesto lo arroventava con un calore e un peso inspiegabili, non ne era più terrorizzato. Cauto, forse, ma non terrorizzato. Non come prima, quando temeva il pensiero di farsi conoscere, di non sapere come sarebbe stato accolto, di essere troppo. Ma le mani di Keith erano ferme e calde, e i suoi occhi erano gentili e non importava cosa provava perché non si sarebbe allontanato da Lance. Erano migliori amici; erano l’uno l’ancora dell’altro.

Era stato Keith che l’aveva attratto.

Sicuro. Caldo. Gentile.

Sentiva quel calore fino alla punta delle orecchie e non aveva paura. Un piccolo sorriso si fece lentamente strada all’angolo della sua bocca mentre impastava una massa verde.

Pidge strizzò gli occhi da dietro i suoi occhiali tondi, sospettosa. “Perché sei così felice?”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle. “Niente.”

Non sembrò molto convinta e nemmeno Hunk, che si scambiò un’alzata di sopracciglio con lei, ma quella era l’ultima delle preoccupazioni per Lance quel giorno.

Hunk e Pidge chiacchierarono senza posa di quello che stava succedendo e Lance si fece prendere dalla conversazione sempre di più per distrarsi dal pensare a Keith fino a quando la cena fu pronta e il pranzo di tipo un’intera settimana preparato. Hunk inviò un messaggio al team per avvertirli che potevano trovare il cibo in frigo, ma gli unici che si presentarono a cena per mangiare furono Coran e Krolia, con Kosmo alle calcagna.

Nonostante il suo aspetto guerriero, Krolia conversava facilmente con Coran; la sua voce calda da contralto era abbastanza gentile, in contrasto con la sua dura scorza esteriore. Lo sguardo di lei si soffermò su Lance quando questi si inserì nella conversazione, e sentire la sua attenzione su di lui lo fece sedere con la schiena un po’ più dritta. Era come se potesse leggerlo come un libro aperto e Lance si domandò che cosa Keith le avesse raccontato di lui.

Un momento. Le _aveva_ mai parlato di lui?

Lance scosse la testa mentalmente; quella non era affatto una priorità al momento. E poi, cosa c’era da dire?

Non mangiò molto. Solo quel poco da non far insospettire Hunk né istigare le sue domande. Dopo aver allungato di nascosto il resto della sua cena a Kosmo e aver lavato le sue cose, sgusciò fuori dalla stanza per trovare un po’ di pace e tranquillità. Vide che solo Krolia aveva notato la sua fuga, gli altri erano troppo presi a parlare di Allura e Lotor. Lance le rivolse un sorriso affettato e nervoso, ma se lei gli aveva risposto in qualche modo, non lo vide.

Circa a metà corridoio, sentì una presenza alle sue spalle e si girò, vedendo Kosmo che lo seguiva con le orecchie attente e gli occhi intelligenti e curiosi. Dal modo in cui le attenzioni del lupo lo facevano stare bene, pensò che anche prima doveva aver amato così tanto gli animali. Gli sorrise, dandogli un buffetto sul fianco.

“Dai, vieni qui, cucciolone.” Disse.

Kosmo tirò fuori la lingua e trottò al suo fianco, prendendo l’andatura di Lance. Lance lo grattò dietro le orecchie e sorrise quando il lupo seguì il suo tocco.

Non aveva un piano vero e proprio; inizialmente, voleva andare nella sala allenamenti per esercitarsi un po’, giusto per concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fossero i suoi pensieri turbinanti. Però, arrivato lì vicino, sentì che qualcuno la stava già usando. A giudicare dal modo in cui Kosmo si era soffermato davanti alla porta, era abbastanza sicuro che si trattasse di Keith e nonostante ogni singola cellula del suo corpo morisse dalla voglia di aprire quella porta e stare con lui, voleva rispettare la sua richiesta di stare da solo.

Dunque, optò per andare nell’hangar di Rosso. Almeno sapeva che lì avrebbe trovato conforto. O perlomeno era quello che pensava.

Quello che trovò fu Allura, seduta sulla zampa del leone rosso. I suoi lunghi capelli di luna le ricadevano lungo la schiena in boccoli disordinati, le ginocchia strette al petto e le braccia attorno alle gambe per tenerle vicine a sé. Gli occhi di lei si posarono brevemente su di lui e poi su Kosmo quando Lance si fermò a guardarla, stupito dalla sua presenza in un luogo che aveva sempre percepito come inviolabile dagli altri. Uno spazio che era sempre stato suo.

“Allura.” Disse, anche se suonò più come una domanda.

Lei si tirò su, sciogliendo la presa sulle gambe, l’espressione neutra quando distolse lo sguardo da lui. “Lance.”

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e si diresse verso di lei, a malapena cosciente del lupo al suo fianco. “Cosa ci fai qui?” Perché qui, perché con Rosso invece che con Blu? Lance si arrovellò la mente alla ricerca di una spiegazione, ma non ne trovò nessuna e rimase lì, confuso. Sembrava che Allura volesse rimanere sola, quindi dubitava che lo stesse cercando, ma non riusciva a pensare a nessun altro motivo.

Lei incrociò le caviglie, fredda e piatta e distaccata. “Immagino che nessuno ti abbia detto che mio padre è stato il primo paladino rosso di Voltron.” Disse, come a voler rispondere ai suoi pensieri. La sua confusione si dissipò; Hunk gli aveva detto che Allura e suo padre erano stati molto legati prima che lui morisse. “Volevo… parlargli, ma non ci riesco quindi…”

Sembrava distante. Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia e si fermò di fronte a lei. Allura sollevò lo sguardo. “Stai bene?”

Si pentì di quelle parole non appena ebbero lasciato le sue labbra. Che domanda stupida… Certo che non stava bene. Non esisteva che stesse bene. Si morse la lingua e la osservò mentre si sistemava sul posto, fissando i suoi penetranti occhi blu su di lui, guardandolo dall’alto del suo trespolo. Nonostante il tono della sua voce e il volto disteso, i suoi occhi erano stanchi e sfibrati.

“Lance, non so cosa fare.” Lì, proprio in quel momento, la sua voce tentennò. Gli si spezzò il cuore a sentirla così.

Si arrampicò di fianco a lei e si sedette al suo fianco per starle vicino. “Non sono tuo padre, ma sono un buon ascoltatore. Ti va di parlarne?” La sua voce era gentile e umile e una minuscola parte di lui continuava ad annuire in assenso. Non sapeva perché si sentisse così affine ad Allura, alla sua confusione e disperazione, alla sua situazione, ma era così. Voleva esserci per lei; era il minimo che potesse fare dopo che lei gli aveva salvato la vita. Il minimo che poteva fare in quanto amico.

“Lo amo ancora.” Ammise lei miseramente, la voce al tempo stesso calma e fredda. “Non dovrei. Vorrei non amarlo ancora.” Si interruppe di colpo e distolse lo sguardo.

Lance si guardò le ginocchia, quel piccolo strappo sui jeans, i fili bianchi e slabbrati. “Non ci si disinnamora in un giorno. Non puoi colpevolizzarti per provare dei sentimenti, Allura, non funziona così.”

“Non dovrei, forse?” Rispose lei, fredda.

“No.” Deglutì. “Penso… che l’amore sia troppo costante per riuscirci.” Pensò a Keith a come fosse impossibile che non l’avesse mai amato. Era una realtà semplice e irrevocabile. _Era_ così e basta. Il sole era caldo. L’acqua era bagnata. Lui amava Keith. Per quanto semplice, era anche _grande_. Era la cosa più grande dell’intero universo… quel tipo di amore che lo seguiva, morte dopo morte, vita dopo vita, ora e per sempre, ed era… enorme. Supermassiccio. _Costante_.

“Forse svanirà col tempo, ma non- non lo so. Non è- non è così semplice. Lo so.” Lance sospirò e si mosse sul posto, percependo lo sguardo intenso di lei. “Per quanto possa valere, Allura, penso che tu- che noi dovremmo sentire cos’ha da dire Lotor.”

Lei non disse niente, ma Lance percepì la sua assoluta immobilità.

“Sai che non ho alcun motivo di dirlo; non mi è mai piaciuto. Non sto dicendo che dovremmo prendere precauzioni, ma- non voglio dover combattere quando non serve e penso che tuo padre direbbe lo stesso.”

Dopo quelle parole, tra loro calò il silenzio. Lance si sentiva leggermente vulnerabile, leggermente nervoso; forse aveva detto troppo e l’aveva offesa. Dopo un momento, però, sentì una mano posarsi delicata sulle sue e sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo che lei lo stava guardando. “Sei un buon amico, Lance.”

Era così bella. Le sue ciglia scure umide di lacrime, i capelli argentei, l’inarcatura delicata delle sue sopracciglia, la curva del suo mento. Sapeva che aveva molto a cui pensare, ma sperava che sapesse di non essere sola.

“Devo pensarci… considerare le nostre possibilità senza confonderle con i miei desideri, ma sono contenta che tu mi abbia parlato.” Poi, gli rivolse un sorriso, e anche se era fragile gli venne facile sorriderle a sua volta. “Grazie. Sai sempre cosa dire.”

Lui scrollò le spalle con nonchalance e girò un palmo verso l’alto per stringerle la mano. “Almeno sto migliorando.”

I suoi occhi si chiusero leggermente mentre il suo sorriso si allargava, poi il suo volto si distese e ritrasse la mano. “Sembri molto più felice di recente. Ne sono contenta.”

A quelle parole, lui arrossì un poco. “Lo sono. Più felice. Uh, sai, è solo che… mi sto abituando a tutta questa cosa della perdita di memoria. Già.”

“Bene.” Si sporse per scoccargli un veloce bacio sulla guancia, poi scivolò giù dalla zampa e si diresse verso l’uscita, lasciando a Kosmo una cuccia nel mentre. “Tu e Keith state bene insieme.”

Lance boccheggiò e le sue guance si incendiarono di un rosso intenso. “Chi- _chi_ ha detto _niente_ su-”

Lei lo guardò da dietro la spalla inarcando un sopracciglio e, chissà come, con quel gesto riuscì a trasmettere più di qualunque parola. Il suo rossore si fece più intenso e Lance si zittì, annuendo come un pupazzetto con la testa a molla, il cuore che batteva frenetico nel petto e le mani che si muovevano in ogni direzione.

“Giusto. Sì. Hai- l’hai capito.”

“Ci vediamo domani, Lance.”

“Uh huh.” Sbatté le palpebre, annuì un altro paio di volte e poi si stese sulla zampa del leone una volta che la porta si fu chiusa dietro di lei. Dopo un momento, si coprì il volto con le mani e gemette contro i palmi, sentendo il calore della sua stessa pelle. Non ne era… sorpreso, davvero, che se ne fosse accorta così facilmente. Non pensava di essere mai stato discreto quando si trattava di Keith, ma comunque… sentirla dire quelle cose ad alta voce.

Aveva dato voce ai suoi sentimenti. Anche se la voce non era stata la sua, ora era lì. Ancora più chiara, forse, semplicemente perché l’aveva detto qualcun altro al difuori del suo vortice di emozioni. Non sapeva come sentirsi in merito… riguardo al fatto di essere così ovvio nonostante non fosse ancora riuscito a dirlo alla persona che doveva saperlo. Quei sentimenti appartenevano a Keith. Quello di cui si _era_ sorpreso, però, era il modo in cui lo faceva sentire leggero, il cuore veloce e fluttuante come un colibrì, leggermente imbarazzato ma in senso buono, forse? Lo faceva sentire… gli faceva desiderare di vedere Keith. Gli… mancava.

Vide un lampo di luce da dietro le mani e quando se le tolse dal volto vide Kosmo sporto su di lui che scodinzolava. Il lupo sfruttò quell’apertura per leccarlo dalla guancia alla bocca e Lance lanciò un urletto, spostandogli la testa ridendo.

“Che schifo, bello! Mantieni le distanze! Dovrò fare una chiacchierata con Keith sulle tue maniere!”

Il lupo sbuffò, come se anche lui stesse ridendo, e si mise comodo stendendosi affianco a lui. Dopo essersi ripulito la bocca dalla bava, Lance poggiò la testa sul fianco del lupo e affondò le dita nella sua pelliccia, carezzandogli la pancia.

“Riusciresti a mangiarmi in un sol boccone.” Mormorò. “Cucciolone che non sei altro.”

Kosmo scodinzolò in risposta e sistemò la testa sul ginocchio di Lance, chiudendo gli occhi. Lance sentì in gola un moto di affetto per quel grande animale steso al suo fianco, fedele e dolce, e si chiese quante notti avessero passato lui e Keith nell’abisso quantico a quel modo.

“Bravo, bello.” Sussurrò Lance, allungando una mano per carezzargli il capo, lì dove la pelliccia era più fine e morbida. “Sei bravissimo, lo sai? Hai tenuto Keith al sicuro mentre era disperso nello spazio. È fortunato ad avere un bel cucciolone come te al suo fianco.”

Kosmo scodinzolò di nuovo, ricevendo un risolino in risposta.

Lance rimase steso sulla zampa di Rosso con Kosmo, condividendo i suoi pensieri con Rosso, fino a quando le fusa basse che sentiva agli angoli della mente e il calore del lupo alle sue spalle non iniziarono a farlo assopire pian piano. Piuttosto che passare un’altra notte nell’hangar, le sue anche – ancora doloranti dalla notte precedente – avrebbero preferito di gran lunga un materasso soffice e una pila di coperte.

Mentre tornava verso la sua stanza, controllò il tablet per vedere se Keith gli aveva mandato un messaggio, ma ancora niente. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma dato che non erano in pericolo immediato era probabile che Keith avesse solo molti pensieri per la testa. Era comprensibile. Lance avrebbe voluto curiosare, sapere tutto quello che gli passava per la mente, voleva _esserci_ per lui, ma avrebbe aspettato. Sapeva essere paziente.

Lui e Kosmo diedero la buonanotte a Hunk, che trovarono per i corridoi di ritorno verso la stanza, e una volta arrivati, Lance si preparò per andare a dormire. Piano, con metodo, e controllando il suo tablet ogni minuto per assicurarsi di non perdersi un messaggio di Keith. Controllò, controllò e controllò ancora, ossessivamente, mentre si cambiava mettendosi dei vestiti più comodi e si infilava a letto in attesa. Kosmo si era accoccolato vicino ai suoi piedi per dormire.

Lance voleva rimanere sveglio, voleva aspettare fino a quando Keith non gli avrebbe scritto, ma quella era stata una lunga giornata e il sonno cercò di impossessarsi di lui fin troppo in fretta quando commise l’errore di accoccolarsi sotto le coperte. Quando si rese conto che stava per addormentarsi, sbatté le palpebre e aprì appena gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sul suo tablet, su qualunque cosa. Ma continuava a succedere e ogni volta era più difficile svegliarsi.

Venne strappato dalle grinfie del sonno grazie al suono della porta che si apriva, un _woosh_ ovattato che lo fece ritornare un poco in sé. Girò la testa verso la porta, le palpebre a mezz’asta e le sopracciglia aggrottate per la luce del corridoio che si riversava nella sua stanza buia. Il tablet, abbandonato, gli scivolò dal petto e cadde a terra. Kosmo si stiracchiò ed emise un piccolo guaito, quasi da cucciolo.

“Sì?” Borbottò, strofinandosi gli occhi con fare assonato.

Sentì un suono attutito di passi che si avvicinavano e il basso rumore della porta che si chiudeva. “Ehi. Scusa, non volevo svegliarti.”

Lance sospirò, sentendosi subito a suo agio. “Keith.”

Il letto si imbarcò sul lato dove si sedette il ragazzo. Lance sentì che aveva appoggiato il tablet sul comodino, lo sentì mormorare il suo affetto per Kosmo, che si calmò, e sentì una mano scostargli alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte, incorniciandogli l’orecchio e l’angolo della mandibola. Rimase immobile e cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma era troppo buio per riuscire a distinguere altro che la vaga forma scura di Keith, chino su di lui. “Sono io. Torna a dormire, Lance.”

“Volevo aspettarti.” Mormorò lui, assonnato. Sbatté lentamente le palpebre e girò la testa verso la mano vicino al suo orecchio, poggiandosi a lui sovrappensiero. “Tutto bene?”

C’era dolcezza nel mormorio di Keith quando rispose. Negli ultimi mesi, la notte era sempre riuscita a far battere più veloce il cuore di Lance per il panico, ma ora era gentile e calda; voleva sprofondarci per sempre, gli occhi che si chiudevano senza il suo permesso. “Possiamo parlarne domani.”

“Ma-”

“Riesci a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, amore. Dormi.” Sentì le dita di Keith carezzargli di nuovo i capelli, più lentamente quella volta, più per se stesso che per Lance.

_Amore_. Quella parola si espanse in lui come miele, denso e caldo, e rimase in lui e rimase e _rimase_. Cercò di aprire gli occhi, il cuore così pieno di emozioni da far male e il sonno che era quasi riuscito a vincerlo. C’era una tenerezza lì che non era ancora stata macchiata dall’ansia di Lance né dal senso di colpa di Keith. non era nata dal passato, bensì dal loro semplice stare insieme nel buio.

Ora più che mai, Lance si sentiva voluto. Gli dava coraggio.

“Rimani?” Gli domandò, le parole leggermente strascicate ma non per questo meno sincere.

Sentì le dita di Keith tremare impercettibilmente quando passarono di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, e un breve silenzio seguì la sua domanda prima di ottenere una risposta. “Aspetta che mi cambi e vada a lavarmi i denti.” Disse sottovoce, con fierezza. Il modo in cui lo disse, il modo in cui lo toccava, era quasi fragile, e a Lance sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a guardarlo in faccia per capire cosa stava provando ma era troppo buio.

Lance sollevò di poco le palpebre, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Torna.”

Keith gli passò un’ultima volta le dita trai capelli e Lance, più che vederlo, poté sentire il sorriso nella sua voce mentre si allontanava. “Certo.” Il materasso si appianò di nuovo quando si alzò. I suoi passi si fecero sempre più attutiti mentre se ne andava.

“Keith.” Sussurrò Lance.

Una pausa mentre si apriva la porta. Strizzò gli occhi per il rettangolo di luce improvvisa che entrò nella sua stanza e si rigirò su un fianco.

“Sì?”

“Torna, va bene?”

Quando Keith rispose, la sua voce era leggermente più profonda e quasi divertita. “Dammi due minuti, Lance.”

Gli ci vollero un po’ più di due minuti. Fu solo grazie al desiderio di vedere Keith nel suo letto prima di addormentarsi che Lance riuscì a rimanere aggrappato all’orlo della sua coscienza fino a quando non sentì la porta della sua camera aprirsi di nuovo, insieme al suono ovattato di passi che si avvicinavano. La porta scorrevole si richiuse e il materasso accolse il peso di Keith; Lance prese un respiro tremulo, sentendo il cuore che gli si arrampicava in gola al sentire il suo calore così vicino, sufficiente a bruciargli la pelle. Kosmo si sistemò di nuovo, ma rimase ai piedi del letto quando Keith gli sussurrò qualcosa sottovoce, gentile.

Lance sollevò appena le palpebre e girò la testa per vedere Keith infilarsi nel letto, i capelli scuri contro la luce chiara del suo volto, gli occhi che guardavano in basso e la mano sulle lenzuola per scoprirle piano, come se temesse di muoversi troppo veloce. Lance avrebbe dovuto spostarsi verso il muro, anche solo di poco, per fargli più spazio, ma non voleva. Non voleva… voleva-

Keith fece scattare gli occhi nella sua direzione ed erano bellissimi perfino mentre lo squadrava nel buio.

“Pensavo che ti fossi addormentato.” Mormorò, fermandosi.

Lance sentì il cuore battergli forte in gola, inebriato e intontito per la soddisfazione. “No.” Borbottò, fissandolo, con metà delle cellule cerebrali addormentate. Avere Keith lì con la sua maglietta nera, così vicino e morbido, gli sembrava un sogno. Si portò le mani a pugno sul petto, premendo le nocche per misurare i battiti del suo cuore, lasciando lividi sul suo petto dentro e fuori.

Keith finì di sistemarsi ed era così… così _vicino_. Sbatté le ginocchia contro quelle di Lance, un piede contro la sua caviglia, che poi ritirò in fretta, e quando si tirò la coperta fino all’anca e si girò su un fianco per guardare Lance, faceva troppo caldo, fin troppo. Lance non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, sbattendo piano le palpebre; Keith gli rivolse un sorriso affettato e poggiò la testa sul cuscino. I suoi capelli erano una scura macchia di inchiostro, gli occhi ancora più scuri, senza stelle, attenti e, in generale, _troppo_. Quando espirò, Lance sentì il profumo di cannella del suo dentifricio e il suo cuore si fermò per un lungo minuto. Era fin troppo facile immaginarne il sapore se si fossero baciati.

“Ehi.” Esalò Keith. “Perché mi guardi così? Sono solo io.”

Lance gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso, grande e assonnato. _Sono solo io_. Come se quello non fosse già _tutto_.

Il sorriso di Keith si fece più dolce e osservò Lance che sbatteva le palpebre. “Dormi, Lance.”

Lui annuì, schiacciando la guancia contro il cuscino nel mentre, e lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero, riluttante. La vicinanza gli rendeva difficile spegnere il cervello e sentì il cuore risvegliarsi quando sentì e percepì Keith che si faceva più vicino dopo alcuni momenti di immobilità.

Non aprì di nuovo gli occhi, ma rimase steso per un po’ ad ascoltare il suo respiro tranquillo, sentendolo contro la sua fronte, crogiolandosi nel calore che il suo corpo emanava come un sole. Una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se non si fosse addormentato nell’attesa, se quello non fosse altro che un sogno.

* * *

Il mattino presto, Lance si svegliò per primo con l’energia di un fiore sbocciato in primavera. Si rese conto della situazione così dolcemente che, quando aprì gli occhi e si scoprì con il volto accoccolato contro il collo di Keith, non si sentì né imbarazzato né in ansia. Solo un semplice e assonnato senso di beatitudine. Sospirò contro la sua pelle e lasciò che le sue palpebre ancora incollate per il sonno si richiudessero di nuovo.

Il suono del suo respiro profondo era ovattato dalla corona di capelli di Lance. Si fece più vicino a lui, assaporando il peso del ragazzo sopra e contro di lui. Mezzo addormentato, ancora invischiato nel mondo dei sogni, si ricordò del bacio che Keith gli aveva posato sul collo il mattino precedente e si sentì impotente di fronte al desiderio di ricambiare quel favore. Dunque, lo fece.

Premette piano le labbra contro il collo di Keith, esitante, e rimase lì fermo per un momento prima di scostarsi. Era la prima volta che cercava di- che lo baciava, e si sentiva così bene che sperava venisse ricambiato. Keith, però, non si mosse; rimase immobile e preda del suo sonno. Lance emise un piccolo suono di felicità e si concesse di aprire nuovamente gli occhi, scostando la testa all’indietro senza muovere il resto del corpo per ammirare la scena che aveva di fronte.

Keith sembrava più giovane, i capelli spettinati e arruffati sul cuscino che gli ricadevano anche sulla fronte a ciocche, lasciando intravedere le sue sopracciglia folte e la pelle delicata delle sue palpebre, le sue ciglia scure che sfioravano le guance. La forma perfetta delle sue labbra appena schiuse, le labbra rosate e la dentatura dritta. Era perfetto. Lance gli scostò i capelli con una mano, scoprendo la fronte, ed _era_ -

Qualcosa dentro di lui tremò con violenza a quella vicinanza, a quella vulnerabilità, e nascose di nuovo il volto, sopraffatto dalla mera vista di Keith lì di fianco a lui, così bello da far male. Com’era possibile che quello non fosse un assurdo sogno a occhi aperti? Com’era possibile che fosse vero? Com’era possibile che non si sarebbe svegliato tra 10 secondi, solo nell’oscurità della sua camera? Era più di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare quando non aveva ancora incontrato Keith per la prima volta. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe vissuto qualcosa del genere… che avrebbe potuto avere tutto questo.

Poggiò la fronte contro la linea della mascella di Keith e lasciò che le palpebre si chiudessero di nuovo, cercando di calmare il suo cuore con dei respiri profondi. Keith emise un piccolo suono – qualcosa di simile a un gemito, basso e soffocato e roco nel silenzio del mattino – e cambiò posizione, tuffando il volto nelle ridicole ciocche spettinate di Lance.

Lance sentì il volto bruciare e prese un respiro affettato, cercando ancora di calmare il suo cuore in tumulto. Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e andare a farsi una doccia, salutare il mondo e roba simile, ma stava così al calduccio lì, appiccicato al corpo di Keith – non avvinghiato, ma intrecciato comunque in modo così intimo. All’improvviso, Keith si fece ancora più vicino, le labbra premute contro la sua testa.

“’giorno.” Borbottò Keith, assonnato, la voce ruvida e profonda. Lance la sentì fin nello stomaco come un ferro rovente.

“Buongiorno.” Mormorò Lance in risposta, rilassandosi nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Keith senza vergogna alcuna quando vide che Keith non si era spostato. Keith profumava di buono – come il sapone muschioso del castello di Altea ed era quasi familiare, come se fosse stato un ricordo. Avrebbe voluto avvolgerselo attorno come una coperta e tornare a dormire. “Penso che Kosmo se ne sia andato durante la notte.”

Keith fece un suono pensieroso. “Probabilmente è con Krolia.” Fece una pausa, fresca come balsamo, che si insinuò gentile tra loro. “Sei caldo.” La sua voce era ancora profonda e gutturale per il sonno. Era fin troppo sexy così, soprattutto steso a letto, mentre lo toccava, e quelle parole rotolarono attraverso Lance, calde e appiccicose e lente.

“Grazie a te.” Gli disse Lance, senza perdere colpi, quasi in un sussurro. Aprì gli occhi lentamente e fissò il petto di Keith che si alzava e si abbassava a ogni respiro. “Dormito bene?”

Ci fu un risolino. Una mano gli toccò la parte bassa della schiena, esitante, e scivolò sopra la sua maglietta spessa per fermarsi tra le scapole. “Grazie a te.”

Lance borbottò contro la spalla di Keith, sentendo il calore fiorire sulle guance. “È troppo presto per dire cose del genere.”

Le sue parole vennero accolte da un altro suono pensieroso. “Hai iniziato tu.”

Non erano affatto imbarazzati, nonostante Lance fosse praticamente sopra di lui. Il che, a dirla tutta, forse aveva anche senso dopo che si era svegliato il giorno prima con Keith che lo abbracciava da dietro. Così erano più… vicini. E Lance non cercava di scappare né di coprirsi la faccia come prima; anzi, contava i respiri di Keith e cercava il suo tocco mentre Keith premeva il volto sui suoi capelli, le sue labbra presenti come una promessa.

“Sei troppo sincero, a volte.” Mormorò Lance, pensando al suo povero cuore.

La mano sulla sua schiena continuò a carezzarlo fino a quando Keith non gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla schiena e il silenzio non si fu protratto tra loro per un attimo di troppo. Incuriosito, Lance si sollevò per guardare Keith, che fissava il soffitto con le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se si trovasse da tutt’altra parte. Poi, girò la testa e fissò Lance in modo strano. Ma quella stranezza svanì prima ancora che Lance riuscisse a comprenderla e, dopotutto, aveva qualcosa di più importante a cui pensare.

“Keith, tutto bene?” Domandò piano, studiando meticolosamente il volto mezzo addormentato dell’altro.

“Hmm?”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ieri notte-”

“Oh, quello.”

“Sì. Possiamo parlarne adesso?” Divenne ancora più smanioso di capire quando vide lo sguardo felice di Keith svanire, sostituito da un muro. Forse non voluto, ma c’era.

Keith si voltò dall’altra parte, come per nascondere i suoi occhi, e Lance gli toccò istintivamente il fianco. Avrebbe dovuto essere un gesto rassicurante, un’ancora, ma Keith rabbrividì al contatto e Lance sentì il volto avvampare con la velocità di un petardo a quella reazione.

“Beh.” Disse Keith, diretto, affettato, pratico. “Ho capito cosa intendevi su Shiro.”

Lance deglutì, ma mantenne ferma la mano. “Davvero?”

Keith inspirò profondamente. “Non è… in sé.”

“Cos’è successo?” Chiese Lance con curiosità, la voce calma. Si azzardò a disegnare piccoli cerchi con il pollice sul suo fianco.

Gli ci volle un momento per rispondere. Perfino di profilo, Lance poteva vedere com’era in difficoltà, come si sentiva incerto e spaventato dalla sua insicurezza su qualcuno che era così importante per lui. “È solo questa cosa di Lotor.” Mormorò, sconnessamente. “Shiro non metterebbe mai in pericolo il team per niente, solo che lo sta facendo. È come se… fosse più preoccupato di Lotor che di cosa Lotor potrebbe farci se abbassiamo la guardia. E quando ho cercato di parlare con lui… Lance, non mi ha mai guardato così prima.”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Deve avere un motivo, dobbiamo solo convincerlo a confidarsi con noi. Capiremo cosa fare. Dobbiamo parlargli di nuovo o qualcosa del genere.”

Finalmente Keith si voltò per guardarlo, ma non aveva un’espressione convinta. “Lo spero. Una cosa è avere opinioni discordanti, ma- per un attimo, sembrava che mi odiasse.” La sua voce si spezzò, ma Keith si schiarì velocemente la gola, come per nasconderlo.

“Shiro non ti odia, Keith.” Disse Lance, piano, togliendo la mano dal suo fianco per scostargli con gentilezza i capelli dal volto con le dita.

“Lo so.” Disse Keith.

“Non ti odia.”

“Lo so.”

“Non ti odia.”

“Lance.”

“Non ti odia.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma l’espressione scura sul suo volto si schiarì un poco. “Lo so, Lance.”

“Bene.” Lance gli passò i capelli dietro l’orecchio e gli sorrise, paziente. “E non dimenticartelo. Era praticamente l’unico che parlava di te quando non c’eri.”

Quelle parole sembrarono calmarlo. “Parlava di me?”

Lance annuì, strofinando la guancia sul cuscino, e scostò la mano. “Ma certo che sì. A volte. Tipo, non abbastanza perché potessi conoscerti bene, ma abbastanza da lasciar intendere che voleva che tornassi a casa.”

Le labbra di Keith si sollevarono in un mezzo sorriso e lui si fece più vicino. Lance inspirò per la sorpresa e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo subito il calore soffondersi in lui a quell’inaspettata vicinanza tra i loro volti. Chiuse le mani a pugni, intrappolate tra i loro corpi. Se solo l’avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto volgere i palmi verso Keith, toccando il suo petto, sentendo il battito del suo cuore con la mano.

“Sei sempre stato bravo con queste cose.” Mormorò Keith, avvolgendo un altro braccio attorno a lui.

Lance tenne gli occhi chiusi, cercando di processare il fatto che era accoccolato contro il petto di Keith per davvero e che quella non era una fantasia notturna. “Quali cose?” Domandò, un po’ distratto e un po’ tremante.

“A esserci. A far sentire meglio le persone quando succedono cose brutte.” Sospirò Keith, e passò la mano lungo la schiena coperta di Lance, facendogli sobbalzare e tremare il cuore nel petto. “A essere qui.”

Lance cercò di resistere al pulsare erratico del suo cuore, al sangue che gli scorreva sottopelle. Aprì gli occhi lentamente e video che Keith lo studiava, il suo sguardo nero e liquido e sciolto. La mano sulla sua schiena, anche se sulla maglia, era calda, e il peso del braccio sul suo fianco era troppo e troppo poco. Doveva esserci una stella dentro quel ragazzo, luminosa e calda e giovane, dalla cui gravità non si poteva fuggire. Lance sentì l’amore arrampicarsi su per la gola e sedersi sulla punta della sua lingua.

“Dove altro dovrei essere, Keith?” Gli domandò, sincero, sentendosi tenero e indescrivibilmente affettuoso. Le sue parole si posarono tra loro con dolcezza, nonostante fossero appesantite da tutto l’amore che provava. Gli occhi di Keith erano due lune nere, lo attiravano come la marea dell’oceano, un continuo gonfiarsi e refluire. Aveva qualcosa di familiare, di sicuro. Con il pugno contro il suo petto, sentì Keith prendere un piccolo respiro tremulo e si sentì caldo dentro e fuori, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, ipnotizzato.

“Lance.” Disse Keith piano, quasi con un sussurro, quasi insicuro. La vulnerabilità nella sua voce lo trafisse come una freccia ed era indiscutibilmente magnetica. Il respiro di Keith gli toccò le labbra come il fantasma di una carezza e Lance per poco non si sporse, inseguendolo, desiderandolo. Sentì un calore profondo e divoratore nello stomaco, l’anticipazione che fremeva in lui come il suono che viaggia nell’aria. La tensione era così spessa che non riusciva a _respirare_.

Keith gli prese il pugno e se lo premette sul petto, come se quel singolo gesto potesse dire tutto quello che c’era da dire. La sua semplicità intrinseca, la sincerità disarmante e pura dietro il suo intento, ebbe il potere di farlo crollare. Come se Keith avesse solo voluto tenerlo vicino a sé, a quel modo, come se bastasse che Lance fosse lì con lui. Girò la mano e premette il palmo sulla maglia di Keith, sentendo il pulsare del suo cuore, irregolare e veloce. Era l’unico segno che Keith non era tranquillo come sembrava e, chissà come, lo sentì ancora più affine a lui. Lo fissò e pensò che forse Keith conosceva ogni pensiero che gli passava per la mente solo osservandolo.

“Lance.” Mormorò di nuovo Keith, con più dolcezza quella volta, la voce così densa di desiderio da farlo tremare. Era più vicino di prima, la pelle calda bruciava attraverso la maglia e dentro di lui come una fornace. “C’è qualcosa che-”

Venne interrotto dalla voce di Allura attraverso gli altoparlanti, riportandoli così bruscamente alla realtà che Lance scattò all’indietro, sentendo il cuore barcollare. Nel panico, si perse del tutto quello che lei aveva da dire e l’unica cosa che lo fece rinsavire fu il suono della risatina che si era fatto Keith a sue spese. Riportò subito la sua attenzione su di lui e si innamorò di nuovo quando vide che Keith lo stava guardando con tenerezza. Una volta finito il messaggio, Keith rivolse a Lance un ultimo sguardo e si tirò su.

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia nel vederlo scivolare giù dal letto, sistemandosi la maglia sui fianchi. “Cosa volevi dire?” Gli domandò, tirandosi su a sedere con le lenzuola attorno alla vita. La sua voce sembrava rotta, spezzata, ed era così imbarazzato che una sola occhiata di Keith l’avesse ridotto a quel modo.

Keith poggiò un ginocchio sul letto e lo prese per la nuca, premendo un bacio sul suo sopracciglio. Lance si godette quel contatto e chiuse brevemente gli occhi, le mani vuote chiuse a pugno sul grembo, calde di desiderio. “Posso aspettare.” Mormorò Keith sulla sua pelle per poi allontanarsi di poco, guardandolo. “Devo vestirmi. Ci vediamo sulla plancia di comando.”

Lance inclinò la testa per guardarlo, frastornato dai suoi occhi scuri. “La plancia di comando?”

Keith accolse la sua confusione con un mezzo sorriso tagliente. “Allura ci ha appena convocati nella plancia di comando, Lance.”

Lance sbatté le palpebre. “Giusto.”

Keith non disse altro. Rimase lì ancora un momento, come a voler ricordare il tutto – Lance e la sua espressione immagata e i suoi capelli arruffati per il sonno e il rossore sulle sue guance – prima di andarsene, il sorriso leggermente più dolce e grande di prima. La porta si richiuse con un suono ovattato alle sue spalle e la penombra della stanza gli era amica, lo sosteneva.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto mollemente e fissò il soffitto, sentendo il battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie ora che era solo. Il mondo gli sembrava così lontano; perfino le lenzuola che lo avvolgevano sembravano distanti, come se lui fosse lì, ma non del tutto. Sembrava tutto così poco importante rispetto a cosa era successo tra loro. Se avesse dovuto perdere tutti i suoi ricordi su di lui per ottenere quel singolo momento, l’avrebbe fatto. Poteva ancora sentire il calore del respiro di Keith sulle sue labbra, la corsa del sangue scuro come vino nelle vene, come se fosse stato sull’orlo di un burrone e non avesse avuto paura di saltare.

Lentamente, si toccò il labbro inferiore, intoccato da un bacio, ma non per questo intoccato.

* * *

Arrivò in ritardo alla riunione nella plancia di comando. Una volta lì, l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu lanciare occhiate furtive in direzione di Keith e bruciare sul posto, vibrando come una stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** Siamo in dirittura d’arrivo, gente.
> 
> Mi dispiace davvero tanto farvi attendere così tra un capitolo e l’altro; in origine, questa non doveva essere la fine del capitolo 11, ma mi sembrava un buon momento per interrompere la narrazione e cercare di postare qualcosa un po’ prima. Ci ho lavorato per due mesi e sono pronta a metterlo al mondo lol. Spero che vi piaccia!
> 
> Il lavoro mi prende davvero tanto e farò del mio meglio per scrivere e finire il prossimo capitolo il prima possibile, ma non posso promettervi quanto presto. Comunque, grazie per averlo letto e per tutti i vostri dolcissimi commenti che scrivete sotto la storia. Li porto sempre nel mio cuore.


	12. Riamare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice:** TANTISSIMI AUGURI DI BUON COMPLEANNO, LANCE!!!! Sono riuscita a finire il capitolo più importante di questa storia nel giorno più importante dell’anno! Pazzesco!!
> 
> Buona lettura!

Nei due giorni successivi, Lance si perse nel da farsi. Sia perché non aveva molto da aggiungere alle discussioni militari del gruppo, sia perché la sua mente era ancora fissata su quel risveglio dolce e pigro a letto con Keith.

Ogni volta che si sentiva risucchiare da quel ricordo – le labbra che pizzicavano, il cuore che batteva forte, le dita che si arricciavano – doveva scacciarlo. Era certo che la sua faccia avesse preso un perenne colorito rosso, anche se nessuno sembrava averlo notato. Nemmeno Keith, che era stato troppo occupato per la gran parte di quei due giorni per riuscire a stargli vicino; il che era sia una terribile benedizione che una magnifica maledizione.

Alla fine, Allura decise che sarebbe stato meglio per la squadra – e per quello per cui avevano sempre lottato – concedere un’udienza a Lotor per dargli la possibilità di spiegarsi. La decisione non venne accolta bene dagli altri, ma era un passo necessario se volevano sbrogliarsi da quella situazione senza usare la violenza, se volevano mantenere la fragile pace che era stata ristabilita fino ai confini lontani delle vicine galassie. Allura stessa sembrava tutto tranne che entusiasta della sua scelta, e probabilmente era per quello che Keith si fidò di lei, anche se era stato uno dei più accesi sostenitori di un attacco diretto.

La condizione che pose Allura fu quella di avere rinforzi. Alleati, nel caso in cui qualcosa dovesse andare storto, nel caso in cui fosse una trappola.

Dato che Lance aveva trascorso tutta la sua seconda vita in un periodo di tregua tra i Galra e il resto dell’universo, non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi. La Spada di Marmora si stabilì nel castello, come pure alcuni ribelli della Coalizione come il fratello di Pidge, Matt. Lance sapeva combattere, la sua mira con il fucile era ancora impeccabile, ma non era mai stato costretto a usare le sue abilità prima. Non in quella vita. Quindi non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo e avrebbe voluto essere più pronto di quanto non si sentisse.

Che quell’incontro si trasformasse o meno in un combattimento, voleva essere al suo meglio per ogni evenienza. Solo così avrebbe potuto proteggere se stesso e la squadra. Solo così avrebbe potuto proteggere Keith. Gli sembrava di essere già in guerra, più di quanto non lo richiedesse la situazione.

Il primo giorno, Lance, Keith e Krolia vennero trattenuti da una riunione tra i leader della Coalizione: Allura, Kolivan e un paio di persone alla testa delle fazioni ribelli più numerose. Parlarono per ore, esponendo tutti i dettagli che ricordavano sul tempo che avevano trascorso nella luna dell’abisso quantico. Il che fu terribilmente noioso dato che non avevano visto granché di eccezionale. Tranne quanto la tecnologia alteana non si era risvegliata e aveva cercato di farli saltare in aria. Dopo un po’, congedarono Lance, solo lui, e prima di lasciare la stanza si scambiò una lunga occhiata con Keith che gli fece ribollire lo stomaco per ore.

Il secondo giorno, Lance passò tutto il tempo nella sala allenamenti. Non era solo – c’erano anche alcune persone che non conosceva; essenziali per il piano, ma non per la strategia che avevano elaborato. Si sentiva abbastanza affine a loro e ci parlò tra una pausa e l’altra, imparando ogni volta cose nuove su tutto quello che non aveva mai pensato di chiedere quando si era risvegliato senza memoria.

Keith, in qualità di principale anello di congiunzione tra La Spada e Voltron (e in qualità di una delle uniche due persone che aveva visto i veri orrori di quella luna), era occupato con riunioni e brevi missioni secondarie. A Lance mancava di più ora che quando ancora non lo conosceva, ed erano passati solo due giorni dalla loro ultima lunga conversazione (labbra che pizzicavano, cuore che batteva forte, dita che si arricciavano). Provava meno tristezza, ma il dolore che provava era reale e acuto. Per renderlo sopportabile, dovette stringere i denti e sudare copiosamente con un work out pre-impostato nella stanza degli allenamenti.

Entrambe le notti furono… semplici. Keith entrava nella sua stanza con insistenza e rimaneva sulla porta, chiedendogli dettagli sulla sua giornata fino a quando non c’era più niente da dire. O forse sì, ma nessuno dei due sembrava essere coraggioso abbastanza da aggiungere niente. Erano i dieci minuti più importanti della giornata. Attiravano l’attenzione quando altri passavano per andare a dormire, ma a Lance non importava; era quasi del tutto ignaro della loro presenza quando Keith si sporgeva verso di lui dalla porta, la spalla contro lo stipite, abbastanza vicino da poter sentire il suo calore nel solito freddo notturno del castello.

Era l’unico momento che avevano per loro, lì sulla porta della sua camera, e Lance avrebbe voluto chiedergli di entrare e rimanere, ma Keith sembrava sempre esitare. Era lui quello che non voleva superare quel limite. Lance se ne sarebbe preoccupato, avrebbe posto domande stringenti, se solo Keith non lo guardasse come sempre, con quei suoi occhi scuri, come se fosse morto se non l’avesse fatto.

La seconda notte, Keith si limitò a dire piano: “Shiro ha detto più di una volta che aveva mal di testa oggi. Potresti tenerlo d’occhio per me, domani?”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia, le mani ficcate in tasca. Una parte di lui rimpiangeva la lettera che aveva portato con sé così a lungo, ma dopo averla mostrata a Keith nel leone rosso non era più riuscito a trovarla. Poteva anche averla persa per sempre; chissà dove andavano a finire gli oggetti smarriti in un mistico leone robot. “Tu dove vai?”

“Devo prendere delle armi di scorta da una delle nostre basi vicine.” Keith lo studiò nella penombra, le sopracciglia folte e basse sugli occhi. “Dovrei tornare presto.”

Lance annuì, felice che si trattasse di un altro lavoro facile. Sorrise, cercando di nascondere il tremore nel petto che si rifiutava di lasciar andare Keith di nuovo. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto tirare su un casino, ma sarebbe stato… Keith voleva farlo. Lance non poteva stargli appiccicato tutto il tempo, per quanto la cosa lo rendesse triste. “Okay, controllerò Shiro. Lascia fare a me. Non si accorgerà mai di niente, lo prenderò alle spalle.”

Keith storse le labbra, divertito. “Non devi spiarlo Lance. Né colpirlo né… qualunque cosa tu sia venuto in mente di fare.”

Gli rispose con uno sbuffo. “Okay, e come mi dovrei divertire allora? Devo pur fare _qualcosa_ domani o uscirò di testa. Non tutti hanno missioni fighe sotto copertura da portare a termine, Keith. Qualcuno rimane confinato nella sala allenamenti per ore e ore. _Ore_ , Keith. Non è divertente! Considerato che Shiro è molto più impegnato di me, non è che posso entrare a caso nella plancia di comando e interrompere conversazioni serie per chiedergli come va la giornata. Abbiamo un Grande e Grosso Casino da risolvere- _okay, perché_ stai ridendo?” Assottigliò lo sguardo e fissò Keith, che non stava tanto ridendo quanto sorridendo, un lampo di denti catturati da una lama di luce.

“Niente.” Lo rassicurò Keith, condiscendente, gli occhi che brillavano nella penombra. “Prego, continua.”

Lance arrossì dalle clavicole all’attaccatura dei capelli. “Non importa.” Borbottò, il cuore che fluttuava come un aquilone catturato da un vento particolarmente forte. “Non ho altro da dirti.”

“Peccato.” Mormorò Keith.

Lance sbuffò di nuovo, sentendosi fin troppo accaldato con la maglia addosso. Si sarebbe tolto la giacca se solo Keith non avesse annotato la cosa con interesse. Nonostante la sua espressione fosse quasi scherzosa, era molto concentrato, e Lance era fin troppo cosciente di quanto lo stesse osservando per ignorarlo. “T-tu-!” Boccheggiò con malagrazia. “Keith-!”

Quella volta, Keith rise davvero. Una di quelle risate di pancia che faceva espandere il calore che Lance sentiva sul volto anche in tutto il corpo. Avrebbe voluto sentirsi offeso, ma ne era troppo abbagliato, troppo felice per anche solo fingere di essere arrabbiato. Quando Keith smise di ridere gli rimase il sorriso sulle labbra e Lance poteva sentire il tempo scorrere; sapeva di dover andare a dormire, ma avrebbe potuto rimanere lì davanti alla porta tutta la notte, così com’era, se Keith avesse continuato a sorridere.

“Attento a ciò che desideri.” Gli disse Lance, ammonendolo. “Un giorno parlerò così tanto che ti sanguineranno le orecchie, e te ne pentirai.” Voleva mezzo sgridarlo per averlo preso in giro, ma Keith assottigliò lo sguardo e il suo sorriso sghembo si fece malinconico. Lance si sentì nudo, ma non vulnerabile; gli tremavano le ginocchia e stava quasi per tirare una mano fuori dalla tasca per sostenersi al muro. Si rifiutò di distogliere lo sguardo, anche se il suo povero cuore avrebbe funzionato molto meglio.

“Chissà perché, ma ne dubito.” Gli disse Keith.

Era troppo. Se ne andava in girò tutto severo e accigliato, e poi era lì così, guardandolo a _quel_ modo, tenero e soffice come la peluria sulle orecchie di Kosmo. Sentì il cuore sobbalzargli nel petto con violenza per la sincerità assoluta nella voce di Keith, gli occhi che tracciavano la sagoma delle sue spalle larghe, la curva dei muscoli delle sue braccia incrociate. Avrebbe potuto toccarlo, se solo lo avesse voluto. Avrebbe potuto.

“D-dovrei andare a dormire.” Disse Lance, quasi nervoso, decidendosi ad abbassare lo sguardo sul pavimento, e diede un piccolo strattone alla giacca con la mano. “A-anche tu dovresti, immagino. Sicuramente partirai prima che io mi svegli, no? Quindi non dovrei trattenerti oltre; domani sarà una lunga giornata per te. Non vorrei che ti stancassi, dato che dovrai essere bello concertato. Quindi-”

“Posso vederti domani?” Gli chiese Keith, interrompendo il suo farfugliare.

Lance sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa, fissandosi i piedi. Quando ebbe processato la sua domanda, si passò i denti sul labbro inferiore con fare assente, pensandoci un momento. “Mi vedi ogni giorno.” Strofinò il tallone della scarpa da ginnastica sul pavimento.

Keith motivò subito la sua richiesta, scaldandogli il cuore. “Mi sono perso due giorni.”

Lance si rimise le mani in tasca, le guance in fiamme, e fece un verso impacciato mentre poggiava le spalle allo stipite. “Voglio dire… okay?”

Keith sbuffò, ma nella sua voce c’era un che di soddisfatto quando si chinò su di lui, eliminando la distanza che c’era tra loro, lì con quella semplice barriera. “Beh, non ti sto obbligando. Non farlo se non ti va.” Disse, stuzzicandolo.

Lance sollevò lo sguardo, il cuore in gola. Tremava e si poggiò con più convinzione al muro. “No, cioè… va bene. Puoi vedermi. O… Io posso vederti. O qualcosa del genere. Possiamo… possiamo vederci.” Era palesemente imbarazzato, morendo dentro per quanto le sue parole suonassero stupide, ma Keith si rincuorò e ritornò mezzo istupidito all’improvviso.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.” Sospirò Lance, conscio di quanto quel suono fosse caldo e pieno e affettuoso.

Keith sorrise in quel suo modo affettato e devastante e si sporse per posare un bacio inaspettato sulla sua guancia. “Grazie.” Disse, senza perdere un colpo. La sua voce era bassa e scura come cioccolato, e dolce la metà. Lo stava _ringraziando_ – Lance aspettò che si ritraesse dopo quel primo bacio, se l’aspettava tanto quanto lo temeva, e Keith lo fece, a malapena, per poi indugiare rimanendo fin troppo vicino, come se non riuscisse ad andarsene fisicamente, fermo e risoluto nella sua vicinanza.

Lance non osava muoversi e chiuse gli occhi mentre annaspava per respirare. _Baciami_ , pensò disperato, quasi delirante, ammutolito da quel suo desiderio improvviso. Il suo volto era in fiamme. Il suo cuore incespicava. Le sue mani tremavano nelle tasche. _Baciami_. Se avesse voltato la testa, i loro nasi si sarebbero sfiorati. Il loro respiro si sarebbe mescolato. Si domandò che cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare per fare in modo che Keith lo spingesse dentro la sua stanza, premendolo contro un muro. Si domandò perché non poteva essere lui a tirarlo a sé, trascinando Keith vicino a lui.

“Sogni d’oro, Lance.” Mormorò Keith, e poi piano, dolorosamente piano, si scostò. Lance sentì un improvviso senso di vuoto e la tensione tra loro si ruppe come vetro incrinato.

Sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola contro un nodo di emozioni che non riusciva a comprendere, ma annuì, aprendo gli occhi solo quando lo spazio tra loro non fu più così denso e Keith era tornato nel corridoio.

“Stai attento lì fuori, domani.” Disse, la voce bassa e irregolare.

Keith annuì, bruciante, intenso. “Certo.”

Lance si pettinò qualche ciocca dietro l’orecchio e gli rivolse un piccolo cenno di saluto con la mano rientrando nella stanza per poi chiudere la porta, interrompendo il loro scambio di sguardi. Inspirò una tremula boccata d’aria e nelle due ore successive cercò di addormentarsi, lamentandosi contro il cuscino quando il suo cuore non smise di battere.

* * *

Il mattino seguente, si svegliò con il lupo spaziale nel letto.

Sbatté le palpebre e, assonnato, osservò Kosmo. Quando l’animale, uggiolando come un cucciolo, strisciò verso il cuscino per leccargli il mento notando che era sveglio, Lance gli spostò il muso. Sentì la coda frustargli la caviglia e, anche se avrebbe voluto sentirsi irritato per quelle asfissianti attenzioni la mattina presto, rise e lo baciò sulla fronte morbida.

“Keith ti ha lasciato di nuovo solo?” Mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi, la gola secca per il sonno. Passò le dita tra la folta pelliccia dietro le orecchie di Kosmo. “Mi dispiace, bello.”

Kosmo sbuffò e gli posò il muso sul petto, impaziente; poi, strofinò il muso su di lui quando Lance rimase immobile. Gli pungolò la guancia con il naso umido e uggiolò di nuovo.

Lance gemette e aprì un occhio. “Non ti ha dato da mangiare? Cosa vuoi da me?”

Kosmo scese dal letto, ma non prima di aver pestato con forza lo stomaco di Lance nella foga del momento. Teneva le orecchie ritte e attente e la coda fremeva. Si sedette davanti alla porta della stanza e si girò per guardarlo, carico di aspettativa. L’intelligenza negli occhi dell’animale era sia divertente che spaventosa.

“Ow, merda, che male… Okay! Mi alzo, mi alzo. Che palle.” Lance si massaggiò lo stomaco e si tirò su a sedere, riluttante, per poi scivolare giù dal letto. La sua routine mattiniera venne accorciata dall’impazienza del lupo e Lance se ne lamentò ad alta voce fino alla cucina, dove la gran parte dei residenti temporanei del castello si erano riuniti per la colazione.

Krolia non c’era, quindi Lance pensò che fosse andata con Keith ed era per quello che Kosmo era rimasto con lui. Non capiva perché Keith non lo portava con sé; sapeva che c’era spazio a sufficienza nelle navicelle alteane perché anche Kosmo potesse unirsi alle sue piccole missioni.

Prese un piatto per Kosmo e per sé, e una volta mangiata la maggior parte della sua razione in un angolo della stanza da solo, scrisse un breve messaggio a Keith.

 _Hai abbandonato di nuovo il tuo cane_ , e lo inviò.

La risposta di Keith arrivò qualche minuto più tardi, mentre Lance punzecchiava quello che rimaneva del suo pasto. _Non ti sta dando fastidio, vero?_

Lance guardò Kosmo che, sazio, era steso immobile ai suoi piedi. “Sei fastidioso, Kosmo?”

Quando non ricevette alcuna risposta, fece una risata nasale. _No. È solo appiccicoso. È per questo che non te lo porti dietro?_ Doveva essere uno scherzo. Un semplice test. Ormai si trovava bene con Keith, gli era familiare, e si scambiavano frecciatine con naturalezza, che si adagiavano tra loro con una grazia e una facilità sorprendente. Anzi, sembrava che a Keith piacesse: gli brillavano gli occhi e la dura curva del suo sorriso era più grande che mai, per quanto si vedessero poco e fossero distanti.

 _No, gli ho chiesto di rimanere con te_ , disse a mo’ di spiegazione. Poi, dopo una pausa, _Pensavo che poteva tenerti compagnia mentre non ci sono_.

Lance fissò il messaggio per un lungo momento. Lo fissò fino a quando le parole non furono impresse a fuoco nel suo cervello; poi, posò il tablet a faccia in giù sul tavolo e abbandonò la testa tra le braccia, il volto caldo quanto una stufa. Oh, per l’amore di tutto ciò che era buono e puro, perché – Dio mio, _perché_ – non aveva ancora baciato quel ragazzo?

* * *

Dopo colazione, Lance gironzolò per un po’ alla ricerca di Shiro e trovò sia lui che Allura seduti da soli nella sala comune. Allura sembrava provata, stanca come se non avesse dormito per giorni interi, i capelli raccolti e fermati in uno stretto chignon. Poggiava la schiena contro lo schienale del divano, le spalle incassate, e la sua espressione era scrupolosamente neutra mentre ascoltava Shiro che le parlava con voce bassa, lo sguardo attento su di lei.

Lance si fermò sulla soglia, imbarazzato, quando gli occhi di Allura si posarono su di lui; si chiese se aveva interrotto qualcosa. Quella sensazione si fece più intensa quando anche lo sguardo di Shiro si concentrò su di lui, mettendolo a disagio. Shiro sembrava distante nonostante il modo in cui stava parlando con Allura, come se stesse guardando Lance attraverso un muro d’acqua senza capire bene chi fosse.

“Uh, ehi.” Disse Lance, impacciato, mezzo rivolto verso il corridoio e pronto a scappare se necessario. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe potuto essere veloce, però, con Kosmo seduto sui piedi.

“Ciao, Lance.” Disse Allura, amabilmente. “Cercavi qualcosa? Keith è ancora-”

Lance scosse il capo, ricacciando indietro a forza il calore sulle guance. Allura lo conosceva fin troppo bene; aveva visto troppo del suo cuore. “Ah, no, sono- beh, volevo solo sapere come stavi, Shiro.”

All’improvviso, la nebbia sul volto di Shiro scomparve e la sua espressione si increspò, confusa. “Io?”

“Uh, sì.” Lance si mise le mani in tasca, rimpiangendo la mancanza della sua lettera. “Keith mi aveva accennato che non ti eri sentito bene ieri, quindi volevo sapere come stavi.” Nella stanza calò un silenzio inquietante. Allura sembrava presa in contropiede tanto quanto Lance, e il suo sguardo si posò su Shiro, seduto lì fermo con una faccia sempre più stupita.

“Dev’essersi sbagliato.” Disse infine con lentezza, sfregandosi il mento come se stesse cercando di ricordare se il giorno prima aveva detto qualcosa del genere. Lance sentì lo stomaco sottosopra; Keith non si sarebbe mai _sbagliato_ sulla salute di Shiro dopo tutte le stranezze che capitavano al paladino nero. “Mi sento bene.”

Allura lo squadrò. “Ne sei sicuro, Shiro? Se non ti senti bene-”

“Sto bene, principessa.” Disse Shiro, così tagliente che Kosmo si alzò, il corpo teso. Questo fece scattare l’allarme nella mente di Lance, che fu veloce a posare una mano sul collo di Kosmo, affondando le dita nella sua pelliccia folta come per calmarlo. Shiro spostò lo sguardo sul lupo e poi su Lance, per poi alzarsi. Senza guardare Allura, disse: “Continueremo più tardi. Adesso ho fame.”

Lance fece un lungo passo di lato per permettere a Shiro di passare, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, e una volta che se ne fu andato riportò lo sguardo su Allura, che lo fissava corrucciata.

“Ti spiacerebbe spiegarmi il perché di tutto questo?” Domandò, la voce ferma che esigeva una spiegazione. Sedeva con la schiena leggermente più dritta di poco prima, gli orecchini che catturavano la luce, il volto ancora più chiuso di prima. Lance si torturò il labbro inferiore con i denti, poi entrò nella stanza con Kosmo che lo seguiva come un’ombra.

“Hai notato niente di strano in Shiro?” Le domandò. Vide che inarcava un sopracciglio e si corresse: “A parte quanto hai appena visto.”

Lei lo fissò, le sopracciglia calate sugli occhi brillanti come gemme, e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Immagino che si comporti in maniera leggermente diversa da quando Keith è tornato. Hanno forse litigato a mia insaputa?”

Lance si sedette di fianco a lei sul divano. “No… affatto. Keith è preoccupato per lui.” Kosmo si fece posto di fianco a lui e gli posò la testa sulle ginocchia, menando la coda in segno di approvazione quando Lance gli passò una mano sulla testa per grattarlo dietro le orecchie a punta. “Ieri Shiro gli ha detto che aveva mal di testa, e Keith pensa il fatto che sostenga di lasciar entrare Lotor nel castello senza alcuna precauzione… non sia da lui.”

Allura strinse le labbra, pensierosa. “In effetti, mi era sembrato strano. Di solito lui è quello che mette le mani avanti pensando alla nostra sicurezza. Per quanto vorrei che non ci dovessimo preoccupare di un tradimento da parte di Lotor, è già successo una volta.” Distolse lo sguardo da Lance e si schiarì la voce. “Perché mai dovrebbe mentire a Keith sul mal di testa?”

Lance scrollò le spalle e si poggiò con la schiena al divano, inclinando la testa fino a quando non si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto. Arricciò le dita nella pelliccia di Kosmo con fare assente. “Perché mai avrebbe dovuto mentire sul fatto di aver detto a Keith che aveva mal di testa?”

Allura rimase in silenzio per un momento e rimasero entrambi seduti in un silenzio confuso e condiviso. Kosmo si abbandonò sempre più sulla gamba di Lance, il suo corpo caldo contro quello del ragazzo, e Lance si sentì improvvisamente grato del fatto che il lupo fosse appiccicoso tanto quanto lui. Lo confortava molto più che quella piccola e terribile lettera, il cui pensiero lo torturava se ci pensava troppo a lungo. Gli ricordava l’assenza di Keith, mentre Kosmo era la prova della sua presenza.

“Devo riferirlo a Coran.” Mormorò Allura dopo un po’. “Saprà dirmi se questo cambiamento è un effetto collaterale di una malattia. Forse Keith e sua madre hanno portato una qualche malattia con loro dall’abisso quantico senza accorgersene.”

Lance sapeva che non aveva niente a che fare con Keith. Anche se quello era stato il momento in cui la situazione si era fatta più strana, Lance aveva registrato un vlog mesi prima parlando dello strano comportamento di Shiro. “Non sono stati né Keith né Krolia.” Le disse.

“Come fai a esserne sicuro?”

Lance le spiegò del video che aveva trovato Pidge e abbandonò la testa sulla spalla, guardandola da quella strana angolazione, osservandola mentre interiorizzava quella nuova informazione.

“Penso che dovrei comunque informare Coran.” Fissò a lungo e con durezza le sue ginocchia, come se l’avessero offesa, e tenne le braccia incrociate al petto con fare grave. “Tutto questo non interferirà con i nostri piani di stasera, non credi, Lance?”

Venne scosso dalla sorpresa a quella domanda. Con “i nostri piani” intendeva il piccolo party di benvenuto e d’attacco che avevano in mente per Lotor quando sarebbe entrato nel castello per spiegarsi. Non c’erano forse persone più importanti di lui che avrebbero potuto rispondere meglio a quella domanda? Al suo silenzio, lei alzò lentamente lo sguardo e ricambiò il suo volto incredulo con uno dei suoi cenni con il capo.

“N-no.” Disse Lance, raddrizzando la schiena. “Uh, no, non penso… Voglio dire, siamo così in tanti. Anche se dovessimo escludere Shiro, penso che riusciremmo comunque a farcela.” Non aveva importanza che Shiro fosse il leader di Voltron – Lance sperava ancora che Lotor avrebbe cooperato al 100% senza storie. Inoltre, voleva bene ad Allura e si considerava bravo abbastanza da riuscire a proteggere i suoi sentimenti, che Lance sapeva che comprendevano anche Allura.

Lei rifletté con serietà sulle sue parole. “Pensi che dovremmo escluderlo?”

Lance si passò di nuovo i denti sul labbro inferiore, soffocando lo shock che seguì la sorpresa. “Penso che sia una domanda da fare a Keith.”

Lei annuì, soddisfatta. “Giusto. Glielo chiederò quando tornerà dal suo giro per le armi.” Il suo sguardo duro si addolcì un poco. “Grazie per la tua sincerità.”

Lui le sorrise. “Grazie di essere una persona con cui posso parlare di queste cose.”

Allura rispose con un sorriso appena accennato. “Beh, mi sembra giusto, no? Se devi sorbirti i miei discorsi sui miei sentimenti per un uomo che è anche il mio più grande nemico, il minimo che posso fare è ascoltare le tue preoccupazioni.” Prese la sua mano nella sua. “Voglio che tu sappia che ci sarò sempre per te, Lance. Come tu c’eri per me.”

Lui rise appena alle sue parole; era incredibile che Allura si sentisse ancora in debito con lui dopo che aveva fatto per lui tutto quello che una persona sarebbe capace di fare. “Mi hai salvato. Penso che questo ci abbia legato per la vita, che ti piaccia o no.”

Lei arricciò le labbra, mostrando un accenno di bianco. “Immagino che ci possa essere di peggio.”

Lui girò la mano, palmo con palmo, e le strinse la mano in segno di solidarietà. Il suo rapporto con Allura era stato così? Era così a suo agio con lui e così interessata delle sue opinioni, si fidava di lui. Tutto quello che era riuscito a scoprire del suo passato prima della morte non combaciava con quella fiducia innata che aveva in lei. Avrebbe voluto avere le parole per esprimere la sua gratitudine ma, da come lei lo guardò, si rese conto che Allura sapeva e che ricambiava il suo affetto con la stessa intensità.

Lei sospirò e ritrasse la mano per un momento. “Ho come il sospetto che Keith verrà dritto da te al suo ritorno. Potresti mandarlo da me?”

A quelle parole così tranquille, Lance strinse il pugno nella pelliccia di Kosmo, sentendo il calore accumularsi nelle guance, già piene di chiazze rosse e traditrici. “Non- non è detto che trovi me per primo. E se Kolivan lo prendesse con sé di nuovo? O Krolia? E se-”

Per la prima volta da quando Lance era entrato nella stanza, Allura si abbandonò sul divano e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Lance, ti prego. Ho gli occhi e un cervello con minimo un neurone funzionante. Non insultarmi.”

“Allura…” Il suo gemito di disperazione si disperse nella sua risata imbarazzata e si coprì il volto con una mano, nascondendo più che poteva alla vista di lei gli occhi e le guance in fiamme.

“Dovresti ringraziarmi per non averti chiesto i dettagli.” Disse, e sembrava una principessa, abituata a far andare le cose come voleva lei, che aveva scelto di concedergli la grazia solo perché le faceva piacere assecondare questo suo capriccio. “Ti risparmierò, per ora. Ma dopo che tutta questa storia sarà finita, esigo sapere ogni cosa. In quanto amica curiosa, ovviamente; non come tuo capo.”

“Molto gentile.” Disse lui, secco.

Lei ghignò, divertita. “Chi altro lo sa?”

Lui si tolse la mano dal volto. “Non c’è niente da sapere. Non- nemmeno _io_ lo so.”

Lei sbuffò. “Beh, _io_ lo so.”

“Ci stai facendo fin troppo caso.”

“Non è colpa mia se Keith è discreto come un sasso.”

Lance fremette al sentire quell’osservazione perché… beh, perché era _vero_.

“Va bene! Gli dirò che lo stai cercando!” Alzò le mani al cielo, sconfitto.

“Grazie. Era così difficile?” Gli diede un buffetto sul ginocchio e si alzò in piedi. “Puoi dirgli che sarò nella plancia di comando con Coran. Devo parlargli di Shiro prima che altro richieda la mia attenzione.”

“Okay. A dopo.” Disse con un sospiro, accasciandosi di nuovo sul divano.

Lei gli rivolse un altro sorriso e se ne andò, lasciandolo con i suoi nuovi pensieri su Keith. Keith, sorridente nella penombra del corridoio la notte precedente. Keith, che gli teneva la mano sul suo petto, con il cuore che batteva come impazzito, sporto verso di lui con le palpebre semi abbassate. Keith, nelle cui braccia stava così bene, le cui spalle larghe lo circondavano in un modo adorabile che gli faceva sentire una morsa allo stomaco. Sentiva il volto bruciare a ogni ricordo, a ogni sensazione tatuata che frizzava sottopelle come champagne. Incrociò le braccia sopra il volto, nascondendosi nell’incavo delle braccia.

Forse aveva mentito dicendo che non lo sapeva.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Keith per primo, però.

* * *

Qualche ora dopo, Lance si trovava di nuovo nella sua stanza, riordinando le idee nell’attesa che Keith tornasse dalla sua chiacchierata con Allura. Avrebbe voluto odiare il fatto che aveva avuto ragione su Keith – era andato diretto da lui non appena tornato, senza neanche cambiarsi la tuta di Marmora –, ma si era perdutamente innamorato dell’immagine mentale di Keith che si faceva strada per i corridoi in tutta fretta, con i suoi occhi scuri e la sua bellezza e i capelli scompigliati dal vento, le guance arrossate, solo per vedere Lance il prima possibile.

Quanto era affascinante?

Non era certo di come riuscisse a rimanere ancora saldo su due piedi – per un momento, aveva vacillato. Era stato tutto un tremolio di ginocchia e battiti accelerati e mani che artigliavano la testiera del letto per reggersi in piedi. Forse si stava abituando a quei ridicoli effetti collaterali di Keith, il che era un sollievo. Non voleva preoccuparsi di cadere col culo a terra o meno con una sua singola occhiata.

Aprì l’armadio – l’unica parte della stanza che non aveva toccato – e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la vecchia giacca di Keith, ancora appesa verso il fondo, schiacciata contro il muro da un lato come un segreto. Stordito, senza pensare, carezzò una delle maniche – morbida, usurata, familiare; _sicura_ , pensò subito Lance, un ricordo del sollievo che gli aveva dato durante l’assenza di Keith. Gli trasmetteva calore; si sorprese a sorridere, sia per la familiarità che per il fatto che non aveva più bisogno di raggomitolarsi dentro quella giacca ora che poteva abbracciare quello vero quasi quando voleva.

Iniziava a pensare di essere ovvio anche lui nei suoi atteggiamenti. Allura era solo stata fin troppo gentile nell’ometterlo.

Tirò fuori la giacca dall’armadio e si sedette sul letto, poggiandola sulle ginocchia, passando la mano sulle cuciture del colletto quasi con reverenza.

Forse era arrivato il momento di restituirla.

Era… a voler essere onesti, probabilmente a Keith non andava neanche più. Si sfilò la giacca e si mise quella di Keith. Se la sentì stretta sulle spalle, e Keith era poco più alto e largo di spalle di lui. Quindi… no, non gli sarebbe andata bene. Per niente.

Si trattava più della cosa principale, dunque. Uno degli ultimi pezzi di quel muro che aveva tenuto in piedi quando si trattava di ammettere a Keith cosa provava per lui. Di quanto si ricordasse di lui, a modo suo. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto aggrapparvisi?

Ripensandoci ora, pensava che tutte le sue preoccupazioni e i segreti del passato erano sciocche e infondate. Persino adesso, in quel momento, si sentiva stupido per aver esitato a eliminare la poca distanza che li aveva separati. Di cosa aveva paura? Keith non l’avrebbe rifiutato. Ne era sicuro. Ci avrebbe scommesso la sua stessa _vita_.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un bussare alla porta, come una secchiata di acqua gelida.

“Sono tornato.”

Il suono della sua voce, attutito dalla porta, lo faceva sentire come se potesse superare qualunque cosa. Non capiva come poteva essere possibile; non capiva come un attimo prima si sentisse estremamente fragile e l’altro così invincibile, e senza rendersene conto. Il respiro gli uscì tremulo e la tensione sulle spalle si allentò mentre cercava di controllare le sue emozioni. La porta si aprì e lui sollevò lo sguardo, ricordandosi troppo tardi che non stava solo tenendo tra le mani la giaccia di Keith… la stava indossando.

Keith si fermò subito sulla soglia – ora indossava i suoi soliti vestiti – e sollevò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, tornando poi a aggrottarle come suo solito. Lance sentì il calore assalirlo dalle clavicole all’attaccatura dei capelli. Per un breve momento, contemplò l’idea di togliersi la giacca, ma ormai il danno era stato fatto e non voleva dare l’impressione di essere imbarazzato, anche se si sentiva incredibilmente in colpa per aver preso per sé qualcosa che non gli apparteneva.

“Ehi.” Lo salutò Lance, optando per ignorare il suo palese rossore in favore di una certa nonchalance. Spostò il peso all’indietro, sorreggendosi con le mani, e cercò di sorridere come se non fosse appena stato colto in flagrante con la mano dentro un immaginario vaso di biscotti. “Uh… tu e Allura avete parlato?”

Keith rimase fermo dov’era. “Sì.” Disse, con la voce più neutrale che potesse esistere. “Le hai detto tutto di Shiro.”

Lance scrollò una spalla, la gola tremula. “Ho pensato che avrebbe dovuto saperlo anche lei.”

Keith annuì. Finalmente, superò la soglia e prese posto di fianco a Lance. Il suo sguardo scivolò dal colletto della giacca fino al bordo poggiato all’inizio dell’anca di Lance e poi su di nuovo, indisturbato, a quanto pareva, dal fatto che Lance sapeva che si stava prendendo tutto il tempo che voleva per osservarlo.

Lance sentì il rossore farsi rovente, incapace di smettere di guardare Keith che lo guardava.

“Mi ha chiesto come stava Shiro.” Disse Keith dopo un lungo momento, decidendosi a incontrare di nuovo lo sguardo di Lance. “Le ho detto che penso che dovrebbe andare tutto bene finché lo teniamo d’occhio. Non mi piace il fatto che Shiro abbia detto che non si ricordava di avermi detto che aveva mal di testa, ma Allura dice che forse Coran ci può aiutare.” Sembrava sollevato in un modo che Lance non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere. Sapeva che il comportamento di Shiro lo aveva turbato, ma non aveva capito quanto avesse influenzato Keith. avrebbe voluto saperlo. Avrebbe voluto che Keith gliel’avesse detto.

Lance studiò la sua espressione, parte del calore nel suo volto si stava dissipando. “Va bene che io le abbia parlato di Shiro?”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi facendole toccare all’improvvisa calma nella voce di Lance. “Sì. Probabilmente è la cosa migliore per lui, a questo punto.” Si sporse in avanti e poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, guardando Lance dal basso da dietro le ciocche scure dei suoi capelli. “Quindi, grazie.”

Il calore del suo corpo lo toccava attraverso lo spazio tra le loro spalle e cosce e Lance si era quasi poggiato su di lui senza pensarci. Sentiva la gola stretta e calda per l’emozione, per la gratitudine che provava per essere lì in quel momento con Keith, per essergli d’aiuto nel rendere più leggero il suo fardello senza neanche sapere che ci fosse. Si sporse e si sporse fino a quando non ebbe poggiato il capo sulla spalla di Keith e metà del suo corpo non fu contro il fianco dell’altro, gli occhi che disegnavano le curve del suo braccio fino al polso snello e alla punta callosa delle sue dita.

“Prego.” Borbottò, con Keith ancora fermo e saldo e caldo sotto di lui. Si mise la mano in tasca, gli occhi ancora persi sulle mani di Keith, e ne tirò fuori i guanti che aveva trovato tempo fa. Li tenne in mano con esitazione, il palmo verso l’alto, la guancia schiacciata contro la spalla di Keith. “Questi sono tuoi.”

Nella voce di Keith si accese una nota di sorpresa quando vide cosa teneva in mano. “Pensavo di averli persi.” Li prese, carezzandoli tra il pollice e le dita come a voler imparare di nuovo a memoria la loro morbidezza.

“Erano nella tua stanza.” Gli disse lance, sentendosi improvvisamente timido mentre lo osservava mettersi i guanti. Non li aveva mai visti addosso a Keith, ma capì subito che li aveva indossati spesso e volentieri. Era un’altra parte del suo passato che tornava da lui, un altro pezzo di Keith non conosceva. Prese un respiro senza far rumore, attingendo ai pozzi profondi della calma di poco prima, e chiuse le palpebre.

“Non te l’ho mai detto,” disse, la voce quasi incrinata nonostante la sua determinazione, “ma prima di incontrarti andavo sempre nella tua camera.” Deglutì, ricordando quella sensazione. “Volevo vedere se riuscivo… non stavo cercando di ricordarmi di te, davvero, ma volevo capire chi eri.” Aprì gli occhi e si fissò le ginocchia. “Eri questo vago imprinting nella mia testa, come un’ombra, ma non così stabile. Non eri ben definito. Pensavo che, forse, avrei trovato qualcosa per farmi un’idea su di te. Volevo… volevo darti una forma più definita, penso. Ero stanco di cercare di afferrare solo fumo.”

La voce di Keith era gentile. “I miei guanti?”

Lance sorrise per un momento, ricordando la sua leggera frustrazione quando aveva trovato la sua stanza praticamente vuota. “Non possedevi nient’altro. Tutti i tuoi vestiti erano piegati e poggiati per bene alla fine del letto e la tua giacca era appesa vicino alla porta. Ero così deluso. L’unica cosa che sono riuscito a capire era che eri leggermente più basso di me e alla fine non era neanche vero.”

“Una volta sì.”

Lance annuì, strofinando la guancia contro la spalla di Keith. “Già.”

“Posso chiederti della giacca?” Gli domandò Keith, piano. Non sentiva il peso del suo sguardo che gli bruciava la pelle. Si sistemò più vicino a lui, comodo, coscia contro coscia, e inghiottì il nodo che aveva in gola.

“Era l’unica cosa tua.” Disse piano dopo essersi preso un momento per scegliere le parole, parlando lento e sottovoce. Keith non si mosse, ma nemmeno si irrigidì. “Volevo… lavarla. Come il resto dei tuoi vestiti e delle lenzuola. Uhm…” La sua voce tremò un poco mentre continuava a esporre i suoi pensieri e segreti più reconditi. “Pensavo che, se fossi tornato, avresti voluto indossare vestiti puliti. Volevo occuparmene per te.”

“Ma era… a parte quella stupida lettera, era l’unica prova tangibile che eri almeno esistito, quindi volevo tenerla vicina. Non sono riuscito a riportarla nella tua stanza.” Si voltò per schiacciare il volto contro la spalla di Keith, imbarazzato e fragile. “La indossavo sempre.”

Keith sistemò la sua posizione, raddrizzando la schiena, e Lance si mosse con lui, il sangue che gli pulsava nelle vene convulsamente mentre Keith lo convinceva a voltarsi verso di lui per farsi vedere bene da quando aveva iniziato ad aprirgli il suo cuore. Gli ci volle un poco per farsi coraggio e guardarlo, e quando lo fece il suo cuore cercò di scappare sprofondando nello stomaco, urlando nel petto. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui era così adorabile e duro e intenso – non proprio quello che si era immaginato quando aveva deciso di confessare tutto. Le sue labbra erano increspate, le sopracciglia severe. Lance voleva baciarle entrambe.

“Posso ridartela, se vuoi.” Disse dopo un momento, la voce inaspettatamente calma.

Keith si alzò; sospirò bruscamente, quasi come se fosse irritato, frustrato, e si passò una mano tra i capelli, facendo qualche passo per la stanza. Poi gli rivolse un’espressione al limite del disperato. “Devo dirti una cosa, Lance.”

Lance sentì un vuoto nello stomaco e cercò di capire perché Keith lo fissava a quel modo. “Okay.”

“Si tratta di qualcosa che è successo molto tempo fa. Prima che tu perdessi la memoria. Non sapevo come dirtelo, prima. Volevo, volevo solo… sei qui a dirmi queste cose e penso che sia… penso di poterlo fare, ora. Dirtelo.” Si interruppe, il volto una maschera di frustrazione selvaggia, e si fermò a qualche passo da lui, di fronte a lui, costringendosi a rimanere sul posto.

Lance lo fissò di rimando; si alzò in piedi per stargli più vicino. “Okay…?”

Non esitò; sembrò che quella fosse l’unica sicurezza di cui Keith avesse bisogno. Quasi inciampò sulle sue stesse parole per la fretta di dirle. “Ti ho quasi baciato.”

Lance sbatté le palpebre. E le sbatté di nuovo. E poi ancora, elaborando quell’informazione. Il cuore gli scalciava nel petto come un tamburo da guerra, veloce e inarrivabile, rapido e forte abbastanza da lasciargli un livido. Prima di qualunque altro pensiero, prima che qualunque altra cosa potesse ridestarlo dal suo stupore improvviso, sentì il sapore dell’anticipazione.

Poteva sentirlo bene, come una memoria fisica, dolce e densa come miele sulla sua lingua. Sentire il calore che avrebbe portato con sé, intenso e senza fine, che lo avrebbe bruciato da dentro – era ogni sogno a occhi aperti ammassato nella sua mente con una chiarezza accecante, alimentati per la prima volta dalla _possibilità_ effettiva. Fermo, sospeso nello sguardo di Keith, si fece inamovibile, vibrava sul posto mentre il sangue gli ronzava nelle orecchie come un coro da chiesa, scosso dall’elettricità che gli pizzicava la pelle senza neanche la premessa di un contatto fisico.

“ _Huh_?” La sua voce era alta e flebile, strozzata – più uno squittio che una parola.

Keith si limitò a fissarlo, lo sguardo scuro come una notte senza stelle e pieno di una sincerità assoluta e disarmante. La sua voce si fece più gentile e un tocco di tenerezza gli incurvò un angolo delle labbra. “Ti ho quasi baciato, Lance.”

“T-ti avevo già sentito!” Quasi urlò; rabbrividì e l’universo si fermò di colpo in maniera devastante. Ora c’erano un sacco di cose che gli tornavano. La lettera fu la prima che gli venne in mente; il desiderio che incapsulava, il senso di quel silenzio non scritto. La fitta nel petto la prima volta che aveva sentito il nome di Keith, completo e vasto eppure ancora così privo di significato. La calda familiarità che a volte si infiltrava nella voce di Keith quando gli parlava, le domande precise che mettevano alla prova i suoi ricordi perduti. L’intimità che era sbocciata così naturale tra loro quando Keith era tornato. Tutto.

 _Tutto_.

Lo fissò, sentendo troppo tutto nello stesso momento – così tanto che si intrecciava con tutto e niente. Così tanto da fargli tremare le ginocchia. Così tanto da poter quasi sentire un ricordo premere contro il buio della vasta distesa della sua mente – un’impressione, una sensazione non facile da dimenticare. Keith, pensò, guardando il ragazzo in piedi di fronte a lui con gli occhi come due lune nere. Sentì tutto questo, emozioni rigonfie nella sua gola e dietro il suo sterno.

“A-aspetta.” Balbettò, incerto, impaurito dalla domanda e smanioso di sapere, torcendosi le dita. “Ho capito che è successo… prima. Uh, prima che morissi, ma… _quando_?” La sua voce si spezzò. “Per quanto abbiamo- abbiamo- _quando_ , Keith?”

“Il giorno in cui ho lasciato la squadra per andare con La Spada.” Rispose lui, subito, come se fosse desideroso di raccontare quanto Lance di sapere. Il suo volto non era dolce, anche se si stava aprendo. “Me l’avresti lasciato fare.” Disse, le sue parole così commoventi e piene e sincere che a Lance mancò l’aria e gli credette. “Mi hai fermato mentre andavo all’hangar dopo aver salutato la squadra. Eri da solo. Non hai detto niente, non ce n’era bisogno. Penso che lo volessi anche tu, ma non sapevi come e io non potevo… non potevo. Sapevo… che cosa stavi pensando. Il modo in cui mi guardavi-”

“Perché non mi hai baciato?” Quelle parole abbandonarono le sue labbra più come una richiesta che una domanda, sgorgando da lui prima che avesse il tempo di analizzare il filo ingarbugliato dei suoi pensieri. Sentì qualcosa di caldo sorgergli nel petto, spavaldo e vicino, denso e fitto e umido come una notte d’estate. Sapeva di rabbia nella sua bocca, ma nel suo petto faceva male come la solitudine. “Se sapevi che io- se sapevi come mi sentivo, allora _perché_ -”

Keith era implacabile. “Perché sarei rimasto.”

Lance tentennò di nuovo e il mondo si capovolse di nuovo; sbatté le palpebre, a bocca aperta, annebbiato da quel lento processo di maturazione e consapevolezza.

La voce di Keith rimase forte e salda. “A quel punto, ho pensato che la cosa migliore che potessi fare per te fosse andarmene. Quindi, non potevo rimanere.”

Lance si sentì la bocca riarsa. “Avresti… avresti dovuto baciarmi.”

Keith scosse il capo e si fece più vicino, e quella crescente vicinanza incendiò Lance come carta nel fuoco, tutto desiderio, calore lambente, vorace, che lasciava solo tizzoni, con il suo cuore accoccolato lì come una fenice rinata. La sua faccia doveva essere dannatamente rossa. “Volevo farlo.”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma il cipiglio serio di Keith esitò appena, come un’alba, permettendo a qualcosa di incredibilmente tenero di brillare.

“Avresti dovuto.” Mormorò Lance. La vicinanza di Keith pesava su di lui, anche se doveva ancora toccarlo. Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo, riprendere fiato, ma non poteva.

“Te ne saresti dimenticato.”

Lance si immobilizzò.

Keith studiò gli occhi di Lance, cauto. “Ci penso sempre.” Era così saldo. Così sicuro di sé, con la voce bassa di tuono, secca e devota. “Di come te ne saresti dimenticato. Non voglio che ti senta in colpa, non è questo il motivo per cui te lo sto dicendo. Io-” Si interruppe un attimo, innaturale. “-te lo sto dicendo perché voglio che – ho _bisogno_ – ho bisogno che tu sappia che lo volevo. Che lo voglio ancora.”

“Baciarmi?” Sussurrò Lance per chiedere conferma, e la sua voce si incrinò anche se parlava così piano.

Le guance di Keith si riscaldarono un poco, le pozze nere dei suoi occhi attente mentre su avvicinava a Lance, serio. “Sì.”

 _Costruirò dei nuovi ricordi con te_.

Lance non riusciva neanche a fare un passo indietro – non voleva. Ripensò di nuovo a quella lettera e alla singola parola in cima alla pagina spiegazzata. La sua voce era sconnessa. “Perché non me l’hai detto?” _Perché non mi hai ancora baciato?_

Keith rispose, disperato, e la sua espressione si increspò quando gli prese la mano con cautela. “Non volevo costringerti in alcun modo. Non volevo che pensassi che dovevi pensare o comportarti in un certo modo solo perché io avevo detto qualcosa. Ripensandoci, credevo che la mia assenza sarebbe bastata a cancellare qualunque sentimento provassi per me, anche prima della tua morte. Per te sono passati mesi, per me anni e… quindi, aveva senso. L’avevo accettato, me l’ _aspettavo_ , ma-”

“Che mi dici dei tuoi sentimenti?”

Keith si immobilizzò. “Ti vedevo ogni giorno nell’abisso.” Si addolcì, calmandosi, la sua voce dorata e calda come un bentornato. “Ti vedevo _ogni giorno_ , Lance. Ti ho amato sempre di più.”

Lance sentì il cuore spezzarsi al vedere le emozioni pure sul suo volto, gli occhi che pizzicavano per le lacrime. Ogni cosa dentro di lui si espanse, il mondo si ridusse diventando solo Keith e quella verità frustava l’aria tra loro come una conflagrazione. Lance non era sicuro di come comportarsi; come avrebbe dovuto reagire a una verità che sapeva e non sapeva? Come avrebbe dovuto raccapezzarsi di fronte alla parola _amore_ , pronunciata con così tanta facilità e prontezza e risolutezza?

Un paio di lacrimoni gli sgorgarono dagli occhi e ritrovò la voce per gracchiare: “Come hai potuto anche solo pensare che ti avrei dimenticato così?” Era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente di dire, quasi ferito da come Keith aveva trascurato i suoi sentimenti per lui.

“Hai un cuore grande.” Gli disse Keith, passando il pollice con gentilezza sulla montagnola di una nocca, la voce quasi spezzata. “Ami con troppa facilità e sapevo che provavi qualcosa per Allura. Sono sparito per mesi. Mi sono allontanato dalla squadra per più di un anno. Perché ma non avresti dovuto dimenticarmi?”

Lance inclinò la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia, incredulo. “Perché anch’io ti amavo, Keith.” Pronunciò con ardore, la vista che gli si appannava leggermente ai lati, incontrando e studiando lo sguardo di Keith. “Quando mi sono svegliato, sapevo che ti amavo.” Strinse le dita nella mano di Keith, tenendolo stretto. “Ho- ho dimenticato _tutto_ tranne quello.”

Keith abbassò le mani e trovò la vita di Lance, stringendolo a sé, al petto, senza vergogna. Lance posò le mani sulle sue spalle, un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa incastrato in gola che si trasformò subito in qualcosa di decisamente più imbarazzante quando le mani di Keith lo strinsero con più sicurezza. Si permise di bruciare sotto quello sguardo inceneritore, con le palpebre a mezz’asta, famelico. L’aria tra loro era come sospesa, piena di tensione, ferma sul ciglio di un’esplosione. Lance avrebbe voluto lasciarsi cadere, accendere quella miccia, voleva che Keith lo guardasse sempre a quel modo. Non voleva sapere nient’altro.

Keith deglutì quasi impercettibilmente, lo sguardo immoto, le mani così ferme che Lance poteva sentire quella sicurezza fin nelle ossa, e ne voleva di più. “Chiedimelo.”

“Che cosa?”

“Ho aspettato che me lo chiedessi. Per favore.”

Lance lo fissò. “Pensavo che ci fossero cose che non serviva ti chiedessi.”

“Questo è diverso. Chiedimelo.”

“ _In che_ _senso_ , diverso?” Mormorò.

Keith si sporse e premette la fronte contro il sopracciglio di Lance, chiudendo gli occhi come se provasse dolore. Il modo in cui sentiva le cose era così genuino e sincero, glielo si leggeva in faccia chiaro come il giorno. “Voglio darti tutto quello che vuoi, _come_ lo vuoi. Voglio sentirtelo dire. Non… Lance, non-” Si interruppe di colpo.

Per accontentarlo, Lance portò le mani al volto di Keith e cercò di appianare le sue rughe d’espressione con le dita, dolcemente. Indugiò sulle fossette vicino alla sua bocca, consapevole che se avesse anche solo inclinato leggermente la testa a sinistra non ci sarebbe più stato alcuno spazio tra loro. Sembrava che Keith si stesse godendo il suo tocco, il suo respiro palesemente incastrato in gola mentre le sue mani rimanevano calde e presenti sui fianchi di Lance, tenendolo saldo come un salvagente. Come se fosse lui ad aver perso tutto e Lance quello ad averlo ritrovato.

“Posso baciarti, Keith?” Sussurrò Lance, sentendosi al tempo stesso fragile e invincibile e coraggioso e terrorizzato, le lacrime che gli solcavano le guance. Il sangue pulsava sotto la pelle, bollente e denso, scrosciante nelle orecchie, il cuore che gli ammaccava il petto da dentro. Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì al sentire il respiro di Keith carezzargli la pelle delicata del polso.

Keith esalò piano, così immobile sotto al tocco di Lance da sembrare una statua. Come se avesse paura di muoversi. Come se pensasse che un solo spasmo dei suoi muscoli avrebbe potuto mandare tutto in pezzi, facendolo scomparire. Lance voleva stringerlo di più a sé; voleva che Keith conoscesse tutto quello che aveva dentro il cuore perché non sapeva ancora come dirlo, voleva prendersi cura di lui e stare con lui in ogni modo possibile in quella guerra e per il tempo che gli rimaneva in quella vita. Era sicuro che avrebbe ritrovato Keith anche nella prossima. Era già successo prima.

“Sì.” Rispose Keith, rauco, stringendo la presa sui suoi fianchi.

“ _Grazie_.” Disse piano, la voce densa di desiderio, quasi inebriata. _Sì_ , gli suggerì la sua mente con un sibilo di grande intensità mentre lasciava cadere le mani dal viso di Keith alle sue spalle, stringendole con le dita. Keith inclinò la testa e sospirò e sembrava contenere anche il peso di una risata, ma Lance non ci stava pensando mentre tremava e si stringeva a lui un po’ di più, inclinando leggermente la testa all’indietro fino a quando…

Le labbra di Keith erano calde quando sfiorarono le sue. Il primo tocco fu esitante, gentile, come a chiedere il suo permesso. Lance sentì lo stomaco sprofondargli fino alle ginocchia quando Keith fece scivolare piano una mano su per la sua schiena per tenerlo a sé, stretto al petto. Lance affondò in lui, un flebile suono di approvazione gli crebbe nel petto, in accordo con le premurose attenzioni di Keith – la gentilezza delle sue labbra in contrasto con la presenza impietosa delle sue mani. Gli faceva volere di più e di più e di più. Ogni momento, per quanto breve, sembrava scuoterlo fin nel profondo, fino a quando l’unica cosa che gli impediva di andare in pezzi non furono le labbra di Keith, perfette sulle sue. La giacca gli costringeva le spalle, fastidiosa, e bruciava sotto di lei, le tempie imperlate di sudore.

Si scostò da lui con gentilezza, la sua voce un lamento senza fiato. “Fa caldo. Scusami, fa troppo caldo, ti prego non smettere di baciarmi, lo voglio da troppo tempo, ma devo-” Cercò di togliersi la giacca, ma Keith era troppo vicino e lui non voleva allontanarsi di più. Senza una parola, Keith strattonò il capo incriminato con durezza, sfilandolo, tirando la stoffa, e a Lance mancò subito la presenza di quelle mani sui suoi fianchi, Era rimasto così intontito ed ebbro da quel semplice sfiorarsi tra labbra, così incendiato da quel casto bacio, ed erano così vicini – non riusciva a credere che stesse succedendo.

“Non ci posso credere.” Sussurrò contro la mascella di Keith, quando si sfilò finalmente la giacca dai polsi, lanciandola sul letto alle loro spalle.

“Sta succedendo.” Mormorò Keith, i suoi occhi scuri oltre l’immaginabile da così vicino, riscaldati da una fame divina mentre seguivano ogni dettaglio del volto di Lance – arrossato, le labbra schiuse per respirare, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e annebbiati di desiderio. “Merda. Sta succedendo.” E così, lo tirò di nuovo a sé, quella volta con labbra meno gentili e Lance fremette, il sangue che cantava elettrico nelle vene.

Si tenne di nuovo alle sue spalle, le dita arricciate con forza nella stoffa della maglia di Keith, prendendo una boccata d’aria nel bacio, quasi sorpreso da quella ferocia e al tempo stesso ispirato da essa. Ora Keith lo baciava come se quella fosse la sua ultima occasione. Come se baciarlo con abbastanza foga l’avrebbe reso un momento impossibile da dimenticare. Schiuse le labbra contro quelle di Lance, passando la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore, e Lance sentì le ginocchia tremare con violenza, supplicandolo di cedere sotto il suo stesso peso.

Keith dovette percepirlo, o sentì lo spostamento nel baricentro di Lance, perché le sue mani si strinsero con più forza su di lui e Lance ebbe un fremito, balbettando un piccolo e flebile “Oh mio dio” mentre Keith lo spingeva contro una parete per reggerlo meglio. Da quando lo conosceva, Keith era stato il pinnacolo delle emozioni represse, trattenendosi tranne quando gli veniva chiesto il contrario, ma il Keith di adesso – spalmato addosso a lui come se non riuscisse a stargli più vicino, le mani smaniose, le labbra sicure di sé e fameliche – era impulsivo e avventato e così pieno di desiderio, e Lance lo sentiva in ogni punto di contatto tra loro.

Nonostante la disperazione, Keith non era così brusco. Il suo tocco era sicuro e presente, ma dolce – lo toccava come Lance aveva sempre desiderato, come aveva sempre sperato che facesse, riverente e possessivo. Gli passò le braccia intorno al collo per tenersi stretto a lui, per stringerlo, e si buttò in quei baci languidi e bagnati, eguagliando con facilità l’ardore di Keith. Gli girava la testa e si sentiva – finalmente – deliziosamente sazio da quell’intimità.

Dopo un altro momento, le labbra di Keith si fecero più gentili e iniziò a passare le labbra sullo zigomo di Lance, salendo fino a scostare alcune ciocche spettinate dal suo volto.

“Sei così bello, Lance.” Sussurrò Keith, senza fiato, il petto che si sollevava contro quello dell’altro. “Ho sempre voluto dirtelo.”

Lance inclinò la testa di lato, rabbrividendo, e passò le dita tra i capelli di Keith. “Anche tu sei bellissimo.” Mormorò, esalando, riaprendo gli occhi e chiudendoli di nuovo sentendo il percorso lento e caldo delle labbra di Keith. “Ingiustamente bello. A volte riuscivo a malapena a respirare standoti vicino.”

Keith infilò il naso dietro l’incavo del suo orecchio, un sorriso malizioso nella sua voce. “E anche a stare in piedi.”

Lance proruppe in un attacco di risatine – probabilmente si sarebbe sentito più imbarazzato o indignato se Keith non lo stesse baciando lungo il collo, premendolo contro un muro. “E sono felice che questo sia il nostro primo bacio, Keith.” Gli disse Lance, sottovoce, timidamente, riaprendo di nuovo gli occhi. Keith sollevò il capo per incontrare il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi scuri erano uno sciroppo e attizzavano un fuoco selvaggio sotto la sua pelle. Lance gli toccò la mandibola. “Sono felice di non averti dimenticato.”

“Anch’io.” Borbottò Keith, carezzando la linea della guancia di Lance, studiando per un momento la sua espressione. Trovò qualcosa, se ne innamorò, si sporse e posò un lungo e dolce bacio sulle labbra di Lance che non finiva mai.

E Lance bruciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** Quindi. Che ne dite di questo, huh?
> 
> Sentitevi liberi di venire a piangere da me. Ho tenuto stretto quest’ultimo capitolo da 3k di parole per mesi e sono così contenta di poterlo finalmente condividere lmfao. Grazie per la vostra pazienza in questi ultimi due mesi, mentre riversavo per iscritto questo mostro di capitolo. Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che sono rimasti per leggere questa storia fino alla fine.
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! In realtà, ne mancano altri due, quindi questo non è quello finale. L'autrice all'epoca pensava di finire qui la storia, ma ha deciso di aggiungere ancora qualcosa <3


	13. Rivelazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** Forse vi sarete accorti che la frequenza degli aggiornamenti di questa fic si è fatta molto serrata...! Ebbene, volevo chiudere questo progetto il prima possibile prima dell'inizio dell'università e posso dire di esserci riuscita!
> 
> Non temete, l'autrice vuole scrivere un ultimo capitolo per questa storia, quindi non rimarrete a bocca asciutta...! Solo che non ha lasciato scritto QUANDO lo caricherà; gli indizi lasciano pensare che voglia pubblicarlo entro l'anno, almeno ahaha Quando uscirà, mi prodigherò per tradurlo e caricarlo, mettendo la parola fine a questa traduzione e un bel "completata" nella descrizione della fic!
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura! <3

Lance era diventato cenere.

Era tutto ciò che rimaneva di lui: una devastazione fumante, fumo nel vento – andato. Sentiva il battito regolare del suo cuore in gola, denso e delirante, addolcito da una soddisfazione nebbiosa. Non riusciva ancora a pensare. Tutto ciò che lo circondava, tutto ciò che era dentro di lui, non era altro che un’accozzaglia di sensazioni, un riverbero dei più dolci e senza pretese. Non voleva niente. In quel momento, non aveva altri desideri, nessun rimpianto. Non si era mai sentito così bene – non aveva mai sognato che sarebbe potuto succedere con così tante parti del suo passato ancora perdute o in frantumi. Se fosse dipeso da lui, non si sarebbe più mosso. Si sarebbe dimenticato dell’universo ancora e ancora se avesse potuto rimanere steso nel suo letto con Keith accoccolato tra le cosce per il resto della sua vita.

“Tra poco dobbiamo andare.” Mormorò Keith, vicino e caldo, guardando Lance con quei suoi occhi di mezzanotte, tutti fuoco e riluttanza, e gli passò teneramente il pollice sulla tempia. C’era qualcosa nella sua espressione che lo faceva bruciare ancora di desiderio. “Allura aveva menzionato un briefing prima di-”

Lance sollevò una mano e posò dolcemente un dito contro le labbra di Keith, il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore. Non capiva sul serio quello che stava dicendo, sapeva solo che da quel momento poteva toccarlo a quel modo e che non c’era motivo di non farlo. Sentì la presenza immediata di Keith nel modo in cui si sente una nuova nevicata; soffice e avvolto come in un sogno, caldo all’interno di quella cappa d’inverno che erano i suoi pensieri alla deriva. Keith prese la mano di Lance nella sua e ne baciò la punta delle dita.

“Mi stai ascoltando?” Borbottò Keith, il suo respiro caldo che carezzava la pelle di Lance. Lance disegnò il contorno delle labbra di Keith premendovi contro il pollice, l’indice, l’anulare.

“Mm.” Mormorò Lance, distratto, e il respiro gli si incastrò in gola in modo rumoroso quando Keith passò i denti lungo la linea del suo palmo, dal mignolo al polso.

“Non penso.” Gli baciò l’interno del posto con reverenza, esitando quando incontrò lo sguardo annebbiato di Lance, il volto acceso di calore e desiderio. Lance lo fissò perché ne era lui la causa. Il rossore sul volto di Keith, lo sguardo scuro nei suoi occhi, l’attenzione e l’intensità e il peso sicuro delle sue mani – tutto, era tutto per Lance. Nessuno aveva quell’effetto su Keith tranne lui.

Keith abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, le labbra rosse di morsi. Anche lì, era stato Lance. “Tutto bene laggiù?”

Quelle parole sembrarono farsi strada in Lance con più efficacia. Sbatté le palpebre, come rivenuto da un torpore, finalmente tornato nel suo corpo. “Cosa?” Sussurrò, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo a quell’attimo se avesse parlato a voce più alta.

Keith passò di nuovo il pollice sulla sua tempia. “Sei così silenzioso. A cosa stai pensando?”

Lance si poggiò al suo tocco, godendosi quel suo affetto senza freni nel modo più completo possibile. “Solo a te.” Disse piano, con semplicità. Passò le mani sui fianchi di Keith, su, su, ancora più su fino ai suoi capelli e poi giù di nuovo, guardando il percorso delle sue mani in un silenzio estatico. “Non ho pensato ad altro che a questo per mesi.”

Keith sorrise, un segreto che condividevano. “A questo?”

Lance sentì il calore salirgli al volto, ma aveva smesso di nascondergli cose. “Te.” Ripeté, seguendo le mani con gli occhi, ma ora era diventato una scusa per evitare di guardarlo mentre sciorinava la verità. “Tu con me. Te su di me, contro di me, che mi baci.” La sua voce si ruppe per l’emozione, anche se non sentiva il bisogno di piangere. “Te che mi vuoi.”

Lo sguardò di Keith si fermò sul suo volto, ma come il tocco di un innamorato. Morbido e tenue e dolce. Non c’era alcuna traccia di intensità. “Tu,” disse, mentre Lance guardava le sue dita scivolare lente sul petto di Keith, “sei tutto quello che ho sempre voluto.”

Lo disse con convinzione, come se fosse una verità assoluta, incontestabile. Lance sentì il cuore sospirare nel petto, innamorato e perso. Era bello vivere senza dubbi. “Lo so.” Sussurrò, i polpastrelli che aleggiavano lungo le cuciture del colletto della maglia. “Che strano. Sapevo di poter vivere senza di te fintantoché sapevo che eri al sicuro. Non sembravi qualcosa che avrei mai potuto avere.” Posò una mano sopra al cuore di Keith e alzò lo sguardo. “Ma sei mio, non è vero?”

Keith gli passò una mano con gentilezza tra le corte ciocche di capelli, confortante, gli occhi scuri e pieni di tenerezza. “Sì.” Mormorò, e la sicurezza in quella risposta fece tremare di nuovo il cuore di Lance. Si ritrasse e sfiorò con un dolce bacio il sopracciglio di Lance, sussurrando contro la sua fronte come una promessa, e Lance strinse la mano a pugno nella maglia di Keith.

Lance sospirò e avvolse le braccia attorno alla base della schiena, incitandolo a farsi più vicino, il più vicino possibile. Chiuse gli occhi. “Posso tenerti con me.” Disse, più a se stesso che per altro.

Keith gli baciò l’angolo delle labbra. “Sì.” Rispose subito, come se ben disposto verso tutti i capricci di Lance; come se fosse inevitabilmente e per sempre e religiosamente _suo_.

Lance rise un poco sottovoce e sbirciò Keith con occhi a mezz’asta. “Sei sempre stato così… così…” La sua voce si affievolì, non riusciva a trovare la parola che cercava, soprattutto se Keith li aveva fatti girare sul fianco, stringendosi Lance al petto e passandogli di nuovo una mano tra i capelli. Pettinò i nodi in modo da lisciargli i capelli, ancora e ancora, e Lance chiuse gli occhi a quella sensazione, quasi inebriato da quanto lo faceva sentire bene.

“Sono sempre stato cosa?” Chiese Keith, gentile come una brezza estiva, curioso come un gatto. Lance credette di percepire anche una certa dose di compiaciuta soddisfazione nelle sue parole, ma forse Keith aveva tutto il diritto di sentirsi così. Lo strinse a sé tenendolo per la vita e lasciò che le sue labbra indugiassero sulla mascella di Keith.

“Gentile.” Sussurrò Lance, completando il suo pensiero. Non gli sembrava comunque la parola giusta. In tutti i momenti che avevano condiviso fino ad allora, c’era sempre stata una certa intensità nella gentilezza di Keith, qualcosa di fermo che non concedeva nulla. Il Keith tra le sue braccia – baciato fino a perdere i sensi, con gli occhi scuri sbavati da una sorta di intossicata beautitudine – oscillava con troppa facilità, si piegava con troppa _facilità_.

“No.” Gli disse Keith. “Neanche con te.”

Lance premette il naso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Keith, sfiorando con le labbra la sua gola. “Con nessuno?”

Keith ridacchiò, come se lo trovasse divertente. “Ho sempre costruito muri intorno a me, Lance.”

“Tranne che con me.”

Un’altra risata. “Tranne che con te.”

“Adesso sei gentile con me, Keith.” Lance strofinò il volto contro la sua pelle, lasciando scivolare una mano su per la schiena di Keith. Si sentiva bene – la mano di Keith tra i capelli, la pelle calda della sua gola contro il volto.

“Potrei dire lo stesso di te.” Disse Keith, e Lance si ritrasse per guardarlo attentamente quando la sua voce si fece piena di tenerezza. Doveva aver chiuso gli occhi a una certa perché quando li riaprì, guardò Lance a sua volta, la mano ancora impigliata nei suoi capelli, il pollice che carezzava la pelle di velluto dietro l’orecchio di Lance.

“Beh.” Disse Lance disinvolto, come se fosse ovvio, come se fosse una spiegazione. “Sei mio.”

A quelle parole, Keith sorrise, i denti aguzzi che brillavano nella luce della lampada. “Anch’io ti terrò con me.” Decise, dolce e affamato, scegliendo la sua condanna e pieno di intenzione.

Lance strinse il pugno nella sua maglia, come se potesse tirare Keith più vicino al petto. Per un momento, si sentì come se stesse per perdere la testa. “Hai ragione.” Disse, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dall’espressione lupesca di Keith, le sue parole e le sue azioni dei completi ossimori. “Tra poco dobbiamo andare. Dobbiamo-”

Le mani di Keith erano gentili quando lo tennero fermo. “Ancora qualche minuto.” Si sporse per un altro bacio, sulle labbra quella volta. “Farò _piano_.” Sussurrò sulle sue labbra con un mezzo sorriso abbozzato, e l’unica cosa che seppe Lance era che le braci assopite nel suo corpo vennero improvvisamente imbevute di cherosene, le labbra di Keith il tocco crudele di un fiammifero, e tornò ad ardere di nuovo.

Alla fine, incespicarono fuori dalla stanza di Lance, ancora con gli occhi annebbiati e pieni di dolcezza, tenendosi per mano come se fossero le due parti di un lucchetto. Non si erano spinti oltre i baci, ma il modo in cui avevano incendiato Lance gli scorreva diretto nel sangue. Li sentiva ancora, anche mentre percorrevano i corridoi verso le zone comuni. Keith era silenzioso di fianco a lui, saldo e silenzioso come una montagna; gli avrebbe dato sui nervi se anche Lance non fosse stato concentrato a raccogliere i suoi pensieri sparpagliati.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Keith di sbieco e dovette subito mordersi il labbro per impedirsi di ridere. I suoi capelli erano un disastro, pieni di nodi, scompigliati oltre ogni dire. Le colpevoli erano le dita di Lance. Nell’oscurità della stanza, non si era reso conto del casino che aveva combinato. Una più attenta ispezione rivelò parte di un succhiotto che gli spuntava dal colletto della maglia. Rallentò fino a fermarsi e strinse la mano di Keith, pieno di soddisfazione. Keith guardò indietro, inarcando un sopracciglio, e le sue labbra baciate in ogni dove che si increspavarono ai lati.

“Sì?” Lo esortò.

Lance esitò, sentendosi improvvisamente timido. Una parte di lui era ancora ammirata dal fatto che Keith ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. E non solo che lo amava a sua volta, ma che lo aveva amato anche da più di quanto Lance _sapesse_. C’era un qualcosa di così potente in quello, sia nell’essere amato a quel modo che nel sapere quanto si è amati davvero. Lo faceva sentire grande e piccolo al tempo stesso e senza fiato e amato.

“I tuoi capelli.” Disse Lance.

Keith si portò la mano libera sul capo per carezzare le sue ciocche. “Cos’hanno che non va?”

“Colpa mia. Io… uh, aspetta.” Lasciò andare la mano di Keith e mosse un passo verso di lui, mettendosi all’opera per appiattirgli i capelli come se niente fosse successo. Keith rimase completamente immobile, e anche se Lance non lo guardò negli occhi, poté sentire il peso del suo sguardo sul volto. Quando fu soddisfatto del suo lavoro, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo seguendo le mani fino all’attaccatura dei capelli di Keith e poi lungo il collo, con gentilezza. La punta delle dita si soffermò sul succhiotto mezzo nascosto e Lance si concesse un momento per fissarlo e ripensare a quel momento prima di risollevare lo sguardo.

Sembrava che Keith si stesse trattenendo a malapena, gli occhi scuri e illeggibili, anche se Lance aveva delle ipotesi. Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola e il cuore ebbe un sussulto nel petto.

“A volte non ti rendi proprio conto di come sei.” Brontolò Keith, le sue mani strette a pugno sui fianchi.

Lance arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e ritrasse la mano, come se la pelle di Keith l’avesse bruciato. “Senti chi parla. Tu riesci a essere tutto oscuro e bellissimo e sexy, e te ne vai in giro con _quelle_ sopracciglia come- come- come-” Non riuscì a pensare a una metafora adatta, imbarazzato a tal punto da non riuscire a ragionare, e lo sguardo tagliente di Keith gli stava dando alla testa. La sua voce si fece più acuta. Si mise a gesticolare con le mani. “Che mi dici di quello, huh? Dove diavolo è il _tuo_ -”

Keith emise un suono roco e gutturale e chiuse gli occhi davanti a quella scena. “Lance, stai zitto.”

“Altrimenti?” Ribatté Lance, lo stomaco pieno di farfalle.

Keith non si smosse, le mani ancora chiuse a pugno. Aprì gli occhi a fessura, emanando rimprovero. Non disse niente, lo guardò e basta. Fissandolo. E Lance arretrò perché non credeva di riuscire a continuare a farlo – stuzzicarlo, così apertamente da poter sentire il battito del suo cuore in fondo alla lingua – e quindi si morse il labbro, sollevando una mano per mimare il gesto di chiudersi le labbra e gettare via la chiave. Inarcò un sopracciglio e allargò le braccia. _Meglio?_

Keith sospirò e si sporse per baciare le labbra morsicate di Lance, casto e veloce, accomodando una mano sulla sua nuca. Quando si ritrasse, esitò per un momento, abbastanza vicino da poter sentire il suo respiro caldo e umido sulle labbra, e si sporse per un altro bacio, più lungo quella volta, come se non avesse potuto farne a meno, e non appena Lance fece per baciarlo a sua volta, si ritrasse.

“Che schifo.” Sussurrò Lance, seguendolo solo per stargli vicino, sbattendo le palpebre quando posò la fronte contro la mandibola di Keith. “Non so se ci riesco.”

“A fare cosa?” Domandò Keith, posando le mani sui fianchi di Lance. Le poggiò con gentilezza, senza afferrarlo né tenerlo – era un tocco sicuro, inerme, come se quello fosse l’unico posto dove dovessero stare.

“Come dovrei comportarmi normalmente?” Disse Lance a bassa voce, come se avesse paura che le sue parole corressero lungo il corridoio e venissero udite. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo forte, ma erano in piena vista e non voleva iniziare qualcosa che non potevano portare a termine. “Non riesco a ragionare, non riesco a smettere di pensare- né… né di voler-”

“Nemmeno io.” Disse Keith, la voce bassa e profonda. “Ho calcolato male i tempi.”

“Smettila, non è vero.” Mormorò Lance. Ci pensò su. “O forse sì, ma non penso che esista qualcosa come il momento perfetto. Ora come ora, non riesco a immaginare di non saperlo.” Il solo pensiero lo fece rabbrividire, gli fece dolere il cuore, ma accolse quella sensazione. Non se ne sarebbe mai dimenticato. “Lotor non può aspettare?? Perché dobbiamo farlo adesso? Ho solo voglia di stare con te.”

Non voleva che sembrasse un capriccio, ma lo fu. Non riusciva a trattenersi.

Le mani sui suoi fianchi si fecero più salde e Keith lo allontanò da sé, costringendolo a guardarlo, ma frapponendo quel tanto temibile spazio tra loro. Un po’ della gentilezza di poco prima era tornata sul suo volto come un riflesso di luce, dolce e luminoso, ma vi notò anche del divertimento. Come se gli piacesse la riluttanza di Lance. “Tu sei con me.”

Lance non pensò che lo intendesse in senso romantico, ma Keith riusciva a rendere una dichiarazione d’amore anche la più ovvia delle affermazioni. Si sentì il cuore in gola e per poco non si abbandonò dritto tra le sue braccia. “Beh,” disse, ancora con un nodo in gola, “immagino che sia vero.”

Keith sorrise. Lance avrebbe voluto dipingerlo. Avrebbe voluto passare ore a dipingere il Keith che vedeva in quel momento. Si domandò se era un bisogno che aveva sempre sentito – dipingere cose belle – o se era Keith Kogane a renderlo un poeta.

* * *

Quando Lotor mise piede sulla nave, venne scortato da un gruppo di Spade nelle celle di detenzione nelle segrete del castello. Ci andò di sua volontà, senza opporre resistenza, come se se lo aspettasse, come se avesse tutte le buone intenzioni di cooperare il più possibile. Il volto di Allura fu di pietra per tutta l’operazione, duro e inamovibile. Non gli parlò neanche se Lotor la guadava, e Lance non sapeva come sentirsi al vedere niente sul volto di lui tranne rimpianto e frustrazione. Sembrava che fosse sul punto di supplicarla di dargli attenzione.

Una volta sistemato, la maggior parte de Le Spade e dei ribelli si diresse alle loro postazioni per prepararsi a un eventuale attacco, se di questo si sarebbe trattato. Coran non fu contento di quando, durante il briefing, Allura gli chiese di rimanere sulla plancia di comando, e Lance non l’aveva mai visto così sconvolto o a disagio da quando lo conosceva. Gli unici rimasti a concedere udienza a Lotor erano Kolivan, Krolia e il resto del team Voltron. Mentre Pidge rafforzava le misure di sicurezza all’interno della sala, gli altri si trovarono un posto dove stare, armi alla mano.

Lance strinse la sua bayard in una mano e si avvicinò a Keith, più per calmarlo che per stargli vicino. Poteva sentire la sua tensione nell’aria tra loro, il modo in cui il suo corpo era rigido e dritto come un cavo.

Il cipiglio che aveva in volto si doveva ancora rilassare o sparire e non aveva degnato Shiro di uno sguardo da quando si erano stuzzicati durante il briefing prima dell’arrivo di Lotor. Lance aveva persino dovuto trascinare Keith fuori dalla plancia di comando per un paio di minuti per calmarlo, ignorando gli sguardi straniti che erano volati verso di loro. Tutta la gioia e tranquillità che Lance aveva infuso in Keith con i suoi baci era sparita e ora, con l’aria pesante che si era adagiata nella stanza, era terribile come tutto quello sembrasse nient’altro che un sogno.

Ma erano insieme, fianco a fianco, ed era tutto quello di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno.

Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su Lotor e Lance poté infilare brevemente la mano nello spazio dell’armatura di Keith vicino alla parte interna del gomito – era il contatto più simile a pelle su pelle che poteva ottenere in quel momento. Non sapeva ancora cosa potesse fare il suo tocco, ma sapeva come quello di Keith lo faceva sentire. Era pronto a scommettere che l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.

Keith non lo guardò, ma rilassò le spalle, appena, e Lance si permise di far scorrere la mano lungo l’armatura del suo avambraccio fino a prendergli la mano, stringendola per rassicurarlo, rimanendo lì, ancora e ancora, riluttante a ritrarla. Si sentì il cuore balxargli in gola con forza quando Keith aprì la mano e gliela prese, tenendola stretta.

Shiro fu il primo a parlare a Lotor, la voce dura. “Quindi che cosa vuoi?”

Lotor aveva ancora un’espressione frustrata, ma nel suo corpo non c’era tensione alcuna mentre sedeva sul bordo del letto della sua cella. “Sono venuto per parlare con la principessa Allura.”

“Beh, sei qui.” La voce di Allura sembrava la lama di un rasoio. “Parla.”

Lui non distolse lo sguardo da lei. Si aggrappò a lei con gli occhi, rimanendo lì, noncurante delle armi che lo tenevano sotto tiro. Lance capì. Lo capì – ricordava come si era sentito quando aveva rivisto Keith, il modo in cui tutto sembrasse piccolo e insignificante. Gli faceva male il cuore al pensiero e si concesse per un momento di godersi la sensazione della mano di Keith nella sua.

Lotor giunse le mani di fronte a lui, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti. Era forse la prima volta che sembrava una persona normale e semplice, disperata, senza quell’orgoglio che aveva sempre indossato come una corona. Era strano, sbagliato, ma chissà perché sembrava onesto.

Si schiarì la voce. “Poco dopo che mio padre distrusse il tuo pianeta, mi sono premurato di riunire i sopravvissuti e portarli in una struttura sicura dove poterli... beh, studiare.” Fece una pausa, ma poi continuò come se avesse già deciso che linea seguire e volesse mantenerla. “Voglio essere onesto con te, principessa. Non ne vado fiero, e mi odierai ancora di più per questo, ma devi sapere. Non ci guadagno niente a dirti la verità, anzi perderò ogni cosa. So che è chiedere molto, ma devi credere a ogni parola che ti dirò.”

Lei lo fissò, a lungo e con severità, prima di parlare, impietosa. “Farò il possibile.”

Sembrò bastargli; annuì e riprese. “Man mano che gli anni passavano, spinsi alcuni dei miei esperimenti troppo oltre. Mi inebriai di quello che la quintessenza poteva offrirmi, se solo avessi capito come ottenerla e usarla. Non importava di ferire la gente, anche se si trattava di un popolo la cui cultura mi affascinava. Sono diventato sordo ai loro bisogni e mi sono concentrato solo su cosa servisse a me. Gli ho mentito. Mi sono fatto aiutare da loro con l’inganno, gli ho fatto credere di essere il loro dio. Mi adoravano – ero il loro salvatore. Mi crogiolavo in quel potere.

“Ben presto volli più quintessenza di quella che potevano darmi. Quando ho scoperto che eri ancora viva, sapevo che dovevo trovarti. Per usarti. Sapevo che eri la chiave ed ero certo che sarei riuscito a manipolare te e la tua squadra per ottenere ciò che volevo.”

Il team era pregno di tensione, ribollente. Lance si accorse di non aver respirato, le viscere contorte per il senso di colpa e la frustrazione, per non essersene accorto. Keith gli strinse più forte la mano e fremette al suo fianco per la rabbia che a malapena riusciva a domare.

“Quindi era tutto una bugia.” Disse Allura. “Che volevi che l’universo vivesse in pace, che volevi salvare e preservare la cultura alteana, noi due-”

Lotor la interruppe. Si alzò in piedi di scatto e si diresse verso la barriera, il volto lacerato. “All’inizio sì. Ma, Allura, la tua bontà mi ha toccato. Le tue insicurezze, la tua forza, mi hanno fatto riflettere. Ti ho capita a un livello più intimo. Ho capito che le mie motivazioni erano sbagliate e che io- Allura, mi vergogno così tanto di quanto ho fatto. Di come l’ho fatto, di quante persone ho rovinato. Quando ho rimesso ordine tra i miei sentimenti e ho deciso di cambiare, il tuo paladino rosso aveva già scoperto il mio rammarico più grande. Sapevo che avrei dovuto andare subito a distruggere il mio laboratorio per impedire che qualcun altro lo usasse dopo di me, e che sarei dovuto andare a liberare gli alteani ancora vivi per lasciarli tornare alle loro case sul pianeta che avevo donato loro. Ed è ciò che ho fatto, ecco perché me ne sono andato.”

Allura si avvicinò alla cella, le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi, frementi. “Ci sono altri del mio popolo? _Vivi_?” La sua voce era tagliente come un coltello, affilata e acuta e sbigottita.

Lotor annuì con fervore. “Sì. Sì, principessa. Sani e salvi da coloro che ancora credono in quanto mio padre ha costruito.”

Shiro parlò prima che Allura potesse chiedere altro, e il suono della sua voce fece rizzare i peli della nuca a Lance. “Dove sono?”

Lotor spostò lo sguardo su di lui. “Vi porterò da loro. Lo farò.”

A quel punto, si intromise Keith e Lance sapeva che sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo prima che avesse qualcosa da dire in merito. L’aver sentito nominare quanto era successo sul laboratorio di quella luna per poco non aveva fatto venire un attacco di rabbia anche a lui. Keith e Krolia erano quasi morti e un membro de La Spada _aveva_ perso la vita.

“Non ci fidiamo che tu ci porti da _nessuna_ parte.” Ringhiò Keith, e sfilò la mano da quella di Lance, facendo un passo verso la barriera, rimanendo di fianco ad Allura che non si era mossa di un centimetro. Keith la guardò, le sopracciglia aggrottate e severe. Sembrava che la sua rabbia avesse reso più densa la tensione nella stanza. “Sta mentendo, Allura.”

Lei non lo guardò nemmeno, ma quando gli parlò, il peso della sua voce suggeriva che teneva in conto la sua opinione. “Lo so.” La sua convinzione non era sicura quanto le sue parole. Lance poteva sentire quanto tentennava, anche se rimaneva spigolosa e apatica. Poteva sentire quanto desiderava che Lotor stesse dicendo la verità. Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa dire, ma sentiva un sapore amaro in bocca e gli era impossibile rimanere obiettivo in quel momento. Pensava che sarebbe stato più facile sorvolare sui propri sentimenti e soppesare la situazione senza sentirsi sconvolto, ma si era sbagliato.

Lotor si avvicinò alla barriera. “Cosa ci guadagnerei mentendoti, principessa?”

“Ma ti senti?” Sputò fuori Keith nello stesso istante in cui Lance disse, pieno di veleno: “Non capisci davvero come sembra l’intera faccenda dal nostro punto di vista?”

La stanza si fece silenziosa e Lotor si voltò per guardare Lance, che strinse la sua bayard-fucile con entrambe le mani, cercando di calmare il tremore.

“Abbiamo ogni ragione per credere che sia una trappola.” Disse Lance, né a bassa né ad alta voce. Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Lotor. “Mi fai schifo. Ci hai usati e traditi. Ti sei guadagnato l’affetto di Allura. E _sapevi_ che saremmo tornati su quella luna. Se dici il vero, dovrai fare molto meglio di così.”

Lotor incrociò lo sguardo di Lance senza esitazione alcuna, anche se passò un lungo momento prima che parlasse di nuovo. “Non lo negherò.”

Keith ribollì. “Hai cercato di ucciderci.”

“Suvvia, non è del tutto esatto.” Ammise Lotor, senza intonazione alcuna. “Non ho distrutto il mio laboratorio con l’intento di farvi del male.”

“Ma ti avrebbe fatto di certo comodo, stronzo, non è vero?” Sbottò Keith.

Lotor si voltò nuovamente verso Allura. “Non sono degno di alcuna pietà, principessa. Sto solo cercando di sistemare le cose.”

“Finora ti è riuscito una merda.” Aggiunse Lance, incapace di trattenersi.

“Keith, Lance… Silenzio.” Disse Shiro, e Lance vide Keith irrigidire visibilmente le spalle, il cipiglio sul suo volto farsi più severo. C’era un qualcosa in quell’ordine che sembrava venire meno da un’intenzione autoritaria e più dalla malizia. Shiro si avvicinò alla barriera, quasi schiacciato contro di essa, e lo sguardo che aveva negli occhi era folle. “Dove si trovano gli alteani, Lotor?”

“In un posto sicuro.” Rispose Lotor. “Ma se non vi dispiace preferirei affidare le coordinate solo alla principessa.”

Shiro si iscurì in volto e Allura incrociò le braccia al petto. “Se dovessimo crederti,” disse lei, “cosa vorresti in cambio?”

“Niente.” Le disse Lotor, guardando ancora una volta solo lei, la disperazione negli occhi. “Non ti chiederei niente, principessa. Sono interamente alla tua mercé e qualunque cosa tu voglia fare di me, così sia.”

Lei fu spietata. “E se volessi la tua testa?”

“Direi che non merito niente di meglio.”

Lance non sapeva se credergli. Non lo sapeva davvero. Le sue parole sembravano tutte sincere, ma non potevano più fidarsi di lui a dispetto di quante confessioni piene di sensi di colpa gli avesse vomitato addosso. Per un attimo, nessuno nella stanza disse niente. Pidge batteva sui tasti del suo laptop, ma Lance sospettava che stesse registrando la conversazione per riascoltarla con calma più tardi.

Nonostante avessero un vero e proprio assassino lì con loro, la persona che lo preoccupava di più era Shiro, ancora spalmato contro la barriera che fissava Lotor attraverso lo scudo con occhi scuri, come se fosse posseduto. Lance sentì freddo a quel pensiero. _Aspetta_ …

“Dove sono gli alteani?” Ripeté Shiro di nuovo, rompendo quel momentaneo silenzio come con un coltello, lo sguardo fisso.

Per la prima volta, Allura scollò gli occhi da Lotor e diede un’occhiata a Shiro. “Shiro-”

“Zitta.” Sibilò lui, senza degnarla di uno sguardo. Artigliava inutilmente la barriera con le unghie e Lance sentì un peso morto adagiarsi sull’imboccatura dello stomaco, facendogli venire la nausea per il disagio. La voce di Shiro non sembrava neanche più la sua. “Dove sono? Li hai liberati, lasciati senza difese-”

“Shiro, basta così. Abbiamo abbastanza di cui discutere.” Disse Allura, la voce più tagliente di prima. Quella volta non distolse lo sguardo da Shiro, le sopracciglia aggrottate in due linee severe sopra il blu infinito dei suoi occhi. “Kolivan, dì ai tuoi uomini di sorvegliare il prigioniero.” Lanciò un’altra occhiata a Lotor. “E se cerca di scappare, hanno il permesso di fare tutto il possibile perché non lasci questa prigione.”

Lotor chinò il capo, come in segno di sottomissione.

* * *

“Keith, dobbiamo parlare.” Gli sussurrò Lance, mentre Allura e uno Shiro esausto aggiornavano Coran e Matt sulla plancia di comando. Lui e Keith erano rimasti indietro rispetto al gruppo, e il suo silenzio e il fatto che non avesse criticato la strana scenata di disperazione di Shiro nella prigione rendevano Lance sempre più inquieto. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l’espressione di Shiro – sentiva che era solo una questione di tempo prima che succedesse qualcosa di molto, molto brutto e voleva che lui e Keith fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda quando sarebbe successo.

“Keith.” Disse di nuovo, addolorato dal non aver ricevuto risposta.

“Va bene.” Borbottò Keith, ma non disse altro. Meglio di niente.

Allura disse: “Si sta facendo tardi. Ci riuniremo domani mattina per prendere una decisione definitiva su come affrontare la situazione. Chi di voi è stato assegnato a una posizione di guardia si riposi più che può prima del proprio turno e non fatevi problemi a usufruire della cucina.”

Lance aveva una mezza idea di andare da Allura per chiederle se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, ma prima che uscisse dalla stanza dietro a Keith, la vide abbracciare Coran; era al sicuro. Keith camminava a qualche passo più avanti di lui mentre tornavano al loro corridoio e Lance si sentì leggermente sollevato quando lo vide dirigersi proprio verso la sua camera, entrandoci.

Subito, inaspettatamente, non appena la porta si fu chiusa dietro Lance, Keith lo prese tra le braccia e seppellì il volto nell’incavo tra il suo collo e la spalla. A quel contatto, la tensione scivolò via da Keith, scorrendogli giù dalle spalle come acqua, come se non potesse attaccarlo finché si trovava lì.

“Ehi.” Disse Lance piano, il cuore che gli sobbalzava nel petto a quella vicinanza improvvisa. Gli passò le braccia intorno alle spalle e le loro armature cozzarono nei punti di contatto.

Keith non rispose.

Lance non sapeva se lo stesse facendo per Keith o per sé, ma prese a passargli una mano tra i capelli. Sentì l’emozione rigonfiargli il petto e fermarsi in gola come un nodo, un’ansia che gli bruciava gli occhi e che lo faceva sentire instabile, anche se Keith lo reggeva saldo. Desiderò di poter tornare a quella mattina presto, quando sembrava che l’universo esistesse solo per far sì che loro due potessero trovarsi. Quando Keith si arrendeva al suo tocco, così dolce e malizioso con le sue labbra. Quando l’unica cosa che contava era che Lance fosse riuscito finalmente a sussurrare _ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_ come se avesse potuto tatuarlo sulla pelle di Keith se l’avesse detto a sufficienza.

“Non avremmo mai dovuto uscire dalla camera questo pomeriggio.” Mormorò Lance nei capelli di Keith, chiudendo gli occhi come se in quel modo avesse potuto lasciare all’esterno tutta quella merda.

A quelle parole, Keith ridacchiò, ma era un suono arido, come se stesse ridendo controvoglia. Ma fece sentire Lance un po’ meglio. Se riusciva ancora a farlo ridere, forse non tutto era perduto come sembrava.

“Se fosse stato per me, non l’avremmo fatto.” Gli disse Keith, facendo sentire un’ondata di calore nello stomaco a Lance.

“Penso che sia un segno che non dobbiamo più lasciare questa stanza.”

Keith rise di nuovo. L’emozione che stava strozzando Lance si allentò e sentì le braccia di Keith farsi più presenti attorno alla vita. Rimasero così per un po’, in piedi nel mezzo della stanza. Lance continuò a passare le dita tra i capelli di Keith e desiderò che non stessero indossando la loro armatura in modo da sentire la morbidezza della sua pelle o il suo respiro regolare sul collo. Ma non voleva essere il primo a staccarsi, quindi non lo fece. Si concentrò sul suo proprio respiro, facendolo coincidere con l’alzarsi e abbassarsi delle spalle di Keith sotto le sue braccia.

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, ci fu un lampo di luce e una presenza improvvisa contro la sua gamba; Lance aprì gli occhi e vide Kosmo poggiato a loro, il mento sulla coscia di Keith. Keith sospirò, ma piano, e si ritrasse dall’abbraccio per guardare il suo lupo. “Ehi, bello.”

Kosmo guaì, ma abbassò la coda una volta in qualcosa di simile a un saluto.

Lance lasciò che le sue braccia scivolassero via dal corpo di Keith. “Um, io vado a cambiarmi e a fare una doccia.”

Keith annuì e lo guardò. “Va bene. Io prendo qualcosa da mangiare.” Si sporse e lo baciò, così, come se fosse stata la cosa più semplice del mondo, e tutti gli organi interni di Lance si tramutarono in farfalle e volarono via. “E poi parliamo.”

“Va bene.” Ritornò in sé e lo baciò a sua volta.

Lance si prese il suo tempo in bagno per curarsi i capelli e la pelle, ripercorrendo nella mente la gran parte degli avvenimenti di quella sera. Doveva essere tardi, anche se non aveva guardato l’orologio per ore, ed era probabilmente per questo che si sentiva esausto.

Rivelare i suoi sentimenti a Keith aveva avuto un forte impatto emotivo su di lui (e non importava quanto bene si fosse sentito a dire quelle cose e a sentire che erano ricambiate) e quella storia di Lotor gli dava fin troppo a cui pensare. Stava succedendo tutto troppo in fretta in un solo giorno. E non si trattava solo di Lotor, ma anche di Shiro. Era così essere un paladino? Sentire un turbinio di emozioni a una velocità tale da non poterle comprendere? Una parte di lui rabbrividì al pensiero delle altre cose che avevano pesato su di lui prima che perdesse la memoria. Un’altra parte, più egoista, pensò che forse c’era un lato positivo nell’aver dimenticato.

Una volta finito, si asciugò i capelli con un asciugamano e si infilò dei vestiti morbidi, la pelle ancora calda per la doccia e idratata grazie alla lozione. Uscì dal bagno e sistemò la sua armatura. Keith era steso sul letto in vestiti comodi con Kosmo acciambellato tra le sue gambe. Stava picchiettando lo schermo del tablet, ma sollevò lo sguardo quando Lance si avvicinò, i capelli pettinati via dal volto.

“Ti ho preso uno dei sandwich che Hunk aveva preparato questo pomeriggio. Non è molto, ma-”

Lance lo silenziò infilandosi nel letto e sporgendosi su di lui, baciandolo con un schiocco prima di perdere lo slancio. “Grazie.”

Keith poggiò la mano sulla nuca di Lance e lo tirò a sé per un lungo bacio e Lance tremò perché era così bello, _così bello_ , e non avrebbe _mai_ smesso di esserlo. Quando lo lasciò andare, Lance rimase lì qualche momento e poi si raddrizzò per prendere il piatto con il sandwich sul comodino. Gli diede un morso e indicò il tablet mentre Keith lo appoggiava di fianco a sé, tirandosi su a sedere, sistemando le gambe intorno a Kosmo per farlo stare comodo.

“Che fai?” Chiese Lance, masticando, e prese un altro grande morso subito dopo. Si era reso conto solo in quel momento che aveva una fame incredibile.

“Ho mandato un messaggio a Kolivan.” Disse Keith. “Gli ho chiesto di non lasciare che Shiro si avvicini a Lotor.”

Lance annuì e deglutì. “Forse… forse è una buona idea.”

“Dovremmo parlarne con Allura domani mattina.” Mormorò Keith, e sembrava molto più composto di quanto Lance si sarebbe aspettato. “Col senno di poi, forse non avremmo dovuto lasciarlo venire alla riunione. Non credo che dovrebbe venire… la prossima volta. Lui- non riesco neanche a parlaci perché ogni volta che lo vedo mi incazzo.”

Lance masticò il suo cibo, cercando di finire in fretta. “Già.”

“Voglio dire, che cazzo era quella scenata? So che non ti ricordi di lui, Lance, ma questo è…” Keith distolse lo sguardo. “È assurdo, davvero. Non lo so. Vorrei tanto sapere cosa gli sta succedendo per capire come farlo smettere.” La sua voce tremolò appena alla fine, ma si ricompose subito.

Lance annuì di nuovo e spezzò un pezzo di pane per darlo a Kosmo. Lo osservò mentre lo annusava e lo prendeva con delicatezza dalla sua mano, e sorrise quando il lupo gli lasciò una lunga leccata sul palmo per ringraziarlo.

“Non credo che ti piacerà quello che sto per dirti, Keith.” Sussurrò lance dopo aver mangiato l’ultimo boccone. Riappoggiò il piatto sul comodino e guardò Keith con riluttanza, che gli aveva preso una mano tra le sue per baciare le sue nocche.

“Cosa c’è?” Mormorò lui.

“Non penso che quella persona sia Shiro.” Dirlo a quel modo, ad alta voce, gli fece di nuovo rizzare i peli sulla nuca e odiò come l’espressione di Keith si distorse gentile, come se l’avesse accettato. Era come se l’avesse sempre saputo e non si fosse permesso di pensarlo.

“Penso che tu abbia ragione.” Disse.

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia, preoccupato, e si fece più vicino a lui. “Tutto bene?”

Keith distolse lo sguardo. “È solo che… Non riesco a non pensare che se- se non me ne fossi andato o se-”

Lance gli salì in grembo, sedendosi a cavalcioni, e gli prese il volto tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo. “ _No_. Smettila. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Smettila, Keith.”

Keith gli circondò i polsi con le sue mani grandi. Non lo spinse via, si tenne solo a lui come se avesse avuto bisogno di un’ancora. “Se quello non è Shiro, allora chi è? Perché non sono riuscito a trovarlo?” La sua voce era rovente di rabbia verso se stesso, tremante per il dolore. “Potrebbe ancora essere lì fuori, sperando, pregando che lo troviamo e abbiamo smesso di cercarlo- _anni fa_ , Lance, abbiamo smesso di cercarlo _anni_ fa.” Chinò il capo, la voce sconnessa. “L’ho deluso, ho deluso tutta la squadra perché non ero qui mentre Lotor… e- e tu. Io- Lance, io-”

Qualcosa di bagnato gli sfiorò la mano e gli ci volle un lungo momento prima di capire che Keith stava piangendo, tremante, talmente pieno di colpevolezza da non riuscire più a tenerla dentro di sé. Kosmo guaì, smuovendogli la gamba e accoccolandosi vicino a lui. Vedere Keith così sconvolto di fronte a lui lo lacerò e passò subito il pollice sulle sue guance per asciugargli le lacrime.

“Keith, mi stai spezzando il cuore.” Disse Lance piano, la gola stretta per un’emozione nuova, ustionante, incomprensibile. “Vorrei che riuscissi a vederti come ti vedo io.”

Keith prese un lungo e lento respiro, le lacrime che gli scorrevano sempre più rapide lungo le guance.

“Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua. Mi hai detto che ho un grande cuore, Keith, ma il tuo lo è di più. Vuoi salvare tutti e ti senti responsabile quando non ci riesci. È nobile da parte tua, ma così, così stupido.” Si fece più vicino, abbassando la voce perché non tremasse né si spezzasse diventando incoerente. I suoi capelli sfiorarono quelli di Keith. “Sei così stupido, Keith. Non sai che mi hai salvato?”

Keith alzò lo sguardo su Lance, gli occhi scuri e lucidi, le lacrime che ancora scorrevano inarrestabili, e Lance non si era mai sentito così speciale, così amato, alla vista di tutta quella vulnerabilità. Al sapere che Keith si fidava di lui a tal punto da mostrargli con onestà come si sentiva, di fargli capire quanto le cose fossero difficili per lui. Era sicuro che non avesse mai permesso a nessun’altro di stargli vicino, fisicamente o intimamente, e voleva prendersi cura di lui. Voleva che sapesse che andava bene così com’era e che tutto quello che faceva era già abbastanza. Voleva che sapesse che a volte le cose _succedevano_ e basta, e tutto quello che si poteva fare era accettarlo e andare oltre, come aveva fatto lui scendendo a patti con la perdita della sua memoria e diventando una persona nuova.

Gli asciugò ancora qualche lacrima.

“Lance.” Mormorò Keith, la voce densa e tranquilla.

Lui tremò per lo sforzo di rimanere saldo, le lacrime che gli scorrevano copiose lungo le guance. “Quando sei tornato da me, mi hai salvato. Quando mi hai parlato con sincerità, mi hai salvato. Quando hai detto di amarmi- Keith, mi hai _salvato_. Non sai neanche- come posso fartelo capire?”

Keith lo fissò con occhi spalancati e umidi, immobile. Lance provava una tenerezza indescrivibile a parole. “Mi hai salvato in ogni modo in cui una persona può essere salvata.” Sussurrò.” Non lo capisci? Davvero?”

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Keith disse: “Ci sto provando.”

Lance gli passò una mano tra i capelli, l’altra che cercava la calda pelle tra la spalla e il collo di Keith. “E sai che aiuteremo Shiro, vero? Sai che lo faremo. Non lo hai deluso né abbandonato.”

La risposta di Keith fu leggermente più sottomessa, quella volta. “Lo… lo so.”

“E niente di tutta questa merda di Lotor è colpa tua; nessuno di noi l’aveva capito e c’eravamo tutti. Nemmeno noi l’avevamo capito. Ma la cosa migliore da fare ora è risposare prima di domani.” Lance prese un paio di respiri profondi e premette la fronte contro quella di Keith. “Ti fidi di me, vero?”

Keith chiuse le palpebre. “Certo che mi fido di te.”

“E mi credi?”

Keith annuì, strofinando la fronte contro quella di Lance nel mentre. “Sì.”

Lance gli passò le braccia attorno al collo per sostenerlo e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le braccia di Keith attorno alla vita. “Allora perdonati.”

Piano, Keith regolò i suoi respiri con quelli di Lance e rimasero così per lungo tempo; esistevano e basta nella penombra della stanza, con Kosmo accoccolato contro la schiena di Lance. Avrebbe voluto che il tempo rallentasse anche solo per un attimo in modo che Keith potesse riprendere a respirare dopo tutta quell’agitazione.

Per quanto fosse brutto, era quasi una ventata d’aria fresca il fatto che per una volta i problemi su quella nave fossero su qualcosa di diverso che i suoi ricordi. Le cose erano cambiate in soli due giorni. Lance non era più quella persona. Non _sapeva_ neanche più chi fosse quella persona. Tutta quella disperazione, quella paura, quell’incertezza erano state rimpiazzate da una calma tranquillità, una calma sicurezza. Non aveva bisogno di ricordare chi era stato per sapere chi era in quel momento.

Keith si mosse tra le sue braccia, poggiandosi con più convinzione a lui, e abbandonò il capo contro il suo collo, sporgendosi su di lui, tirando Lance a sé con forza senza dire una parola. Lance sospirò, poggiando il suo peso su Keith, sperando che potesse portargli il conforto che cercava. Strinse la stretta attorno al collo di Keith e seppellì il volto tra i suoi capelli. Non si era mai immaginato una vicinanza simile, prima. Non sapeva che Keith gli avrebbe lasciato vedere così tanto di sé. Lo faceva sentire pieno di luce, senza peso e caldo e felice, anche se la situazione era così confusionaria e opprimente.

“Grazie, Lance.” Disse Keith piano, le labbra che gli sfioravano la gola. Kosmo si mosse al suono della voce di Keith, spostandosi di nuovo ai piedi del letto.

“Non mi devi ringraziare.” Gli disse Lance in un sussurro gentile, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

“Stai bene?” Gli domandò Keith, passando una mano lungo la schiena di Lance con una facilità che non derivava dall’abitudine. Quella volta gli baciò volutamente l’incavo tra il collo e la spalla, senza ritrarsi. “Oggi sono successe un sacco di cose. So che non dev’essere facile, esserci per me e cercare di recuperare quello che non ricordi.”

“Ho te,” mormorò Lance, “quindi va tutto bene.”

Keith sospirò sotto di lui, il calore della sua mano che scendeva sempre di più, quasi fin troppo giù. Lance sentì il suo tocco sulla pancia e voleva seguirlo, premere contro la sua mano come un gatto. Un suono gli sfuggì dalle labbra per sbaglio – niente di osceno, ma era qualcosa di più di un respiro, leggermente più pesante, impigliato in gola, rumoroso abbastanza perché Keith lo sentisse.

“Dio mio, Lance.” Disse Keith, e sembrava già essere tornato in sé. Gli stavano ritornando anche le forze e nel tono di voce c’era la sua solita intensità, chiara e sincera. Infilò la mano sotto la maglia di Lance e gli afferrò il fianco, carezzando col pollice la pelle liscia del suo stomaco. Finalmente, sollevò il capo e lo guardò.

Lance sentì il volto in fiamme. “Non puoi toccarmi a quel modo e poi sorprenderti che mi piaccia.”

Keith gli sorrise per davvero e per un momento sembrò così genuinamente felice che Lance si dimenticò di sentirsi in imbarazzo. “Ti piace, huh?”

“Tu che ne dici, sapientone?”

Keith assottigliò appena lo sguardo quando gli passò il palmo della mano sulla parte bassa della schiena. C’era qualcosa in quel tocco, pelle contro pelle, che lo faceva sentire terribilmente bene e Lance si costrinse a ricacciare indietro un gemito inaspettato, i denti piantati nel labbro inferiore. Sembrò che Keith l’avesse comunque capito, che avesse capito tutto da solo, perché i suoi occhi si fecero più scuri, pieni di intento, e arrossì. Lance si sentì trasportato indietro a quel pomeriggio, quando Keith l’aveva spinto contro un muro e divorato.

“Quindi, ora che mi hai,” disse Keith, “che cosa ne vuoi fare di me?”

Lance sorrise e premette le labbra su quelle dolci e impazienti di Keith. _Lascia che ti salvi_ , pensò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** Okay! Un paio di cose!
> 
> Primo: il bellissimo disegno all’inizio del capitolo è stato fatto nientepopodimeno che dall’adorabile @/iybms su twitter e instagram, senza la quale ci avrei messo probabilmente altri 1000 anni a scrivere questo capitolo. Grazie per ispirarmi sempre e incoraggiarmi. Tvttb!!!!
> 
> Secondo: odio avervi fatto credere per 10 mesi che questo capitolo sarebbe stato l’ultimo ma OOOPS SORPRESA ne ho almeno un altro da scrivere. Non preoccupatevi, non vi farò aspettare altri 10 mesi questa volta LOL
> 
> Terzo: oddio amo così tanto il fatto che continuate a voler leggere la mia fic e che la aspettiate con così tanta pazienza. Mi avete scritto dei commenti davvero adorabili e avete disegnato delle fanart DOLCISSIME ed è tutto così surreale e ve ne sono così grata ;A; E’ stato un anno difficile per la scrittura, ma il mio amore per la klance e per LaD e per Lance in particolare è ancora radicato a fondo fondo fondo nel mio cuore e scriverò questa storia fino alla fine.
> 
> Spero che questo capitolo valga l’attesa xoxo


End file.
